Citrus Stories
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Just a small bunch of Citrus one-shot's for you all to enjoy. Warning: The rating is teen, but there may be some mature content in furture chapters so look out for that, if it's not to your tastes. I will warn you about things like that on those chapters btw. :)
1. Movie Night Terrors

**Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know_

 **Rating for chapter: T  
**

 **Warning:** **This contains yuri pairings (girl x gi** **rl), as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read, simple, otherwise enjoy.** **:)** **  
**

 **...**

A day off from school for Aihara Mei, means doing the paperwork that still needs finishing, studying for any upcoming tests, and somehow trying to squeeze eating, sleeping, and getting her needy elder step-sister to leave you alone all into that single day.

A day off school for Aihara Yuzu however, means hanging out and going shopping with her best friend, avoiding studying at all costs, eating, sleeping and lounging around as much as possible, and bothering her dear younger sister, even though she can clearly see how busy she is.

But on a day like this Yuzu believes that her younger sister, and much loved girlfriend works herself too much. She should be spending the day relaxing and enjoying the time off, rather than spending it by being copped up in the bedroom with her head buried way too deep into her work all the time.

Which is what brought up the idea of a relaxing movie night…

"A movie night?" Mei questioned, looking to Yuzu with a displeased, and clearly annoyed expression, as she had been pulled away from her work by the blonde for the fifteenth thousand time today, causing her focus to have left her long ago.

"Uh-huh, Mom said she's staying a little late tonight, so we can watch any film you want Mei, and we can have popcorn, and blankets to snuggle up close together with," Yuzu explained trying to appeal the idea to Mei, knowing that she probably wouldn't agree to it, but hoping to all the Gods that she would at least settle on taking a little much-needed break if anything.

"Yuzu, as interesting as that sounds, I have work I need to get back to,"

Mei turned Yuzu's offer down, turning her back to the smiling blonde, while trying to get her focus back onto her work again.

Yuzu shoulders dropped a little, as a frown formed on her lips, before she sighed slightly, and called to her younger sister again, catching her attention with a tug on her shirt.

"Come on Mei, Mom and I both think that you're working yourself too hard, and we don't want you endangering your health by throwing yourself into your work like this all the time."

Yuzu tried to reason with her workaholic girlfriend, knowing that she was probably fighting a losing battle here, but she had to at least try right?

"Yuzu this needs to get done, I don't have time to watch some movie with you,"

Mei avoided Yuzu's efforts to try and pull her away from her work again, refusing to look to the blonde tugging on her shirt and calling out her name, while anger was slowly building up inside her, trying to keep her normal cool and calm look, as her girlfriend was becoming more and more of a nuisance to her.

"But can't you do it some other time maybe? Yuzu asked, her voice having a slightly nervous tone to it, as she knew she was pushing Mei further than she really should right now.

"No I need to finish this now," Mei stated her tone clearly becoming more stern, and raising a little in volume each time Yuzu tried to reason with her.

Yuzu sighed a little, moving from sitting on the bed, as she walked over to the desk Mei was working on and leaned against it, watching with a concerned look, as Mei tried to carry on working, while Yuzu's preying eyes were on her.

"Mei, aren't you tired of working like this all the time?"

Yuzu lowered her voice a little, taking things in a calm and careful manner, and hoping that Mei wouldn't lose her patience with her.

"Yuzu…I-I can't…"

Mei sighed, as she put her pen down on the desk, and pushed herself away from her work, continuing to look away from the blonde, while she rubbed her forehead slightly.

Yuzu leaned into Mei more, resting a caring hand over her's as she smiled to her, and felt a little hopeful as Mei looked back to her for a moment.

"Come on Mei, even you need a little break sometimes," Yuzu spoke in a soft voice, caressing her fingers over Mei's hand lightly, causing her to slightly shiver and pull away from the blonde's gentle touch.

"Fine, I'll do it,"

Mei finally gave in with a deep sigh, feeling tired and defeated, and not feeling the will to keep trying to brush Yuzu off, at least doing this just might get her off her back for a bit hopefully.

"Really, you mean it?" Yuzu asked excitedly with a bright smile, thinking that Mei would end up snapping and yelling at her, before she would actually cave and agree to the idea.

"Yeah sure…whatever," Mei reluctantly replied, rolling her eyes at Yuzu, and hiding a slight blush after seeing that adorable bright smile on her girlfriend's face.

And so Yuzu happily set to work on making the popcorn, and other snacks, as well as gathering cushions and warm blankets for her and Mei, while said girlfriend was left alone to try and finish what she could of her work, before Yuzu would drag her out of the room in order to watch the movie together.

….

A couple of hours later Mei now sat in her pajamas, flipping through the different movies on the T.V with the remote control in her hand, while she was sitting on the sofa, with cushions laid all around her, and a thin white blanket draped around her shoulders. She glanced to the kitchen every now and again, looking to Yuzu who was busy making drinks for them both.

"Would you like tea Mei? Or would you rather have something cold to drink?" Yuzu asked with a smile, as she leaned over the counter, and looked to her girlfriend, she could clearly see her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

Mei didn't answer for a little while, not looking to Yuzu as she stared at the never-ending list of movies, seeing them all range from different genres, and none of them really sparking her interest at all.

"Mei did you hear me?" Yuzu asked, frowning a little at Mei not listening to her, or at least not showing that she was.

"…could you make some hot chocolate?" Mei asked after a slight pause, glancing to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, while her attention was still clearly on other things.

"Sure thing,"

Yuzu nodded with a smile, before turning to make the drinks, while Mei went back to scrolling through the movies, not really looking at them, as she felt like she would much rather be finishing off the rest of her work right now, then sitting here and getting ready to watch a movie with Yuzu.

"So you see any good movies that you wanna watch?" Yuzu asked as she went about making the hot chocolate, while she looked back to Mei, and saw her just sitting on the sofa waiting, instead of flipping through the movies like she had been doing since she came out of their bedroom.

"I don't mind really, what do you want to watch Yuzu?"

Mei turned to Yuzu as she placed the remote back onto the coffee table, and sighed a little, waiting for an answer.

"No, no, I want you to choose Mei," Yuzu stated as she smiled to Mei, and stopped what she was doing for a moment, becoming a little nervous when she saw Mei's blank expression.

"I haven't watched any movies since I was a child, so I don't know what's playing around the cinemas right now,"

"That's fine it doesn't have to be a film that's showing now, it can be whatever you like, what kind of genres are you into? There's Romance, Comedy, Horror, Animation, Sci-Fi, Drama, just think of something," Yuzu explained, wondering what kind of movies Mei liked, while she finished making the drinks, waiting for them to cool a little, as she leaned over the counter again, and looked to her younger sister.

"Let me guess you're favourite is probably something erotic right?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-WHAT…O-of course not! What would make you think that Mei?" Yuzu was a little surprised as she blushed deeply and really wasn't expecting Mei to ask her something like that.

"Well since you're always reading those erotic mangas, I just assumed you liked watching the same thing," Mei explained with a shrug of her shoulders, turning away from Yuzu slightly, as she picked up a bag of chips, opened them, and started munching on them quietly, while she waited for Yuzu to be done in the kitchen.

"Come on Mei isn't there any movie you want to watch? Maybe something you wanted to watch when you were younger?"

Yuzu changed the subject as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, and shook off her blush, trying to push what Mei had just said to the back of her mind, hoping it wouldn't be brought up again tonight.

"Hmm…I don't think so,"

Mei thought out loud, looking like she was actually taking things seriously now, and was actually trying to think of something she just might be interested in watching. After a few minutes of thinking, something seemed to have sparked in Mei's memory, as she picked up the T.V remote again, and started searching for the name of a certain film that she had just thought of.

Yuzu smiled as she watched Mei looking for the movie she wanted, while she happily placed the two mugs of hot chocolate onto a tray, and carefully carried them into the living area, setting the tray down on the coffee table, before she leaned over the back of the sofa, and looked to the T.V screen, wondering what kind of film Mei just might be interested in watching.

Not being able to find the movie she was looking for, Mei searched for the name of it in the search bar instead, thinking that it might just show up then. And with some luck her lavender eyes widened as she saw the movie that had been on her mind.

"I found one," Mei simply stated looking to Yuzu, while the blonde nodded back to her happily, and came to sit down beside her on the sofa.

Yuzu leaned forward a little in her seat, looking to the screen as she read the title of the film Mei had been searching for, and had now found.

"'The Infected' sounds interesting, what's it about?" Yuzu asked thinking that the title sounded a little weird, but she never could have expected what Mei told her next.

"It's an old zombie movie that I remember wanting to watch as a child, but my Dad wouldn't let me since he said it might give me nightmares," Mei explained, seeming unfazed by what she was talking about, while Yuzu sat looking to her with wide eyes, and seeming to be in quite the paralyzed state for a moment.

"D-did you just say…zombie movie? Are you really into that kind of thing Mei?" Yuzu asked, finding her speech, while her expression was still one of pure shock, and surprise.

"Well I was as a child, but I'm not sure if I'll still like it now or not," Mei answered as she selected the horror film and started reading through the info on it, seeing if the story would still appeal to her now, like it did when she was young.

' _Just what kind of child was Mei?'_ Yuzu thought to herself, as she had never thought of Mei being one for zombie flicks.

"O-okay we can watch that one if you want Mei…I guess,"

Yuzu nervously smiled as she tried to not look so surprised now, and slowly picked up a mug of warm hot chocolate, passing it to Mei, as the dark haired girl took it in her hands and blew on it a little.

"Is there a problem Yuzu, do you not like these type of movies?" Mei asked, before taking a light sip of her warm drink, while Yuzu reached for her own mug.

"Oh no there's no problem, it's nothing like that Mei. I guess I just never expected you to like zombie films like this, that's all,"

"The gore, and violence I never really liked, it was more of the fact that the characters were flushed out so much, and there was always a lot of depth to the story. Plus the atmosphere of a post-apocalyptic world has always intrigued me I guess," Mei explained as she remembered watching a few old zombie films like the one on the screen as a young child from time to time.

"Ahh okay, I think I get it. You have an interest in the devastation and struggle that the characters go through, while also liking where the story could go with it being set in a world that is ending, or may have already ended,"

Mei nodded slightly, as it seemed like all of Yuzu's surprise and shock was gone, as she looked more excited about watching this movie with Mei now, instead of just being confused as to how her younger sister actually liked the topic of the undead.

"I must admit it is quite interesting to think about actually when you put it like that. But don't you worry Mei, if you get scared I will surly hold you tightly, and protect you from all those vile, flesh-eating monsters," Yuzu stated proudly hitting her chest with her fist, while giving Mei a smile and a wink, knowing that she should be the one to comfort Mei if she got frightened at any point, she was the elder sister after all.

Mei just simply rolled her eyes at Yuzu and pressed play on the remote, while Yuzu was left chuckling nervously as the dark haired girl seemed to be less involved now, and looked like she was just reluctantly going along with all this, like she did before.

"So how did you get into watching horror films like this anyway?" Yuzu asked as she set her drink down on the coffee table again, and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, sitting back on the sofa, while she had already wrapped a blanket around herself, and was excitedly looking to the T.V screen as the movie started.

"My Dad used to let me watch a few with him that were rated age twelve, or fifteen, but he never let me watch any eighteen rated ones. Since I never took much notice into any of the animated kids films that were targeted at my age, he let me watch some horror movies that I liked the look of, just as long as they weren't too scary that is," Mei explained, taking more small sips of her hot chocolate while she kept her eyes focused on the T.V screen, letting her blanket hang loosely off her shoulders, not minding the slight chill she could feel once it fell down to rest around her waist instead.

' _Seriously, just what kind of childhood did Mei have?'_ Yuzu thought as she couldn't quite believe that Mei used to watch horror films like this all the time as a young child.

Yuzu looked back to Mei for a few moments, and sighed a little, her expression changed to one of slight concern for a second as she caught her girlfriend's attention again, and pulled her away from the scary film for a bit.

"Mei do you ever miss doing stuff like that with your Dad?"

Yuzu guessed that this may have been somewhat of a sensitive subject, but asked anyway, hoping that Mei wouldn't just brush her off and avoid answering the question.

"Well don't you miss doing things with your Father?"

Mei looked to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye again, giving the blonde a blank stare, while she waited for her question to be answered.

"Well yes of course, but it's different for me than it is for you, Mei," Yuzu stated as she could tell that instead of really answering her question, Mei was definitely avoiding it just like Yuzu thought she would.

"What type of movies do you like then Yuzu?"

"What?"

"Well before I guessed you liked the erotic kind best, but by how you reacted I'm guessing your favourite is actually something different. And I can already tell that you're not into horror movies like this one," Mei went more into detail with her question, as she placed her mug back onto the coffee table, and turned to the elder girl, while Yuzu was still confused as to why Mei had suddenly changed the subject like that.

"Umm…well I guess I don't mind these types of films, but really I'm more into romance, and some comedy is fun to watch sometimes as well," Yuzu answered, deciding to let the topic be changed, since she got the message Mei really didn't want to keep talking about their earlier subject.

The two then fell into a bit of a silence as they both watched the zombie film unfold in front of them. Yuzu tried to think of a way to spark up some sort of conversation again, but she couldn't think of anything that would actually catch Mei's interest and make her talk to her.

' _Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have asked that question, I just made things awkward,'_ Yuzu cursed herself feeling stupid for asking a question about Mei's Dad when she knew they didn't really have the best relationship now.

Yuzu looked to Mei with a worried expression, before she noticed something about her. She was shivering for some reason, not only that, but she kept rubbing her exposed arms, like she was trying to keep herself warm.

"Hey are you cold, Mei?" Yuzu asked as she moved over slightly, so that Mei had more room to cuddle up on the sofa if she wanted to.

"No, I'm fine," Mei simply answered, not turning to look at Yuzu, while she kept her gaze on the movie they were watching.

"Mei, come here," Yuzu tried again with a more firm tone, seeing that Mei was obviously feeling cold, but hiding the fact from her.

It took a minute, bit soon Mei looked back to Yuzu, and sighed deeply, giving in and moving closer to her girlfriend, while Yuzu wrapped a warm blanket around them both, and let Mei cuddle up to her, smiling slightly, as she could see a slight blush covering the younger girl's ears.

Yuzu could feel heat rising upto her own cheeks, as she noticed just how cold Mei actually was, and was glad to hear her sigh in content after she had warmed up at little thanks to the blonde.

"Just let me know if you get scared okay?" Yuzu smiled to Mei, while the younger girl just nodded slowly to her, before she yawned a little.

"You tired?"

"A little I guess," Mei answered as she rubbed her eyes, and felt her eyelids becoming a little heavy.

"I told you, you were working yourself too hard, you really should take more breaks Mei," Yuzu said, while Mei just mumbled something in reply, before she yawned again and the two went back to watching the film.

A few minutes passed as Yuzu started to get more interested in the film, and was actually starting to wonder where the story was going to go from where it was now, finding herself actually really enjoying the movie, when normally she wouldn't want to watch these type of films since the look of the zombies always creeped her out a little.

She leaned forward in her seat a little, as the suspense started to get to her, only to then jump back slightly when a bloody, groaning zombie came out of nowhere and took the main character in the film by surprise. The main character quickly recovered and put three bullets into the zombie's head, killing it, before it had the chance to take a bite out of them.

Yuzu sighed with slight relief, resting a hand over her chest, as she could feel her heart beating a little faster, and chuckled as she calmed herself.

"That actually made me jump a little, I guess this film is scarier than I first thought it was going to be," Yuzu stated nervously, as she hid the fact that the jump scare had gotten to her a little.

All Yuzu got in response from Mei was a small mumble, and a soft sigh, as the younger girl was now resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Yuzu looked to Mei wondering why she didn't reply, only to smile slightly when she saw that the dark haired girl had fallen asleep against her.

' _I guess she really was tired,'_ Yuzu thought, before she whispered to Mei, but only got another small mumble in return, as it was obvious that the younger girl was in a deep sleep, which she probably wouldn't be woken up from easily.

Yuzu blushed a little as she felt Mei snuggle up closer to her, and nuzzle into her neck like a small child would do to a teddy bear. Yuzu smiled at her normally cool and reserved girlfriend acting awfully adorable right now.

Yuzu could feel her heart racing slightly, as she swallowed loudly, and pecked Mei's forehead ever so softly, before turning back to the film for a moment, afraid that she might have woken the sleeping girl up. But fortunately she hadn't disturbed Mei, as the dark haired girl was still peacefully sleeping against her shoulder, which Yuzu let out another slight sigh of relief to.

Sitting smiling to her sleeping girlfriend Yuzu let Mei stay like that for a little longer, before she looked to the T.V screen again, and decided to turn the movie off, thinking that they could always watch the rest of it together some other time, as she tried to wake Mei up again.

But seeing as how she now wasn't getting any type of response from the younger girl, she thought she might as well try something else, rather than ruining her sleep, and possibly making her cranky.

Yuzu slowly wrapped an arm around Mei's slender back, holding her tightly, as she looped her other arm under Mei's slim legs, and held her close, being careful not to drop her, as she slowly stood up from the sofa, and held Mei in a bridal-style way. Letting the blanket that had been wrapped around them fall to the floor, while she held the sleeping girl close, and hoped that her pounding heart wouldn't wake her up.

Mei was a little heavy, but not too much, as Yuzu carefully carried the sleeping beauty in her arms, and couldn't help but blush deeply, while she made her way to their bedroom. Kicking the door open slightly, then freezing when she heard Mei stir in her sleep a little, hoping that she hadn't woken her up, as she looked down to her and felt scared for how Mei might just react to waking up in this sort of situation.

Luckily Mei just sighed in her sleep again, which caused Yuzu to let out a deep breath she had been holding back, relieved that Mei hadn't woken up just yet. Slowly and carefully Yuzu carried Mei into their bedroom, and then gently laid her down on their bed, before she rested Mei's head on the pillow, and pulled the warm covers over her, tucking her in, so that she would stay nice and warm while she was asleep.

Standing up straight again Yuzu smiled down to the sleeping girl, building up her courage as she leaned down, and laid another light peck on the younger girl's forehead, combing a hand through her long, black hair, while her heart raced wildly in her chest, and her blush deepened to a dark shade of red.

"Sweet dreams Mei," Yuzu whispered before she quickly pulled away, deciding to leave Mei sleeping, while she should clean away all the things they had laid out for the movie night. However stopping to take one last look to her sleeping sister.

Then quickly turning and heading for the bedroom door, leaving Mei to sleep, while she went off to clean up the lounge, before she would then be heading to bed herself for the night.

….

Mei stirred in her sleep a little, before feeling her eyes opening and then blinking a few times as they got used to the darkness of the bedroom. She yawned slightly, sitting up in the bed, while rubbing her tired eyes a little and looking around the bedroom.

' _Wait…why am I in our bedroom, I'm sure I was watching that film with Yuzu on the sofa a minute ago, so how did I get here?'_ Mei questioned in her mind, before she ran a hand through her long black hair, and turned to look over to Yuzu's side of their bed.

Sort of glad to see that the blonde was sleeping soundly beside her, Mei sighed slightly, before she whispered to Yuzu, and tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulder a little. However all Mei got in response was an odd moan, as Yuzu rolled over in her sleep, and looked like she was having somewhat of an unpleasant dream at the moment.

"Yuzu, Yuzu wake up," Mei tried again, but still got little to no reply from the elder girl.

Seeing as she wasn't able to wake the sleeping blonde by simply calling her name and shaking her shoulders, she thought to maybe try something a little different that may just prove to be more effective.

Mei slowly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, feeling her heart beat a little faster, as she leaned down to Yuzu's exposed neck, and lightly kissed her soft skin, hoping to wake the elder girl up, and not surprise her too much.

However as soon as Yuzu felt lips against her neck, and then something start to dig into her skin a little, she instantly woke up with a start. Her eyes snapping open, as she quickly covered her neck, and jumped away from her attacker, letting out a loud, high-pitched scream all the while.

Mei jumped a little herself, not expecting Yuzu to act so scared that she would actually scream and end up leaping off the bed, landing onto the floor, and panting heavily, while the frightened blonde sat shaking, as she looked back to Mei.

Yuzu slowly started to get her heavy breathing back to normal, as she realized it was only Mei, while she could still feel her heart racing in her chest.

Mei looked to Yuzu's frightened form, her eyes softening, before a small smile formed on her lips, and she started to chuckle slightly, causing Yuzu to frown to her.

"Hey don't laugh Mei," Yuzu scolded her chuckling sister, giving her a stern glare, as she had calmed herself down now, while Mei's slight chuckle continued, as it started to sound more like an actual laugh, rather than just a small giggle now.

"Y-you sounded so cute, screaming like a scared child like that," Mei said in-between her laughter that was slowly beginning to grow in volume.

"It was your fault, Mei," Yuzu glared to Mei again, feeling her temper raise a little, before she could feel it disappearing when she looked to her chuckling girlfriend more and heard her adorable laughter start to quiet down a little.

She had never heard Mei laugh before, it sounded so soft and gentle, almost like how a young baby would giggle, and Yuzu couldn't help but smile at the cute sound,

' _Mei's adorable,'_ she thought, before she composed herself, and sat up straight, crawling closer to the bed, and looking up to her girlfriend with a slight smirk.

"Hey, you know it's not nice to laugh at someone else being scared, you shouldn't play such dirty tricks on people Mei," Yuzu stated as she rested her folded arms on the bed, and watched Mei's cute laughter now go back to just a small chuckle again.

"Sorry, your face just look so surprised, and I never knew you could scream in such a high-pitched voice before," Mei apologized with another slight chuckle, calming herself, as she smiled back down to Yuzu.

"Are you okay now?" Mei asked once she stopped chuckling, and checked to make sure Yuzu hadn't hurt herself or anything when she suddenly leaped from the bed and onto the bedroom floor.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuzu nodded in reply, before she climbed back onto the bed, and sat beside Mei, smiling to her happily.

"Then would you mind telling me how I ended up waking up in our bedroom, when the last thing I remember is us watching that zombie movie on the sofa together in the lounge?" Mei asked, hoping that she would get some answers now that Yuzu was awake.

"Well you fell asleep half-way through the movie, and I had to carry you to bed. You must have been really tired after all," Yuzu answered, blushing a little as she thought back on how cute Mei was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Oh…sorry we didn't get to watch the rest of the movie, and sorry you had to clear away everything by yourself,"

Mei felt a little embarrassed for letting herself fall asleep, and having Yuzu carry her back to their room, when she was supposed to be watching that movie with her.

"It's okay we can watch it another time, and I didn't mind clearing everything away without you. Besides you seemed so tired that I didn't want to wake you, you need your sleep what with all the hard work you've been doing lately after all," Yuzu explained, smiling to Mei as she sighed and rested a hand over the younger girl's.

Mei looked a little surprised as she looked down to Yuzu's hand, and slowly let her lock their hands together tightly, while their fingers intertwined. Hiding a slight blush as Yuzu leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, Mei turned away a little, while Yuzu just smiled, and had her own blush staining her cheeks that she wasn't really hiding as well as Mei was.

"I've got to go to the bathroom for a moment, okay?" Yuzu whispered as she let go of Mei's hand slowly, while Mei nodded to her simply and showed her an unreadable expression, which hid away the fact that her heart was beating faster than she would ever like to admit right now.

Yuzu slowly stepping off the bed, leaving Mei alone for a moment, as she headed off to the bathroom, while Mei sighed slightly as she shook off her feelings, waiting for Yuzu to return.

Returning a lot sooner than expected, Yuzu came walking back through the bedroom door a couple of minutes later, looking a little concerned for herself.

Mei looked to Yuzu with a wondering expression, confused as to why she had come back so soon, and with such a worried look on her face.

"Mei when you woke me up just now, did you…bite me?" Yuzu asked, while a slight blush was covering her cheeks.

"I may have," Mei answered after a short pause, thinking back to when she had tried waking Yuzu up a few minutes ago.

"Well I guess I can't go to school tomorrow with this on the side of my neck now, can I?" Yuzu said as more of a statement, as her worried expression turned into a smirk, while she brushed her hair out of the way a little to show Mei the small red mark that was now on her neck.

"What do you mean? A small bruise on your neck shouldn't keep you from going to school," Mei stated as she looked to Yuzu with a blank expression, as she acted like she had nothing to do with said mark.

"It's not just some small bruise Mei, it's a hickey, which you gave to me," Yuzu frowned a little, staring sternly at Mei again.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about,"

Mei turned away from Yuzu, laying down on the bed, as she pulled the covers over herself, and cuddled up to go back to sleep.

"Mei, at least say you'll take responsibility," Yuzu whined as she walked over to Mei and shook her shoulders, stopping her from falling asleep again.

Mei just rolled over and ignored Yuzu calling out her name and shaking her, while she hid a small smile, and thought that maybe taking a break from her work wasn't such a bad idea after all. Meanwhile Yuzu couldn't have thought of a better way for tonight to have gone, as she continued to try to get Mei's attention, while still stopping her from going back to sleep at the same time.

 **...**

 **This story actually turned out a lot longer than I first thought it would, but oh well.**

 **KillerChainsaw ;)**


	2. Drunken Little Sister

**Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know_

 **Rating for chapter: M for some mature content  
**

 **Warning:** **This contains yuri pairings (girl x gi** **rl), as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read, simple, otherwise enjoy.** **:)** **  
**

 **Warning: This contains some lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu had travelled back to her hometown for today, as she had planned to meet up with a certain old friend of her's to talk about a certain subject that had been on her mind lately, and had been bothering her quite a bit.

The blonde now sat at a table in a local café in her hometown, feeling tired after the train ride to get here, as she now sat looking round the café with a slightly anxious expression on her face, while she waited for her friend to come and meet her.

Luckily it seemed she wasn't kept waiting too long, as she soon heard a very familiar voice calling out to her, she turned to the voice, and smiled upon seeing the young, light pink haired girl waving to her happily, while she came walking up to the table Yuzu was sitting at.

"Yuzu Onee-chan, were you waiting long?" Matsuri asked as she sat down opposite the elder girl, and ordered some drinks for the two of them.

"No, I only got here a few minutes ago, how have you been Matsuri?" Yuzu smiled as she seemed a little more relaxed now.

"I've been doing fine, but that's not really what you came here to talk to me about was it?"

"What do you mean?" Yuzu shifted her eyes a little, her anxious expression returning.

"I got your messages, so what's this all really about?" Matsuri pressed her question more as she suspected there was clearly something more to Yuzu arranging for them to meet up like this then for it just being a simple catch up session.

Yuzu seemed to go a little quiet for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she was a little bit hesitate to talk about this certain thing that had been on her mind lately. She lowered her head slightly, while being silent and fiddling with her clothing a little, as a nervous light blush covered her cheeks.

"Come on Yuzu Onee-chan, if it's serious why couldn't you just talk to Taniguchi Senpai about it?

"Because she doesn't know…umm…because she probably wouldn't know how to help me out this time," Yuzu nervously smiled as she tried as best as she could to keep her composure, while her eyes would still shift from left to right every so often.

"Because she doesn't know yet? So this is about Mei right?" Matsuri smiled as she seemed to have guessed right on the money, while Yuzu nervously rubbed her arm, and turned away from the younger girl, nodding her head slowly as her blush deepened a little.

"So what is it this time then?" Matsuri asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked to the blonde with a slight smirk, guessing that whatever Yuzu wanted to talk to her about, was probably something she would never normally discuss with anyone else but her.

"She keeps avoiding me, and leaving me high and dry all the time…and now…now I'm feeling a bit frustrated from it all," Yuzu sighed, tip-toeing around her words a little, while she seemed to be avoiding what she really meant to say.

"And by 'frustrated' you mean sexually right?" Matsuri asked, already guessing that her thinking was correct again.

"THAT'S NOT…That's not true," Yuzu stated a little too loud, as she had caught the attention of a few people from some of the other tables, giving them all a nervous smile, before she apologized and went silent again.

Matsuri just sat with a slightly raised eyebrow to the blonde, smirking a little still, while Yuzu sat turning away from the younger girl, feeling embarrassed as she shifted in her seat for a moment, avoiding looking to Matsuri.

"So what are you looking for, a way to get her more interested in the subject, maybe the perfect way to seduce her?" Matsuri seemed excited now as her tone changed a little, and sounded quite cheery all of a sudden.

"No nothing like that, it's just we haven't gone past kissing in a while, and I'm not really sure how to set the mood, whenever Mei's not studying or doing paperwork, she's sleeping, and whenever she's not sleeping, she's working not wanting to be interrupted," Yuzu explained, seriously thinking that her younger sister shouldn't need to work as much as she does.

"With her like that all the time, how do you even get to making out?" Matsuri questioned as she smiled at the cute blush that Yuzu had while talking about this certain topic.

"I normally ask her for a goodnight kiss most nights, and she agrees, but pulls away and turns over to go to sleep before it turns into anything more. And we don't get to…'making out'," Yuzu stated, before she immediately quieted down as the waitress came round with their drinks.

The two stayed quiet for a minute, as they thanked the waitress, not getting back on to topic until she bowed to them politely, before she left their table.

"So what do you suggest might help to set the tone a little better?" Yuzu asked nervously, as she slowly took a light sip of her drink.

"Hmm…" Matsuri paused for a second as she took a few moments to think, while she grabbed her drink, and downed a mouthful of it, "I think I may have something to give you a little help," she stated, as she sat forward now, and leaned against the table more.

"Really?" Yuzu looked to Matsuri with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, just give me a minute…" Matsuri paused as she reached into her pocket, feeling around for a certain something that she thought just might be helpful for Yuzu in her situation.

Yuzu waited patiently as she looked to Matsuri, still blushing slightly, while she shifted in her seat a little again, wondering just what it was that the younger girl was going to give her in order to give her a little help with getting her girlfriend to pay more attention to her, and not so much her work.

"Ah here we go," Matsuri pulled a small clear bottle out of her pocket, holding it up for Yuzu to see, but also concealing it, just in case other people in the café saw it, and started asking questions.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked as she looked to the small bottle, not really seeing anything special about it, while she looked a little confused to the younger girl.

"Oh just a little something to get Mei in the mood, slip a little bit of this into her drink, and she'll be all your's in no time,"

Matsuri smiled as she passed the small bottle to Yuzu, and folded her arms proudly, hiding a smirk as she knew perfectly well what the effects of the drink would do to a person, but this was Aihara Mei they were talking about right now, so there's a chance that the result might be different in some ways.

Yuzu looked to the bottle, reading the label on the side of it before she looked back to Matsuri again,

"Hey wait, doesn't this contain a type of alcohol? Just where did you get this?" she asked, as she really wondered where a middle schooler like Matsuri would get something that definitely wasn't for her age.

"A friend gave it to me," Matsuri simply stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you just happen to be carrying it round with you in your pocket?" Yuzu questioned, raising her eyebrow a little, before she got a slight blank stare from Matsuri in return.

"Do you want my help or not?" Matsuri sat back in her seat as she held her hand out to Yuzu, signalling for her to give the small bottle back to her if she wasn't going to take it.

Yuzu paused for a minute as she thought, while her eyes shifted from the bottle, to Matsuri, considering what just might happen if she took this bottle and did just as the younger girl had said, and wondering if it would really help her out, or just possibly make things worse.

"You're sure this will work?" The blonde asked as she seemed a little uneasy, while she looked to Matsuri, wondering just how much she could trust the normally quite sly girl with something like this.

"There's only one way to find out right?" Matsuri smirked as she sat forward again, and leaned against the table, feeling fairly certain that Yuzu wasn't going to refuse her offer to take the bottle, and was going to give it a shot with trying it out on Mei.

"Fine, I'll use it, but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you for it," Yuzu stated as she thought this idea was better than no idea, and even if it didn't work it was worth a try right?

"Fair enough, but speaking of which, how did you even get down here without Mei questioning where you were running off to, what lie did you use this time?" Matsuri took another mouthful of her drink, glad that Yuzu had agreed to her plan, even if it may not give her the exact results she wanted.

"What makes you think I lied to her?" Yuzu asked as she slipped the small bottle into her own pocket, while still feeling a little unsure if she should really use it on her younger sister or not.

"Because I know you, and there's no way that you actually told her truth right?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow to Yuzu, knowing that even though the older girl wasn't all that good at telling lies, she seemed to do it quite a bit whenever her girlfriend was involved.

Yuzu went silent for a moment again, before turning away from Matsuri, and mumbling out her answer in a low voice,

"I told her I was spending the afternoon studying over at Harumin's house, and that I would be home before dark,"

"Thought so,"

Matsuri smiled with a nod to the older girl, before she glanced to the clock hung up on the café wall, "Shouldn't you be heading back now then? You do have to catch a train before getting there, don't you?"

Yuzu looked to where Matsuri's gaze was, as her eyes widened a little, and she quickly finished her drink, and paid her half of the bill, knowing that if she got home later than she said she would, there would no doubt be some questions from Mei, which she would much rather prefer to not answer.

"You're right, thanks for the help I guess, I owe you one," Yuzu stated as she got up from her seat and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"No problem Yuzu Onee-chan, and good luck, I'll be rooting for you two,"

Matsuri smiled brightly to the older girl, giving her a quick wave goodbye, before Yuzu smiled back to her, and left so that she could catch the train and head back home before the sun began to set.

….

Luckily enough Yuzu was able to make it back home, before evening fell like she had told Mei, and that meant she was safe for now, and didn't get asked any questions from the dark haired girl once she arrived home and was greeted at the door by her.

Yuzu did want to try out the small bottle that Matsuri had given her at dinner time, but considering she didn't really know the effects of what the drink contained, she decided it would be best to try it out after dinner, when their Mother wasn't around, and maybe it would work in her favour that way, since she could suggest going to bed, before anything got too out of hand. But then again this was Mei she was talking about, would it even take any effect on her at all?

Yuzu now stood at the kitchen counter and leaned over it, looking to her younger sister, while Mei sat on the sofa in the living area reading a book. Now would probably be the best time to give this little plan of her's a shot, since they were alone, and it was starting to get pretty late anyway.

Already being prepared Yuzu had made two mugs of tea, while she had been drying off the dishes after dinner, now she stood looking to the mugs of warm tea, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bottle of clear liquid that Matsuri had given to her.

Looking to it, and reading the label on the side again, still feeling unsure if she should really do this or not, before she shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that she had been stalling long enough now, if she was really going to do this, she should do it now before she changes her mind again.

Taking a deep breath Yuzu slowly opened the bottle and started to pour the clear liquid into one of the mugs, making sure that she would remember to give Mei that one, and not end up with them getting mixed somehow.

"Yuzu, did you get much studying done with Taniguchi-san? Remember you've got to get into the top 50 at least on the next test,"

Yuzu was suddenly distracted by Mei's voice as she quickly poured the whole bottle into one of the mugs, then hid the empty bottle behind her back, while she answered Mei with a nervous smile,

"Yep I know, we did a whole lot of studying alright, I'll no doubt pass with flying colours this time, I'm sure," The blonde said in a rushed voice, with a forced smile to the dark haired girl, while Mei glanced to her from the sofa, as she looked away from her book for a moment, and just nodded in reply before going back to reading again.

Yuzu sighed with relief, glad that Mei had seemed to believe her for now, as she took out the now empty bottle from behind her back, and looked to it again.

' _Wait…didn't Matsuri say to only put a little bit into her drink?'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she looked to the empty bottle, before face-palming herself, and looking to the two mugs of warm tea again.

' _I shouldn't give this to her now, while it's true that whatever was in that bottle may not have any effect on Mei if it's a small amount, but if she were to drink the whole bottle, that could turn out to be a whole different story,'_ Yuzu thought before she quickly left to go get her phone from her and Mei's bedroom, dialling Matsuri's mobile number, and hoping she would answer.

Waiting as the phone rang, Yuzu sat on the floor of the bedroom, hoping that Matsuri would pick up soon. But unfortunately she didn't get an answer, and when she tried again her result was the same. Sighing heavily as she wondered what to do for a moment, before she put her phone back to where it was before, guessing that she wasn't going to be able to get a hold of Matsuri, and so just slipped the small empty bottle into her pocket again and stood up.

Leaving the bedroom, Yuzu decided it would probably be best to just throw away the tea that she was going to give to Mei, and just try calling Matsuri again and telling her what happened in the morning. After all she had gone longer before without getting much attention from Mei, so what was another night going to do to her anyway?

But once Yuzu got back into the kitchen, she saw that one of the mugs of tea was gone, feeling panicked as she looked all around the kitchen once realizing that it was the tea that she had spiked, and quickly started searching for it, only to stop and freeze for a moment when she heard Mei call to her,

"Yuzu, what's in this tea you made?"

Yuzu slowly turned to look to her younger sister, and to her horror the dark haired girl was actually drinking the missing tea that contained the liquid that Matsuri had given to her. Yuzu quickly composed herself as she smiled nervously to Mei.

"It's a new brand I brought the other day, I thought I might use it tonight, do you not like it?" Yuzu nervously came up with something, while she hoped that Mei wouldn't find her out, and realize just what was in the drink.

"I just thought it tasted a little strong as all," Mei answered simply, as she sipped the warm tea a little more, before placing the mug on the coffee table, and going back to her reading, seeming unfazed with what she had just drank.

"Is that it, it just tasted strong? It doesn't make you feel any different at all?"

Yuzu asked as she was expecting Mei to act this way if it was just a little bit of the bottle, but since she had accidently poured the whole bottle in and Mei had just drank some of it, she kinda expected it to have at least some sort of effect on the younger girl.

But Mei seemed completely fine at the moment, as she simply carried on reading her book, while stopping to drink more of her warm tea every so often, still seeming to be unfazed by just what was inside the tea.

' _Wait can Mei actually hold her own against this kind of stuff? Is that even possible for a girl at her age?'_ Yuzu questioned, as she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not by the fact that the suspicious liquid didn't seem to take any effect on Mei at all.

Reaching into her pocket, and looking at the label again, Yuzu was sure that the things inside the small bottle were very obviously used to spike people's drinks at bars, causing them to probably become vulnerable, and easy to take advantage of. And yet still Mei sat reading her book, and acting like what she was drinking was just a normal cup of tea.

"Are you sure, you're not feeling weird or anything right now?" Yuzu asked as she picked her own mug of tea up, and came to sit down beside Mei on the sofa, looking to her with a nervous expression all the while.

"No, why would I?" Mei asked as she took her eyes off her book for a moment, and glanced to Yuzu.

"Oh no reason," Yuzu nervously replied as she smiled to Mei, before she sat back on the sofa, and started to drink some of her own tea, thinking that maybe what Matsuri gave her just wasn't as strong as she thought it was going to be, or maybe it just really didn't have any effect on Mei.

Yuzu fell a bit silent as she watched Mei out of the corner of her eye, wondering if the drink would continue to have no effect on her, while Mei still sat reading her book, unfazed, and looking like she always did.

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders a little, and relaxed guessing that for whatever reason the drink that Matsuri had given her hadn't worked, and she should just have to maybe find another way to set the mood right between her and Mei, maybe she should go and talk to Matsuri about it again tomorrow.

Sighing a little while she guessed that this was just a failed attempt, and maybe she could try again another way somehow, as she sat sipping her warm tea, while she slowly moved closer to Mei nervously.

However since Mei didn't seem to be reacting to Yuzu's movements, the blonde just smiled as she sat closer to her girlfriend, and every now and again would move an inch closer to her, expecting her to tell her to move away soon.

But Mei stayed completely silent no matter how close Yuzu came. The younger girl not seeming to take any notice really, and looked to be much more interested in the book she was reading at the moment.

Normally Mei would move away, or tell Yuzu that she was too close, but this time the dark haired girl didn't speak a word, while Yuzu stopped for a moment and noticed that there was also something else that was slightly off with her girlfriend right now.

She was blushing, her cheeks and all the tops of her ears were a light shade of pink, and for some reason her breathing was a little heavy and spaced out. Not only that but she also looked to be sweating a little, while she still tried to stay focused on her book.

"Mei, are you hot?" Yuzu asked as she looked a little concerned for the younger girl, and wondered if there was something suddenly wrong with her.

"No, I'm f-fine…Yuzu,"

Mei's speech was a bit stuttered, and her breathing seemed to have gotten heavier, as she almost sounded like she was panting now, while her blush began to deepen from a light pink, to a darker red, soon beginning to cover her whole face, as more sweat came dripping down from her forehead.

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine to me," Yuzu looked a little worried, as she was thinking that maybe the drink was having a bad reaction on her body. Maybe it was making her sick.

Mei paused for a moment as she slowly put her book and mug down on the coffee table, tucking a lock of long hair behind her ear, while she rubbed her forehead and did feel awfully warm all of a sudden.

"I-I think I m-might be a little warm actually…" She confessed in a low tone, panting heavily between each word, as she soon began to shift in her seat a little, squirming in a restless way, while she could feel her body heating up more and more by the second.

"I'll turn down the heater," Yuzu said jumping up, and running to go and quickly turn down the thermostat, hoping that Mei would cool down soon, as she really looked like she was burning up, she would never forgive herself if she accidently made Mei ill by giving her something that was originally from Matsuri.

Yuzu rushed back into the living area, to see how Mei was doing, wondering if she should go and call their Mother for help, only to stop dead in both her tracks and her speech, as she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing right now.

There Mei now stood, only in her underwear, as she must have stripped off all her other clothing, while she leaned over the sofa slightly, now almost gasping for air, while she was soaked from head to toe in her own sweat, causing her bra and panties to stick to her skin.

"M-Mei…w-what are you doing?"

Yuzu asked as she blushed deeply, while she was almost scared to go up to her trembling girlfriend, feeling her heart beginning to race, as she looked upon the younger girl's slender bare body, as Mei sat back down on the sofa, and still squirmed uncomfortably, now starting to make small moaning noises.

"I-I'm hot Yuzu…mmm…I feel so hot, I-I can't bare it…"

Mei's voice came out in a whisper, as she trembled all over, seeming to have lost all caring by now, as all she wanted was for the raging fire in her core to be put out, moaning louder as her eyes filled with tears, and her hands closed into tight fists.

"O-okay, do you want to go for a cold bath or something, maybe that would cool you down a little? Or we could take a walk out in the cold night air, but you would need to put your clothes back on for that, you can't go walking round the street in just your underwear after all…"

Yuzu trailed off as she spoke in a rushed voice, not too sure on what she should do at the moment, she knew Mei needed help right now, but had no idea just how she was going to do such a thing.

The blonde came to sit down beside her panting girlfriend again, and slowly rested a hand on her shoulder, feeling just how hot she was and wondering if alcohol was the only thing that the liquid inside that small bottle contained.

"Yuzu…I-I…."

Mei cupped Yuzu's cheek, moving to sit closer to her, before she leaned into her more, trying to slow her heavy breathing down, while her heart raced in her chest, as she had already lost all self-control by now. Her mind gone blank, and clouded while her vision went a little blurred, before focusing fully on Yuzu.

"What is it Mei, I'm right here, don't you worry I'll hel-

Yuzu's worried voice was suddenly cut off, as Mei pressed her lips to the elder girl's and automatically slipped her tongue in, exploring the blonde's walls, and reaching right to the back of her throat, seeing how far she could go until she could take it no more.

Yuzu's eyes went wide for a second, before they shut tight, as she instantly melted into the rough kiss and started to moan along with Mei, their volume's matching while saliva began to run from their chins'.

Yuzu could barely breathe through the heated kiss, as her mind was going crazy, and her heart was beating wildly in her chest, feeling helpless as Mei's lips dominated her own, sucking on her tongue, and biting down on her bottom lip hard, it was almost too much for her to take.

' _Mei's being so forceful, she's biting and sucking on my tongue and lips, she's being so rough, is this what she gets like when she's drunk? Did that drink actually have a big effect on her?'_ Yuzu questioned, as she could feel her lungs begging for air, while Mei ran both her hands through her long blonde hair, tugging on it a little, before she broke their fierce kiss, letting Yuzu catch her breath, as she sat panting heavily while Mei began covering her with light kisses from her head, right down to her collar-bone, and not stopping for a single second.

"M-Mei…s-stop…I-

Yuzu was cut off with another kiss, this one just as rough and forceful as the previous one. Mei moved to sit on Yuzu's lap, while she still dominated the elder girl's mouth, not letting her have a moments rest, until she got tired herself, and broke the kiss again.

"M-Mei s-stop…I can't…I can't breathe…"

Yuzu choked out between heavy pants, while she desperately tried to get oxygen back into her lungs, as Mei now sat on her lap, making low moaning sounds, as she moved her hips in an slow motion rolling them against Yuzu's, and slowly started to give her neck long licks, causing Yuzu to shiver all over in return.

Yuzu's breathing slowly began to slow down, as her panting quieted down a little, yet her heart was still racing in her chest, as her mind couldn't focus on any thought right now, and a deep blush stained her cheeks.

"Mmm…M-Mei…I-I think you need to calm down…a little,"

Yuzu spoke between slight moans, while she tried to hold herself back from just giving into the half-naked beauty sitting on her lap, and grinding against her, while she found herself getting turned on like crazy at this moment.

Mei paused for a minute, stopping her rough advances, as she sat up straight and trembled no longer, grabbing onto Yuzu's hands and resting them on her hips, making the blonde stroke up and down her bare stomach and back, while Mei moaned out and panted heavily all the while, looking like she was just restoring to pleasing herself now, while Yuzu swallowed slightly as she sat frozen, watching Mei using her hands to ran all over her bare body.

"M-Mei s-stop this al-

"I CAN'T YUZU!"

Mei raised her voice, choking back a few moans, as she let go of Yuzu's hands for a moment, and ran her fingers through the elder girl's long blonde hair again, looking down to Yuzu with watery, pleading eyes all the while.

"I feel so hot…I-I can't bare it…I want you Yuzu…I need you…help me Yuzu, please cool this roaring fire inside of me…"

Mei begged to Yuzu, as she couldn't help but continue to roll her hips against Yuzu's still, moaning louder, while she gripped tightly onto Yuzu's shoulders, and licked her left ear starting from the lobe, and ending right at the tip, causing the elder girl to tremble and squirm in return.

Yuzu sat stunned as she had no idea how to react to this hungry side of Mei, it was almost like she was a wild animal in heat, she just couldn't control herself, and that cool and calm composure she always had seemed to have completely disappeared, as all that was there now was want and lust coursing through her body, adding more and more fuel to the already overwhelming fire inside of her.

Her sweat-soaked skin, her watery half-open seductive lavender eyes staring down to her, her heavy panting breaths, her deep crimson blushing face, her forever moving hips grinding against her own, begging for some kind of release, everything about Mei was driving Yuzu mad right now, and she was almost at her limit.

"M-Mei, are you sure about this?"

Yuzu asked in a nervous voice, her hands shaking as they still rested on Mei's constantly rolling hips, just barely holding herself back, while Mei was desperately wanting the elder girl to take her and give her the release that she needed so badly.

Mei just nodded through more moans, biting down on her bottom lip hard, and slowly moving her hands to run down Yuzu's clothed body, starting from her neck, and ending down at her waist.

Not feeling able to hold back for much longer, Yuzu moved one hand to cup Mei's cheek, leaning into her more, as she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, causing Mei to tremble as she felt Yuzu's warm breath on her lips.

"Okay, I'll help you Mei,"

Yuzu whispered, before she was pulled into another rough kiss, but fought back this time, as she let her tongue join Mei's in a passionate dance, which soon turned into a heated battle of dominance that Mei easily won in no time.

Forcing her hungry tongue further down Yuzu's throat, and causing her to moan loudly, Mei moved her hands to Yuzu's face, and ran them slowly down the blonde's neck, causing Yuzu to tremble, and already start to feel a moist sensation beginning to dampen her panties, her own fierce fire starting to build up at her core.

"M-Mei…you're grinding your hips too much,"

Yuzu moaned out as their lips parted, and Mei's hips continued to grind against her's, seeming to have a mind of their own right now, as she had no control over their movements anymore.

"I-I can't…h-help it…I-I need more Yuzu…"

Mei panted out between heavy, spaced out gasps, having lost all control of her advances quite a while ago, and now barely able to keep her voice quiet, while her moans continued to grow in volume.

' _Mei keeps thrusting her hips against me, is this what alcohol does to her? Although I feel like there was probably something else in that bottle Matsuri gave me to make her act this bad, I mean she's practically giving me a 'lap dance' right now, while not being able to keep her hands to herself, as well as constantly begging me to 'help her'…she really is driving me crazy right now,'_ Yuzu thought as she gazed to the younger girl, amazed by a simple drink having this much of an effect on her.

Yuzu wasn't all that comfortable with having sex with Mei while she was intoxicated like this, but it's not like she had much of a choice right now, Mei was asking her for this, and it wasn't like she could refuse her at all, she'd have to be absolutely mad to resist her at this moment in time. This was the farthest they had gotten in weeks after all, so drunken sex was better than no sex right?

Yuzu softly stroked Mei's cheek, as her other hand ran up and down the younger girl's slender stomach, while she kissed, licked and lightly sucked on her girlfriend's neck, careful to not leave any marks that she would probably complain about afterwards, as Mei just arched her back and moaned in reply to Yuzu's advances.

"Ahh…Oh Yuzu…mmm…"

Mei's voice took a satisfied tone to it, as she finally felt like she was getting the attention she so badly needed from her girlfriend, moaning with every little thing that Yuzu did to her. The roaring fire inside her seeming to slowly calm down, and starting to disappear as fast as it had built up.

"Yuzu…mmm…Yuzu…I-I love you…"

Mei whispered out, while everything started to cool down suddenly, and instead she felt awfully tired at that moment. Her hips slowing down to a stop, and her heavy panting slowly going back to normal, as whatever heat that had built up in her system, was now slowly leaving her.

Yuzu paused as she heard Mei whisper out those three little words that she would hardly ever say to her, looking to Mei as she heard no more moans or lewd sounds at all coming from her anymore, her breathing had gone back to normal soft breaths, her body didn't feel anywhere near as hot anymore, and her hips had finally stopped grinding against her.

Yuzu sighed deeply as she shook her head and didn't let herself do anything more, as now Mei sat nuzzling into her neck like a cute little kitten, mumbling slightly, while she rested her head on Yuzu's shoulder, and Yuzu couldn't help but smile to her. At the most crucial moment, where Yuzu had finally given in and was agreeing to help her dear girlfriend out…Mei had fallen asleep in her arms, her sudden spark of desire and lust had gone as fast as it came, and now she sat sleeping soundly in her lover's warm embrace.

…...

Hours later, Mei stirred in her sleep, waking up, as she blinked a few times, her eyes getting used to the bright light of the morning sun coming through the slightly open curtains, causing the bedroom to be lit up dimly.

Mei slowly sat up in her and Yuzu's bed, looking round the room, before she felt a sudden strong pain in her head and winced, rubbing her forehead, while her body ached a little, and her hips felt sore, as well as an odd wet sensation in her panties causing them to feel damp.

She looked down at herself, not remembering anything from the past evening or night, as she questioned why she was wearing nothing but her underwear, why she was aching all over, why she was feeling a sore pain around her waist, why she currently had a splitting headache, why she was soaked from head to toe in her own sweat, why her panties were feeling awfully moist, and why she was suddenly in bed, when the last thing she remembered was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, reading her book, and drinking some slightly strong tasting tea that Yuzu had made for her.

Sighing deeply as she sat massaging her forehead, as she wondered just what had happened last night, and where exactly Yuzu was now, as the blonde seemed to be missing from the space next to her. In fact Mei looked towards her side and saw that it didn't even look like anyone had slept there last night.

"Ahh so you're finally awake?"

Mei jumped a little as she looked to her visitor, and just sat with a slight stern stare when she saw that it was Yuzu, as the blonde walked into the bedroom, and came to sit down beside Mei on the bed.

"Y-Yuzu…where…what…what was in that drink you gave me last night?" Mei asked as she couldn't be more confused as to what was going on right now.

"Well…I know there was alcohol in it, but I'm also thinking that there was some sort of aphrodisiac mixed in as well," Yuzu answered nervously, feeling that she had a lot of explaining to do now, and she was completely right.

"How, and why did you put that in there, and then give it to me to drink?" Mei asked as she sighed deeply and things started to become clearer as to why she couldn't remember anything from last night, and why she was feeling so out of sorts right now.

"Well…you kept avoiding me, and spending so much time with your work, not paying any attention to me, so I took a train to my hometown and met up with Matsuri, asking her for some advice, and she gave me this small bottle that was filled with a clear liquid, telling me to slip some of it into your drink so that it would get you more into the mood, or at least get you more open to the idea for it…but I messed it up,"

Yuzu explained, while she nervously looked away from Mei, avoiding her eyes, as she rubbed her arm anxiously, before she reached into her pocket and showed Mei the bottle Matsuri had given her, and then slid it back into her pocket again, while having a feeling she knew what Mei was going to ask her next.

"So you lied to me about where you were yesterday?" Mei asked, surprising Yuzu, as she thought she was going to ask something different.

"Well yes, that's true, but you see I-

"Yuzu, what happened last night, what…what did I do after drinking that tea you gave me?"

Mei asked as she cut Yuzu off, and looked to her with a serious expression, narrowing her eyebrows, while she wasn't going to let the blonde leave until she told her everything that had happened last night.

"Right…you see Mei I was only meant to slip a small drop into your drink, but I accidently got distracted by you talking to me, and I ended up pouring the whole bottle into your tea. I left to go and call Matsuri up, but she didn't answer, and when I came back to throw the tea away, you had already picked it up from the kitchen and started drinking it,"

Yuzu started to tell the whole story, as Mei sat nodding her head, while she continued to stare at Yuzu with a serious gaze, waiting to hear more of what had happened.

"Anyway the drink didn't really seem to have any effect on you at first, and I thought it would be fine, but then soon afterwards I noticed that you were suddenly getting awfully warm, and starting to sweat, and your breathing got real heavy, kinda like there was a sudden heat growing inside you, that kept building, and wouldn't calm down,"

Yuzu continued, Mei remembering all of it so far, and starting to get the idea of where exactly everything went to nothing but a blur for her now.

"From there I asked if you were hot, but you said, 'No', I asked again soon afterwards and this time you actually said that you were feeling a little warm, so I went to turn down the heater, hoping that you would cool down soon and that I hadn't caused you to get sick somehow. Only when I returned to you…you had stripped down to only your bra and panties, and you were squirming in your seat…moaning and trembling all over, while your face was all red…and your body was soaked with your own sweat,"

Yuzu went on, blushing nervously as she remembered seeing Mei standing in the lounge, her matching plain, white bra and panties sticking tight to her skin forming around her small breasts and most private place, as her sweat was dripping from her, and her breathing was coming out in heavy pants. That was the moment Yuzu guessed that the drink had actually started to take a real effect on the dark haired girl.

"Then y-you forced a rough kiss on me…s-sucking on my tongue, biting my bottom lip…seeing how far you could shove your own tongue down my throat, and not stopping to give me a signal breath until you felt tired enough. You kissed me again, and sat on my lap…g-grinding your hips against mine, as you ran your hands through my hair, and didn't give me a moment's rest through it all,"

Yuzu's blush deepened as she went on to explain Mei's actions, while Mei simply just sat, listening carefully, and not looking to be stopping Yuzu anytime soon, obviously wanting her to keep going.

"I told you to stop…but you told me that you couldn't, and…you…you begged me to 'help you' saying that you were 'so hot you couldn't bare it'…you said you 'wanted me'…you said you 'needed me'. And so I couldn't resist, maybe I should have held myself back a little better, but that was the furthest we had gotten in ages, and I had never seen you ever act like that before…I guess I couldn't help myself, with you begging me for it, and looking like you desperately needed a release of some kind, I-I…I'm sorry Mei, I never meant to take advantage of you,"

Yuzu finished as she lowered her head, and felt ashamed of herself, feeling a little glad that Mei had actually fell asleep before anything really happened between them, otherwise the two of them would have probably just regretted the whole thing afterwards. Then who knows how long it would be before they tried getting that far again.

"Well did you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you take advantage of me, while I was in such a state?" Mei asked, seeming oddly calm through all of this, while Yuzu was the one acting all nervous and blushing like crazy throughout it all.

"No, no, y-you seemed to calm down, and suddenly fell asleep before anything really happened, so I picked you up, took you to our bed and left you to sleep, while I took a few pillows and blankets and spent the night on the sofa in the lounge. I knew I wouldn't get a wink of sleep if I tried to sleep in the same bed as you, while you were wearing nothing but your underwear, and still covered in your own sweat…not that I got much anyway after all that had happened before you fell asleep," Yuzu answered, saying that last part in a mumbled voice, as she knew she wouldn't have been able to resist if she chose to sleep in the same bed as Mei last night, so spending her night on the sofa was her best bet.

"Is that all?" Mei asked, looking to Yuzu with a softened expression, as she held the covers of the bed up to her chin, as they covered her exposed clothed chest.

Yuzu just nodded in reply, still feeling ashamed for herself while she looked to Mei, and hoped she would forgive her, and not avoid her from this point on because of all of this being her fault really.

Mei nodded back, as she sighed deeply, before she pulled the covers over her head and hid herself away, shaking under the blanket as she couldn't believe she had done all that Yuzu had told her, but she knew it was true, for as soon as Yuzu had told her what had happened, all her memories came flooding back to her, remembering all the unbearable heat she felt building up inside of her, the need of release that she kept begging Yuzu for, the constant motion of her hips thrusting against Yuzu's of their own accord, she remembered every little bit of it. And couldn't be more embarrassed for letting Yuzu see her in such a shameful sight that she didn't even know she had hidden somewhere deep inside herself.

Yuzu looked to Mei, wondering why she had suddenly hid herself like that, as she tugged on the covers, "Hey Mei, come out from under there,"

Mei kept a tight hold on the covers, not letting them go, and shaking her head, while Yuzu could hear a slight whimpering coming from her younger sister.

"Come on Mei, it's okay,"

Yuzu called to Mei, as she pulled harder, taking Mei by surprise a little, as the younger girl let go of the covers, and sat looking to Yuzu, a deep crimson blush staining her cheeks, spreading all the way up to her ears, while tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, and slight whimpers escaped her lips.

Yuzu was a little taken aback, by seeing Mei looking so embarrassed, sighing slightly, as she moved closer to Mei, and embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead lightly, while Mei cried into her shoulder a little.

"I really am sorry Mei, is there any way you can forgive me?" Yuzu asked as she held Mei close to her, and combed her fingers through her long black hair, feeling a little glad that Mei was actually letting her comfort her, and not pushing her away right now.

Mei nodded as she calmed herself down, and sniffled slightly, wiping her eyes, before she answered Yuzu,

"Just promise me something,"

"Sure, anything,"

"In the future if you ever feel like I'm avoiding you, come and talk to me about it. And never go and ask Matsuri for advice on our sex life ever again, got it?" Mei seemed to have recovered now, as she looked more serious and was crying no longer, although a slight blush was still covering her cheeks.

"Got it,"

Yuzu smiled nervously, nodding to Mei, and being sure to stay true to her word, as she pecked her girlfriend on her forehead, and cuddled her tightly, nuzzling into her and making her smile back in return, before Yuzu let her go and stood up from the bed.

"So you want some painkillers for that headache of your's?"

"Yes please,"

Mei replied as she lay back down in the bed and sighed heavily, while Yuzu nodded to her, and picked up her mobile phone, before she left the bedroom, and went to go and get some painkillers for the younger girl.

However on her way to getting them, Yuzu looked to her phone to see that she had an unread message and 2 missed calls on it, and they were all from none other than Matsuri. Yuzu opened the message, and read through it smiling and rolling her eyes as it read,

'Sorry I didn't pick up last night, I was busy. So how did it go, did you spend all night banging that Ice president's brains out?'

' _Well no, not exactly,'_ Yuzu thought to herself, as she replied to the text, before she carried on to get the painkillers for her girlfriend, knowing that if she wanted to try and set the mood right again and go further than just kissing, she would definitely go and talk to Mei about it, and leave Matsuri the hell out of it this time.

 **...**

 **I wanted to get this up a lot sooner, but just didn't have the time till now, and yes sorry for making it so long. XD**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	3. Inexperienced Elder Sister

**Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know_

 **Rating for chapter: M for mature content  
**

 **Warning:** **This contains yuri pairings (girl x gi** **rl), as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read, simple, otherwise enjoy.** **:)** **  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

' _Tonight is the night…I'm going to make it happen for sure!'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she sat on her and Mei's bed, building up all her courage and willpower, while she waited for her younger sister to be done in the bath and join her in bed, for tonight the blonde had decided that she would take the lead for once.

' _Mei has always been the one who normally takes the reins, and somehow is always able to easily render me to a helpless state against her. But not tonight, I'm tired of always being on bottom, so tonight I'll surprise Mei and be the one overpowering and dominating her, and she'll be on the receiving end for a change, I'm the older sister after all, and so I should be the one leading from time to time as well,'_ Yuzu thought proudly to herself, feeling confident that tonight would go exactly the way she had planned it.

' _I mean it can't be that hard right? Mei does it all the time to me after all, so in return I should be able to do the same to her every once in a while,'_ Yuzu had already planned out a strategy to make everything work in her favour, she just needed to find a good way to put it all into play tonight.

' _But then again…'_ Yuzu paused with a sigh as she lay back on the bed, rolling over to lay on her side, as her confident expression left her face, _'Mei seems to know my body better than I do, and I don't even really know what gets her into the mood, forget pleasuring and pleasing her, I don't even know how to get her interested in the idea. And meanwhile all she has to do is simply take off her clothes, or kiss me, and I'm blushing madly and already getting turned on like crazy,'_

Yuzu sighed again as she rolled over to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, while she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up, and her heart beginning to race, as she thought about all the times her girlfriend had gotten the upper-hand on her before now.

' _What does Mei even like?'_ Yuzu wondered, as the only thing she seemed to know about the younger girl when it came to this topic was that her ears were sensitive, and that she liked taking things slow most of the time, and that was it, she really wasn't sure of anything else to be honest.

' _I could maybe try just doing what she does to me, but there's a chance she won't like it, or perhaps I'll end up doing it wrong, leaving her to feel unsatisfied. I've never really pleasured anyone before, and figuring out what Mei's into definitely won't be easy,'_ Yuzu lay thinking as she tried to think of ways for her plan to work, but if she couldn't even find a way to put it all into motion, it may not even happen.

' _I guess I could try doing the things that I want her to do to me…but what if she doesn't like the same things I do?'_ Letting out another heavy sigh, Yuzu draped her folded arms over her eyes, thinking to herself as her plan didn't seem all that thought out after all,

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she whispered out before she heard a familiar voice, and instantly froze up.

"What's going to be harder than you thought?"

"M-Mei?"

Yuzu questioned as she slowly removed her arms from covering her eyes, and sat up to look to the bedroom door, seeing her dark haired girlfriend standing there in her pajamas, while her long, jet black hair still looked damp from the bath.

"How long were you standing there for?"

"Not long, what were you talking to yourself about?" Mei asked as she shrugged her shoulders slightly and came to sit down beside Yuzu on their bed.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was just…thinking out loud," Yuzu stated nervously as a slight blush made its way across her cheeks, causing them to turn to a light pink.

"Then what were you thinking out loud about?"

"N-nothing you need to worry about," Yuzu smiled nervously, while Mei just raised an eyebrow to her slightly, before turning away from her, feeling tired, and deciding not to press her question anymore.

Yuzu watched silently as Mei made herself comfortable, cuddling up in the warm sheets of the bed, and pulling the covers over her, before she caught Yuzu's gaze and looked back to her with a wondering expression.

"Aren't you getting into bed Yuzu?" Mei questioned, wondering why Yuzu was just sitting there, and not getting into bed along with her.

Yuzu was going to answer, but went silent instead as she gripped the bed sheets in one fist, and looked down to her hands, biting her bottom lip, while her slight blush deepened a little.

"A-aren't you forgetting something Mei?"

Yuzu's voice came out in a whisper, as she was hoping that Mei would remember their nightly ritual, and maybe from there she could make things go the way she had planned for tonight, hoping that Mei would go along with it, and not just completely shut her down.

Mei just looked to Yuzu, unsure of what she was talking about for a second, before she took a moment to think, and rolled her eyes slightly, when realizing what it was she had forgotten.

Leaning forward Mei cupped Yuzu's chin with one hand, bringing her to lift her head up slightly, before she leaned into the blonde more, and stopped just a few inches away from her, their noses barely touching, while Yuzu shivered at feeling Mei's warm breath on her lips.

Closing the tiny gap between them Mei pressed her lips to Yuzu's, combing her other hand through her long blonde hair, while Yuzu sat with her eyes half-open, melting into the tender kiss, wondering if she should slip her tongue in, and turn it into something more, but unfortunately Mei broke their light kiss before Yuzu had the chance to do anything.

"Goodnight Yuzu," Mei whispered, before she turned away from Yuzu, and laid down in the bed, snuggling under the covers, while she sighed slightly and closed her eyes.

Still feeling a little dazed from the light kiss Yuzu shook her head slightly, crawling over to the younger girl as she pulled the covers off of her, causing Mei to open her eyes again and look back to Yuzu, she was feeling awfully tired right now, but she guessed she probably wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, as she slowly sat up again.

"What?" Mei asked, giving Yuzu a slight stern stare, while she wondered what the blonde wanted now.

"I'm not tired yet Mei,"

Yuzu spoke in a whispered tone, blushing nervously as she had no idea how she was going to make her plan work from here, and hoped to any God that Mei would soon catch onto the message she was trying to get across, without having to spell it out for her.

"So what do you want me to do about that?" Mei asked, as she looked to Yuzu with a blank stare, not seeming to catch on to what Yuzu was trying to hint at, at all.

"I…want more, I want more Mei," Yuzu nervously spoke as her blush deepened again, and her heart was already pounding in her chest.

Mei looked to Yuzu with a blank stare, sitting completely still for a moment, not seeming like she was going to move anytime soon, while Yuzu looked back to her, hoping that she wouldn't just brush her off, and lay back down again.

Mei sighed as she crawled forward, cupping Yuzu's chin again, and locked their lips into another kiss, this one much rougher than the last, as Mei slipped her tongue in, and forced Yuzu to surrender to her. Caressing Yuzu's neck with her free hand, and making her melt into the deep kiss, before their lips parted, and Mei moved on to lightly lay kisses all over Yuzu's neck and collarbone.

"Mmm…Mei…"

Yuzu let out a small moan, feeling her whole body starting to heat up, while she could feel Mei giving her neck long, slow licks, causing shivers to run up her spine.

' _I'm getting too carried away right now, I'm meant to be the one taking the lead tonight, plus…Mei's being rough with me…she's annoyed right now, she wants me to leave her alone, so she's simply just doing this to get me to stop bothering her,'_ Yuzu thought as she knew Mei wasn't going to do this for long, she knew she'd soon pull away and tell her to 'just go to sleep already', it was obvious she was tired tonight, and she wasn't up for staying up for much longer.

"I'm tired tonight Yuzu, so just a little is all you're getting," Mei whispered in a slow tone, her words dripping with lust, while she bit down lightly on Yuzu's neck, before moving to kiss her lips again.

"T-then how about you don't do anything for tonight if you're tired?"

Yuzu nervously spoke once their lips had parted again, as she now saw an opportunity opening up, and immediately went for it, thinking she could use Mei's tiredness to her own advantage tonight.

"What do you mean Yuzu?" Mei stopped advancing for a moment, as she looked to Yuzu with a raised eyebrow,

"Well…we're always going at your pace Mei, so how about tonight I take the lead for a change? After all you're always pleasuring me, so let me do the same for you tonight,"

Yuzu slowed her talking down a bit, and mustered up all her courage so that she didn't pause anywhere between her words, as she gazed down to Mei, and reached her hand up to caress her cheek, leaving the younger girl unsure of how to react, while Yuzu pecked her forehead lightly.

"Y-Yuzu I-

"It's okay Mei, you just relax for tonight and leave everything to me, I'll be sure to make you feel good,"

Yuzu cut Mei off, as she smiled to the younger girl, her voice taking an alluring, low tone to it, while Mei seemed a little surprised, not used to seeing Yuzu taking charge like this, as she sat silent for a few moments, not knowing how to reply, as she could feel a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Looking to Yuzu's smiling face, Mei swallowed slightly, before hiding her blush, and letting Yuzu's hand stroke past her ear, and comb through her long black hair, sighing slightly as she closed her eyes, and let all her stresses and worries that had been troubling her for the past couple of days leave her mind, deciding to do just as Yuzu had said, while she opened her eyes again, and nuzzled more into her girlfriend's gentle touch.

"Will you let me sleep afterwards?" Mei asked as she rested a hand over Yuzu's fist that was still tightly clenching on to the bed sheets, feeling the blonde's grip loosen, as her hand relaxed under Mei's.

"Of course Mei,"

Yuzu nodded with a smile, before she pulled Mei closer to her and locked their lips together, feeling Mei kiss her back, but not show any signs of advancing from there, as she let the kiss stay tender and sweet, moving to sit back against the bed, while she wrapped her arms around Yuzu, and brought her to be leaning over her slightly.

Their lips parted slightly, while they stayed close, as Yuzu gazed down into Mei's eyes, blushing deeply, as all Mei did was stare back at her, the younger girl's hands running along Yuzu's back, before they stopped just at her neck, causing the blonde to shiver slightly.

Yuzu swallowed as she looked down to the beauty she was now leaning over, hearing her sigh slightly, and guessing the only reason why Mei was actually letting her do this right now, was because she was clearly more tired than usual tonight.

"Mei…" Yuzu whispered out as she felt paralysed, while staying in the younger girl's embrace, unsure, and almost afraid to move.

"Is something the matter Yuzu?" Mei asked as she wondered why Yuzu had just stopped, and was now just looking down to her.

"N-no, it's nothing," Yuzu shook her head as she smiled nervously to Mei for a minute, before she leaned in closer again and kissed Mei's lips, Mei kissing her back and holding on to her tighter in return.

This kissed didn't last as long as the previous ones, as Mei soon broke the deep kiss, and looked to Yuzu, expecting her to have advanced on by now, and getting slightly annoyed again, if all they were going to do was kiss, then why couldn't Yuzu just let her sleep instead?

"Is kissing all we're going to do?" Mei asked as she rested one hand against Yuzu's lips, stopping her from kissing her again, clearly showing that she wasn't up for staying awake if all they were going to do was kiss tonight.

"Well…we can do more if you want, But I…"

Yuzu paused as she trailed off slightly, her voice turning into more of just a mumble now, while Mei removed her arms from around Yuzu's neck and sat up a little, looking to the elder girl, as Yuzu sat blushing, and searching in her head for the right words to say at this moment.

Mei Looked to Yuzu for a moment, before she let out a small chuckle, causing Yuzu to look back to her with a slight glare.

"Hey don't laugh Mei, I mean I'm not scared to do it or anything…I've…I've just never pleasured anyone before," Yuzu stated nervously as she turned away from Mei a little, while Mei just smiled slightly and rested a hand on the elder girl's cheek, stroking her skin lightly.

"What about all those erotic mangas you read,"

"Well, I'm not sure if you would like the sort of stuff that goes on in them," Yuzu answered, thinking that Mei probably wouldn't want to do half of the things that went on in those mangas she read, after all she could never see Mei being into anything like that at all.

"Should I teach you then, Yuzu?" Mei asked, ending her question with a whisper of her girlfriend's name, as her voice took a bit of a seductive tone to it.

Yuzu blushed, her eyes going wide, as she thought about Mei teaching her how to properly pleasure her, her mind already starting to go crazy after just thinking about the idea of it all. Mei sat waiting for Yuzu's answer, as she looked to the blushing blonde, true she wasn't normally the one to let her partner have her way with her, but she figured just this once might be alright, after all she was a little interested to see just what Yuzu would do in this sort of situation.

"A-are you sure y-you don't mind, Mei?" Yuzu asked nervously, leaning back now, and she sat rubbing her hands together slowly, biting her lip, and glancing to Mei out of the corner of her eye.

Mei just nodded simply, as she brought Yuzu to face her again, before she kissed her lips, allowing the elder girl to kiss her back and deepen the kiss a little, before their lips parted, and Yuzu pecked Mei's forehead lightly, thanking her, before she moved to lean over the younger girl again, Mei simply just leaning back against the bed again in return.

"So…what should I do from here?"

Yuzu asked, trembling a little as she was unsure of what to really do at this point, as she just gazed down to Mei, and didn't quite know where to put her hands at the moment, as they just rested on either side of the dark haired girl for now.

"Kiss my neck," Mei simply stated as she pulled her collar on her nightshirt down a little, and let Yuzu lean closer to her, before she quickly stopped her.

Yuzu looked to Mei a little confused as to why she had stopped her, wondering if she was possibly having second thoughts about this, but then just sighing with a smile, when hearing what Mei had to say next,

"But leave my ears alone, got it?"

Mei's voice took a bit of a stern tone to it, as she narrowed her eyes a little, while she looked to Yuzu, knowing that she knew of her sensitive ears, and might just decide to go for her weak spot if she got carried away at some point.

"Got it," Yuzu nodded with a smile, being sure that she wouldn't go pushing her luck for tonight, and was determined to do exactly as she was told.

"Go ahead then," Mei's expression softened as she glanced away from Yuzu for a moment, before the elder girl moved closer to her again, and she shivered slightly when she felt Yuzu's warm breath on her exposed skin.

Yuzu let her eyes close slowly, as she lightly started to lay light kisses on Mei's neck, feeling Mei's breathing grow heavier against her, while she continued to ever so softly kiss her girlfriend's neck.

' _Her skin is so soft, and she smells nice from the bath, her breathing is getting a little heavy now, does that mean she likes this?'_ Yuzu thought, before she remembered what Mei would normally do to her at this point and took a chance, moving on to slowly lick Mei's neck, and gained a slight reaction from the younger girl in return.

Mei rested her hand on Yuzu's shoulder, tilting her head back slightly as she gave Yuzu more of an easy access, sighing slightly as she could soon feel a slight blush making its way across her cheeks, and spreading to her ears, while her breathing became heavier, and she let her voice out a little.

' _Mei's letting her voice out,'_ Yuzu realised as she could hear small moans leaving Mei's lips, choosing to go a little further as it seemed Mei was enjoying this so far, _'She sounds cute,'_ she thought before she bit down ever so gently into Mei's soft skin.

Suddenly letting out a small gasp, Mei covered her neck and pushed Yuzu away from her a little, slowing down her breathing, as she could already feel her heart beginning to race in her chest, while she looked to Yuzu with what looked like to be a worrying expression.

"What's wrong, did that hurt?" Yuzu asked in a concerned voice, scared that she may have actually hurt Mei be accident for a minute there.

"No it didn't hurt…it's just you can't bite me there, you'll leave a mark," Mei said, her voice taking a quiet, and what sounded almost like a nervous tone to it.

"Oh right…sorry," Yuzu apologized, as she mentally cursed herself for not realising that leaving a strange mark on Mei's neck, would no doubt have people asking her questions.

"You can bite where no one will see, but just not on my neck," Mei explained as she uncovered her neck now, and seemed to relax, thinking that she needed to not get swept up in the moment, just in case Yuzu got carried away again at some point.

"Like here?" Yuzu asked as she rested her hand over Mei's stomach and looked to Mei, not moving a muscle, while she wanted to make sure that this was okay with the younger girl.

Mei looked down to where Yuzu's hand was and nodded slowly, feeling her blush deepen a little in response to feeling Yuzu's warm touch against her clothed skin.

"Yes, you can bite my stomach," Mei whispered out, before she shivered at Yuzu slipping her hand underneath her nightshirt, and lifting the piece of clothing up a little.

Yuzu leaned down as she shuffled on the bed a little, stopping just near Mei's navel, as she gazed upon her slim stomach, and slowly ran a hand over it, watching Mei's reaction, as she shivered in return to the elder girl's touch.

Slowly Yuzu kissed just under Mei's navel, feeling her twitch against her slightly, as she moved on to lick her skin lightly, before her emerald eyes closed, and she bit down gently into Mei's soft skin. Not biting hard enough to hurt, but just enough to leave a small red mark there, as she sucked on it lightly, and kissed Mei's navel, before she looked to her girlfriend's expression again.

Her eyes went a little wide as she saw a deep blush covering Mei's cheeks and spreading all the way up to her ears, as she gazed back down to Yuzu, her breathing now much more heavier than it was before, but she's wasn't quite panting just yet.

"Mei…" Yuzu whispered like she was going to ask a question, but instead just paused, and stayed silent for a moment.

"…what?" Mei questioned, between heavy breaths as she could no longer hide her blush, while her guard was slowly but surly going down, and her composure was slowly being lost.

"Can I…undress you?" Yuzu asked nervously, unsure if this was the right move or not, and worrying that she may be going a little fast right now.

Mei nodded after a short pause, allowing Yuzu to move closer to her, before she pushed her away again, "But you have to do the same," she stated, her voice a little more raised than before.

"Okay, sure,"

Yuzu agreed with a nod, before she backed off from Mei for a moment, and slowly took off her pajama top, leaving it to lay on the side of the bed, her pajama pants joining it a second later, as Yuzu was now sitting in just her panties.

Crawling back over to Mei, Yuzu slowly began to unbutton her girlfriend's nightshirt, her hands shaking a little as she did so. Mei just sat blushing slightly, while she watched Yuzu slowly undress her, trembling a little, when she saw Yuzu lean down and kiss her skin lightly, sighing as the blonde continued to slowly take her clothes off, kissing as she went, and only stopping when Mei was left in just her panties as well.

Kissing up Mei's shoulder as she slid off her nightshirt, going back down her body again, kissing along Mei's long, lean legs, as she removed her pajama pants, and let the clothing fall to the floor, laying forgotten once it had been taken off.

"Don't do that Yuzu," Mei gritted her teeth a little, at the feeling of Yuzu's tender lips causing her to shiver all over, while her whole body had already started to raise in temperature.

"Sorry," Yuzu smiled nervously, guessing that even though it didn't seem like Mei hated her layering her with light kisses, she definitely didn't take too much of a liking to it either.

Yuzu gulped a little as she looked over Mei's almost naked body, noticing that she was not only trembling slightly right now, but she had also started to sweat as well, as Yuzu could see slight sweat drops running down Mei's bare skin, she had seen Mei naked plenty of times before now, but somehow this time seemed different to her.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Mei asked as she caught Yuzu's attention, causing her to look back to her, and blush slightly, Mei looking to the elder girl with a slight glare, as Yuzu looked to be in quite a trace for a minute there.

"Sorry Mei, what…what do you want me to do now?" Yuzu asked nervously, smiling a little, as she focused on Mei's face now, and didn't let her gaze wander from her lavender eyes.

"…come closer," Mei answered after a short pause, lowering her head a little as she waited for Yuzu to answer her command.

Yuzu did as she was told, as she slowly came closer to Mei, stopping when there was just a small gap between them both. Mei took a deep breath as she looked to Yuzu, while Yuzu waited patiently to see what she wanted.

"Give me your hands Yuzu," Mei instructed as she looked to Yuzu with what seemed like an unreadable expression now,

"Okay,"

Yuzu agreed as she rested both of her hands on top of Mei's, wondering just what she was planning on doing with them. Taking the elder girl's hands, and gently resting them just above her chest, Mei kept her unreadable expression the same, while Yuzu blushed deeply as she watched to where Mei was moving her hands to.

"Now move your hands down slowly, and massage my breasts," Mei said as she let go of Yuzu's hands, and prepared herself for what was to come, knowing that although her breasts weren't as bad as her ears, they were still quite sensitive.

Yuzu nodded slowly as she let her eyes drift from Mei's face, and down to rest on her small breasts, slowly moving her hands down from where they rested above the younger girl's chest, and came to caress the plump mounds, as Yuzu tried with all her might to stop her hands from shaking while she moved them.

Mei's breasts were small, and weren't anything impressive, however as Yuzu felt the soft mounds, and gently started to massage them, she thought they fitted Mei's body so well, feeling her fingers rolling over her slightly hardening nubs, and stopping to circle around each nipple with just the tip of her first fingers.

' _Her breasts are smaller than mine, and I can tell they're more sensitive, but they're cute, and feel so soft, every part of Mei's beautiful body is prefect,'_ Yuzu thought as she stroked Mei's breasts with just the tips of her fingers, looking to Mei's reaction again, as she pinched her stiff nipples slightly.

"Haa…mmm…"

Mei moaned out slightly, as her breathing was now coming out in heavy pants, her eyes beginning to well up with slight tears, while she could feel heat starting to grow inside her core, as Yuzu's soft touches caused her nipples to harden.

' _She's panting now, and letting out her voice more, her nipples have gotten hard…'_ Yuzu stopped for a moment as she looked back down to Mei's breasts, and bit her bottom lip a little, _'…I wonder how they taste,'_ she thought with a deep blush, before she looked to Mei's expression again.

"M-Mei?"

"W-what?"

"Can I lick your nipples?" Yuzu asked, as Mei looked back to her a little unsure of how to answer, but sighing and nodding when she saw that begging look in her bright emerald eyes.

"Really?" Yuzu asked excitedly, while Mei just nodded again in reply, as her blush had deepened to a dark red now.

"You can suck and bite them too if you like, just…not too hard," Mei stated as she was now slightly turning her head away from Yuzu, she wasn't used to Yuzu doing these kind of things to her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it right now.

Yuzu leaned down to Mei's small breasts, slowly massaging one still, as she lightly kissed the other, causing Mei to shiver against her slightly in return. Moving on to slowly circle Mei's hardened nipple with her tongue, her eyes staying half open, while she kept looking to Mei's reaction, smiling whenever the younger girl let out a soft moan.

"Mmm…Yuzu…"

Mei let out small moans as she felt Yuzu lightly licking her nipple, before she would close her lips around the small nub and suck on it softly, biting down a little, and leaving a mark with every little nip at her skin.

' _They taste sweet,'_ Yuzu thought as she smiled, while sucking on Mei's nipple lightly, teasing it with her tongue slightly, before she would dig her teeth in a little and switch over to the other one, being sure to have one hand on the breast that wasn't getting any attention from her mouth, so that both of Mei's breasts were getting some pleasure.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…mmm…m-move your hand,"

Mei whispered in-between small moans that were slowly starting to grow in volume, as she felt her back starting to ache, while the fire inside her core began to grow, and she soon felt her underwear starting to dampen.

"Where to?"

Yuzu asked as she stopped for a moment, giving Mei's nipple one last lick, as she looked to Mei's panting expression, while the younger girl grabbed on to one of her hands and started to guide it down to her lower abdomen.

"H-here,"

Mei whispered as she rested Yuzu's hand over her covered privates, Yuzu instantly freezing up and looking down to where Mei had now moved her hand to. Yuzu moved her trembling fingers slightly, causing Mei to squirm against her touch and moan a little, as she bit her bottom lip, and guided Yuzu's hand so that her first and middle finger were lightly stroking her covered folds, showing the blonde just how she wanted to be pleasured, moaning and twitching at every little movement she made with Yuzu's hand.

"Mei…you're really wet," Yuzu spoke in a low tone as she could feel just how aroused Mei was right now, while her panties grew damper with every move she made.

Mei felt like replying, but found her speech had left her at this moment, as she couldn't stop her hand from making Yuzu's fingers stroke her, gritting her teeth a little as she tried to hold her voice back.

Yuzu looked to Mei's blushing face, watching as the younger girl was basically just using her hand to masturbate with right now, and she hadn't really noticed till now, but she could feel her own arousal beginning to soak her underwear, her own fire building inside her core.

"Mei…can I touch you directly?"

Yuzu asked as she stilled her fingers, and refused to let Mei move her hand anymore, while Mei looked back to her, blushing deeply, and panting between moans, slowly letting go of Yuzu's hands, she nodded and lay down on her side, allowing Yuzu to slowly remove her damp panties, while she slowed her breathing down, and held the bedsheets tightly in her fists.

Yuzu kissed Mei's forehead as she rested her hand over Mei's exposed, soaked privates, starting to stroke her slit gently, while she watched Mei squirm more and moan louder in return.

"Ahh…Yuzu…mmm,"

Mei struggled to keep her voice quiet, as she felt Yuzu's fingers tease the outside of her folds before she would give her dripping slit a long, slow stroke, stopping just at her swollen clit, before moving to repeat the cycle.

' _She looks cute,'_ Yuzu thought as she lay light kisses on Mei's neck, while she increased her speed a little, and couldn't help but deeply blush at hearing every moan that the younger girl would let out.

"Hey Mei…can I put a finger in?" Yuzu asked nervously as she stroked Mei's cheek with her free hand, and looked to her with those begging, puppy-dog eyes again.

Mei just nodded, panting heavily between moans, as she looked back to Yuzu, wanting to say something, but all that came out was more of her moaning voice, as pleasure coursed through her body.

Yuzu slowly inserted her index finger inside Mei's soaking entrance, feeling her girlfriend's walls already starting to clamp down and tighten around her, as Yuzu could tell Mei was already awfully close to her limit.

Starting off with a slow and steady rhythm, Yuzu moved her finger in a circular motion, and would slowly thrust it in and out of Mei's entrance every so often, as Mei felt like she was slowly losing herself, her mind beginning to go blank, and her heart racing wildly in her chest,

"Y-you can be…ahh…a little r-rougher if you want,"

Mei whispered out in a strutted voice, feeling her climax quickly building up inside her abdomen now, feeling the pressure weighing down on her waist, as she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer at this rate.

"Are you sure, it doesn't hurt right?" Yuzu asked, as she worried that she may have been hurting Mei right now, and was a little afraid to advance for a moment.

Mei just shook her head in reply, "It d-doesn't hurt…go faster…and y-you can even insert another finger if you w-want…" she spoke between heavy pants, and low moans of pleasure, knowing that she was close, and wanted to cum soon.

Yuzu just nodded as she slowly inserted her middle finger as well, and increased her speed a little, thrusting her two fingers inside Mei's entrance and could easily tell just how close she was right now.

"AHH! Y-Yuzu…that f-feels good…"

Mei moaned louder, her voice now no longer a whisper, as she seemed to have little to no control over it anymore, squirming, and trembling in return to all of Yuzu's faster and rougher thrusts, her hands holding on to the bedsheets tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

' _Her moans are getting louder now, and her voice has taken such a lewd tone to it,'_ Yuzu thought as she was entranced by Mei's reactions, watching her intently, while she increased her speed again, and kept the same fast rhythm up through it all, pushing Mei closer and closer to the edge.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…ahh…I-I'm cumming!" Mei panted out as she felt her toes curl, her breathing hitched in her throat, her fingernails digging into her palms, while her pleasure was hitting its peak, feeling like she was going to burst.

Hearing that Yuzu trusted her two fingers deep inside Mei, feeling her walls immediately clamp down tighter on her, as the younger girl's whole body tensed up, and her back arched, letting out a loud moan of release, as an intense orgasm rippled through her.

Yuzu didn't slow down her fast and rough rhythm at all, as she watched Mei ride out her breath-taking climax, her body going into spasms, while her mind went completely blank, and her lewd, moaning voice didn't go quiet until she started to slowly come down from her high.

Slowly removing her drenched fingers from Mei's entrance, Yuzu let the younger girl catch her breath, as she lay panting heavily and desperately trying to slow the beating of her heart down, relief flowing throughout her body, as she lay recovering in her afterglow.

Yuzu smiled as she kissed Mei's cheek, before she sat up straight and brought her fingers up to her face looking to them, and licking her lips as they were still soaked in Mei's juices.

' _This is Mei's…'_ Yuzu paused as she slowly slipped her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them, while she licked them clean, _'…she tastes sweet,'_ she thought blushing deeply, while she removed her now clean fingers from her mouth and looked back down to her recovering girlfriend.

Mei was still panting quite a bit, but it had slowed down a bit now, and she was slowly starting to compose herself, sighing deeply as she loosened her tight grip on the bedsheets, and ran a hand through her long, black hair, feeling her fringe sticking to her forehead because of how much she was sweating right now.

' _I want to taste more of her,'_ Yuzu whispered to herself mentally, moving to crouch down at Mei's waist, as she looked to her still soaked entrance, licking her lips, and not being able to hold herself back any longer.

"Y-Yuzu, what are you…AHHH!"

Mei moaned out loudly as she gripped the bedsheets in her fists again, feeling the raging fire inside her core starting up again, as Yuzu suddenly started licking her slit, and stopping to suck on her stiff clit every so often.

Yuzu looked to Mei through half-open eyes, watching her reaction as she 'went down' on her, sucking hard on her swollen clit, and thrusting her tongue deep inside Mei's entrance, causing another climax to instantly start to build up in her girlfriend's lower abdomen.

"W-wait Yuzu I-I just came…s-so if you stir me up that much…I'll…"

Mei couldn't finish her sentence as her teeth clenched together and her body tensed up again, already knowing she would be thrown over the edge at any moment.

' _Mei's adorable,'_ Yuzu thought as she looked to Mei's dark crimson blushing face, having never imagined she would ever get to see her girlfriend in such a cute and defenceless state, that she had never seen before tonight, smiling slightly as she increased her speed and closed her eyes, thrusting her tongue deep inside her lover, and giving out her own low moan, in response to Mei's lewd, and now much louder voice, 'And she tastes so sweet,'

"AHHH! Yuzu…I-I can't…HYYYAAAHHHH!"

Mei let out a loud scream of release, her back arching, her toes curling, her waist raised off the bed, while a second overwhelming orgasm rocketed through her.

' _She's screaming now, it's a good thing Mom's not here tonight,'_ Yuzu sighed as she made Mei ride out her second orgasm, not hearing the younger girl's voice quieten until she started to calm down again.

For what seemed like hours Mei's body spasmed over and over again, feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure coursing throughout her body, finally calming down soon afterwards, as she collapsed back on to the bed, and lay panting heavily, her lungs desperate to get some oxygen into them, while her body still trembled slightly.

Yuzu felt Mei squirming against her as she licked her clean, making sure to get every last drop of her lover's sweet juices, before she sat back up, licking her lips, and sighing with a smile, looking back down to Mei as the younger girl slowly caught her breath back, and was soon able to recover from cumming twice in a row.

"Sorry Mei, did you feel good?" Yuzu asked nervously as she could see the clear glare that Mei was giving her right now, knowing that she had let herself get a bit too carried away for a minute there.

"Yuzu…that felt…like nothing I've ever felt before…it felt… truly incredible,"

Mei spoke in a low tone, between short pants as her breathing was now going back to normal again, sighing deeply, as she loosened her tight grip on the bedsheets and felt relief and exhaustion overcoming her body.

Yuzu smiled as she knew she was going to be trouble for this later, but was happy that Mei seemed to be letting it slide for now, as Mei just smiled back to her slightly. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei, as she embraced her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Mei!" Yuzu happily cried as she nuzzled into Mei's neck, and chuckled slightly when she felt Mei peck her forehead lightly.

"I love you too Yuzu," Mei replied as she hugged Yuzu back, before the two leaned in and kissed deeply, both of them moaning slightly, while their passionate kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together lovingly.

Yuzu's eyes suddenly opened as she was taken by surprise, and Mei rolled her over on to her back, laying on top of her as their lips parted. Mei gazed down to Yuzu seductively, drawing her in, and letting her know that they weren't done just yet.

"I thought you said you were tired earlier," Yuzu stated nervously as she could see the desire, and lust behind Mei's eyes right now, guessing that she didn't want to wait to get her own back for what she had just done to her.

"I've woken up now, and besides I need to pay you back for making me cum twice in a row just now," Mei simply replied with a smirk, as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Yuzu's again, kissing her deeply.

Yuzu was more than happy for her plan working out in the end, in having been able to take the lead for tonight, and actually to have pleasured Mei for a change, however she knew it would probably be a while before either of them would be getting any sleep tonight. While Mei thought this night proved that it was actually quite nice for Yuzu to take charge once in a while, and she wouldn't mind letting her do it again sometime, just as long as she didn't let the blonde get too carried away again that is.


	4. A Well Deserved Punishment

**Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus, or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking, just so you know_

 **Rating for chapter: M for mature content  
**

 **Warning:** **This contains yuri pairings (girl x gi** **rl), as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read, simple, otherwise enjoy.** **:)** **  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

By now it had been hours…hours since Mei and Yuzu had eaten their evening meal together, hours since they had both had a nice warm bath and gotten ready for heading to bed, then hours since the two had actually gone to bed, and yet even though it had been hours, Mei had still not been able to get a single wink of sleep.

This wasn't because she wasn't tired, she was exhausted to be exact, it wasn't because her mind was preoccupied with other things, in fact her mind was currently constantly going blank right now, as she couldn't focus on any sort of thought that may have kept her awake otherwise, and it wasn't because she was feeling unwell or anything right now.

No instead the reason for her insomnia at the moment was a certain blonde, who refused to leave her alone even for a second. The blonde wasn't keeping her awake by talking or simply pestering her, Mei could sleep through all that easily enough.

However this was something Mei couldn't simply just brush off or ignore, for it was something much more distracting than anything else, Yuzu was being too affectionate, and acting way too spoilt tonight, for the way she was keeping Mei up, was in much more of an… 'Erotic' way, a stimulating endless loop of pleasure that had been keeping the younger girl awake for hours on end, and it seemed like there was no end in sight for her yet.

Laying on the bed naked and shaking all over, as she was panting heavily, while being soaked to the bone in her own sweat, her jet black hair sticking to her skin, as she desperately tried to keep her voice from getting too loud.

"Y-Yuzu…just let me sleep already…ahh,"

Mei whispered through low moans and heavy pants of air, tears welling up in her eyes, as they had already been doing this for hours now, and Mei wasn't too sure of how much more she could take, feeling the elder girl's fingers thrusting deep inside her, while she would lay light kisses around the back of her neck, being sure to only leave marks where no one but her would see them.

"Just a little more Mei," Yuzu whispered back, lying beside her lover, keeping up a fast rhythm, while she gave Mei's neck a long, slow lick, causing her to shiver and bite her bottom lip.

"Y-you've been saying that…for the last hour now…I've had enou-

Mei gasped as she froze up, gritting her teeth as she felt Yuzu lightly lick her ear and nibble at it a little, her whole body trembling while she grabbed the bedsheets tightly in both fists, giving out a much louder moan, as her hips slowly had started to roll into Yuzu's thrusts now, feeling her climax building up in her lower abdomen, while the blonde continued to softly attack her sensitive ear.

"You were saying?" Yuzu asked with a smirk, kissing Mei's ear lightly, while she stilled her fingers for a moment, giving Mei the chance to get her breath back and answer her.

"How many times have I told you…to…stop going after my ears like that?"

Mei glared a little to Yuzu, trying to slow her breathing down, while the blonde picked her fast rhythm back up, and started to thrust her first two fingers deeply inside her girlfriend, knowing that the younger girl was very clearly mad at her right now, but choosing to not back down as she softly licked her ear again, causing shock-waves to run throughout Mei's body, intense pleasure coursing through her veins with every little thing that Yuzu would do to her.

' _I'm so tired right now…but…it still feels…so good…oh Yuzu…'_ Mei thought as she ducked her head into her neck a little, while her moans grew in volume, and her hips grinded faster into Yuzu's thrusts, feeling helpless as all she wanted to do was sleep right now, and yet her body just kept wanting more attention from Yuzu, clearly her mind and body were not on the same page at the moment.

"But whenever I play with your ears, your whole body trembles…" Yuzu paused as she gave Mei's ear a long lick, proving her words as she caused Mei to shake all over, and resulted in her being able to only moan, and blush deeply in reply,

"Yuzu…don't…mmm,"

"Plus, you get even wetter down here," Yuzu whispered into Mei's ear, as she thrusted her fingers deeper, and caused for the younger girl to cry out, smiling at hearing her sweet moans, as her lewd voice was like music to her ears.

"AHH! Y-Yuzu…Yuzu…I've already cum three times tonight…if…if you keep this up, I-I feel…like I'm going to pass out…"

Mei could barely speak through her low moans and heavy pants, her mind already gone completely blank by now, while her hips would buckle and roll into Yuzu's movements with every deep thrust from the blonde, her walls clamping down on her fingers, while her arousal overflowed and streamed down her thighs, dirtying the bedsheets a little.

"It's okay Mei, you can cum as much as you like,"

Yuzu forced her fingers in deeper, knowing that Mei was close to her limit for the fourth time tonight, her moans turning into slight screams, her waist moving on its own, while her climax was quickly approaching, the younger girl knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer, as this was just about all she could take.

"Y-YUZU! Yuzu…Ahhh…Mmmm!"

Mei covered her lips, muffling her loud screams of release as another overwhelming orgasm rocketed through her body, arching her back, and thrusting hard against Yuzu's touch, continuing to moan and grind her hips, while Yuzu made her ride out her climax, and layered the back of her neck in light kisses.

"Y-Yuzu…no more…I can't…take anymore…"

Mei panted out, her orgasm ending and her body squirming in an uncomfortable motion as she felt Yuzu's fingers still circling inside her slightly, causing for her moment of relief to turn back into desire and the need for more again.

Slowly removing her soaked fingers from Mei's quivering entrance, and raising them up to her girlfriend's lips, Yuzu wrapped her free arm around Mei and hugged her tightly, blushing slightly as she watched Mei pant heavily, getting her breath back, before she slowly slipped Yuzu's fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, licking them clean of all her juices, while she gazed back to Yuzu through watery, glazed over eyes, sighing slightly as she lay recovering in her afterglow, and swallowing as Yuzu slowly took her now clean fingers out of her mouth.

"I love you Mei,"

Yuzu whispered as she kissed Mei's cheek lightly, before she locked their lips together and moved to lay on top of the younger girl, knowing that Mei was far beyond exhausted at this point, but still wanted to do so much more with her.

Mei just glared up at Yuzu once their lips had parted, a slight blush still staining her cheeks, and spreading to her ears, as she loosened her tight grip on the bedsheets, and squirmed under the elder girl's weight, obviously wanting her to get off.

"Don't give me that face Mei,"

Yuzu smiled slightly, as she knew she was pushing her luck way too much here, by using the fact that Mei was too tired to really fight back at the moment to her advantage. But she didn't want to stop, everything about the younger girl was driving her crazy right now, her lewd moaning voice, her heavy gasps of air, her slightly trembling body, the way her hips were grinding against her deep thrusts a minute ago, just begging her for more attention.

"Then stop this already," Mei spoke in a stern tone, wanting to just throw Yuzu off of her and go to sleep, but not having the strength in order to do so right now, as her body would still twitch, and tremble every so often, while it refused to cooperate with her.

"But Mei, I don't feel sleepy yet," Yuzu stated as she looked to Mei with her classic begging puppy-dog eyes, her lower lip quivering, as she pretended like she was going to cry if Mei didn't agree to letting her carry on.

Even though Yuzu was using her classic pleading method that almost always made Mei cave, in these sorts of situations, it seemed like she was having none of that right now, as she just glared back to Yuzu and spoke to her in a strict, raised voice,

"I don't care how you're feeling, get off me already!"

Mei scolded in an annoyed tone, squirming underneath Yuzu more, and trying to push her off, before Yuzu stopped her by pressing her lips to the younger girl's, and resting her hands over her sensitive ears, stroking them softly while twisting and turning her tongue along with Mei's in their deep kiss. Smiling as she heard Mei moaning between kisses, forcing her tongue further down her girlfriend's throat, while Mei's body moved by itself, linking her arms around Yuzu's neck, and leaning into the blonde more.

Mei and Yuzu's foreheads rested against each other as they both panted heavily after their passionate kiss had ended, Yuzu getting her breath back first as she smiled down to Mei, and pecked her nose lightly. Mei just sighed again, as she stared back up at the blonde, hating the way that the slight blush on the older girl's cheeks, mixed along with her classic dork-ish smile made her look cute and cuddle-able like a big, soft teddy bear.

"You're so spoilt,"

Mei turned away from Yuzu, as she turned her head, and cursed herself for giving into that annoying, yet adorable face once again, her mind telling her to just ignore it and push her off, while her heart and body told her to just let her have her way for tonight.

Yuzu's face lit up as she couldn't be happier about Mei giving in, as she smiled brightly, before she froze and looked back, feeling something running up the back of her thigh. Upon glancing back Yuzu was a little surprized to notice Mei slowly moving her legs and wrapping them around the blonde's waist, turning back to look at Mei, Yuzu questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

' _I want to go to sleep more than anything right now, but she made me ride out that last climax, she didn't take her fingers out right away, and she was able to stir me up again, plus when she did remove her fingers, she put them upto my lips, asking me to lick them clean. She's acting cute, and downright annoying right now. How I wish I could turn the tables on her, and make her scream and squirm the way she has been doing to me…but my body has submitted to her completely, and I'm too exhausted to stop myself from giving in, and asking for her to do more. Maybe I should leave my mark on her this time, after all she's left enough on me tonight,'_ Mei thought as she took a deep breath and blushed deeply, still avoiding looking to Yuzu,

"Once more…once more and that's it, and this time you're not allowed to touch my ears at all,"

Mei instructed sternly, as she felt Yuzu's hands automatically leave her ears to rest on either side of her head instead, Yuzu nodding as she couldn't help but smile at getting her own way this time, even though Mei was already more than close to losing her temper and either throwing Yuzu out of bed, or resorting to becoming aggressive towards her.

Yuzu leaned down slowly as Mei allowed for her to kiss her neck lightly, her breathing becoming heavy once again, as slight moans escaped her lips, while she felt Yuzu's tongue trail up her neck and end just at her lips. Mei letting Yuzu kiss her only to surprise her, as she bit down on the elder girl's tongue once she had melted into their kiss.

Breaking the kiss Yuzu looked to Mei, pouting as Mei didn't seem fazed at all and just stared back to the blonde, before she sat up a little, and lay a light kiss on Yuzu's neck, causing her to blush and moan slightly.

"Ahh…Mei…"

Yuzu trembled as she felt Mei's arms unwrap from around her neck, and travel down her bare body, slowly running down her shoulders, and ending just at her waist, Mei biting down into Yuzu's neck hard, licking that place as she marked her girlfriend, not caring that the red mark was clearly in a very visible spot.

Yuzu gasped as she pulled away from Mei a little, and reached her hand up to touch the small bruise that she could now feel on the side of her neck, wincing at the slight pain that shot through her body when she felt the sore mark that Mei had just left on her skin.

"Mei…you just marked my neck, what if someone sees it?"

Yuzu asked as she looked a little concerned, realizing at this point that perhaps she was pushing Mei a bit too far here, as it wasn't normal for the younger girl to bite her, or leave any visible marks that other people would easily be able to see.

Mei just shrugged her shoulders laying back on the bed, pulling Yuzu to lean over her, as she grinded her hips against Yuzu's slightly, having stopped caring now, while she didn't answer Yuzu, and ignored her slight glare.

"I see, so that's how you want you play this huh?"

Yuzu asked as she smirked now, and shuffled down on the bed slightly, causing Mei to glance down to her, before instantly moaning, and trembling at the feeling of Yuzu lightly licking her hardened nipples, sucking on them a little, before she massaged her small breasts, while loving watching her reactions.

"Yuzu…ahh…Yuzu…" Mei moaned in response, blushing deeply, as she bit her bottom lip, and held on to Yuzu tightly, feeling the blonde pinching her nipples, and rubbing them gently.

"You said I couldn't play with your ears right? However you didn't say anything about your sensitive breasts,"

Yuzu pointed out, smiling as she looked to Mei, as the younger girl glared to her slightly, and dug her fingernails into Yuzu's skin, biting back moans, while she felt Yuzu's tender touches sending shivers throughout her body.

"Your nipples are rock hard Mei, you really do like me teasing your breasts don't you?" Yuzu whispered as she continued to focus all her attention on Mei's small, and sensitive breasts, smiling at all the reactions that Mei would give her in return.

"Dammit Yuzu…I'll get you back for this…ahh…"

Mei thought out loud, before letting out more moans, and widening her eyes as Yuzu kissed her lips, and caused her to melt, her body too tired to even try to fight back in any way, as Mei just lay there with her watery eyes half-open, as she moaned through the kiss, and couldn't help but love how gentle Yuzu always was with her touches, caressing her hardened nubs with just the tips of her fingers, being as gentle as someone would be if they were handling a delicate flower.

The kiss growing more heated as the two continued to make love until the sun rose the next morning, much to the delight of Yuzu, but leaving Mei feeling weary, and way beyond the point of exhaustion, wishing she had somehow been able to cut things short before they had gotten to the point of no return that night.

….

' _We kept going at it until early morning, and now I can't even think straight, forget trying to concentrate on my work, I'm not sure if I've even done anything since coming into school this morning, I'm too tired to think about anything right now,'_ Mei sighed heavily as she rested her head on the desk, feeling like she could easily just fall asleep right now, while her eyelids felt heavy, and every part of her was telling her to just let the exhaustion take over her body already.

She was sitting at her desk in the student council room, meant to be doing her work that needed to be finished, but feeling too worn out to even just try and keep her eyes open, wondering if maybe she should have just taken the day off, pretending to be ill or something so she could at least get some sleep.

' _Just how was Yuzu so lively and energetic this morning when we did all of that last night?'_ Mei wondered with another heavy sigh, remembering Yuzu acting as she always did this morning, while she was just about able to get herself dressed and ready for school, choosing to skip breakfast and leave early, refusing to walk along with Yuzu like she normally would.

"MeiMei are you alright?"

Mei lifted her head off the desk as she was dragged out of her thoughts by her friend, nodding her head a little and gaining back her composure, seeming to have completely forgotten that Himeko was even in the room with her right now.

"Yes I'm fine Himeko, just a little tired," Mei answered sitting up straight in her chair, as she shook her tiredness off, and tried to look like she was focusing on her work, while both her mind and body were begging her to stop and take a nap.

"Didn't sleep well? I hope you're not overworking yourself too much,"

Himeko seemed a little concerned as she looked to her childhood friend, wondering if she was really okay, as she definitely didn't seem like it. No matter what she said, the slight dark circles under her eyes, and the way her body would sway a little every now and again was telling her a different story.

"No it's not that, Yuzu was just keeping me awake last night," Mei stated, feeling too tired to try and come up with something, and instead just resorted to telling the truth.

"What? Why is she doing such a thing, doesn't she know you need your rest?" Himeko asked as her tone changed from concerned to obviously very annoyed, and maybe a little suspicious in a matter of seconds, her expression changing at just the mention of the blonde's name it would seem.

"It's fine Himeko, there's nothing for you to get worried over," Mei realized she probably shouldn't have said that, and maybe should have done a better job of not bringing Yuzu into this conversation.

"Are you sure, I can talk to her if you would like?" Himeko asked, trying to be helpful, but already guessing that Mei wasn't going to accept her offer.

"No it's alright, I'll talk to her later," Mei reassured the other girl, as she really didn't want to bring Himeko or anyone else into this, after all their relationship was still a secret from them all, and she wouldn't exactly feel comfortable about bringing other people into her and Yuzu's love life.

"Okay if you're sure," Himeko replied, still feeling a little concerned for the president, but knowing not to pester too much since it was obvious that Mei was clearly not going to be able to deal with it in her current state.

' _I need to think of a way to get her back tonight, there's no way I am just going to let this slide, I think Yuzu needs a little lesson about doing as she's told. The only question is, how would I do something like that?'_ Mei thought to herself as she pretended to be focusing on her work, when really she was pondering on just what she was going to do in order to get Yuzu back for not letting her sleep last night.

' _I can't simply do what she did to me because she doesn't get as tired as I do, plus I doubt it would be much of a punishment for her if she gets to stay up for the night making love with me, until the sun raises like last night, she'll no doubt love it most likely. And avoiding her or refusing to give her any attention, would probably just make her moan and annoy me more than before, this is meant to be a punishment for her, not me after all.'_ Mei sat, lost in thoughts as she stared down at her papers, her mind running through countless ideas, while she still felt unable to stay on a certain thought for long, as her mind was also still telling her to go and rest.

' _Yuzu can last longer than I can, and getting little to no sleep seems to not bother her at all, no matter how many times we might do it, she'll wake up the next morning feeling fully refreshed and ready to start the day, while I'm ready to just go back to bed. So what would work as a good punishment for her then? I know what turns her on, how to make her climax fast, and how to tease and taunt her right until she's begging for me to stop, and she knows pretty much the same about me, only the thing is she can only tolerate something like teasing for so long,'_ Mei went through want she knew about her lover, and thought about if there was anything she could use to her advantage, just like her exhaustion had ended up working in Yuzu's favour the night before.

Her lavender eyes widened a little as she thought of something, already thinking up a strategy for how to teach her spoilt girlfriend a little lesson tonight, a small smirk forming on her lips while she continued to work it all out in her mind, her tiredness now slowly being forgotten it would seem.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Yuzu could feel a cold chill running down her spine, as she sat in the classroom at her desk, along with Harumin sitting beside her,

"What's wrong Yuzucchi, you feeling cold? Or maybe someone is talking about you?" Harumin asked as she smiled and wondered why the blonde suddenly shivered like that.

"Yeah maybe," Yuzu smiled back as she recovered from the slight chill, and thought it was a little odd, she didn't feel cold after all.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"What's with that mark on your neck?" Harumin asked, pointing to the small red mark on the side of Yuzu's neck, causing Yuzu to instantly cover the mark with her hand, and smile nervously back to her friend.

"It's nothing really, I think a bug just bit me or something…" Yuzu trialled off slightly, as she nervously looked away from Harumin, and blushed a little, cursing herself for not covering up the love bite that Mei had left on her better this morning.

Harumin seemed a little suspicious at first, before just shrugging her shoulders and changing the subject, much to Yuzu's relief, as the two went back into a more comfortable conversation before classes started.

….

Later into the evening Mei and Yuzu finished school and had repeated the same routine as last night of eating their evening meal together, and then going for a nice, warm bath, before heading off to bed, Mei having already figured how to put her plan into motion, while Yuzu had no idea just what was in store for her tonight.

Luckily it seemed like the lack of sleep had finally caught up with Yuzu, as she looked to be drifting off to sleep tonight, instead of starting something with her girlfriend, much to the delight of Mei, since that's pretty much exactly what she had planned for how things were going to go.

The dark haired girl lay awake in the bed, feeling her eyelids becoming heavy, but fighting off the urge to give into her exhaustion, after all she had lasted the whole day, so it wasn't too hard for her to stay awake now.

Listening closing Mei heard Yuzu's soft breaths escaping her lips, staying completely still and pretending to be asleep, while she heard for any tossing or turning that the blonde just might do. But it seemed she really was more tired than Mei thought as she had already fallen into a deep sleep, and looked to be peacefully lost in her own dreamland.

Rolling over to face Yuzu, Mei sighed a little as she looked to her sleeping girlfriend, debating whether to actually follow through with this or not, before shaking her head and pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing full well that it was time the blonde learnt to not be so spoilt.

Shuffling slightly Mei moved closer to Yuzu, calling to the elder girl by whispering into her ear, causing her to stir in her sleep a little, but not enough to disturb her that much, as the blonde just sighed and smiled in her sleep, while Mei was glad that she hadn't woken her up just yet.

It didn't seem like Yuzu was going to wake up easily at this point, so Mei slowly sat up in their bed, letting the covers fall from her shoulders and rest around her waist, gazing down to Yuzu's sleeping face, as she took a deep breath and leaned over her a little, leaning down and ever so softly pecking her on the forehead, smiling slightly as Yuzu mumbled out her name in her sleep as a response.

Nothing seemed to have woken the elder girl up just yet, so Mei decided to go a little further, wondering just how far she would be able to go until Yuzu woke up. Sitting back up a little Mei cupped Yuzu's chin in one hand, lightly caressing her lips with her thumb, before she slowly moved her hand down Yuzu's neck, and stopped just at the collar of her pajama top, looking back to her sleeping expression for a moment.

Having still got little to no response from the blonde, Mei carried on to move her hand down Yuzu's clothed body, her fingertips lightly running over the older girl's breasts and navel, stopping just at her waist where the hem of her pajama pants were. Taking her movements extra slow, Mei kept her watchful eyes on Yuzu's sleeping expression, as she slipped her hand underneath the blonde's top, and lifted it up a little.

She froze for a second as Yuzu shivered at feeling Mei's hand directly touching her bare skin, but it wasn't enough to wake Yuzu up it seemed as a slight shiver was all she did in response, almost like her body was just reacting on impulse from the slight touch.

Testing the waters a little Mei stopped and left Yuzu's top covering up her chest still, and now only having her stomach exposed. Mei stroked Yuzu's skin with her middle finger only, slowly traveling down her navel, and stopping just below her hips, before going back up to repeat the cycle, looking to Yuzu's expression, as a slight blush seemed to be covering her cheeks now, but still she stayed asleep through it all.

Not seeing the point to holding back anymore if all Yuzu was going to do was sleep through it all, Mei stopped being so tender and lifted Yuzu's top up the rest of the way, exposing her breasts to the slightly chilly bedroom.

Wasting no more time with being soft and slow, Mei leaned down and gently licked Yuzu's right nipple, resting her hand over her left breast as she massaged it a little, while causing her nipples to harden as she now sucked on them. Looking to Yuzu's expression as now it seemed she was trembling slightly, and stirring in her sleep more, so in reply Mei sucked down harder on her nipple, nipping at her skin ever so lightly, wanting to see if the blonde was actually going to wake up this time.

And funnily enough, she did, her emerald eyes blinking once or twice, before they got used to the darkness of the bedroom, and went wide upon what they were seeing in front of them,

"M-MEI?! W-WHAT ARE YOU-

Mei silenced Yuzu's surprised voice as she bit down on the blonde's hardened nipple and caused her to moan slightly. Looking upto Yuzu's deeply blushing expression, as the elder girl gritted her teeth a little, and her breathing became slightly heavy.

"Shh…quiet Yuzu," Mei whispered as she licked Yuzu's nipple lightly, while she softly caressed her other breast, causing Yuzu to tremble, and moan a little in response.

"I-I thought…you said, you were...tired from last night?"

Yuzu asked as she could never have expected the younger girl to attack her in her sleep like this, blushing deeply as her body was already starting to raise in temperature just from Mei playing with her breasts, and teasing her nipples a little.

"I did, but I also said that I was going to get you back for all that you did to me last night,"

Mei explained as she pinched Yuzu's hardened nub, causing her to tremble and cry out slightly, all her strength leaving her, as Mei knew all the right buttons to push in order to make her girlfriend melt and not be able to fight back, or possibly turn the tables on her.

"Ahh…Mei…"

Yuzu moaned, feeling helpless against her dominant lover, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting out of this one easily, squirming under Mei's touch, while she gasped at the moist sensation of her panties already becoming damp, and a fire starting to grow inside her core.

Hearing her gasps Mei stopped for a moment, looking to Yuzu with a wondering expression, before she saw her girlfriend twitching slightly and glanced over her body, her eyes widening as she had a feeling she knew what had caused the elder girl to gasp so suddenly.

"What was that gasp for Yuzu?" Mei asked as she slowly moved her hand from Yuzu's chest and down to her waist, slipping underneath her pajama pants and continuing to travel further.

"Wait Mei…don't…ahh!" Yuzu moaned a little louder as she felt Mei's fingers caress her covered privates, and slowly start to stir her up through her panties.

"So wet already? I've barely done anything to you," Mei questioned as she lowered her tone a little, her voice dripping with lust, and desire, as it was close to a whisper, but not as quiet.

"M-Mei…ahh…Mei…"

Yuzu tried to regain her composure, but all she seemed to be able to do in response to Mei's advances was moan and tremble slightly, her whole body twitching, as she looked to Mei with pleading, watery eyes, her breathing turning into heavy pants, and her deep blush covering the entirety of her face now.

"Should I touch you directly?" Mei asked teasing the outline of Yuzu's covered folds, causing for her panties to become even damper with her arousal.

Yuzu bit her bottom lip, bringing one tightened fist up to her mouth, while the other clenched onto the bedsheets tightly, nodding to Mei, as she had lost all control over her body, and her mind had already gone completely blank by now.

"You have to tell me what you want then, otherwise I won't know what to do," Mei taunted, clearly showing Yuzu that she was in charge for tonight, and she wasn't going to give her any chance to try and turn the tables on her.

"M-Mei…I-I want you to touch…m-my pussy…" Yuzu managed after a short pause, feeling her mouth running dry, while her soaked entrance was just begging for more attention than it was currently getting at the moment.

"Good girl,"

Mei smiled as she rewarded Yuzu with exactly what she wanted, moving her panties aside, and slipping her hand under them, caressing the blonde's drenched slit, and going painfully slow with her gentle and long strokes.

"Mei…ahh…don't tease me…"

Yuzu pleaded as her hips moved by themselves, rolling into Mei's touch, and asking for her to be rougher, but all Mei did was carry on her painfully slow assault, not picking up a rhythm at all, while she leaned down and lightly kissed Yuzu's hardened nipple.

"Very well," Mei simply whispered out, before she inserted her first two fingers and thrusted them deep inside her girlfriend, causing her to cry out louder, and grind her hips against Mei harder.

"AHHH! Mei…if you be that rough s-so suddenly…I'll…AHHH!" Yuzu could now barely talk through her low moans, feeling her climax already quickly building up in her lower abdomen, having no control of holding it back at this point.

Hearing that Mei instantly stilled her fingers, removing them from Yuzu's entrance, as she let the elder girl catch her breath and calm down a bit, the pressure easing up on her stomach a little, as Yuzu thought Mei was just going to stop there, but she couldn't be more wrong.

As soon as Mei saw signs of Yuzu calming down, she thrusted her fingers deeply back inside her entrance, picking up a fast and rough rhythm, as she would stir the blonde up again, causing for her climax to build once again, waiting right up until the moment where Yuzu was close to cumming, and then stopping and removing her fingers again.

Keeping up this endless cycle for what seemed like hours, letting Yuzu reach her peak, only to then deny the blonde any release and just wait until she had calmed down again, constantly torturing her, while Yuzu felt like she couldn't take much more of this. Mei had teased her plenty of times before now, and had denied her of an orgasm once or twice, but she was never normally this cruel to her, by refusing to give her the relief that she was obviously in desperate need of right now.

"M-Mei…I-I want to cum…please let me cum already…AHHH!"

Yuzu begged, more tears welling up in her eyes as her pleasure kept hitting its highest peak, before Mei would take her fingers out again, and cause for the burning heat inside her to cool down a little, only to stir her back up again a few moments later.

"But I don't want you to cum just yet," Mei stated, her voice taking the same taunting tone that Yuzu's had last night, as she proceeded to continue torturing her girlfriend even more, and not letting up at all it would seem.

"M-Mei…please I-I can't take anymore…I'm gonna cum…" Yuzu's clenched the bedsheets tightly with both hands now, her knuckles turning white as she shut her eyes tight, and let her voice get dangerously loud.

"I won't let you,"

Mei whispered in reply, stilling her fingers, and removing them from inside Yuzu's slit once again, watching as the blonde's body was shaking, as she lay recovering from almost coming for the countless time tonight, and unfortunately no release seemed to be in sight for her from here.

' _Why is Mei doing this to me? She said she was 'getting me back for all that I did to her last night', is this because I didn't let her sleep when she kept telling me that she was tired and had had enough?'_ Yuzu thought, barely able to keep herself from screaming right now as she was constantly being pushed right to the edge, before she would be forced to recover and catch her breath, not being allowed the release that her body was begging for right now.

Realizing that Mei was simply doing the same thing that she had done to her the previous night, by not giving her what she wanted, and not allowing her body to do what it was begging her for, Yuzu knew what she needed to do in order for Mei to finally stop her assault, and allow her to finally get the relief she needed.

"M-Mei…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for not letting you sleep last night…I-I should have stopped, but y-you just looked so cute, I couldn't s-stop myself. I-I apologize, so please…just let me cum…please Mei…I-I beg of you…I can't take any more of this…let me cum already…"

Yuzu apologized slowing her breathing down, and moaning between almost every word, her voice raising a little, as she begged one last time for Mei to allow her to come and finally answer to her pleading body.

Mei looked down to Yuzu, smiling as that was all she wanted to hear from her, leaning down to the blonde and kissing her lips deeply, causing Yuzu's eyes to widened slightly, before she melted into the kiss and let the younger girl dominate her lips, while Mei finally answered to her girlfriend's pleads, thrusting her two fingers deep inside her, feeling her walls clamp down on her for the last time, as this time Mei allowed Yuzu her long-awaited climax.

Her back arching, her toes curling under the covers, and her panties becoming completely drenched with her overflowing juices, as Yuzu moaned into the kiss loudly, and felt her hips rolling against Mei's thrusts, while she was made to ride out her intense orgasm, almost passing out from the sensation of finally getting the release that she needed.

Finally her breath-taking orgasm ended, as she lay squirming and twitching slightly still, as Mei slowly removed her fingers from inside her thoroughly soaked panties, and brought them up to Yuzu's lips, breaking their kiss, as her fingers took her place inside Yuzu's mouth, watching as she wanted to see her girlfriend suck on her fingers, just like she had made her do the night before.

Yuzu lay panting heavily, her heart beating wildly in her chest, as she sighed deeply, and recovered in her afterglow, knowing what Mei was asking her to do, and so suckled on her fingers, and licked them clean of all her juices.

"I love you Yuzu," Mei whispered as she lightly kissed Yuzu's forehead, smiling to the elder girl, and cuddling up close to her.

"I love you too, Mei,"

Yuzu replied once Mei had took her now clean fingers out of her mouth, sighing again, as she loosened her tight grip on the bedsheets, wrapping one arm around her girlfriend and holding her close, while she kissed her cheek lightly, now having come down from her high.

"You sure came a lot, I think you ruined your underwear,"

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Yuzu smiled as she rested her head against Mei's, and softly combed her hand through her long black hair, while Mei just chuckled in response to her question.

"Well this was your punishment after all," Mei stated as she nuzzled into Yuzu's neck, and grabbed onto her free hand, their fingers interlocking together.

"Yeah I guess I deserved it," Yuzu smiled as she kissed Mei's forehead lightly, stroking the younger girl's thumb with her own,

"I really am sorry Mei," she apologized again, knowing that Mei had already forgiven her by this point, but felt she should say sorry again just to let her girlfriend know that she was really being sincere about this.

"I know, just…the next time I say I'm tired, let me sleep. Got it?" Mei asked as she looked to Yuzu, being sure to think about using this method again if something like this ever happened again.

"Got it,"

Yuzu nodded with a smile, as she made sure to keep her word, not wanting to ever be subjected to this sort of punishment for a second time. Pecking Mei's forehead again, before the younger girl brought her into a deep, passionate kiss, as the two moaned slightly in sync, holding tightly onto one another's hands, while they embraced each other lovingly, enjoying their shared warmth, and continued to be lost in their tender kiss.


	5. Can't Be Beaten

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **I know these are all meant to be one-shots, however this one is actually set a little while after the previous one, and I would recommend reading the one prior to this one first (or you can choose to skip it if you want, that's fine too).  
**

 **Warning this contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. **

**Warning this contains lemon. ;P **

**...**

As the light rain came pouring down onto the ground below Harumin was quickly rushing into the school, having overslept this morning she was now running through the hallways, knowing that she wasn't late just yet but still running much faster than she probably should, considering the fact that she was bumping into people quite a bit, and then being told off by said people for not looking where she was going. Apologizing for running into almost everyone she came across, before she came to her classroom and stood in the doorway, hunched over as she tried to catch her breath.

Soon standing up straight as she sighed deeply, looking around her classroom and smiling slightly when she spotted a certain blonde sitting with her head turned to the window as she sat looking out to the cloudy sky.

"Hey Yuzucchi!"

Harumin called out as she came and sat in front of the blonde, leaning over her friend's desk as she propped herself up on her elbow, and smiled when her classmate now looked back to her with a slight smile.

"So you made it huh?"

"Yeah just, if I get another lecture from my sister about how I shouldn't keep sleeping in, so that I'm not always late for school, I swear I might just lose my mind," Harumin stated as she rested her head in her hands while Yuzu just chuckled slightly, the brunette running a hand through her long hair as she looked back to her blonde friend with a wondering gaze, sensing that something was slightly off with her appearance, and searching for what it was.

"Well you have been coming in late for a while now,"

"Yeah you can blame my stupid alarm clock for that, plus there's also the fact that Matsuri and Nene text me non-stop through the evening and night," Harumin explained while looking closer to Yuzu's neck, her eyes widening upon seeing a small mark there.

"Yeah I guess me giving Matsuri your number may not have been the best idea, and I should have guessed that she would give it to Nene. Err…why are you looking at me like that Harumin?" Yuzu now asked as she noticed that the other girl was leaning closer to her all of a sudden, and seemed to be staring intently at something.

"You seemed to have gained another mark on your neck," Harumin stated pointing to the small red mark that was located just above Yuzu's collar, granted it wasn't very visible unless you were looking for it, but it still could been seen quite easily.

"Damn, I mustn't have covered that one," the blonde cursed herself under her breath as she covered the mark with her hand, and felt foolish for forgetting to cover it up with makeup this morning.

"You sure are getting a lot of these marks on your skin now. Let me guess…Mei?" Harumin raised her eyebrow as she smirked slightly, Yuzu just nodding nervously in reply with a slight heavy sigh.

"She seems to bite me a lot more often now, plus it really hurts sometimes, not that I mind it all that much, but she's the one that tells me never to leave any marks on her body, so I don't see why it's different for me," Yuzu seemed slightly annoyed as she didn't understand why she had to stick to the rules, while Mei, the one who made them in the first place, now hardly ever stuck to them.

"Well she is the Student Council President remember, and it'd be a bit troubling if people saw hickies all over her neck, there would definitely be a lot of rumours going around the school about her in no time," Harumin pointed out, sensing that there was definitely something going with the young couple now.

"Yeah I guess," Yuzu let out another heavy sigh, looking away from Harumin for a moment, before the brunette spoke and caught her attention again.

"So what else is going on?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuzu asked looking back to Harumin as she had an uneasy feeling now coming on, only guessing what her friend was going to ask her next.

"Come on Yuzucchi, it's easy to see that something's really bothering you, and I'm guessing biting isn't the only thing that Mei does to get the better of you right?" Harumin smiled as she already knew she was right, and wondered just how much the President had been torturing her girlfriend lately.

"Well I'm not sure what it is, but…for some reason it seems that she really doesn't want me to take the lead anymore. Which is fine and all I guess, but…I want to make her feel good as well," Yuzu explained seeming down now as her voice became a little lower and her eyes moved to look down at her hands.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't want you to take the lead anymore'? Does she do something to stop you from being on top?"

"Kinda, whenever I seem to be getting the upper-hand on her she bites me, and turns the tables on me. Plus a while back before I told you about us dating, I didn't let her sleep for one night and so the next night she punished me by surprising me in my sleep, and once I awoke she tortured me, pleasuring me right until I could feel like I was going to go crazy, and then she stopped and she did this over and over again until I apologized for what I did the night before, and begged for her to just let me cum already. And now since then she's been using that punishment on me time and time again when she thinks I'm starting to get carried away or anything. I just can't seem to win with her!"

Yuzu explained, her voice raising slightly, and alerting a few of the others students in the classroom, Harumin smiling to them all nervously and giving them all a gesture as not to mind the blonde, while Yuzu rested her head on her desk and gave out a small whimpering sound.

"Have you ever tried not to get carried away?" Harumin asked, her voice now in a lower tone, as she knew this wasn't the kind of conversation they should really be having in the classroom, however she did want to help her friend out as well.

Yuzu paused for a moment as she lifted her head slowly, looking to Harumin nervously before she answered in a quiet voice, "Of course I've tried that but…Mei always looks so cute, I just can't help myself most of the time. Plus there's the fact that while I'm not allowed and get punished for getting carried away, Mei however always gets carried away with me, and I've never gotten the chance to punish her for it," she explained still whimpering a little as she wanted to show Mei just how much she loved her and wanted to make her feel good too, but Mei just seemed to have been wanting none of it for weeks now.

"Hmm…"

Harumin paused as she sat back in her seat now, thinking for a moment of how she could help her friend out with this little problem of her's, while Yuzu now sat with her head resting on her desk again, small whimpers still coming from her, not getting why she still had to stick to the rules, while Mei could go against them all she liked and get off scot-free from it all.

"So what I'm hearing is that because you were often getting too carried away in the bedroom, Mei punished you for it right?" Harumin asked after a long pause, an idea now slowly starting to form in her mind.

Yuzu just nodded in reply, her head still resting on her desk.

"So then wouldn't that mean that now since Mei is the one getting carried away all the time, you should punish her right?"

"I guess, but just how would I do that?" Yuzu asked, now lifting her head back up as she looked to the brunette with a raised eyebrow, not looking very hopeful but willing to hear out Harumin's idea anyway.

"Well you just need something to beat her right?" Harumin asked, getting another slight nod from the blonde, her still not being sure if Harumin's suggestion would be something that could maybe work for her.

"So why don't you just do what she did, and try and beat her at her own game then?" Harumin smiled now, folding her arms as she felt that this idea of her's may just turn out well for Yuzu, and was proud of herself for thinking it up.

"You mean making Mei beg me?"

"Exactly,"

"But I don't see that working considering the fact that Mei would quite happily go without any attention from me for ages no doubt," Yuzu seemed a little confused as she was trying to understand what Harumin was suggesting to her right now, but felt like she just wasn't getting where she was going with this idea of her's at the moment.

"No, no, I don't mean make her beg for you to sleep with her, I mean simply tell her that you're leading tonight, and when she starts to try and turn the tables on you, don't let her, and do exactly what she did to you, pleasure her until she's close to cumming and then stop. Torture her just like she has being doing to you," Harumin explained lowering her voice again, and leaning in closer to Yuzu now, so that none of the other students would hear her.

"Ah okay…but what if she gets upset and I can't continue, what if she cries, or worse…what if me doing something like that makes her angry and aggressive towards me?" Yuzu asked, now looking worried, knowing that she wouldn't be able to continue if Mei happen to turn on the tears, and she dreaded to think just what her girlfriend would do to her as a punishment for trying to get the better of her.

"You gotta not play into her hands and give in so easily Yuzucchi. Come on you can do this, you just have to believe that you can," Harumin smiled encouraging the blonde, as she knew that this may just backfire on Yuzu, however depending on how exactly Yuzu went about this suggestion, she might just get lucky.

Yuzu paused for a moment, thinking to herself as she wondered if she actually could pull this off or not, sure it all seemed doable when thinking about it, but with a girl like Mei she could never be sure on how things will go, even now after they had been dating for a good couple of months, pretty much everything was a guess still and could really go either way.

Whether or not if the circumstances would work in her favour if she did decide to go through with this idea of Harumin's, Yuzu was unsure if it was even worth trying this idea out, but then again there's a chance that all this could just maybe work out for the better.

"You're right Harumin, I can at least give it a shot right?" Yuzu now smiled, seeming to have more confidence in herself, as she sat up straight, and was determined for tonight to finally go her way for once, instead of always just submitting and surrendering to her girlfriend.

"That's the spirit! And I bet that by tonight you'll have the Prez in a mess of moans and screams as she begs you for more," Harumin smirked, still not sure herself if this plan of her's would go all that smoothly, but she decided to stay hopeful for now, reassuring her blonde friend that always letting her girlfriend win wasn't her only option.

Yuzu slightly blushed just at the thought of seeing her normally calm and composed girlfriend in such a state, not really believing right now that reducing her to that point was possible, _'Where there's a will, there's a way. After all there has to be some way that I can get the upper-hand back on Mei, right?'_ she questioned nervously, before shaking her head and pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, trying to stay positive about how tonight just might go for her, looking to the front of the classroom now as she was eager to get back home again and put this plan into motion once night had fallen.

….

Growing slightly impatient Yuzu eagerly waited for night to come. Now sitting on the end of her and Mei's bed in her pajamas, listening to the sound of the shower as she waited for her girlfriend to come and join her for bed.

A confident expression resting on her face, as she kept going over Harumin's plan in her mind, working out exactly what she was going to say to Mei once she came walking into the bedroom, ready to take charge again and be the aggressor for tonight, which was something she hadn't been for quite some time since Mei had constantly been punishing her for 'getting too carried away'. But tonight it was her turn to beat the younger girl, and punish her for going against her own rules whenever they did that sort of thing.

Being lost in thought for a moment, Yuzu sat building up all the courage inside herself for what she was about to do, being determined that she wouldn't cave even if Mei started to cry, or get angry at her, she had had enough of letting her win all the time, and now was the time where she would be paying Mei back for all that she had done to her as punishments, and only finally stopping when Mei would beg her to do so. Although it was pretty much almost impossible to imagine Mei in such an embarrassing state, but still Yuzu believed that if she was lucky enough it may just happen for her tonight.

However in order for that to actually happen, Yuzu had to make sure that all went according to plan, and that is what exactly she had in mind. Her ears perking up to the sound of the shower water no longer running, now sitting up straight as she was ready to face her girlfriend. Mei walking into the bedroom a few moments later, wearing her cosy pajamas while her damp black hair was sticking to her skin a little, still wet from the shower it seemed.

Mei stood raising an eyebrow to Yuzu as she saw her looking her up and down for some reason, "What's with the serious look, Yuzu?" she questioned, wondering why Yuzu was wearing such an intense expression on her face right now while looking to her.

"Oh, nothing Mei, it's fine,"

Yuzu now nervously smiled as she shook her head a little, and averted her gaze away from her girlfriend, feeling like a right moron for staring at Mei with what must have looked like such an off-putting expression, thinking that she must have made the dark haired girl awfully uneasy just then.

Seeming to not think about it too much, Mei simply just turned away from Yuzu and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and sighing slightly, thinking that Yuzu was probably going to ask her for their ritual night routine that they often did now before they would both lay down to go to sleep.

But instead Yuzu looked a little anxious right now, sitting with her head turned away from Mei, as she took a deep breath and pushed all her nerves to the back of her mind, turning round the next moment and looking to Mei, emerald now meeting lavender as Yuzu felt confident enough that she could potentially just maybe pull this off.

While Mei was just looking back to the blonde with a wondering expression, feeling that there was definitely something different about the way her girlfriend was acting tonight, and thinking that she may just regret asking what was going on with her, so instead she just stayed quiet for now, waiting for Yuzu to possibly explain herself, rather than having to ask her to do so.

"Mei…Is it okay if we go further than just a kiss tonight?" Yuzu asked showing her nerves, and feeling like cursing herself for doing so.

"You mean you want to do it, right?"

Mei asked simply, not surprised in the least as she knew even though the two had been sleeping together a lot lately, it wasn't unexpected for them to have sex most nights, considering the fact that they never were all that good at keeping their hands off each other when they were alone in the house for the night.

Yuzu just nodded in reply, gritting her teeth, as she felt like punching herself in the head right now, _'Damnit! Stop being so nervous, I'm the one that supposed to be taking charge tonight, and I can't do that when I keep stumbling over my words, and acting all anxious about this,'_ she thought swallowing loudly, as she bawled her hands into tight fists, and built up all the confidence that was inside of her determined to not lose her composure, as she now nodded to herself, and looked directly at Mei.

"I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble for tonight, considering that our Mom is working late and won't be home for some time, although there is the fact that we have school tomorrow-

"Don't worry, I won't keep you up late tonight Mei, okay?" Yuzu stated, cutting Mei off, as she raised her voice a little now, "Also Mei, would it be okay if I took the lead tonight?" she asked, looking to the younger girl with that serious expression again, while Mei just raised an eyebrow to her.

"I don't mind you taking the lead, just as long as you don't get too carried away," Mei simply answered, not seeing any problem with Yuzu taking the lead, as long as she didn't take things too far, then there wouldn't be anything for the younger girl to worry about for tomorrow morning.

Yuzu felt like just simply saying, 'Of course', in reply and almost did, but stopped herself as she sat thinking to herself, now finally feeling like this was the right moment to put Harumin's plan into action, and not hold anything back anymore.

"I'm sorry Mei, but I'm afraid I can't promise that for tonight," Yuzu answered, her voice now a little lower than before, Mei seeming slightly confused by what the blonde might have meant by her answer, however she wasn't given much time to question her, as a moment later Yuzu grabbed onto the younger girl's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed,

"For you see Mei tonight is a punishment, for all the times that you have gotten carried away when pleasuring me," Yuzu stated her tone now turning into quite the alluring one, as she looked down to her girlfriend with a confident expression still, while Mei looked back up to her surprised, and a little unsure of how to react right now.

"Yuzu?"

Mei lay clenching her fists a little as she looked up to Yuzu, squirming against her slightly, her eyes wide with surprise, and her expression turning into an uneasy one as she could feel her heart starting to beat faster, wondering just what the blonde was going to do to her.

' _I haven't surprised her like this in a while, so it's no wonder that she looks a little startled right now, but I won't let that stop me. Mei has been overpowering and rendering me helpless for too long now, so tonight it's my turn,'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she slowly moved her hands to grab hold of Mei's, leaning down to her as a slight smile formed on her lips now.

"You always punish me Mei, so let me do the same to you just for tonight,"

Yuzu whispered to Mei, winking to her slightly while Mei just narrowed her eyes and seemed to be less surprised now, still seeming unsure of how to react to all this, but soon quickly coming back to her senses and composing herself again.

"Yuzu what are you talking about-

Cutting her girlfriend off Yuzu pressed her lips to Mei's, kissing her deeply, not bothering to ask for any kind of entrance as she used Mei's surprise to her advantage, and slipped her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Mei reacting almost immediately now as she closed her eyes, biting down on Yuzu's tongue, and kicking her legs against her sister, wanting her to let go of her, but Yuzu refusing.

Holding her down and keeping a tight grip on both of her hands, Yuzu let Mei break their kiss, as she now looked down to the younger girl, chills running down her spine when she saw that death glare staring straight back at her, know that she was making Mei mad right now, but continuing on as she leaned down to Mei's ear, and licked slowly going for her weakness, in order to put a swift stop to her resisting.

"I know you don't like this Mei, but it's your punishment, so no biting me this time. You'll just have to bear with it for now,"

Yuzu stated, as she bit down on Mei's ear slightly, causing the younger girl to shiver all over, gritting her teeth, as her kicking was slowed down, choosing to now painfully dig her fingernails into the back of Yuzu's hands instead, still showing that she wanted to be released, but losing strength to fight back when the blonde went for her sensitive ears.

"Yuzu…don't go after my ears…"

Mei moaned slightly biting her bottom lip as she wanted so badly to just throw Yuzu off of her right now, hating the fact that the blonde knew her weaknesses, and how to render her to an almost helpless state, where fighting back wasn't such an easy task for her anymore.

Not listening to her girlfriend, Yuzu continued to tease her ear with her tongue, letting go of one of Mei's hands now as she slowly moved it down her clothed body, and halting just at her waist, playing with the fabric of her pajama pants, before slipping her hand under and approaching her covered privates.

"Wait Yuzu…ahh…don't do that so suddenly…"

Mei gasped slightly as she grabbed hold of Yuzu's wrist, hoping to stop the blonde, however Yuzu simply paid Mei's hand no attention and slowly began to stroke her lover's already soaked covered slit, stirring her up through her underwear, while she moved her other hand to slowly remove Mei's pants and pajama top, still teasing her sensitive ear, and making her moan slightly.

' _She's already so wet…I haven't dominated her like this in quite some time. I think I forgot just how cute she looks when she's turned on,'_ Yuzu thought as she stopped her torture on Mei's ears for a moment, gazing and watching her sister's cute reactions, while she had now successfully undressed her girlfriend down to her underwear, smiling slightly as she increased her speed a little, Mei crying out in return, seeming like she was unable to hold her voice back much now.

Looking to Mei's blushing expression, as the younger girl now panted heavily between low moans, clenching tightly onto the bedsheets, as she was wondering just what had gotten into the blonde tonight, she was being forceful and aggressive with her, but also very gentle at the same time.

"You're so cute Mei,"

Yuzu whispered into Mei's ear, her seducing tone causing Mei to tremble slightly, her eyes now filling with tears, as she could barely believe that after so many nights of her being able to overwhelm the blonde with no trouble, she was now struggling to keep herself from completely submitting to the elder girl.

"Yuzu…stop…ahh,"

Mei now looked to Yuzu with an almost pleading expression, her desire now growing more and more, feeling heavy pressure already building up in her lower abdomen, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she was at her limit if Yuzu kept this up for much longer.

' _She's rolling into my touch, could it be that she's already getting close? But I've barely touched her, her body must have gotten super sensitive after not letting me do anything to her over these past few weeks,'_ Yuzu thought moving Mei's soaked panties aside as she slowly entered a single finger inside her girlfriend, feeling the younger girl buckle her hips, and hearing her cry out a little louder this time, now knowing that she was only a few thrusts away from reaching her climax.

Seeming to be getting too caught up in the moment, Yuzu almost forgot the crucial part of Harumin's plan, she's wasn't supposed to let Mei cum until she begged her for it, just like she had been made to do time and time again before now.

Halting her fingers as she felt Mei's walls clamping down on her and holding herself back, wanting to just forget the plan now and answer to Mei's desires, as she looked to her sister's pleading eyes. Showing Yuzu that she obviously wanted her to continue, as she now didn't fight back anymore and rolled her hips into Yuzu's hand, but the elder girl keeping her hand still, while she waited for Mei to recover from almost reaching her limit.

"Yuzu?" Mei questioned after a short pause, looking upto her girlfriend with a slightly confused expression as she panted heavily, and tried to slow her racing heartbeat down a little.

Thinking that the blonde had snapped herself out of her sudden aggressive state now as she tilted her head to the side slightly, guessing that Yuzu would back off in a moment and start acting a little more like her normal self.

However she was wrong, for as soon as Yuzu saw that Mei had calmed down to a certain point, she began thrusting her finger inside of her again, being much more rough now as she laid a few light kisses on Mei's neck, and listened to her surprised gasp followed by low moans escaping her lips.

"Yuzu don't…ahh...s-stop…"

Mei moaned, her eyes widening as she bit her bottom lip, realizing just what Yuzu was doing to her right now. She was punishing her the exact way that she had been punishing her for getting too carried away with her, and already being pretty good at it even though she had never done this before now.

Not being able to bare seeing that pleading look on Mei's face anymore, Yuzu kept her eyes focused on the younger girl's neck as she sucked on her skin gently, hearing the low, lewd moans of her girlfriend while she would stir her up until the point of where she was getting awfully close, and then stopping, waiting for her to recover before starting to pleasure her again, wondering just how long it would be for Mei to cave and beg for her to stop her torture, and make her cum already.

However Mei seemed to be enduring this torture for a lot longer than Yuzu ever had, simply moaning and panting through the seemingly endless pleasure, waiting for Yuzu to halt her thrusts whenever she got close, meaning she could catch her breath for a few moments, before she was stirred up again.

Her body begging for a release, and Mei knowing just what it would take to receive one, but refusing to let her desires get the better of her, as she held herself together and just allowed for Yuzu to do as she pleased, knowing that there was some way for her to get her own back on the blonde for this, and finally get the chance to turn the tables on her, she just had to wait for the right moment to come.

' _She's putting up with this for a long time, just how long can she last I wonder,'_ Yuzu thought, actually quite impressed over how well Mei was holding herself back from just giving in, but then again she shouldn't be all that surprised since Mei was much more stubborn then her, and when it came to this kind of thing she could deal with a whole lot more than the blonde ever could.

Mei knowing that although she could withstand this for a while, she couldn't endure it forever, and soon her body would start acting on its own, her hips were already involuntary rolling into Yuzu's thrusts, and it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to stop herself from acting on her own since Yuzu was refusing to give her the release that her body was so desperately graving for right now.

Realizing that she was more far gone than she had originally thought, Mei now slowly released the bedsheets from her tight grip, moving her hand down as she traced a single finger down her bare body, causing herself to shiver, letting herself moan a little louder as she soon came to rest her hand over her swollen clit, her fingers already started to lightly caress her engorged button, not holding her voice back as she moaned loudly between heavy pants now.

Yuzu not noticing at first, but as she heard Mei's moans growing louder, and feeling her walls soon tightening around her finger more frequently now she lifted her head up and looked down to Mei's sex, now realizing that the younger girl was pleasuring herself, looking like she was hoping to drive herself over the edge when the elder girl would halt her thrusts.

Slightly surprised that she had driven Mei to do such an embarrassing thing in front of her, Yuzu halted all of her advances for a moment, just watching her younger sister as Mei brought herself closer and closer to her limit, still looking up to Yuzu with a pleading expression, knowing that the blonde had stopped torturing her right now, but her desires getting the better of her as she couldn't stop her hand from continuing to stroke her clit, feeling an intense climax now quickly approaching her.

However just as she was close again, Yuzu shook her head and came back to her senses, grabbing hold of Mei's wrist now, and pulling it away from her crotch, stopping her from pleasuring herself, and moving to now hold onto both of her wrists in one hand. Pinning them to be resting above her girlfriend's head, while she slowly started to pick her rhythm up again, thrusting her finger inside of Mei slowly, and leaning down to whisper to the younger girl.

"This is your punishment Mei, you can't cum until you beg me to let you, so that means you can't help yourself along like that," Yuzu stated as she lightly kissed Mei's neck, moving down to suck on her collarbone, while she looked to Mei's begging face, thinking that it was going to be a while yet until she gave in, as the only thing that left her lips were low moans and heavy pants still.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…AHH!"

Mei moaned through the overwhelming pleasure, clenching her hands into tight fists, trying to squirm her way out from the elder's tight grasp, but not having much strength in order to do so, as she gritted her teeth, cursing herself inside her mind for letting her desires get the better of her for a moment there, but knowing that she hadn't missed her chance just yet, she could still turn things around from here.

Thinking that Mei wasn't far off from giving in now, since she had been punishing her for a while now, Yuzu was starting to slow her thrusts down, she wasn't being as rough as before and she was being much less aggressive now. Mei noticed this as she continued to endure as much as she could, knowing that letting Yuzu win here wasn't something she was going to let happen, and why would she when an opening was now coming clear to her?

Slowing down and becoming less forceful was Yuzu's mistake, as it meant that Mei could now last for a little longer, in order to put her own 'payback plan' into motion. Still panting heavily and letting low moans escape her lips, Mei called to Yuzu and caught her attention, making her look back to her now and leaving her neck alone for the moment.

"Yuzu…kiss me…"

Mei whispered out blushing deeply, while she looked upto Yuzu with begging eyes, certain that her plan would work in causing Yuzu's plan to fail, already feeling the blonde's grip loosen on her wrists a little, but keeping them still and not fighting back, as that would possibly cause Yuzu to catch onto just what she was aiming to do right now.

Swallowing slowly Yuzu just simply nodded, not seeing any harm in kissing Mei, after all as long as she didn't stop here, and kept her composure then she shouldn't have to worry about anything, however she would soon find out that she was wrong.

As she leaned down and kissed Mei lightly, their kiss staying sweet for a good few minutes, Mei choosing to just let herself melt for a moment, causing Yuzu to think that she was maybe now starting to finally consider giving in, and soon she would be begging for Yuzu to just end this already, but what the blonde wasn't able to catch onto was the fact that this was just a clever trick of Mei's.

As the younger girl waited just till the moment where Yuzu was losing herself in the kiss as well, meaning that she had now loosened her grip on Mei's wrists a little more, and was only now teasing her entrance rather than roughly thrusting into her.

Noticing all this, Mei wasted no time as she jumped at her chance, and pulled her hands free from Yuzu's loose grasp, now linking both arms around the blonde's neck, and wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist, surprising Yuzu as she now overwhelmed her and slipped her tongue in, exploring Yuzu's mouth and biting her bottom lip, while causing the elder girl to moan in response.

"Mei…Mei…s-stop…"

Yuzu gasped out between kisses, Mei not listening as she pulled Yuzu closer to her and forcefully silenced the elder girl. Forcing her tongue down to the back of Yuzu's throat, while the blonde, surprised by all this soon found that her lungs were begging her for air, and Mei simply refusing to give them any.

' _I…I can't breathe…is Mei trying to...choke me right now?'_ Yuzu questioned feeling like Mei really was trying to suffocate her right now, her lungs desperately trying to fight for air, while Mei just smiled into the kiss, knowing that Yuzu was terrible at making out for long periods of time, and using that to her advantage.

Flipping Yuzu over now, and pinning her down to the bed, biting down hard on the blonde's tongue, before she broke their breath-taking kiss, and looked down to her gasping sister with an expression of victory, but hiding it the moment that Yuzu had started to recover, and get her breath back.

"M-Mei…"

Yuzu panted out, feeling her chest hurting from her being so out of breath right now, looking upto Mei with a surprised expression, while Mei just stared blankly back down to her, waiting for her to recover, and have her breathing back to normal again.

Moving Yuzu's hand now to be resting just over her aroused slit, Mei slowly slipped her panties off, and rolled into the blonde's touch, sitting on top of the elder girl's hand as she leaned down to Yuzu and whispered to her in a seducing tone.

"Now finish what you started, or I really will choke you,"

Mei threatened, as she gave Yuzu's ear a long lick, causing the blonde to shiver slightly, swallowing loudly, and blushing deeply, knowing that the tables had turned now, and refusing Mei's instructions wasn't an option anymore as she didn't think twice and nodded her head frantically, seeing Mei glaring down to her now as the younger girl sat back and pulled away from her slightly.

Starting off slow at first Yuzu blushed as she looked upto Mei and watched her reactions as she gently stroked her soaking slit, causing the younger girl to tremble and moan slightly, while she rolled into her sister's touch more.

Yuzu knowing that Mei had already been close for a while now and so increased her speed, soon entering two fingers inside her girlfriend's dripping entrance, this time not being as rough but still not being too slow either, as she knew Mei would tell her off for teasing her when what she needed most right now was a release.

Panting and moaning slightly, letting small cries leave her lips Mei could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, as Yuzu now thrusted her fingers deeply inside her and caused her hips to buckle slightly, Mei feeling her climax quickly building up inside her abdomen again and approaching her now.

Seeing Mei looking back down to her with that pleading expression again, Yuzu doubled her efforts causing Mei to cry out louder now, feeling her walls clamping down on her fingers and not halting her thrusts this time as she continued to push Mei closer and closer to the edge, causing the younger girl to bite down on her bottom lip, moaning loudly as her pleasure was now hitting its highest peak.

Feeling Yuzu going for her weak spots and driving her to the point of almost screaming, Mei bit back cries, and clenched her teeth together, a wave of relief soon washing over her as her whole body soon shuddered, letting out a loud cry of release, as Yuzu made her ride out her much awaited intense orgasm. Yuzu lay watching as she gazed to her shaking girlfriend, feeling her still rolling into her touch slightly as sheer pleasure rippled through her body.

Now hunching over and panting heavily Mei sat recovering from finally reacting her limit, coming down from her high, as she squirmed slightly at the feeling of Yuzu removing her fingers from inside of her. Yuzu just smiling slightly as she gazed upto her panting girlfriend, and grabbed hold of her hand, holding it tightly and interlocking their fingers.

"You really can't be beaten, can you Mei?"

Yuzu smiled as a slight blush was still covering her cheeks. Mei just looked back down to Yuzu with a softened expression, breathing normally again now, as she sighed deeply and squeezed onto Yuzu's hand a little, leaning down to kiss her lips lightly.

Returning the kiss Yuzu happily gave out a pleasant moan, before their lips soon parted and the two looked into each other's eyes deeply. Mei resting her free hand on Yuzu's cheek, stroking her skin softly while Yuzu nuzzled into her touch more.

"Mei do you not like me taking the lead?" the blonde asked as she now kissed Mei's palm lightly, looking back upto her a moment later and waiting for her reply.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that you always seem to get carried away," Mei stated seeming like she had more to say, but Yuzu cutting her off before she could continue.

"So you do you Mei," Yuzu pointed out, causing Mei to seem slightly taken aback, before she turned away slightly and looked nervous all of a sudden.

"I know," Mei nodded, knowing that Yuzu was right, and knowing that she most likely did deserve a lot more punishment than what she had gotten tonight for all that she had put Yuzu through before now.

"But you know it's okay to get carried away sometimes, so since I let you do it, can you let me do the same as well?" Yuzu asked smiling upto Mei, as she gave her hand a tight squeeze, hoping that that anxious expression would leave the younger girl's face.

Mei looked down to Yuzu, seeming a little surprised before she slowly nodded, and let a small smile form onto her lips, "Only if you let me sleep on school nights," she stated, before leaning down to lay on top of Yuzu now, nuzzling into her neck lovingly.

"I said I would didn't I? You can trust me Mei, I won't keep you up all night like that again," Yuzu answered as she wrapped her free around Mei and cuddled her close to her chest, kissing her forehead lightly, while Mei just nodded and gave out a small sigh in return.

"Well this was failed attempt, guess I'll just have to find another way to get the better of you Mei," Yuzu joked after a short pause, wondering if there really was a way she could get the upper-hand on the younger girl, without her always knowing a way that she could turn things around on her.

"I'd like to see you try it, Yuzu,"

Mei simply responded casually, as she looked back to her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, Yuzu just chuckling slightly in return, before she brought Mei into a sweet kiss, their lips parting a moment later as Yuzu moved her hand and ran it through her sister's long dark hair, curling the raven locks around her fingers while she smiled to her dear girlfriend.

"I love you Mei," Yuzu stated, as she brought Mei into another tight embrace.

"I love you too Yuzu,"

Mei replied in a whisper, giving Yuzu's hand a tight squeeze and wrapping her other arm around her shoulder, hugging her tightly, before she felt Yuzu now cup her chin and lift her head up slightly, bringing her into another loving kiss as the two melted into their blissful moment together. Both of them moaning pleasantly in sync, before soon continuing to make passionate love to one another late into the night.


	6. An Embarrassing Situation

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning this contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. **

**Warning this contains lemon. ;P **

**...**

Harumin stood leaning against the wall, looking around the shop while sighing slightly, as she didn't know why she was agreeing to go along with this still. When Yuzu asked her to come on a shopping spree with her this afternoon, she was more than happy to tag along, however what Yuzu forget to mention was that Mei and for some reason Matsuri were going to be there as well.

True Harumin didn't mind Mei being there all that much really, but she knew where this was headed if Matsuri was also coming, Yuzu would drag Mei off somewhere, leaving her stuck taking care of the irritating, pink haired middle schooler, and of course that's pretty much exactly how things had now turned out.

With Harumin waiting outside the changing rooms, Matsuri trying on different clothes in one of the said changing rooms, and Yuzu and Mei having disappeared off somewhere together. Resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes for a moment Harumin gave out another heavy sigh, now very much regretting that she had agreed to come on this little trip, _'At least Nene's not here as well, I'll admit Matsuri is annoying and all, but with Nene she's even more lively and both of them together are downright infuriating sometimes,'_ she thought feeling a little bit of relief that she didn't have to deal with the other annoyance who was basically Matsuri's partner in crime at this point.

' _It really does feel like I'm babysitting a couple of young children whenever I'm with the both of them,'_ Harumin thought as she now ran a hand through her long brown hair slowly, and rubbed her aching forehead, hearing Matsuri walk out of the changing room a moment later and looking over to her.

"Are you finally done now?" Harumin asked as she looked to the younger girl with an uninterested expression, now just wanting to find Mei and Yuzu so that they could all leave.

"I think so, would you like me to help you look for some nice summer clothes now?" Matsuri asked as she went to go over to the check out and pay for all the clothes she had just brought, paying the cashier, and happily smiling to them as she now stood holding onto her bags in one hand, while looking back to Harumin again.

"Gee thanks, but I don't really need any new clothes, plus I didn't bring that much money with me," Harumin stated as she slowly came walking over to Matsuri now, wondering just where Mei and Yuzu were right now, and how long it would be before they would be coming back.

Matsuri looked a little taken aback for a moment, before she just looked to Harumin with a questioning expression, "Well if you didn't want to buy anything, why did you come along on this shopping trip?" she asked, as she had been feeling a little excited at the idea of being able to 'help' the elder girl pick out some clothes, but now she seemed a little disappointed that she wasn't able to have any 'fun' with the high schooler.

"Because I thought Yuzucchi and I were just going to be hanging out like we normally do, not that you and the Prez were going to be coming as well, so that those two would end up disappearing off somewhere, and leaving me to babysit you," Harumin explained a clear annoyed expression on her face now, as she raised her voice a little and glared to the slight smirk that was now forming onto Matsuri's lips.

"Aww but don't you like spending time with me Taniguchi-san?" Matsuri asked, smirking slightly upto Harumin, knowing that she was only annoying the elder girl more, and not seeming to care one bit about that fact, "Or are you jealous because you wanted to be alone with Yuzu-chan instead of Mei-san?"

"I'm not jealous, in fact I don't even mind the Prez being here. It's more the fact that I have to take care of you that's bugging me right now. I just want be done and go back home," Harumin answered turning away from Matsuri now as she started heading for the exit, wanting to go and find Mei and Yuzu so that they all could just leave already, and she didn't have to spend another minute with the annoying middle schooler.

"Aww but we've only been here for a couple of hours, are you sure you don't want to buy anything? I think I saw some clothes that would look cute on you," Matsuri asked pouting to the elder girl, while Harumin just rolled her eyes, and continued to walk towards the exit.

"All I want to do right now is find Yuzu and the Prez, so that we can all leave and I can go back home," Harumin answered, before she left the shop Matsuri calling to her, as she followed after the elder girl.

And luckily enough not even two minutes of Harumin standing outside the shop, had Yuzu and Mei now shown up from wherever they had wandered off to together. Yuzu happily calling out to her best friend as she came running upto her and Matsuri with Mei following close behind her.

"There you are Yuzucchi, where exactly did you run off to?" Harumin asked as she sighed and smiled in relief now, as Yuzu now stood beside her with a smile, the blonde glancing back to her younger sister for a moment before she answered.

"Well we were trying to look for a nearby café so that we could all have lunch together, but we sort of got lost on the way back," Yuzu explained nervously smiling, as she wore an embarrassed expression, while Mei had now come to stand beside her, giving her elder sister a slight cold stare.

Harumin just chuckled slightly, knowing that this wasn't the first time that Yuzu had gotten lost on a shopping trip, but while she didn't mind it all that much, it was easy to see that Mei was more than a little bothered about having to be dragged around, while neither of them knew where they were going.

As she stood beside Harumin, Matsuri now noticed something as she looked over to Mei, realizing that she was holding something quite small in her hands, and smiling slightly when she made out what it was, and saw that Mei was actually stroking its head softly.

"Aww that's a cute bear, did you buy that for Mei-san, Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked as she pointed to the little light brown teddy bear that Mei was holding in her hands right now. Yuzu looking to Matsuri now, then glancing to the bear that she was referring to, before answering her with a smile.

"Yeah, I felt bad for dragging Mei around like this after getting both of us lost, so I said I'd buy her something to apologize, and all she wanted was that little bear apparently," Yuzu explained as she smiled while looking to Mei holding onto the small bear, while Mei just stood turning away from the blonde slightly, having stopped stroking the bear and instead just continued to cradle it in her hands.

"And the way Mei-san's holding it almost looks like it's her baby," Matsuri smirked a little, while Mei just looked to her seeming unamused and uninterested.

"Wait does that make the Prez its Mama than?" Harumin asked smiling slightly, joining in on Matsuri's little 'game' now as the two gushed over how cute Mei looked with the little bear in hand.

"Yep and that means Yuzu-chan's the Daddy!" Matsuri stated happily as her and Harumin now both looked to Yuzu with innocent smiles playing on their lips.

"Just what are you two going on about?" Yuzu asked raising her voice a little, as she looked a little embarrassed, and sternly stared first at Matsuri for starting this, and then at Harumin for joining in.

"Relax Yuzucchi, we're only joking around," Harumin smiled as Matsuri just nodded with that innocent smile still on her lips.

"Yeah, so did you name this little one yet?"

Matsuri now asked, as she looked back to Mei. Mei just having been silent through all this, as she didn't really seem to be paying any attention, but was actually listening as she answered the younger girl a moment later.

"Yuzu named her since I've named all the others before now," Mei simply answered not seeming fazed by all this, but then she never was all that interested when Matsuri and or Harumin teased her and Yuzu, so she just stood not giving the two any kind of reaction, unlike Yuzu was right now.

"So what did you name the new addition to the family?" Matsuri asked Yuzu, while Harumin started to tickle the bear, and play with it like it was actually a real baby.

"I named her Mari," Yuzu stated with a slight sigh, before she glared at Harumin and Matsuri again as they both gave out a long 'Awwww,' causing Mei to just roll her eyes slightly.

"She's definitely going to be a Daddy's girl," Matsuri smiled, Harumin just nodding to her, wiping away pretend tears as the two chuckled together.

"Stop calling me that!"

Yuzu gritted her teeth, as she raised her voice and blushed a little now, kinda wishing that she maybe hadn't agreed to let Matsuri come along now, since her and Harumin had a history of teasing her and Mei about certain subjects with their relationship.

Harumin and Matsuri just continued to smile slightly to one another, before Harumin let out a slight sigh a moment later, and decided to stop the teasing for now, looking back to Yuzu with a more softened expression, her smirk replaced with a kind smile.

"That reminds me, did you two buy a gift for Mei's Dad yet? You said you wanted to get something for him since he's coming for a visit tonight right?" Harumin asked, while Matsuri was still giggling behind her hand a little, soon stopping and just smiling to Mei again innocently. Mei simply just stared back at her blankly.

"Ah…no we weren't sure what to get him, plus getting lost didn't help much either," Yuzu answered now sighing a little, glad that the two had stopped with their annoying little game now, but if she knew the two they would both be back to teasing her and Mei again soon enough.

"Well come on then, let's find something for him before the sun starts going down!" Harumin stated, Matsuri nodding happily and Yuzu smiling to Harumin now, thanking her a minute later. The group all now walking to the stores quickly, wanting to find a gift fast before it started to get dark.

However as the other three started to walk off ahead, Mei stopped and stood still for a moment, looking down to the little brown bear in her hands, stroking its head and then looking up to glance to Yuzu with a wondering expression on her face, thinking about how the blonde had just acted a few moments ago.

Yuzu soon pulling Mei out of her thoughts, as she turned round and noticed that her younger sister wasn't following them anymore. Stopping herself and looking to Mei with a questioning expression on her face now.

"Are you coming Mei?" Yuzu asked, Matsuri and Harumin having noticed and stopped now as well, as all three girls looked to Mei with the same wondering expression.

"Yes I'm coming now,"

Mei simply answered as she came back to her senses and nodded to Yuzu, before walking quickly to catch upto the other three, and following them as all four of them now walked into the next gift shop, all looking around for what they could get for Mei's Dad as a 'Welcome home' present.

….

Late afternoon was now slowly starting to settle in as Yuzu stood in the kitchen keeping a watch over everyone's dinner for tonight, smiling contently to herself as she stirred the pot full of fresh vegetable stew, and made sure everything was ready to be put onto plates when her Mother and Mei's Father came home.

Mei sitting at the dining table as she looked to her elder sister, still holding onto the little brown bear that the blonde had brought her earlier today, stroking it's soft, furry head still, and glancing to it slightly every now and again, before she would go back to looking over at Yuzu. Still seeming to be thinking about what had happened earlier today.

"So Mei are you excited that your Dad's coming and having dinner with us tonight, you haven't seen him in sometime right?" Yuzu asked smiling to herself, as she happily thought about how tonight would go imagining them all sitting round the table happily eating dinner together.

"I guess,"

Mei simply answered as she sighed a little, showing that she wasn't all that happy about her Dad coming round, as it was obvious that she still had a difficult relationship with her Father. The two sisters then falling into a silence as Mei didn't seem to want to talk right now, and Yuzu felt that starting up another conversation about tonight would only make Mei angry, and or annoyed with her, so instead she just decided to stay quiet for now.

"Yuzu can I ask you something?" Mei now asked her voice a little low as she rested her elbows on the table, and looked to her sister with a slightly wondering expression on her face.

"Sure, what is it Mei?" Yuzu answered, not turning around just yet, as she was keeping her gaze focused on the cooking food right now.

"Did it really bother you when Matsuri and Taniguchi-san were calling you 'Daddy' earlier today?" Mei asked, causing Yuzu to now turn to her surprised for a minute, but her expression softening when she saw Mei genuinely looking like she was interested in this subject and wanted to talk about it.

"That was just Harumin and Matsuri teasing us, you know how they can get sometimes Mei, it was a little embarrassing I guess, but I didn't mind it all that much to be honest," Yuzu explained, smiling to Mei slightly, before she turned back to the food, and continued to prepare everything for dinner tonight.

Seeming slightly unsatisfied with Yuzu's answer, Mei stayed quiet for a moment, while Yuzu continued to cook dinner for tonight with a content smile still on her lips. Mei now leaning forward in her seat, as she watched her elder sister potter about, trying to make sure the meal was going to be ready for when their parents came home. Sighing slightly, before she caught Yuzu's attention again.

"Well what if I happened to call you 'Daddy'?" Mei asked after a short pause, as curious expression now on her face.

"M-M-Mei?"

Yuzu stuttered slightly as she dropped the spoon she was stirring with onto the counter, it making a loud clacking noise as it landed. The blonde now turned round to face her sister, looking to Mei with an awfully surprised expression, blushing slightly, as Mei just stared blankly back to her seeming completely unfazed by this conversation she had suddenly brought up right now, like it was something completely casual to her.

"I mean you are Mari's Dad after all, plus her older sisters as well right?" Mei asked, as she gestured to the little brown bear sitting in her hands still, now raising her eyebrow as she wondered how Yuzu might answer her.

However Yuzu not answering for quite a while, just stayed silent as she stood looking taken aback still, not quite comprehending what Mei was asking her right now. Unsure of how to answer her for a long while it seemed, while Mei just sat waiting for a reply from the blonde. Taking a deep breath now Yuzu collected herself, smiling nervously to Mei as she answered her finally.

"Listen Mei just because Harumin and Matsuri liked teasing me by calling me that, doesn't mean that you have to go and do the same alright?" she stated as an anxious expression now covered her face, guessing that Mei was just having a bit of 'fun' of her own right now, as she always did like seeing what reactions she would get from a nervous and embarrassed Yuzu.

Mei didn't reply as she just continued to stare blankly at Yuzu, that curious expression still on her face, as she tilted her head to the side slightly, looking like she wasn't quite getting what Yuzu had just told her, but Yuzu having a feeling that Mei was deliberately doing this to see just what kind of reaction she would get in return.

"I mean by that logic, it would mean that I could call you 'Mama' like they were, and I doubt you would be okay with something like that right?" Yuzu asked nervously, her eyes now shifting from side to side, as this conversation was just getting more and more uncomfortable, and unsettling for her.

Mei didn't seem all that bothered however by Yuzu's answer like how the blonde thought she probably would be, instead she simply just shrugged her shoulders slightly before answering her sister.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that…Daddy," Mei stated ending her sentence with a slightly alluring tone, wondering how Yuzu would react hiding a smile that was slowly making its way onto her lips as she looked to the blonde's now flustered expression.

"Well…I…umm…I…" Yuzu couldn't find the words to respond as she stumbled over her speech, trying to say something, but finding that she could only stutter, and nervously look anywhere but at Mei right now.

Mei sat hiding a smile as she looked to Yuzu's reddened face, as she searched for words, and failed at being able to come up with any. The blonde's mind going crazy right now as she wished for something to come save her, and luckily for her something soon did.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door now being heard by the both of them, Yuzu smiling nervously as she looked to the door, and thanked whoever had just knocked for saving her inside her mind, while Mei just looked to the door with what looked like a slightly irritated expression.

"Oh that must be Mom and your Dad, you stay here Mei. I'll go get it!"

Yuzu stated in a rush, as she quickly turned on her heel, and ran to the front door, glad to get out of that situation, _'Just what was Mei playing at there? Maybe she's been around Harumin and Matsuri too much,'_ she thought sighing slightly now as she calmed herself and went to go and answer the door. Leaving Mei sitting in the kitchen alone, while she just simply sat waiting for her elder sister to return, looking down to the little bear cradled in her hands again and stroking its soft head gently.

Quickly rushing to answer the door, Yuzu sighed a little before she rested her hand on the handle, opening the door, and already knowing full well who was going to be standing there, not even having to guess as she smiled to greet their visitor, only to be faced with a pile of boxes instead of an actual person.

"Umm…hello?"

Yuzu questioned as she looked to the tall pile of boxes with a confused expression, looking around for her step-father, sighing with slight relief when she saw the familiar man emerge from behind the boxes, smiling to Yuzu and greeting her happily.

"Ahh Yuzu, so nice to see you again, you're looking lovely as always. Sorry to be a bother, but could you please lend me a hand with these boxes before my arms brake underneath them?" Shō asked as he smiled to his step-daughter, his whole body shaking as he tried to keep hold of all the boxes that were in his arms, but was quickly losing his grip on them.

"Yeah sure," Yuzu quickly nodded as she took a few of the boxes from her step-father and helped him to carry them all inside the house, before she closed the door behind her.

"Thanks, I was scared I just might throw out my back, if I held all of those for much longer," Shō thanked Yuzu as they both put all the boxes down in the lounge, Yuzu guessing that they would be unpacked and put away later.

"Why do you have so many boxes anyway? And why were you carrying all of them by yourself, wasn't my Mom helping you?" Yuzu asked as she looked at all the boxes, and guessed that only a few of them were actually filled with clothes and other necessities by the weight of most of them.

"Well I did only want to bring what I needed in a suitcase or something, since I'm only staying for a couple of weeks, but I've been going to so many places lately, that I ended up buying a load of great looking souvenirs for you all," Shō explained smiling happily to Yuzu, spotting Mei sitting over at the dining table, not even bothering to greet him as he just sighed slightly, knowing that it would take some time for Mei to actually start treating him like her Father again.

"Wait so all of these boxes are full of things you got from your travels?" Yuzu asked as she wasn't too sure if she should be impressed, or worried about all this.

"Well I'll admit that I did go a little overboard I guess, but when you visit as many different places as I do you come across a lot of interesting and useful things. You wanna have a look?" Shō asked as he stood scratching his head a little and seeming nervous, however Yuzu simply not minding how carefree her step-father always is.

"Maybe later, where's Mom anyway?" Yuzu asked, wondering why she had answered the door to just her step-father, while her Mother was nowhere in sight, when she was meant to be meeting up with him at the airport.

"Apparently she had to go run some last minute errands or something, and left me with all the boxes," Shō answered sighing slightly while Yuzu smiled, guessing that her Mother had most probably forgotten to get a gift for her husband, and so must have quickly ditched him once they came home to go and buy one, and she would most likely be home in a while.

Shō now looking over to Mei again as he knew that starting up a conversation probably wouldn't be the best thing right now, plus it wasn't as if Mei would talk to him all that much, do instead he just smiled as he picked up a couple of boxes, and looked back to Yuzu again now.

"I'll take these into your Mother's room for now, dinner's almost ready right?" Shō asked, smiling to the blonde as she nodded to him, sensing that he did want to talk to Mei, but got the feeling that he didn't know what to say, plus Mei probably wouldn't talk back to him all that much unfortunately.

"Yeah, it should be all plated up in a bit," Yuzu answered as Shō nodded to her happily, before he walked off to go and put away the boxes of souvenirs in Yuzu's Mother's bedroom, which was where he would be staying for the time that he was here for.

Watching her step-father leave the room Yuzu sighed slightly, wishing that Mei and her Dad didn't have such a rocky relationship, thinking of going to help her step-Dad with the boxes, only to stop in her tracks when she heard Mei speak up, and call over to her.

"Daddy, could you come over here for a moment?" Mei asked as she still had her back to Yuzu, stroking Mari in her hands as she waited for Yuzu's reply.

"Umm…Mei your Dad just went to Mom's room to put away the boxes," Yuzu stated, a slight questioning expression on her face now, as she looked over to her sister.

"I know that…" Mei paused, as she now turned her head slightly, and looked to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, "…I was talking to you, Daddy," she simply stated, a small smile being hidden away from the blonde as she saw Yuzu look taken aback, blushing slightly, while she waited for the elder girl to come over to her.

"Just how long do you plan on calling me that?" Yuzu mumbled underneath her breath, as she came back to her senses and shook her head, walking over to Mei with a slightly annoyed expression on her face now, getting the feeling that this was going to be a long evening for all of them.

…...

Soon enough Yuzu's Mother had returned home, and once she had the four of them all sat around the dining table, with Yuzu and her Mother setting out everyone's food for them as they all were soon digging into their evening meal together, Yuzu and Mei sitting beside each other, while Yuzu's Mother and Mei's Father sat opposite them.

Casual conversation was being thrown back and forth across the table as Yuzu, her Mother and Shō all happily talked to one another about random subjects, some of them being about how Yuzu and Mei were doing in school, and many were about what Shō's travels had been like.

Yuzu and her Mother definitely seeming very interested, while Mei couldn't seem to care less, as she was mostly silent throughout the meal, eating her food slowly and not looking up from her plate half the time, not wanting to take part in any talking it seemed.

Although Yuzu was a little concerned for her younger sister, knowing that she wasn't all that comfortable with speaking normally to her Father just yet, but the fact that she wasn't talking at all right now was a little off putting to her.

However at least Mei wasn't calling her 'Daddy' anymore like she had been doing pretty much all evening, until their Mother came back home. Thinking that she really should scowl Harumin and Matsuri the next time she saw them, for implanting the idea of teasing her with such an embarrassing nickname into Mei's mind.

But just as Yuzu was thinking about being kinda thankful that Mei wasn't teasing her anymore, she realized that she may have spoken a bit too soon, as Mei now stopped eating for a moment and spoke up.

"Daddy, could you pass the salt?" Mei asked, causing Yuzu to freeze slight as she looked to Mei with a slight blush, before guessing that Mei was going to continue with calling her by that title still, sighing slightly as she rolled her eyes a little.

' _She's seriously still playing this game? Just how long is she planning on calling me…'_ Yuzu didn't finish her thought as she reached out to grab the salt shaker and get it for her sister, only to stop as she now saw her step-father reaching out for the salt shaker as well.

Yuzu froze up again as she looked to her step-Dad nervously, while Shō looked back to her with a questioning expression,

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu's Mother asked, wearing the exact same look on her face as the blonde's step-Dad, while Mei was simply looking to Yuzu with what seemed like an impatient expression now, wanting Yuzu to just give her the salt already.

' _Wait did Mei actually mean to ask her Dad for the salt, or was she just teasing me again?'_ Yuzu questioned inside her mind, before she simply shook her head and tried to quickly think of what might just be a good reason for her reaching out for the salt when it seemed that Mei had asked for her Dad to give it to her.

"Err…sorry I just thought since I was closer and all, I would give the salt to Mei, I know she asked for you to do it, but I guess I umm…I…I…" Yuzu paused, stumbling over her words as she had no idea what to say, and was just making it up as she went along, nervously just quickly grabbing hold of the salt shaker and giving it to Mei a moment later, going silent as she blushed and sat slouched with her eyes directed downcast to her lap now.

"Thank you Yuzu," Mei simply replied to Yuzu, as she picked up the salt shaker, and sprinkled a little onto her meal, hiding a slight smile that was slowly creeping onto her lips right now.

' _So now she calls me by my name?'_ Yuzu asked gritting her teeth as she stared sternly to her sister, now knowing that Mei was just teasing her again, and that request was clearly directed at her and not their Dad. But Yuzu knew that only she and Mei knew who the question was really for.

The rest of dinner continued on in a very uncomfortable, and awkward way as Yuzu was too embarrassed to say anything more, and their parents sat talking to each other now quietly, choosing to just let what happened earlier be forgotten as both of their daughters had now gone silent because of it, changing the subject and trying to include their two daughters, but neither of them answering as the rest of the evening passed by slowly in an awkward silence.

….

Having the evening gone by slowly, Mei and Yuzu were now in their bedroom, after helping out with cleaning away all the dishes, exchanging gifts with Mei's Dad and then getting ready for bed together, before Yuzu's Mother and Mei's Father had left to go out on the town, and spend some time alone together since they hadn't seen each other in months, leaving Mei and Yuzu by themselves in the house for the night.

Yuzu now stood in her and Mei's bedroom, looking to her younger sister with a slightly stern look in her eyes, while Mei sat on the bed looking back upto her blankly, not all that fazed by her glare, as she simply looked to Yuzu with a questioning expression now.

"What's with the look?"

Mei asked as she sat slouched on the bed, knowing all too well that Yuzu was mad at her right now, and she knew exactly what the reason for her glares were, but continued to just play 'innocent' like she hadn't done anything at all to anger her elder sister.

"What were you thinking Mei, calling me that when my Mom and your Dad were around?" Yuzu asked, showing that she was clearly mad at her girlfriend right now. But Mei just simply staring back at her blankly.

"You never said I couldn't call you 'Daddy' while our parents were around,"

"Well no, but I didn't think you would ever do something like that in front of them,"

"But you said it didn't bother you when Matsuri and Taniguchi-san called you 'Mari's Daddy',"

"Like I said before, just because Matsuri and Harumin called me that as a joke, doesn't mean you have to do the same and join in on embarrassing me, I mean would you like it if I started calling you 'Mama' all the time?" Yuzu asked her voice having risen a little, as she walked a little bit closer to Mei now.

"I wouldn't mind it all that much," Mei stated after a short pause, as she just shrugged her shoulders slightly, turning away from Yuzu a little, while Yuzu just sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"let's just go to sleep, I'm tired, and I'm not sure why you even decided to tease me like this today anyway," Yuzu mumbled out that second part as she walked over to her side of the bed, and now lay down, pulling the covers over herself, turning away from Mei, as she just wanted to quickly go to sleep and forget about all that had happened today.

However Mei seemed to have different plans as she now came over to Yuzu and caught her attention by sitting down on top of her, Yuzu turning to look upto her with a slightly questioning expression now.

"But isn't going to sleep exactly what Mamas and Daddies don't do when they're home alone together?" Mei asked looking down to Yuzu with an alluring stare now, her tone turning slightly seductive as she leaned down and stopped at just an inch from Yuzu's lips, wondering if she would now catch onto what she was hinting at.

"M-Mei wait, what are you-

Yuzu was cut off as a moment later Mei surprised her with a light kiss, Yuzu thinking of pulling away at first, but then couldn't help but allow herself to melt, feeling Mei's tongue soon slipping into her mouth and deepening their kiss. Yuzu now slowly starting to realize just why Mei might have had been teasing her all day.

Letting the kiss last a little longer, before Yuzu grabbed hold of Mei's shoulders and flipped her over onto her back, sitting on top of her now as she looked down to her girlfriend. Mei seeming a little taken aback at first, but then simply just lay staring back upto Yuzu with a wondering gaze, as she saw her blushing deeply, while looking back down to her nervously now.

"Wait…Mei, is the reason why you've been teasing me so much today, because you were trying to entice me?" Yuzu asked, as she was now seeming to realize just why Mei had been acting the way she had all afternoon.

"I wouldn't say it's the only reason, but what do you think, Yuzu?"

Mei simply raised her eyebrow, as she lay still, not struggling against Yuzu at all, while now giving the blonde that alluring stare again, Yuzu now understanding just why she had been giving her that look throughout most of the evening.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Yuzu asked as she now sighed heavily, leaning into Mei, and resting her head onto Mei's shoulder for a minute, smiling slightly as things were now starting to finally make sense to her, while Mei just nodded to Yuzu and nuzzled into her slightly.

' _So the reason why Mei was teasing me so much, was because she was trying to get the message across that she wanted us to sleep together? Mind you it has been a while since we last did it, although Mei never has been all that good that telling me what she wants from me. Well either that or I just realized how bad I am at picking up signals from her,'_ Yuzu thought now mentally hitting herself in the head, for not realizing exactly what Mei had been doing until now.

Mei bringing Yuzu into another kiss a moment later, the blonde moaning pleasantly as their kiss deepened a little, before they pulled away from each other, and Yuzu took off her pajama top, Mei's top soon following along with the rest of their clothing, as they were both soon sitting completely naked, while holding onto each other tightly now.

"If you wanted us to do it tonight you could have just told me, rather than putting me through all that embarrassment, especially since you went as far as to call me 'Daddy' in the middle of us all having dinner," Yuzu stated kissing Mei's cheek lightly, tracing small circles on her bare back as she caused her to shiver slightly, while Mei linked her arms around Yuzu's neck, and combed her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"This wasn't the only reason why I kept calling you 'Daddy'. You blushed every time I called you by that title, and you had such a flustered look on your face. I wanted to see more of that reaction from you, so I continued to call you it even though I knew I was making you angry," Mei explained, her voice lowered now as she moaned at the feeling of Yuzu kissing her ear softly, tugging on her hair a little as she hated it whenever the blonde went after her weakness.

' _So she was just having fun with me after all, I thought so,'_ Yuzu thought now knowing that she was right about one reason why Mei had teased her for most of the day. Letting out a slight sigh, before she stopped her attack on Mei's sensitive ears, and looked to her eyes now.

"Mei, do you know how Mamas and Daddies make babies?"

Yuzu asked in a whispered voice, her tone sounding slightly seducing now, as she moved her hands down to Mei's waist and shifted on the bed a bit, Mei just looking to her with a slightly questioning expression now.

"But Yuzu, we're both girls,"

Mei stated, getting the message as to what exactly Yuzu was planning right now, showing that she was much better as picking up signals than the elder girl was, although she wasn't too certain what Yuzu may have been implying with what she had just said, even though she knew Yuzu was only kidding about the 'making babies' part.

"I know, this is how two girls make a baby,"

Yuzu smiled with a slight wink as she cupped Mei's cheek, positioning herself in the right place, before she leaned in and brought Mei into another deep kiss. Mei's eyes widening for a moment as she felt Yuzu's aroused sex caressing and thrusting into her own, as the blonde started to grind her hips against her's. Mei now closing her eyes and kissing Yuzu back, as the two of them moaned at the feeling of their hardened nipples rubbing against each other, and trembling slightly whenever their swollen clits kissed.

"Ahh…Yuzu…Yuzu…"

Mei moaned over Yuzu's shoulder, as their lips parted and the two held each other close, Yuzu stroking Mei's long jet-black hair, and kissing her girlfriend's bare neck lightly, listening to her moans and smiling slightly.

' _Mei has such a cute voice when she's feeling good,'_ Yuzu thought as she grinded harder against Mei, moaning herself as Mei grinded against her as well now, the two of them in sync in their rhythm, as their desires grew more and more fierce inside their heated cores.

Both of them soon panting heavily as they increased their speed, Mei often overwhelming Yuzu, and Yuzu quickly matching her rhythm again, as she could tell that Mei was already better at this than she was, and this was their first time doing it in this kind of position. But then again she knew she shouldn't be all that surprised, as she knew just how much of a fast learner Mei was when it came to these kind of things.

The two's rhythm soon growing faster and faster as they both moaned out each other's names, Yuzu's mind quickly going blank, and her heart pounded in her chest, as she sucked on Mei's neck, causing the younger girl to cry out slightly, her heart racing just as fast as Yuzu's was as the two of them could soon feel heavy pressure building up inside their abdomens.

Yuzu biting her bottom lip now as she could feel her climax quickly approaching her, holding back as much as she could, not wanting to cum before Mei did, but feeling like she was going to lose herself and go crazy before then as Mei kept increasing her deep thrusts, Yuzu just barely keeping up with her, as she knew she was getting awfully close now, but continued to endure the endless amounts of sheer pleasure, waiting for Mei to show signs of reaching her limit.

And luckily enough she didn't have to wait too long, as Mei was soon letting more cries leave her lips, and when she could no longer hold back her voice, Yuzu knew that she was getting close to her climax as well. And so she doubled her efforts, and feeling Mei doing the same in return, her toes now curling, and her hands reaching out to grab onto Yuzu's.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…I'm cumming,"

Mei panted out, breathing heavily in-between low moans and slight cries, feeling herself now getting closer and closer to being thrown over the edge, her pleasure soon hitting its peak, and causing her to moan out louder, her whole body trembling right now.

"Me too…let's cum together, Mei,"

Yuzu smiled to Mei as she felt so close to bursting that it was actually starting to hurt her a little now, knowing that it wasn't good for her to hold back for this long, but doing it anyway as she didn't want to cum before Mei this time.

Mei nodding to Yuzu as she looked to the blonde, her lavender eyes filling up with tears of bliss, as she held onto Yuzu's hands tightly, letting their fingers interlock, while Yuzu brought her into another loving kiss, Mei quickly slipping her tongue in and deepening it, as the two moaned into each other's mouths.

Now biting down onto Yuzu's bottom lip, Mei melted into their heated kiss, letting Yuzu suck on her tongue as the two moaned in-between deep kisses. The two of them soon letting out loud and muffled moans of release, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, their shared orgasm rippling through their bodies, as they were soon left gasping for air, and shaking slightly as they still rolled into one another, riding out their intense climaxes together.

Mei being the first to start recovering as she sat panting heavily, and sighed slightly once she caught her breath, looking to Yuzu and waiting for her to come down from her high as well, while she sat back in her afterglow.

"Did you learn that from one of those erotic mangas you are always reading?" Mei asked as she now saw Yuzu getting her breath back, and calming herself, as the blonde sat stroking her girlfriend's long black hair gently.

"Err…Yeah kinda," Yuzu answered nervously, while Mei just rolled her eyes slightly, as a small smile was forming onto her lips now, expecting nothing different from the elder girl.

Yuzu chuckling slightly as she brought Mei into a tight embrace, and the two just happily sitting together in sweet silence for a few moments, enjoying the feel of each other's warmth, as they held one another close and felt like never letting go.

"Yuzu…do you ever think we could have children one day?" Mei asked, now breaking the silence as she sighed a little and had her eyes directed away from Yuzu slightly, seeming to be nervous now.

"Of course Mei, I mean we would most probably have to adopt, or get a sperm donner or something. But don't you want kids someday Mei?" Yuzu said as she sat stroking Mei's hair again now combing her fingers through her silky black locks, before she moved to sit back against the headboard, inviting Mei to come and cuddle with her.

"I don't know, maybe one day,"

Mei answered as she spoke in a low voice now, crawling over to Yuzu and sitting in her lap, as she rested her head against her girlfriend's chest and listened to her still racing heartbeat, smiling at the fact that the blonde's heart was still pounding right now, even though she had seemed to have calmed down on the outside.

"You'd make a wonderful Mother Mei," Yuzu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mei and kissed her neck lightly, nuzzling into her lovingly, while Mei just hugged her back, and nodded slowly.

"So would you Yuzu,"

Mei simply replied in a whispered voice, as she grabbed hold of Yuzu's shoulder and held onto her tightly, sighing contently when she felt the blonde lay a light kiss on her forehead, and start to stroke her long hair again.

"I thought I was the 'Daddy'?" Yuzu smiled as she looked to Mei, wondering if she would play along, or if she was too tired out to do anything but curl up and go to sleep right now.

"I didn't say you couldn't still be the Daddy," Mei simply stated as she looked back to Yuzu, with a blank stare, as she felt relaxed in Yuzu's arms, deciding to play along with her for now, while Yuzu chuckled slightly in return.

"Mei, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"The next time you want us to have sex, could you not embarrass me so much?" Yuzu asked with a slightly nervous smile now, looking to her girlfriend, and doubting that she would agree to something like that, and being absolutely right.

"But I want to see more of the flustered reaction that you show me whenever I call you 'Daddy'," Mei simply answered as she actually let the small smile show on her lips now, looking to Yuzu, and gaining a slight blush from her, as Yuzu didn't know how to reply as first, before she just sighed and smiled back to Mei.

"You're such a tease Mei," Yuzu replied as she squeezed Mei tightly, and kissed her bare shoulder, chuckling as Mei just snuggled into the blonde's warm embrace more, and soon reached up to press her lips to Yuzu's.

Yuzu happily kissing Mei back as she let their kiss deepen, as the two gave out pleasant moans in sync. Yuzu now thinking that maybe it was okay for Mei to tease her every now and then, just as long as she didn't do it when they were around their friends and family members again. That way Yuzu would have nothing to worry about, although no doubt she would most likely still get embarrassed whenever Mei did decide to have a little 'fun' with her again, which Yuzu guessed wouldn't be all that long from now.


	7. While In The Silence Of The Library

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. **

**Warning: This contains some lemon. ;P **

**...**

As the morning school bell rang loudly all the students came rushing into their classrooms, all sitting up-right in their seats as they looked forward, everyone knowing that toady was the day that their results to their latest tests were going to be handed out to them, and although it wasn't a big test it was one of the more important ones, and so most of the students were hoping for a good score that would as least get them into the top 50, if not higher.

Sighing heavily Harumin looked to her test paper, glaring at the awfully low score on the sheet and rested her head on the table, luckily she had made it into the top 50, but only just, thinking that maybe now she should have tried to concentrate more in her classes.

"And I thought I studied enough this time around,"

She thought out loud, kicking her legs under her desk in disappointment thinking she had actually really tried this time, but obviously her score said otherwise, making her think that their teacher had something against her for a moment, before she just lifted her head up slowly and turned to look to her best friend, wondering what score she got, and guessing it wouldn't be much of a difference from her's.

"What did you get Yuzucchi?" Harumin asked before she noticed that the blonde's test paper was still resting on her desk, facing down and Yuzu was stuck on still looking to the front of the class it seemed right now.

"Yuzucchi? You okay?" Harumin tilted her head a little, looking a little concerned for her friend as she reached over to her, and poked at her shoulder, causing the blonde to look to her now.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harumin I was…just thinking about something," Yuzu stated smiling nervously now, as she looked back to her friend and felt like a heavy weight was resting on her shoulders, glancing to her test paper, before snapping her neck to turn back to Harumin again.

"Aren't you going to look and see what score you got?" the brunette asked as she now propped herself up on her elbow and wondered if Yuzu was really okay since she definitely didn't seem like it.

Shaking her head in reply Yuzu looked nervous now as she looked to her test paper, reaching over to pick it up, before she gripped it in her hand tightly, and quickly held her hand and out, asking for Harumin to take the paper from her and read it to her instead.

"You do it Harumin, I can't look," Yuzu stated dramatically. Harumin taking the test paper from the blonde, while Yuzu now sat with her face in her hands, preparing to hear just what her score was.

"Umm…okay. Why are you so nervous about this anyway, I mean I get that it's an important test and all, but I've never seen you this worried over one before, plus lately you've been getting higher and higher on the top 50 list, so my guess is this test will be no different,"

Harumin said as she looked to Yuzu's test paper now, widening her eyes upon seeing the answers that the blonde had and comparing them to her own, thinking that maybe she had been slacking off a little since most of Yuzu's answers were different from her's, and were marked correct, while on her paper they had been marked incorrect.

"Well you see that's just it, normally it wouldn't bother me what score I got, but since I've been getting in to the top 50 for a good while now, Mei thought she'd challenge me and said to aim for the top 20 this time around," Yuzu explained sighing heavily as she removed her hands from her face, and hung her head low for a minute thinking that she very much needed a miracle in order to get into the top 20.

"The top 20 really? But you've haven't even gotten close to that yet," Harumin stated seeming slightly surprised that the President had told Yuzu to get to what just might seem impossible for her right now.

"I know, and even though I think I did okay on this test, it still doesn't feel like I studied enough for it, which is why I'm kinda dreading what my score is right now," Yuzu answered, mumbling out that last part as she didn't mind not living up to Mei's expectations all that much, but this time it was different for her.

"I'm still not seeing why this is all such a big deal to you. You trying to impress the Prez or something now?" Harumin asked as she sat back in her seat, grabbing her test paper a moment later, and comparing her work to Yuzu's realizing that maybe she should start asking Yuzu to study with her more often now that the blonde seemed to be doing a whole lot better with tests.

"Well…she did say that she would also give me a…'reward' if I was in fact able to get into the top 20…" Yuzu trailed off slightly, as she spoke in a low tone, glancing away from her friend and blushed a little, while Harumin smirked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"But anyway can you just tell me what score I got please?" the blonde asked, shaking her head, and now looking back to Harumin again. Now seeming to be eagerly waiting to hear what her score was, and if it would be enough to impress her younger sister, although by Yuzu's guess it most likely wouldn't be unfortunately.

"Alright, alright. Now let's see here…"

Harumin now paused as she looked to Yuzu's score on her test paper, her eyes going wide and an expression of shock covering her face as she thought she was seeing things, blinking over and over again, and then rubbing her eyes, making sure that she didn't see wrong right now.

"What? Is it really that bad?"

Yuzu asked feeling anxious now, as she looked to Harumin's shocked expression, dreading what her answer would be a little, as she thought that maybe with the added pressure put on by Mei, she might have done even worse, and hadn't even made the top 50 this time.

Shaking her head and recovering Harumin simply cleared her throat and then looked back to Yuzu again with a slightly concerning expression, "Well Yuzucchi, I'm afraid to say that you may in fact deserve more than just a 'reward' for this," she stated, Yuzu seeming to not get what she said at first.

"I knew it I did terribly, I should have guessed that's how this would go, why did I even agree with Mei about me getting into the top 20?" Yuzu panicked holding her head in her hands again, before she went over what she had heard Harumin say and looked back to her now, "Wait…what did you just say Harumin?" she asked looking to the brunette now, feeling a little foolish for panicking just a moment ago.

"I said that you deserve way more than just a 'reward' for this, Yuzucchi you got into the top 10!" Harumin exclaimed as she raised her voice a little, and now showed Yuzu's test paper to her, smiling proudly to the blonde.

"I WHAT?!"

Yuzu questioned, as she couldn't believe what Harumin had just said to her, grabbing hold of her test paper and looking to the score on it, thinking that she had heard her friend completely wrong, only to find that Harumin was indeed right.

Looking to her score Yuzu's emerald eyes now lit up, and her lips slowly formed into a bright smile, almost ripping the paper in her hands as she clenched it tightly, her hands shaking now, "I actually got into the top 10?" Yuzu asked as she looked to Harumin again, like she needed to confirm that she wasn't seeing things right now.

"Yep, you got into the top 10, way to go Yuzucchi!" Harumin smiled with a wink as she nodded to the blonde, knowing that this was huge for her, and feeling really proud of her for it.

Tears filling the blonde's eyes now as she stood up from her seat and cheered loudly, causing the other students and the teacher to all look to her with surprised expressions.

Yuzu realizing that she was being a bit too excited right now as she looked at the other students, and just apologized with a nervous smile before she sat down in her seat again, the other students chuckling slightly at Yuzu's overacting, while Harumin just patted the blonde on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice going Yuzucchi, just how did you do it?" the brunette asked now, as Yuzu just smiled back to her.

"I just got lucky I guess,"

Yuzu replied as she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, now leaning over her desk, and pulling Harumin into a tight hug as she couldn't be happier right now, and could hardly wait until classes were over so that she could go and tell Mei 'the good news'. While Harumin just hugged Yuzu back and was happy for her for achieving this seemingly almost impossible task that she had somehow succeeded in.

….

The school bell now rang loudly for lunch break as all the students started to quickly leave their classrooms, most of them heading to the cafeteria for lunch, while others would go and find a nice place to eat their packed lunch from home instead.

However choosing to have only a very quick lunch Mei now stood in the library, searching around for some textbooks that she needed, while she walked around the shelves, picking the odd book out and reading the back of it, before she would either decide to put it back where she had taken it from, or keep hold of it and carry it along with her instead.

However as Mei walked through the library slowly, she soon heard the loud call of a familiar voice yelling out her name. recognizing the voice right away and sighing slightly as it seemed that her peaceful stroll through the library, where she was finding the books she needed was now ruined by none other than her lively older step-sister.

"MEI! MEI ARE YOU IN HERE!"

Yuzu called out loudly, alerting all the other students that were in the library right now, all of them looking to the blonde with slightly annoyed expressions, wanting her to be quiet while Yuzu simply seemed to take no notice and walked through the library, looking for her younger sister and calling out her name loudly still.

"Oh there you are Mei,"

Yuzu smiled as Mei now came walking up to her quickly, glaring to the elder girl a little, while she felt foolish for thinking she would be able to spend this lunch break alone studying by herself, and not having to deal with her elder sister's antics for once, but clearly she was wrong about that.

"Yuzu we're in the library," Mei scolded the blonde as she gestured for her to keep her voice down, causing Yuzu to now look to her nervously before she apologized.

"Right sorry, I guess I got a little too excited there," Yuzu stated, feeling a little embarrassed as she spoke in a low tone now and smiled nervously to Mei, glancing to the other students and letting out a nervous chuckle as they all still looked to her with annoyed expressions for a moment before they turned back to continue with what they were doing before the blonde came walking in to the Library.

"Yuzu, just what are you doing here yelling out my name like that?"

Mei asked as she now turned away from her sister and started to walk back over to the aisle she was in before and looked at more of the books that were standing on the shelves, holding the books that she already had picked out under her other arm, looking back to Yuzu as she saw the blonde following her round now.

"Well you know that today is the day that we got the results for our latest test, and I came to show you what score I got. But since I couldn't find you anywhere in the cafeteria, or in the Student Council room, I wasn't too sure where you would be, so I asked Momokino-san and she told me that you had gone to the library to pick out some textbooks,"

Yuzu explained all of how she came to find where her sister was 'hiding', while Mei stopped walking for a moment and turned to her sister, now realizing just why she had come to find her, forgetting that she had told Yuzu to aim higher than usual in their test this time around.

"Oh that's right, I told you to aim for the top 20 this time, didn't I?" Mei asked as she had stopped looking for books now, and instead held her free hand out for Yuzu to give her, her test results.

"Yep, but I think you'll find that I did even better than that,"

Yuzu stated proudly as she handed her test paper to Mei, and now stood with her hands behind her back, having a big grin on her lips as she watched Mei's lavender eyes widen when she looked to the test paper and saw what her sister's score was. Yuzu knowing that the younger girl was surprised by what she was seeing right now.

Seeming a little lost for words at first, Mei just stood looking over the paper in her hands, her eyes scanning over Yuzu's answers before she looked to the score again, knowing that the teacher hadn't gone easy on the blonde or anything since the score did match up with how many questions she got correct. Now simply looking back to Yuzu again as she handed her test paper back to her.

"You actually got into the top 10? I'm impressed Yuzu," Mei stated, as Yuzu just nodded to her, that big grin still on her face as she leaned closer to her sister now, however Mei just stood back a little, raising an eyebrow to the blonde, "Umm, what are you doing?" she questioned not getting why Yuzu was looking at her with such a wide grin right now.

"Didn't you say that you'd give me a 'reward' if I got into the top 20?" Yuzu asked looking to Mei with big puppy-dog eyes, still smiling to her, while the younger girl just rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh that's right, very well then…" Mei paused for a moment as Yuzu closed her eyes and stood ready for her 'reward', feeling excitement flowing all throughout her body right now.

"Congratulations Yuzu,"

Mei simply stated, bowing slightly to her sister, causing Yuzu to open her eyes now, as she stood looking to the younger girl with a questioning expression, while Mei just looked back at her with a blank stare.

"That's it?" Yuzu asked sounding disappointed as she looked to Mei, seeming to be expecting more from the younger girl, "I thought you said you would give me a 'reward',"

"I said that if you were able to get into the top 20, than I would congratulate you," Mei simply reminded the blonde.

"Well yeah, but I thought you meant that you would at least do more than just say 'Congratulations' to me,"

"What were you expecting then Yuzu?"

"I…I don't know, a kiss maybe?" Yuzu now spoke in a low voice as a slight blush covered her cheeks, and she felt a little nervous at the moment, Mei still looking to her unfazed as she continued to stare blankly at the blonde for a few seconds.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Mei simply put her free hand upto her lips, kissing it lightly, and then blowing the small kiss to Yuzu. Before she started to walk away from her sister, wanting to look for more books before the lunch break was over.

"That wasn't a real kiss Mei,"

Yuzu whined as she followed after Mei, walking closely behind her and causing the other girl to sigh slightly, as she now stopped and turned back to the blonde, a slightly annoyed expression on her face as she really just wanted to get the books that she needed and then leave, instead of having to deal with her irritating elder sister like this right now.

"Yuzu I'm busy right now,"

"But Mei I-

"Listen I know what I said, but to be honest I would have never thought that you would actually get into the top 20, no matter the top 10. But…I realize now that I was wrong, you exceeded my expectations Yuzu, and really surprised me so…" Mei paused now as she walked closer to Yuzu, causing the elder girl to go silent for a moment not knowing what to expect, as Mei simply rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned into her. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, before she let a small smile form onto her lips,

"Well done Yuzu," she whispered into the blonde's ear, causing her to blush slightly, before she just simply turned and started to walk away again, thinking that that would be enough for Yuzu to leave her alone now.

Yuzu stood speechless for a moment as she slowly reached up her hand, and rested it over her cheek for a moment, her heart suddenly beating faster and her cheeks growing warm, as she felt like a simple peck on the cheek wasn't enough of a 'reward' for her this time.

Reaching out her hand and stepping forward now, Yuzu grabbed hold of Mei's free hand, standing with her head hanging low as she tried to calm her racing heart down a little, not knowing that a simple kiss on the cheek from Mei would make her desire so much more from her girlfriend, but now having to fight the urge to kiss the younger girl, and having to hold herself back.

"What is it Yuzu?"

Mei simply asked with a curious expression, looking back to Yuzu and wondering if she was actually going to do anything, guessing that she may want more than just a kiss on her cheek now. Not struggling however as she let Yuzu hold onto her hand tightly, and didn't try to pull away just yet, waiting to see just what the blonde would do next.

Looking a little flushed Yuzu lifted her head, as she held onto Mei's hand tightly still, and glanced to her, a pleading look in her eyes, "That's unfair Mei," she whispered out as she stroked the back of Mei's hand with her fingers, while Mei just stood looking back to the blonde with a wondering stare.

"You wanted a kiss for a reward didn't you?"

Mei simply asked, thinking about maybe pulling her hand free now since it seemed like she was going to be here for a while if she allowed Yuzu to keep a hold of her for much longer, but she could feel Yuzu's grip getting tighter around her hand, so if she tried to pull out of her grasp now, there was a good chance that Yuzu would just tighten her hold and refuse to let go of her hand, so instead Mei just continued to stand still for now.

"Yes…but I scored way higher on the test than you thought I would Mei, so…shouldn't I deserve more than just a kiss from you?" Yuzu asked, her tone sounding nervous as she now walked closer to Mei, causing the younger girl to take a couple of steps back, feeling like she should turn tail and run here, but Yuzu still had a tight grip on her hand, preventing her from making a swift escape right now.

"Yuzu we're at school right now, just how far do you want to go?"

Mei asked backing up more, going slowly, while she could soon feel the shelves of books coming into contact with her back, turning her body around so that she was now facing away from the blonde, glaring to her a little, as she gritted her teeth, and felt like scratching or digging her nails into Yuzu's hand in order to make her let her go, but kept calm for now still.

"Please Mei, I promise it'll only be for a little while,"

Yuzu spoke in a whisper, her voice taking an alluring tone to it now, as she felt like she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Mei wondering why the blonde was acting so unlike her regular self only to guess that maybe kissing her wasn't such a good idea after all, since now she could tell that she had obviously accidently flipped some sort of switch inside the elder girl.

Pushing Mei up against the bookshelves Yuzu now wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her collar back, and kissing her neck lightly, while she moved her free hand down to Mei's and made her drop all the books she was holding under her arm, them all landing on the library floor in a clatter.

"Yuzu this isn't a joke, what if someone sees us?" Mei asked raising her voice a little now as she continued to get a little angrier at Yuzu for this, and hoping she would snap out of this state soon.

However that didn't seem like the case unfortunately, as Yuzu now cupped Mei's chin, and pulled her into a deep kiss, Mei's eyes widening, as she could feel Yuzu's hand grabbing hold of her own, while her other hand was playing with the bottom of her school shirt. Mei shunting her eyes tight as Yuzu slipped her tongue into her mouth, the younger girl letting out a small gasp as she could soon feel all of the buttons on her shirt slowly being undone, struggling against her sister now, as she felt like biting her tongue, but instead just pulled away and broke their kiss.

"Yuzu I'm being serious, we can't do this here!" Mei almost felt like yelling, but kept her voice relatively low still since they were in the library right now, and she didn't want to alarm any of the other students.

Stopping suddenly Yuzu looked to Mei, with a confident look in her eyes, "I'm being serious too!" she stated her face still looking flushed, while a pleading expression soon formed on her face. Causing Mei to widen her eyes slightly, swallowing slowly as she looked away from Yuzu a minute later.

"You're acting so spoilt today,"

Mei simply just stated with a heavy sigh, feeling Yuzu's warm breath on the back of her neck, while she rested her forehead against the bookshelves, still struggling against the blonde, but not as much now, as she just wanted to get away, but at the same time knowing that Yuzu wouldn't let her go once she was able to have this tight of a hold on her, so thinking that it was a little pointless to fight back, plus she didn't hate what Yuzu was doing to her right now.

"I know, but just bear with me for a while Mei," Yuzu whispered back as she slowly undid the last button on Mei's shirt, and trailed her hand up the younger girl's now exposed stomach, stopping when she got to her covered chest.

Feeling Mei shiver against her Yuzu couldn't help but smile slightly as she leaned into her girlfriend's back more, and licked her ear lightly, causing the younger girl to let out a small moan, trembling in Yuzu's grasp, as the blonde slipped her hand underneath her bra, and started to knead her breast softly, while attacking her sensitive ear still.

"Yuzu…mmm…if you go any further right now…"

Mei spoke in-between slight moans, and heavy breaths, still choosing to fight back it seemed, as she squirmed in Yuzu's grasp, trembling all over as she felt the elder girl's hand groping her, and her fingers pressing against her hardening nipple. Biting her lower lip, while she could feel her head spinning from Yuzu nibbling on her ear lightly, the elder girl knowing exactly how to render her girlfriend to a helpless state.

"Yuzu…that's enough…anymore and I'll-

Mei seemed to have had enough as she grabbed hold of Yuzu's wrist, and raised her voice again, however was silenced by Yuzu's hand, as the blonde covered her lips, and whispered a 'Shh' into her ear.

"If you don't want people hearing you, then you should keep your voice down Mei," Yuzu stated as she pressed her hand against Mei's lips, seeing the slight glare she was getting from the younger girl, knowing that she was really getting on Mei's last nerves now, and it wouldn't be long before she would take this no longer.

However hoping to encourage the younger girl to just give in already, Yuzu slowly moved her hand down from Mei's chest, and instead travelled down her stomach and stopped just at her girlfriend's waist, feeling Mei squirming again, struggling against her still.

' _Her hands are warm,'_ Mei thought as she could feel a tingling sensation on wherever Yuzu touched her, calling herself lucky that no one had walked by just yet, although her letting Yuzu do this to her while they were still in a very public place wasn't good, she had to stop the blonde somehow before she went any further.

Suddenly gasping Mei felt Yuzu's hand slip underneath her skirt, and begin to tease the area around her covered privates. Mei now shutting her eyes tight again, as she moaned against Yuzu's hand, knowing that she had let this go on for much longer than she should have, her body now begging for more, but Mei fighting against the urge to give into her girlfriend at a time like this.

"Mei…you're so warm down here,"

Yuzu whispered as she now kissed Mei's neck again, tracing her covered folds with her fingers, and feeling just how aroused the younger girl was right now, looking to her cute, blushing face with a slight smile, _'She's already so wet,'_ she thought, feeling just how damp Mei's underwear was from her excitement right now.

' _And whose fault do you think that is?'_ Mei felt like saying, but all that came out were slight moans still, clenching her teeth together, as she resisted against the nagging urge to just submit to the elder girl, shaking her head as she gasped again and could now feel Yuzu's fingers starting to gently stroke her covered sex.

Immediately taking action now, as Yuzu had already gone more than far enough. Mei was angrier then she had been with the blonde for a long time now, sighing heavily as she was going to take this no longer.

Not letting Yuzu continue as she grabbed hold of her wrist and forcefully pulled the blonde's hand out from under her school skirt. Surprising Yuzu, but not giving her anytime to react, as she now rested her free hand over the hand that Yuzu was covering her lips with, sinking her teeth into her sister's palm and biting down as hard as she could, causing Yuzu to instantly cry out and finally let go of her. Yuzu backing away from the younger girl now as she looked to her wounded hand.

Yuzu's loud cry alerting a few of the other students, but Mei not caring this time as she quickly fixed her clothing and buttoned her shirt back up, before turning back to Yuzu and glaring to her sternly. Yuzu now looking scared as she realized that Mei was not having anymore of her just doing whatever she wanted, and not listening to her at the same time.

"Just what have I told you about pulling these kind of stunts while we're in school?!" Mei scolded the elder girl in a raised voice, everyone in the library now looking over to them and watching intently as their President now told off the blonde.

"I'm sorry Mei, I…I didn't mean to go that far, I swear,"

Yuzu tried to defend herself, as she apologized nervously to Mei, obviously seeming to have been snapped out of that earlier state she was just in now. However the younger girl not letting up, as she gave the blonde a long lecture on what school was and wasn't for, while all the other students that were in the library right now watched, chuckling slightly over the sight of seeing their President telling the older girl off.

Yuzu just nervously fidgeting now as she felt embarrassed to be scolded like a child who had broken one of the school rules, while she listened to Mei and apologized to her over and over again, knowing to not do something like this again. Letting herself get carried away wasn't good, and she knew she had been in the wrong here, agreeing to whatever punishment Mei had planned for her after this.

…...

Slowly walking back to her classroom now Yuzu sighed heavily as she felt foolish for letting herself get too carried away back there, knowing that she should have kept a better hold on her desires, as she knew all too well that Mei didn't like them doing that sort of thing while they were still in school, not to mention the fact that they were also in such a public place.

' _Well seems like Mei won't be letting me sleep with her for quite a while now, she's done this before when I've gotten carried away in bed or something, and I know she'll always punish me for doing those things to her while we're still in school but…she just looked so cute at that moment, I couldn't stop myself when I saw her blushing like that,'_

Yuzu groaned now as she hit herself in the head to stop thinking about all that, already knowing that she was being way too greedy back there, and now it would most likely take a good while before Mei would let the blonde touch her again, Yuzu knowing that no sex for at least a few weeks would be something she was just going to have to deal with, until Mei decided to forgive her and go back to them cuddling and kissing each night again.

"Hey Yuzucchi! About time you showed up, class is going to be starting soon," Harumin called out to the blonde as she came walking down the hallway, waving to her best friend as Yuzu now looked up and smiled back to the brunette slightly.

"Yeah sorry, I got kinda caught up with something," Yuzu apologized nervously now as she scratched the back of her neck and turned away from Harumin for a moment, not wanting to explain what just had happened with her and Mei a few minutes ago.

"Just where were you anyway…" Harumin paused as she looked to Yuzu's hand, and her eyes widened, walking closer to the blonde now as she grabbed her arm and looked to her palm, looking surprised when she saw a clear bite mark that was red and slightly swollen on Yuzu's skin.

"Wow Yuzucchi just how did you get a bite mark that big on your hand?" Harumin asked as she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, smirking slightly as she already knew who the bite mark most likely came from.

"Well…let's just say that I may have gotten a little bit too greedy, and Mei punished me for it. This bite mark is just part of it, I also got a long lecture from her, plus she said that I would be sleeping on the floor for the next two weeks," Yuzu explained with a slight smile, knowing that this was her own fault really, and she would just have to deal with sleeping alone for the next couple of weeks, before she could hopefully find a way for Mei to let her join her in their bed again.

"Geez Yuzu, just what did you do?" Harumin asked as she chuckled slightly, letting go of Yuzu's hand now.

"Well all I know is I won't be doing it again anytime soon,"

Yuzu replied with a small smile and a slight sigh, Harumin just nodding to her before they both started to head back to their classroom together, Yuzu knowing to not let her desires get the better of her in the future.

Being sure that even if Mei's blushing expression did look adorable she would at least wait until they got home next time, otherwise she knew just what consequences would be waiting for her if she dared to try something like this again with her girlfriend.


	8. You Belong To Me

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know._

 **This fic is set about four weeks after and is a sequel to the previous one, so I would recommed you to read the fic prior, before reading this one (or you can not, that's fine too). ^_^  
**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as pseudo-incest. Don't like? Don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. **

**Warning: This contains lemon. ;P **

**...**

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the store Mei sighed slightly, looking over to her elder sister with a slight frown as the blonde kept picking out more and more clothes for herself, when that wasn't what they were here for right now.

Leaning to one side now, as she folded her arms across her chest and caught the blonde's attention, "Yuzu I thought we came here to look for school supplies," Mei stated looking to her sister with an unamused expression, while Yuzu now looked back to her with a nervous smile.

"We did, but that doesn't mean we can't also look for some new clothes while we're here right?" Yuzu asked as she looked nervously to Mei, knowing that she had persuaded her to come shopping with her by saying that they were looking for new school supplies, while Mei could clearly see that that was just a bribe to get her to come shopping with the blonde.

"I don't need any new clothes, and neither do you Yuzu,"

"You can never have enough clothes though right?" Yuzu asked, however only getting a slight eye-roll from the younger girl in return, as it was obvious that she didn't want to be here right now.

"Aww come on Mei isn't there anything that you would like to buy here?"

Yuzu asked, hoping that there was some way to get her sister interested in the idea of them shopping together. But clearly she could see that she wasn't getting very far with that plan, as Mei still seemed very unenthusiastic about all of this, and didn't quite get why Yuzu had dragged her out here when she could have just called Harumin and asked her to go with her instead, since she would probably enjoy this a lot more than she was right now.

"What I would like right now, is to buy the school supplies that we actually came here for, so that I can leave and continue with the work I was in the middle of getting done, before you dragged me out here with you," Mei said as she really did regret agreeing to come here now, thinking that maybe she should have been more aware of what the blonde really had planned when she asked her to 'come with her to buy some new things for school'.

"But Mei that's exactly why I brought you here. You've been working since this morning, so don't you think that you deserve a break from it for a little while?" Yuzu smiled, hoping that Mei would at least agree that she needed a break from her work if nothing else.

"I didn't want a break,"

"But I could see that you needed one,"

Yuzu stated, knowing that she would have to call herself lucky if Mei actually did agree with her, and continue to stay shopping with her at least for a little while longer, as she had been wanting to get out of the house for a good few hours, and since Mei had done nothing but work all morning, she thought it would be nice to take her out for a relaxing shopping trip as well.

Knowing that Mei would be against it, but persuading her younger sister into it anyway since she didn't like seeing her work herself into the ground, which was probably what would have happened if she had left her alone in their room back at home like Mei had really wanted.

Thinking of answering Yuzu back with another remark about how she really just wanted to be back at home so that she could carry on with the work she was doing before, hoping that she would finish it all today, but now that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

However Mei just let out another slight sigh, looking to Yuzu's pleading expression, and hope-filled eyes, knowing that deep down the blonde was right, she had been working herself awfully hard lately, and it was good to have a little break every now and again just to get her mind off of her work for a while. Plus it wasn't good for her to keep working when she was already tired anyway.

Rubbing her temple now, Mei ran a hand through her long, jet-black hair, reluctantly giving in finally it seemed, "Fine, I guess we can stay for a little while longer," she stated, talking in a low tone and now glancing away from Yuzu slightly, while the blonde's face suddenly lit up and a smile spread across her lips.

Cheering happily now Yuzu smiled brightly to Mei, before she nodded and turned back to looking around the clothes aisles of the shop, "Now what clothes would you like to look at then?" she asked walking forward and wondering what clothes she could find to buy for her sister, even though she guessed that Mei probably wouldn't care for new clothes all that much.

"I already said that I don't need any new clothes Yuzu," Mei replied as she reluctantly followed after her lively elder sister, being okay with staying at the store for a little while longer if it meant that she could hopefully finish off all her work once they had returned back home without getting anymore interruptions from the blonde.

However after not getting that much further into the store, Yuzu had suddenly stopped, causing Mei to stop as well almost bumping into the blonde, as she widened her eyes a little, before looking to Yuzu and wondering why she had halted all of a sudden.

"Why did you stop Yuzu?"

Mei asked looking to where the blonde's gaze was, and still didn't get why she had halted in the middle of the store, until she saw Yuzu now smile and run over to another section of the clothing store, Mei rolling her eyes as she just followed after her sister slowly.

Seeing the familiar long, brunette hair, Yuzu happily walked upto her friend, and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, "Harumin?" the blonde questioned as the other girl turned to her, then happily greeting her friend as the two recognized one another instantly.

"Yuzucchi? What are you doing here?" Didn't you have to study?"

Harumin asked as she now happily greeted the blonde back, the two hugging a moment later while Mei now stood off to the side, and looked to her sister with a blank stare as she watched her act like she hadn't seen her friend in years, when in reality they had only been apart for a couple of days.

"Well I figured Mei and I could use a break,"

Yuzu stated as she now looked back to Mei, Harumin now only just realizing that the President was here too, but then again it was only normal for Yuzu to bring someone along with her since she didn't like shopping alone.

"The Prez actually agreed to come here with you, I'm surprised," Harumin stated as she smiled to Mei, and greeted her kindly, while Mei just nodded back to her with an uninterested looking expression.

"Well it wasn't exactly my idea,"

Mei said as she looked back to Yuzu with a slightly annoyed gaze, Harumin now guessing that Yuzu had dragged her sister here, and then knowing she was right with her thinking as Yuzu smiled nervously back to Mei.

' _So she got dragged here too huh?'_ Harumin thought as she sighed for a moment, and let go of Yuzu, now realizing that she may not be the only that felt like she was having to look after a young child, instead of spending the day how she actually wanted to.

"But what are you doing here anyway Harumin? Didn't you say you were busy when I asked you to come shopping with me this morning?" Yuzu asked, looking to Harumin with a slight pout, acting like she was being forgotten by her best friend, and Harumin just chuckling back to her slightly.

"Well I was busy, but like you did with the Prez, I just so happened to get dragged out here as well," Harumin explained while she now turned away from the other two slightly, and sighed as she seemed to be regretting something that seemed to very similar to what Mei was having to go through right now, her and the brunette apparently seeming to be in the same boat here.

"You got dragged out here too? By who? Wait…let me guess," Yuzu asked, before she just smiled slightly, already guessing just who would drag the other girl out shopping for the day.

Harumin just nodded, before she pointed her thumb over to the pink haired culprit that had brought her here. Yuzu just sighing slightly, and not expecting anything different from the middle schooler. Harumin now calling over to the other girl, and her turning to her name being called out.

"Matsuri, come look who's here," Harumin called to the younger girl, as she gestured to Yuzu and Mei, the blonde waving to her, while Mei just stood looking uninterested still.

Matsuri looking slightly surprised as she now came walking over to the other three girls, "Yuzu-chan I didn't know you were here," she happily now greeted the blonde with a smile, while Yuzu just smiled back to her.

"Yeah well it's not good to stay cooped up in the house all day, plus someone looked like they could really use a break from all their work," Yuzu explained gesturing to Mei, as Matsuri now looked over to the other girl standing off to the side, and slightly seeming out of place amongst the rest of them now.

"And you brought along Mei-san as well, I'm impressed," Matsuri stated as she smirked, raising her eyebrow to Mei slightly, while Mei just rolled her eyes to the middle schooler, now thinking how this little 'shopping trip' was just becoming more and more of a bother to her.

"And Nene was around here somewhere as well," Harumin said, as she now looked around a little, wondering where the other girl that had dragged her here had gone wandering off to, before Yuzu smiled again happily and thought of something.

"Hey since we're all here, this means that we can all spend the afternoon together now," Yuzu cheered happily as she hugged Harumin again, Harumin hugging her back and chuckling again slightly, both of the two now actually thinking that they could enjoy this shopping trip a lot more since the other was here along with them now.

Sighing slightly Mei now felt like finding some way to escape from all this, not minding if it was just going to be her and Yuzu, that she could easily deal with. But if Harumin, Nene and Matsuri were here as well, she wasn't sure she would be able to last very long, before just deciding to leave early and go home by herself, since there was no way they were going to be buying any school supplies now, and she really didn't see the point off sticking around when she didn't very much care for clothes shopping.

Noticing Mei's displeasure Matsuri now looked over to the older girl and grinned a little, before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to Mei smiling to her innocently, as Mei just looked back to her with a blank stare, wondering just what the younger girl wanted right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mei asked as she looked back to Matsuri's sly grin with a blank stare, not liking the fact that it seemed like she was going to have to talk with the irritating middle schooler, while Yuzu and Harumin were happily chatting to each other about random things, still hugging one another tightly, obviously showing that they were both more than happy over the fact that their luck had turned around for them, but it definitely had not for Mei.

"No reason, I'm just still surprised and trying to figure out why someone like you would agree to come here when you could have been at home studying or something instead," Matsuri stated, already knowing that coming here wasn't exactly Mei's idea, and wanting to hear just how Yuzu had persuaded her sister to agree to something like this.

' _What does she mean by, 'someone like me'?'_ Mei thought, before she simply answered the younger girl, still seeming uninterested, but also obviously showing that she would rather be doing anything else, than having to talk to the younger girl right now.

"Yuzu told me that we were coming here to look for new school supplies, and since I do need some things for school, I decided to agree to come along with her," Mei explained as she folded her arms across her chest now again, leaning against the wall while Matsuri did the same, still slightly smirking to the elder girl.

"So in short, she tricked you?"

Matsuri simply asked, getting no response from Mei, but knowing that she couldn't be more right about that, as she just stood a little closer to Mei and now noticed that she was looking back to Harumin and Yuzu again.

Following Mei's gaze Matsuri now also looked back to the other two girls, as they happily chatted and laughed with one another, linking arms, as they had started to look around the shop for clothes they could buy now.

An idea now forming into Matsuri's mind as she looked back to Mei with a slight smirk again, before she broke the silence that had been between them for a little while, "Yuzu-chan and Taniguchi-san sure are close aren't they?" she asked, seeming to want to have a little 'fun' with Mei now.

"Well they are friends after all," Mei simply stated as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, still seeming uninterested, but also wondering just what Matsuri was planning on playing at now with her.

"True, but are you sure that that's all that they are?" Matsuri asked, causing Mei to raise her eyebrow slightly, as she now glanced back to the younger girl standing beside her.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, Yuzu-chan never acts like that around you right? And you're meant to be her girlfriend. And yeah I get that you two don't want other people finding out about your relationship just yet, but… isn't it just a little off putting to see Yuzu-chan being so friendly with another girl, while also being right in front of you?"

Matsuri asked, wondering what kind of reaction she would get from the other girl, while Mei just looked to Harumin and Yuzu for a moment, knowing that Matsuri was just trying to get under her skin right now, but at the same time, the things that the younger girl was saying was causing her to think about the kind of relationship that her and her girlfriend had, compared to how Yuzu was around her closest friend.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say here, my relationship with Yuzu, and her relationships with her friends are completely different," Mei stated, as she just shook her head slightly, and pushed her earlier thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that Matsuri wanted to see if she could in fact get to her.

"All I'm saying is, you may want to be careful. Or you could end up losing her to someone else," Matsuri simply said with a smile, before she turned and started to walk off back over to Harumin and Yuzu, going slow on purpose as she wanted to see if her little game had worked, and if the older girl standing behind her would call out to her.

' _Could I…actually end up losing Yuzu?'_ Mei questioned, thinking over what Matsuri had just said for a few moments. Normally she would never listen to a word the annoying middle schooler would say to her, and wouldn't take her seriously.

But this time what the younger girl had said seemed to have really stuck a cord with her, knowing that Yuzu did love her, but for how long for exactly? And could there in fact be a time in the future where she could end up maybe falling for someone else, or possibly getting taken away from her by some other person? It did sound that maybe one day it could happen, after all Mei wasn't sure how long her and Yuzu would be together for, and until now she hadn't really thought too much about it. However now that Matsuri had brought it up that one day Yuzu might not be in her life anymore…she didn't want to think about that.

"Matsuri," Mei called out to the younger girl, causing Matsuri to smile as she now turned on her heel and smiled to Mei.

"Yes?" Matsuri answered, knowing that she had succeeded in getting under Mei's skin now, or at least inside her mind a little.

Mei seeming slightly nervous now as she shifted her eyes, before she looked back to Matsuri and spoke in a low tone after a short pause, "Do you really think that I could lose Yuzu one day?" she asked seeming to be quite afraid of the thought of that actually maybe happening sometime in the future. She loved Yuzu, and didn't want to be apart from her.

"Well it's definitely possible…" Matsuri paused as she now came walking back over to Mei, smiling as she reckoned she could have some real fun with this now, "…however I do know a way for you to not lose Yuzu-chan, and she can stay as all yours," she finished guessing that Mei was thinking about this all a bit too much right now, which was probably the only reason why she had been able to fool the older girl in the first place

"What do you have in mind?"

Mei asked, sounding a little unsure now as Matsuri was the last person she would ask for advice, but then again she was also the one to bring up the subject as well, which meant that she maybe was actually being serious right now in wanting to help out the elder girl, although Mei's head was so full of unanswered questions now, that she wasn't too sure what to think of the younger girl at the moment.

"Well. Are you actually asking me for my advice now Mei-san?" Matsuri asked, pretending to act surprised, while she was still smiling to the elder girl.

"No, I'm simply asking you what your opinion on the matter would be as all," Mei stated, not wanting to admit that she actually kind of did want to hear what the younger girl had to say for once. Although Matsuri could already tell that Mei wanted them to keep talking right now.

"Well it's simple really, all you need to do is…"

Matsuri now started telling Mei what she needed to do in order to not possibly lose Yuzu to someone, the younger girl leaning into Mei as she now talked to her in a whispered tone. Mei listening intently, as although there was no way she trusted Matsuri with something like this, she couldn't deny that she was interested in just what the middle schooler had in mind. Her own anxiety and worries getting the best of her at this point in time. While Yuzu and Harumin were still happily shopping around for clothes together, unaware of the conversation that was going on between the other two girls right now.

…...

Now as late evening was settling in Mei sat at the desk inside her and Yuzu's bedroom thinking over all that Matsuri had told her earlier today, and the more she thought about how maybe Matsuri was right and maybe she could in fact lose Yuzu to someone else one day, the more those thoughts scared her into thinking that that day may be coming sooner than she thought if she didn't do something about it now.

"Were you able to get all your work done Mei?" Yuzu now asked as she came walking into the bedroom with her pajamas on, ready to head to bed, while she had dragged Mei out of her thoughts for a moment as the younger girl now turned to look to her slightly.

"No, unfortunately,"

Mei simply answered, glancing back to the workload that she had been hoping to get all finished today, but the shopping trip with Yuzu, and then the conversation she had with Matsuri constantly playing on her mind getting in the way of that. So the reality was that she hadn't even got half of what she had planned to get done for today.

"Oh, well maybe you can work on it more tomorrow," Yuzu suggested, trying to be reassuring, as she knew Mei would find a way to finish it all eventually, after all that's what she always did in the end. Now walking over to the bed and climbing into it, snuggling up under the covers, before looking back over to Mei again.

"Aren't you coming to bed Mei?" the blonde questioned, worried that Mei was going to continue to stay up and work instead of going to sleep, knowing that it wasn't good for her sister to overwork herself and especially not through the night.

"In a moment, I just need to finish this page," Mei said as she gestured to the page that she had been stuck on since they got home late this afternoon, however it only having been barely started, as Mei's mind had been way too preoccupied to concentrate on any of her work.

"Okay," Yuzu replied, sounding a little unsure as she wondered if that one page was all Mei was going to do, or if she would keep going until exhaustion overtook her finally.

Going to try and go back to her work Mei now looked back down to her papers, but the written words all jumbling together, as it was obvious that her mind was still thinking about other things right now, and she was clearly not going to get very far if she did just try to work through the papers she needed to get done, while still worrying about other things.

"Actually Yuzu, can I ask you something?"

Mei now asked as she pushed all her work away from her, turning round in her chair to face her sister, as she felt like if this was going to be staying on her mind for much longer, she might as well talk to Yuzu about it.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuzu asked as she sat up in the bed now, looking over to Mei and seeing that there was clearly something on her mind right now.

Hesitating for a moment, Mei thought about what she was going to ask, before she just decided to come right out and say it, rather than just continuing to think about it all, "What is Taniguchi-san to you?" she asked in a low voice, feeling like she was a little uneasy about how Yuzu just might answer her.

"Harumin? She's my closest friend," Yuzu simply answered, wondering why Mei had asked her such an out of the blue question.

"Is that all she is? Or do you think that one day she could mean something more to you?"

"I don't think so, but what's with all these questions Mei?" Yuzu asked wondering just where this was all coming from so suddenly, looking to her sister with a confused expression.

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering why you're always acting so…affectionate with her," Mei stated, trying to make it seem like she was just being casual about all this, when really it was clear to Yuzu that something was really bothering her.

"Affectionate? Mei that's just how friends are," Yuzu now smiled as she hoped that this would be enough for Mei, and she wouldn't keep asking these weird questions that were making her feel slightly uneasy right now.

Widening her eyes a little Mei seemed like she was slightly taken aback by Yuzu's answer, knowing that she would never act the way Yuzu acts around Harumin, when she was with Himeko. But then again she knew that Yuzu was very different from her, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that she would act differently from her when she was around her closest friend.

"Then what kind of things wouldn't you do with her?" Mei asked, not seeming to be done with her questions just yet.

"Well…the kind of stuff that we do I guess," Yuzu answered like it was an obvious answer, really wondering now what had gotten into her girlfriend, thinking that maybe something had happened earlier today that she didn't know about.

Widening her eyes again Mei looked slightly surprised, as it seemed like she wasn't expecting an answer like that from Yuzu, then again she didn't know what to expect as an answer. And at that moment all the things that Matsuri had told her earlier today came rushing through her head again, slowly swallowing and thinking to herself for a moment, deciding to now try out what Matsuri had suggested to her.

She hadn't lost Yuzu yet, and maybe doing as Matsuri had advised would make it so that she would never lose her, not wanting to even imagine what her life would be like without Yuzu by her side, she now stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and looking to Yuzu with an unreadable expression resting on her face.

"Yuzu could you stay still for a moment?"

Mei asked, her tone low as she leaned closer to Yuzu now, while the blonde just looked back to her with a wondering expression, having no idea what was going on right now, and kinda hoping that it would all become clearer to her soon.

"Stay still, what for?"

Yuzu asked, but not really getting much of an answer, as a moment later Mei rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her neck, causing the blonde to freeze up as she felt Mei's warm breath on her skin, not knowing what the younger girl was planning on doing until Mei pressed her lips lightly to the side of her neck.

Kissing very lightly at first, and then soon sinking her teeth into the elder girl's skin and biting down, making sure to leave a mark that other people would see quite clearly, causing Yuzu to moan a little. Licking the mark she had now left there, and nursing it gently.

"Mei?"

Yuzu questioned as she looked to Mei with a wondering expression still, her breathing now becoming a little heavy, as her heart started to race inside her chest. Mei pulling away as she licked her lips, and then rested her hand over the mark she had just left on Yuzu's neck, stroking the small bruise that was now forming there, and causing Yuzu to shiver slightly in response.

"I've just marked you in a place that is very visible to other people, I've claimed you as my own, so that no one but me can do these sorts of things with you," Mei stated in a low tone still, not looking to Yuzu, as she didn't want to see her confused expression right now while Yuzu just sat wondering what the younger girl had meant by what she had just said, however not having enough time to really respond, as Mei soon leaned in again and surprised her with a light kiss.

Yuzu's eyes going wide as she felt Mei's lips against her own, soon feeling the younger girl's tongue slipping into her mouth, and moaning slightly as she let Mei deepen their kiss. Now closing her eyes and melting against her girlfriend, while this kiss grew more heated and Mei slowly moved her hands to be resting on Yuzu's hips now.

Listening to Yuzu's slight moans Mei let the blonde breathe in-between their deep kisses, as she now grabbed onto the bottom of the elder girl's pajama top, and slowly started to lift it up. Yuzu not refusing or resisting at all as she happily lifted her arms up, their kiss breaking for a moment as Mei removed Yuzu's top, and then dropped it behind her on the bed, or at least that's what Yuzu had thought she did.

However as Yuzu now kissed Mei back, letting her own tongue join in and turn the kiss into something even more passionate, the blonde could now feel Mei's hands doing something behind her back, and before she could really guess what the younger girl was actually doing she felt her hands being moved slightly, and then her wrists being tied together behind her bare back, Mei using her pajama top to bind them. Not tied too tightly that it hurt or would leave marks, but tight enough that Yuzu wouldn't be able to get out of it too easily.

Their lips parting now as she Yuzu looked to Mei, confused and unsure of how to react, trying to free her hands for a moment, realizing now that she had just been bound by Mei, using her pajama top to tie her wrists together, _'Did Mei just…'_ Yuzu didn't get the chance to finish her thought as Mei now cupped her chin, and kissed her lips lightly again before she looked to her with quite the serious gaze in her eyes.

"Yuzu, if there is anything that I do that you don't like, just tell me to stop, okay?" Mei asked, as she rested her hand on Yuzu's tied up ones, and checked that the knot was loose enough that it would keep the blonde's hands together, but it also wasn't hurting her and she could break out of it if she really wanted to.

Not knowing how to answer at first, Yuzu just stayed silent for a moment not knowing what to say, or how to react. However Mei sat waiting to hear her reply, as she wanted to make sure Yuzu was okay with all this, not wanting to force her into something that she wasn't comfortable with.

Yuzu looked to Mei's serious gaze, and seeing that whatever Mei was planning right now it was definitely something she wanted to do, and to be honest Yuzu didn't mind being tied up if it was Mei. So she simply nodded after a few more moments of thinking, "Okay," she answered still seeming a little unsure, but didn't dislike where this was going for her right now.

Mei just nodded in return, her expression softening a little, now as she slowly sat forward, and whispered into Yuzu's ear, causing her to shiver in response, "Can you close your eyes for me for a few minutes?" she asked, Yuzu trembling at the feeling of Mei's warm breath on her skin. The blonde just nodded a moment later, as she closed her eyes and wondered just what Mei was going to do next.

Pulling away from Yuzu now Mei got off the bed and walked over to the desk, picking up her school tie from where it lay over the back of the chair, holding it in both hands and tugging at it just to see how tough it was and then resting it over her eyes to see if she could see thought it, and when all she could see was black, she walked back over to the bed and now sat behind Yuzu.

Yuzu freezing again as she felt something covering over her closed eyes now, then being tied to the back of her head tight enough that it wouldn't come loose, but again not tight enough to cause her any pain. Mei tying the tie around Yuzu's head, covering her eyes and making it so that the blonde couldn't see anything anymore.

' _Wait…Mei just blindfolded me, and she tied my hands behind my back as well…I never knew she would be into 'this kind of thing','_ Yuzu thought as she was surprised by all of this, not expecting it from the younger girl, but not denying that it also felt quite exciting to her right now, feeling just how careful Mei was being with how loosely she had tied her hands, and the make-shift blindfold covering her eyes, and knowing that she was making sure not to hurt her at all.

Now feeling Mei's warm hands slowly trailing up and down her body, leaving a tingling sensation on wherever she touched, caressing her bare shoulders, then slowly moving down and only stopping once she came to the blonde's stomach, and then moving to her back and slowly traveling up to her shoulders to repeat the cycle again.

' _Mei's being so gentle right now, every touch feels like its sending shockwaves through my body. But I don't normally react like this when she touches me, is it because of the fact that I can't see what she's doing right now? Or maybe it's just because we haven't done it in a while?'_ Yuzu wondered as she trembled all over at the feeling of Mei's hands gliding over her half-naked body, and causing her to let out small moans every so often.

Breaking the cycle now Mei slowly came to rest her hands over Yuzu's breasts, starting to knead them softly, while she leaned into her back more, and started to cover the back of her neck in light kisses. Yuzu moaning out a little louder as she could already feel her nipples hardening under Mei's hands, feeling the younger girl soon running her fingers tips over, and pinching at her hardened nubs. The blonde biting her bottom lip as she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, panting heavily now as her body was begging for more attention, and a fierce fire was building up deep inside her core.

"Yuzu you're so sensitive right now, you're nipples are already stiff," Mei whispered into the blonde's ear as she kissed just under her lobe lightly, causing Yuzu to cry out a little, clenching her teeth together as she felt like her mind was already starting to go blank.

"Does it feel good?"

Mei asked as she kinda liked the way she could send the elder girl into a mess of shaking and moaning after only touching her a little, thinking that the fact that the blonde was bound and blinded was most definitely having a serious effect on her other senses, as her body would respond to every little thing that she would do.

Yuzu just nodding, as she felt like she couldn't get any words out, only being able to moan and pant heavily all while listening to Mei's seductive voice, _'Mei's voice is making my head spin right now, I would have never expected this from her…but…I can't deny how much this is all turning me on right now. I'm normally not this sensitive to just her touches, but I already feel like I won't be able to hold back my voice for much longer,_ ' she thought trying to keep her voice at a relatively quiet volume, but struggling to not cry out in response to Mei's tender touches, and her alluring voice.

"Yuzu if you're loud, you'll wake the neighbours," Mei whispered as she was a little worried that Yuzu's voice was getting a bit too loud now, but it didn't seem like Yuzu could help it, as she tried to answer, but instead all that came out was more of her loud moans.

"I…Mei…ahh…I…can't…"

Yuzu struggled to even form a single word in-between her heavy breaths, and low moans, blushing deeply as she was unable to keep her lewd voice down at all. Noticing this Mei thought for a moment, slowing her advances a little, and giving the blonde a little time to get her breath back, before she thought of something and slowly started to move her hands again.

Reaching one hand up, and resting it against Yuzu's closed lips, causing the blonde to freeze up again, as she could feel Mei's fingers pushing into her mouth, and the blonde slowly allowing them to slip their way inside her.

"If you can't keep your voice down, then suck on my fingers instead,"

Mei simply whispered as she moved her first two fingers around inside Yuzu's mouth, the elder girl moaning quieter now, but still breathing heavily as she suckled on her girlfriend's fingers and soaked them in her warm saliva.

' _I think Mei's voice alone is driving me crazy,'_ Yuzu thought as she closed her eyes behind the tie that was covering them, and just tried to calm herself a little, continuing to suck on Mei's fingers, her low moans being muffled but her sudden gasps not, as the blonde could soon feel the younger girl slowly taking off her pajama pants.

Now squirming slightly, and her voice growing louder again as she felt Mei rest her free hand over her covered privates, and gently start to stoke her through her damp underwear. Yuzu almost felt like screaming surprised by how much a few simple strokes were stirring her up so much right now, but Mei's fingers still inside her mouth preventing her from letting out anything more than low moans, as she just felt her eyes welling up with tears, and endured the endless amounts of pleasure she was feeling right now.

"You're drenched Yuzu, and you've already soaked through your underwear,"

Mei whispered as she could tell that Yuzu wanted more right now, and by the looks of things she was already getting close, her whole body continuing to shake as it begged for a release. Not hesitating as she slowly removed Yuzu's soaked panties and threw them to the floor, resting her hand over the blonde's now exposed sex, and started to stir her up again tenderly.

' _Maybe it's because of the blindfold, or the fact that my hands are tied, so I can't fight back…not like I would want to anyway, but…this feels different from normal…it feels…so much more overwhelming than when Mei normally touches me down there,'_ Yuzu thought, feeling her mind slowly going blank as she felt pressure already weighing down on her abdomen, when all Mei was doing was simply stroking her.

Knowing that Yuzu was probably already soaked enough, and that her fingers were already starting to slip inside of her entrance, however Mei stopped her advances again, as she reached her hand upto her mouth and sucked on her first two fingers, coating them in her saliva, as she wanted to be sure that she wouldn't hurt Yuzu all that much with what she was planning to do next.

Now with her fingers thoroughly soaked in her own saliva Mei rested her hand over Yuzu's dripping slit again, and slowly started to go back to stirring the blonde up, soon entering her first two fingers and looked to Yuzu's reaction, before she whispered to her,

"Tell if it hurts at all, okay?"

Yuzu just nodded slightly as she could now feel Mei's fingers thrusting inside of her deeply, noticing that the younger girl was going much faster now, as her thrusts began to become rougher and deeper each time she let another low moan out.

' _Mei's being a lot rougher than normal,'_ Yuzu thought as she could feel Mei start off slow, but then getting rougher and faster each time that she would moan, rolling her hips into Mei's thrusts now as she could feel her climax building and building, not knowing how long she would be able to hold back for if Mei kept this up.

Yuzu's eyes now going wide, and as slight gasp left her lips, as she had to stop herself from biting down on Mei's fingers, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt the younger girl's fingers plunge deeply and roughly inside her, feeling something break as slight pain was now coming from where Mei was touching her.

"You're bleeding quite a bit Yuzu," Mei stated, sounding a little concerned as she was now being tender again, while the blonde sat recovering and realizing now what Mei had just done.

' _That hurt…and I'm bleeding now? Did Mei just…break my hymen?'_ Yuzu asked herself as she felt slight pain shooting through her nerves now, trembling as she breathed through the pain, feeling it slowly starting to reduce as Mei was back to being gentle again, moaning in response to her tender strokes and gentle thrusts.

"Does it hurt, Yuzu?"

Mei asked as she lightly kissed the elder girl's cheek, and wondered if she was okay, going slow again, as she removed her fingers from Yuzu's mouth for a moment so that she could answer her. The blonde only coming out with more heavy pants, and low moans at first, before she had calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"A little…" Yuzu answered after a short pause, feeling the pain slowly start to subside, as her moans began to get louder again, wanting more from Mei as she rolled her hips into her thrusts, and called out to her a moment later, "Mei…you can be a little…rougher…if you want now…" she stated, feeling her body aching for a release, and knowing that her climax was still slowly building inside her lower abdomen.

"Are you sure?"

Mei asked she was still going a little slow, although she could tell that Yuzu obviously wanted more, but was holding back just to be sure that the blonde wasn't in any pain, not wanting to hurt her at all.

Yuzu answered with a nod, "It doesn't hurt anymore," she stated as she wasn't sure if the pain had completely gone now, or if her pleasure was just masking her pain, but either way all she wanted Mei to do right now is go back to thrusting her fingers inside her deeply, so that she would soon be close to reaching her limit, and not have her body desperately begging for a release anymore.

Quickly doing as Yuzu had said Mei started to pick up her earlier rhythm again, now thrusting her fingers deeply inside of the blonde, while she soon had to tell Yuzu to suck on the fingers on her free hand again, as the elder girl was now back to moaning out loudly, struggling to keep her voice down as she could feel her mind going blank once again, and her climax quickly approaching her now.

Soon feeling Yuzu's walls tightening, and clamping down on her fingers, Mei doubled her efforts, kissing the back of her neck again, as she listened to her muffled moans, and pushed her further and further towards the edge, Yuzu not being able to hold back as she felt her whole body tensing up, her hips buckling, and her back arching slightly as her pleasure was now hitting its highest peak.

Shutting her eyes tight again, Yuzu could feel her mind go completely blank now, her toes curling, and a loud moan of release leaving her lips, as Mei made her ride out her intense orgasm, feeling like she was close to pass out from reaching such an overwhelming climax finally.

Her whole body shaking uncontrollably, not being able to breathe until she felt Mei's fingers slowly being removed from inside her. Now collapsing against the younger girl as she gasped for air, and tried to calm her racing heart down a little.

Slowly removing her fingers from Yuzu's mouth, Mei now licked all of her fingers clean, including the ones on her other hand that had been drenched in Yuzu's juices. Closing her eyes for a moment as she savoured the bitter-sweet taste it left on her tongue, and now slowly untied Yuzu's wrists, as well as also untying and taking off her school tie that had been covering Yuzu's eyes until now.

Looking to the blonde now as she noticed that a few slight tears had leaked over her eyelids, and started to run down her cheeks slowly, kissing them away, while Yuzu sighed heavily now beginning to recover from reaching her limit, and feel that her breathing was now slowly going back to normal again.

Now feeling Mei wrap her arms around her waist, and hug her from behind Yuzu smiled slightly, as she looked back to the younger girl and nuzzled into her lovingly, sitting back in her embrace as she moved her fringe out of the way and looked to her lavender eyes. However then looking concerned as she saw a troubling expression on Mei's face, about to ask her what was wrong, only to have Mei cut her off before she even said anything, and ask her a question instead.

"Yuzu, do you think that I could ever lose you to someone else one day?" Mei asked, looking away from Yuzu, as her voice was low, and sounded uneasy.

"What? Of course not, I could never leave you for someone else, I love you Mei," Yuzu stated as she turned her whole body to face Mei, and hugged her back, tightly embracing her as she stroked her long black hair gently, feeling Mei just snuggle into her more. Now whispering into the younger girl's ear, "And there's no way that I'm going anywhere anytime soon," she said, while she just heard Mei give out what sounded like a long sigh of relief.

Now slowly starting to get just what had gotten into Mei, and feeling her relax against her. Pulling away from the hug slightly as she looked to Mei's eyes again, and wiped away the tears that had started to well up in them.

"So is that was this was all about?" Yuzu asked as she now kissed Mei's forehead and she just slowly nodded in reply, letting out another sigh as she felt like all the earlier questions she had in her head had now been answered so simply.

"Earlier today I may have let Matsuri get under my skin a little, and scare me into thinking that I could maybe lose you to someone else one day if I wasn't careful," Mei stated, as she moved closer to Yuzu and the elder girl held her in a warm embrace again.

"So that's why you were asking me all those weird questions about why I'm so friendly with Harumin earlier?"

"She said I should claim you as my own, so to make sure that no one else could take you away from me," Mei answered with a nod as she now rested her head against Yuzu's chest and listened to her racing heart, feeling foolish now for actually believing Matsuri and taking her advice, when really she was just thinking about things way too much.

"Well you don't exactly need to claim me as your own, since I'm already all yours Mei," Yuzu stated as she smiled to the younger girl now, surprised that she had been so worried over one day losing her, when really there was nothing for her to get all worked up over.

Looking to Yuzu with widened eyes now Mei could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes again, wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly again, as she hugged her and didn't want to ever let her go, Yuzu just smiling as she hugged Mei in return, as she rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

The two sitting in silence for a moment, as Yuzu happily held Mei close to her and stroked her hair gently, waiting until she was sure that Mei had calmed down, letting her be the first to pull away, before she sighed and wiped away the remaining tears that were still in the younger girl's eyes.

"So this was all Matsuri's idea?" the blonde asked now breaking the silence as she thought it would be better to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well not all of it. She said to leave my mark on a very visible place on your body to let other people know that you were mine and no one else's, and she also was the one that told me to beak your hymen so that no one else could. But I tied your wrists together because I didn't know if you would try and refuse or not. I didn't want to fight against you, so I told you if you didn't like me doing anything to just tell me to stop instead. And I covered your eyes with my school tie, because I didn't want to see your pained expression if you happened to feel any harm throughout all that I was doing to you," Mei explained as she ran a hand through her hair, and knew that she shouldn't have let her own fears scare to the point where she actually ended up going along with one of Matsuri's ideas,

"I know that I should've have just talked to you about it all. Did you not like it?" she asked now looking back to Yuzu, and let go of her slowly wondering what her answer would be, however knowing that the blonde obviously didn't seem to hate anything that she had done to her.

"No…I actually found it quite hot, and exciting," Yuzu stated with a playful smirk to Mei now, while Mei just widened her eyes a little, before looking back to Yuzu with a blank stare, deciding to play along with the elder girl now.

"Pervert," She remarked in a low voice, while Yuzu just continued to smile at her.

"Says the girl who used my own pajama top to tie my hands together behind my back, and also use her own school tie to blindfold me," Yuzu said as she soon got Mei to smile back at her slightly, the two chuckling slightly as the blonde now pulled the younger girl into another embrace, Mei relaxing in Yuzu's arms as she rested her head against her chest again.

"So you don't mind that I was the one to break your hymen?" Mei asked as she wasn't worried anymore, looking upto Yuzu with just a wondering expression now, seeming to have all her earlier stresses quickly disappearing now.

"Well you are the one that took my first kiss, and my first time, so…I wouldn't have wanted anyone but you to as they say 'officially' take my virginity as well Mei," Yuzu simply answered with a smile to her girlfriend, thinking that maybe she should have a talk with Matsuri the next time that she saw her, if what she said really did cause Mei to be this scared, and troubled by her own thoughts.

Mei just simply nuzzling into Yuzu's neck now, while the blonde thought for a moment about something that had been on her mind lately, speaking in a low voice now as she wasn't sure how Mei would respond to what she was going to say, "Well you know I'm actually kinda glad that that was why you did all this, at first I thought you had read one of my mangas and decided to use what was in them as a punishment for what I did to you while we were in the school library together that day,"

Yuzu explained as she didn't know if Mei was still angry at her over that, knowing that she had been way out of line at the time, and she shouldn't have let her own desires get the best of her to the point where she was actually being forceful towards Mei while also not listening to her protests which was so very rare of her, having already promised to herself and to Mei that she would never do anything like that again.

' _That's what is in some of the mangas that she reads?'_ Mei questioned inside her mind but then again thinking that she shouldn't be all that surprised since Yuzu had seemed to be more than fine with all that Mei had done to her just a little while ago.

"But your punishment for that already ended two weeks ago," Mei stated, as she thought that was in the past now, but clearly Yuzu was still thinking about it. And such a fact causing Mei to now think that she wasn't the only one over thinking things a little too much.

"I know…but we haven't done anything since then, so I thought that you might still be mad at me for acting so unlike my normal self and forcing myself on to you like that," Yuzu stated looking nervous now as she remembered all the past nights that she had to spend sleeping on the bedroom floor, while wishing that she could have been in bed with Mei instead.

Looking to Yuzu with a slightly concerned expression, Mei just sighed as she hugged the blonde tightly now and kissed her cheek lightly, causing Yuzu to now look back to her a little taken aback, "Yuzu I didn't really dislike you doing those things to me, and I don't mind you acting spoilt or getting carried away from time to time. I just don't like it when you do those things to me while we're still in school," the younger girl explained as she never really minded Yuzu being a little forceful with her, and acting spoilt, unless they were either in school, or she was tired and she needed to be up early the next morning.

"Right…sorry Mei," Yuzu stated, thinking that maybe if she had waited until they got home, then she wouldn't have had to go through any punishments at all, and she wouldn't have had to spend all her nights alone for two weeks.

"All is forgiven," Mei simply replied as she now grabbed onto Yuzu's shoulders, and pushed her down onto the bed. Yuzu now looking a little surprised, staring back up to the younger girl, "Besides, aren't you going to claim me as your own now, so that no one can ever take me away from you, Yuzu?" she asked, changing the subject as she didn't want to see the blonde worrying over something that wasn't worth thinking too much about now.

Yuzu's surprised expression now forming into a smile, "Implying that you're not already mine?" she asked as she reached her hand up and rested it over Mei's cheek, stroking her skin lightly.

Now lying down on top of Yuzu Mei linked her arms around the blonde's neck and sighed slightly before answering the elder girl, "I'll always be yours, Yuzu," she whispered, and kissed her neck softly, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, feeling her heart racing inside her chest again, as she blushed deeply, before smiling and hugging Mei back.

"And I'll always be yours, Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she nuzzled into Mei again, soon cupping her chin and bringing the younger girl into a deep kiss, while holding her close and never ever wanting to let her go, knowing that this is where the both of them truly belonged, cradled in each other's arms.

 **...**

 **And then they banged till morning ;P**

 **I was meant to post this yesterday, but it was late and I was tired so here it is now, hope you enjoyed. ^_^**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	9. Swapped Sisters

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Silence filled the bedroom as early morning had recently started to settle in, the beaming sun shining in through the balcony, its bright light streaming into the room, and had already began to cover it in a warm morning glow.

The sun rays soon covering the double bed, as it caused for Yuzu to stir slightly in her sleep, feeling her eyes getting irritated by the bright light which caused them to blink as she now awoke from her peaceful slumber.

The young girl sighing as she sat up in her bed, yawning a little and letting her eyes get used to the bright light that her bedroom was now being bathed in. Stretching slightly as she looked over to the open balcony, and thought that maybe she should start closing that before deciding to go to bed, running a hand through her long hair as she still felt quite tired even though she thought she had gone to bed early enough last night.

Yuzu then frowning slightly as she noticed something about the way her hair felt, it feeling slightly greasy, and it was also much straighter than it normal, causing Yuzu to seem confused for a moment, _'I'm sure I washed my hair yesterday, so it shouldn't be greasy at all, and since when was it this...'_ she paused on her thought as she looked to her long hair, and her eyes automatically went wide as she saw her normally golden blonde locks, now seeming to have turned into a jet-black.

' _What? Why is...I re-dyed my hair the other day it shouldn't be turning back to its normal colour yet, and even so my hair has never been this dark, in fact the only person I know that has hair as dark as this is...'_ Yuzu paused again as she quickly turned to the girl sleeping beside her and gasped as her eyes went wide again, seeing her step-sister sleeping soundly and feeling shocked to see her looking exactly like herself.

Her normal pale skin had more colour, her jet-black glossy hair, was now golden blonde, and looking untidy from her probably turning and tossing in her sleep. Covering her mouth slightly Yuzu looked over her sister's sleeping form, feeling like she was having an out-of-body experience as she saw her own body sleeping peacefully in the place where Mei was supposed to be.

' _This is Mei...right? She's wearing the pajamas that I was wearing last night, so does that mean...?'_ pausing yet again Yuzu looked down to what she was wearing, and sure enough she was dressed in Mei's pajamas instead of her own. Her head started to hurt with all the countless questions that her mind was asking her right now, not having any of the answers to them as she was trying to somehow get what was happening at the moment around her head, but just not being able to do so.

Quickly turning to her sister as she rested her hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, calling out to her and hoping to wake her up, causing Mei to stir in her sleep, blinking her eyes as she sat up and stretched a moment later, looking to Yuzu as her eyes got used to the light and instantly went wide.

"Yuzu what is...Yuzu?"

Mei questioned as she saw herself sitting beside her now, not believing what her eyes were seeing, while Yuzu just nodded to her, confirming that it was actually her she was looking at the moment and not herself, then pointing to the younger girl as she caused for her to look down at the clothes she was wearing.

Mei looking down to see that she was wearing Yuzu's pajamas at the moment, and glanced to her long hair, taking hold of a few of her dyed, golden locks as her mouth hung agape, thinking that this had to be some sort of weird dream she was having.

"Just...just what is going on here?"

She questioned in a low voice, feeling like she was oddly more awake then most mornings, and now sort of guessing why, as it did always seem like Yuzu was much more refreshed and lively in the mornings. Looking to Yuzu with a surprised expression, while the elder girl seemed like she was just as confused about what was happening right now.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess...it seems that we somehow might've swapped bodies," Yuzu suggested, thinking that it could be the only explanation for this certain situation that they had found themselves in at the moment.

"Swapped bodies? How can that even be possible?" Mei asked as she also tried to wrap her head around just what was going on right now, but both she and Yuzu seeming stumped over all this suddenly happening.

"I don't know, can you think of anything we did last night that could have caused this maybe?" Yuzu asked, causing Mei to think back to last night as she remembered all that the two of them had done before going to bed together.

"We had a bath together, changed into our pajamas and went to bed, but we do that every night anyway," Mei stated not seeing how they did anything different then what they normally do before going to bed, and definitely not seeing how any of it could cause something like this to happen at all.

Yuzu nodding slightly also not seeing how anything they did last night could cause them to swap bodies all of a sudden in the morning like this, then widening her eyes for a moment as she seemed to remember something different from the night before, "Mei you also...kissed me last night," she reminded the younger girl in a lowered her voice, as she could feel a slight blush now beginning to cover her cheeks, as she slightly averted her eyes from her sister.

"I only kissed you so you would stop pestering me, and let me sleep. And I still don't see how that would've resulted in us switching bodies like this," Mei stated as she sat back, leaning against the headboard, folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow at what Yuzu suggested next.

"Well it may not have caused this to happen, but...if we did it again then maybe...we could..." Yuzu trailed off slightly her voice getting quieter as she turned away from Mei a little, trying to think of a solution to this problem they had suddenly found themselves in.

"This is just an excuse to get me to kiss you again, isn't it?" Mei asked, as she no longer seemed that surprised anymore, looking like she had recovered from her shock, while she just gave Yuzu a skeptical expression, and sighed a little.

"No...that's not it,"

Yuzu shook her head, as she looked back to Mei again, the younger girl noticing her blushing face and felt it was really bizarre to see herself blushing like that, seeing that even Yuzu's ears were beginning to redden, something that Mei was very familiar with feeling, but not so much seeing.

' _Is this how Yuzu sees me whenever I blush?'_ Mei thought, as she was kinda thankful that she hid most of her blushes away from Yuzu, and began to wonder just what kind of other expressions she herself would make now that Yuzu was in her body.

"I just thought that it might work and make us change back," Yuzu stated sounding a little less nervous as she tried to brush off her blush, and seem somewhat serious to the younger girl.

"This is more serious than you think it is Yuzu-

"I am being serious, have you got any other ideas?" Yuzu asked, cutting off Mei while she raised her voice a little and caused Mei to look slightly taken aback in response. The younger girl looking like she was about to answer, but then just closing her mouth and sighing in return, as it was true that she couldn't really think of anything else they could do right now to 'fix' this and change them back to their normal bodies again.

"Fine!"

Mei replied as she quickly sat closer to Yuzu, causing the elder girl to freeze as she blushed deeply and seemed to think that Mei wouldn't actually kiss her, closing her eyes as she braced herself for what was to come.

' _My heart is pounding right now, is this because of how close Mei's face is to mine? Am I feeling what Mei normally does? Is this how Mei feels when I'm sitting this close her? I...I had no idea,'_ Yuzu thought as Mei was so close to her she could actually feel her breath on her lips, scared to open her eyes it seemed, while Mei was hesitating a little.

' _I'm just going to kiss her...I've kissed Yuzu so many times before now...so why is my heart racing so much? This must be how Yuzu feels when we kiss, it feels really strange to be kissing myself like this...but...I can't pull away, is this because of Yuzu's body as well?'_ Mei wondered as she could feel a deep blush covering her cheeks while looking to the blushing expression that Yuzu was wearing while in her body, wanting to turn away and just forget about this, but the blonde's body not letting her do so it seemed as she eventually just chose to do what Yuzu's body was telling her to do, and leaned forward instead, letting her eyes close, as she closed the tiny gap between them and brushed her lips against the elder girl's.

Yuzu feeling her mind starting to go blank as she felt Mei's body melting into the kiss, thinking that hers would do the same, but Mei not letting it, as she just broke their kiss, and turned away from Yuzu so that she could see her blushing face.

"See it didn't work," Mei stated in a low voice, before she stood up from the bed and seemed to be heading for the door, before Yuzu quickly recovered from the kiss, and struggled to stop Mei from walking away from her.

"Wait Mei, where are you go-

"I'm going to the bathroom,"

Mei cut Yuzu off as she gave one more look to Yuzu, seeing the wondering expression that she had, and a slight blush still remaining on her cheeks, feeling the blonde's body wanting to go back over to Yuzu, but refraining from letting the elder girl's body tell her what to do, as she instead just bit her bottom lip, and turned to leave. Walking out of the room a moment later, and causing Yuzu to wonder if she should follow after her or not, definitely wanting to, but Mei's body not seeming to let her as she just decided to stay sitting on the bed instead.

Sighing slightly as she looked to the open door and could still feel her heart pounding from her light kiss with Mei, never really realizing that Mei must feel that way whenever they kissed, reaching two fingers up to her lips now as she touched them lightly and closed her eyes for a moment, her mind seeming to be thinking back on that kiss, and although she also felt it was weird to be practically kissing herself, she couldn't deny that it was quite...exciting to feel what Mei must feel at that moment. Remembering how close her own face was to Mei's a few minutes ago, and feeling her face flushing because of it, clenching the bed sheets in both of her hands, while she considered going after her sister.

Meanwhile Mei now stood in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, and looking to Yuzu's face in her reflection reaching her hand up to her face and stroking her cheek a little, noticing that Yuzu's skin had a little more colour to it than hers did, sighing a moment later as she looked to her bright emerald eyes and long blonde hair, while she combed her fingers through it slowly. Shaking her head as she turned on the tap, and splashed her face with some cold water, looking to the mirror again afterwards and resting her hand against it, while so many questions were filing her mind, she having no idea just how to answer any of them at all.

"Just how did this even happen?" she asked herself in a whispered voice and hung her head, sighing deeply, while she wondered just what she and Yuzu could do to get them both back to normal again.

Yuzu having ended up deciding to follow Mei after all as she soon came walking to the bathroom, thinking about knocking, but instead just opened the door as she looked to Mei standing in front of the mirror as the younger girl was staring at her reflection again, while Yuzu just smiled slightly and walked up to her sister.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?"

She asked as she now stood behind Mei, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her while Mei just looked back to her, feeling her body freezing in Yuzu's embrace, the both of them then looking into the mirror again a moment later. Mei looking to herself in Yuzu's reflection as she sighed slightly, and could feel her body still being a little tense as she was being hugged by Yuzu from behind like this.

"Yeah...really weird," Mei replied after a short pause, nodding her head slightly as she felt her heart beginning to race again, guessing that Yuzu was probably feeling the same right about now.

"Hey you know this might just be a good thing, after all I think you still look really cute while being in my body," Yuzu stated with a slight smile, causing Mei to look back to her and raise her eyebrow slightly in response.

"How is this anything close to a 'good thing'? And you're basically just being a narcissist by saying something like that to yourself, Yuzu,"

Mei said as she turned away from Yuzu now, while Yuzu just chuckled slightly, letting go of the younger girl a moment later, which finally caused Mei to feel the blonde's body relaxing, guessing that Yuzu must feel really tense whenever she hugged her, or maybe it was just when she was hugged by surprise since Mei had never been someone who hugged the elder girl often.

"Aw come on Mei, don't you think I look cute while in your body as well? After all haven't you said you'd like to be more like me before now?" Yuzu asked as she smiled brightly to Mei, and caused her to widen her eyes, surprised to see that kind of cheerful smile on her own face, and feeling a blush starting to cover her cheeks, not exactly knowing if Yuzu's body was making her do this, of if it was her own feelings causing it.

"This isn't what I meant when I said that,"

Mei mumbled as she just turned away from Yuzu's smile, and thought about what Yuzu's signature beaming smile looked like while the blonde was in her own body, clenching her fist while she tried to decipher just what she was feeling right now and what Yuzu's body was making her feel, unsure if they were the same or not at the moment.

Yuzu now looking nervously to Mei, as she had hoped to cheer the younger girl up a little, but her efforts seeming to have failed as Mei just sighed, resting both of her hands on the bathroom sink. Yuzu knew how confused Mei must be right now, and was wondering if there was any way that they could find out just how all this had happened to them.

"What are we going to do Yuzu?"

Mei asked as she rested her head against the mirror again and looked to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, hoping that she had some idea of where to go from here, although doubting that she would know what to do, when she herself couldn't think of anything at all at this point.

"I don't know Mei,"

Yuzu replied as she just shrugged her shoulders after a short pause, sighing heavily as she just tried to think for a moment, starting to pace back and forth, while Mei watched her, seeing that that little characteristic hadn't seemed to change with them swapping bodies, _'she still paces when worrying it seems,'_ she felt like smiling, wondering if Yuzu was asking herself the same questions that she was at this moment.

"I mean we can't just carry on like everything's normal right? While it is true that we could both try and act like each other, but we have school tomorrow, which will probably lead to our friends and our Mom feeling suspicions of us, since we wouldn't seem like ourselves very much. And besides that just how long will this last, a day, a week, a month, I don't think I could keep up an act for that long," Yuzu thought out loud, seeming to be rambling a little as she continued to walk back and forth, wondering if there was any way to 'fix' all this.

"And besides that we don't even know how this all happened, or what caused it," Yuzu added as she now stopped pacing for a moment and stood completely still, seeming to be lost in thought, while Mei just stood looking to her, knowing that the elder girl was probably wreaking her brains for some kind of answer, just as she was right now.

"Well just as well it's lucky that we don't have any school today, but what about when we do need to go to school tomorrow, what about when Mom gets home later? Mei do you think you could act like me?" Yuzu asked as she looked to Mei with a slightly worried expression, while Mei just stayed silent for a moment, looking back to Yuzu nervously.

"I can try, I guess,"

Mei replied in a low voice, unsure of how she would be able to be like Yuzu for a certain amount of time, and actually seem believable, but willing to try it out, after all she didn't really have much of a choice here, plus Yuzu would most likely have just as much of a hard time trying to act like Mei since the two were quite diverse from each other.

"Then follow me," Yuzu said before she turned and left the bathroom, Mei following close behind her as she looked to her with a confused expression, wondering just what the elder girl was planning right now.

"Why?"

The younger girl questioned as she followed Yuzu back across the hallway and into their bedroom again as Yuzu opened up her chest of drawers, looking through her clothes, while Mei walked into the room and watched the elder girl with a wondering gaze, as she started to soon pull clothes out of the drawers, and laid them out on the bed a moment later.

"Well if you're really going to act like me, then you'll need to dress like me, don't you think?" Yuzu asked with a smile to Mei, as the younger girl seemed to get the message now, and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so, and in return that means you'll have to wear the clothes that I normally do right?"

Mei now walked over to the bed as she looked to the clothes that Yuzu had laid out for her and sighed slightly thinking that she would never normally choose to wear these sorts of clothes, not to mention she was also kinda thinking about how she would probably have to wear what Yuzu wears for school if she was going to be stuck like this for longer than a day, and guessing that that would also mean that Yuzu would have to wear the normal school uniform instead of what she usually chose to wear, and knowing she wouldn't be all that happy with it either.

Mei now just guessing she would have to do this if she was really going to be like the elder girl for what she hoped would only be today, and not tomorrow as well since it was going to be a lot harder on a school day for them both while this certain situation was still going on.

"Yep!"

Yuzu simply nodded with a smile, before she went to go and fetch her make-up, while Mei simply just changed into the clothes that Yuzu had picked out for her, and looked herself over once she was dressed in some of the blonde's everyday clothes.

Yuzu coming back to Mei, some of her make-up in hand, as she looked to Mei and simply smiled to her, "You look great Mei," she stated happily as she set down all her make-up on the bed, while Mei just rolled her eyes slightly in reply.

"I'm in your body right now Yuzu, you're just being a narcissist again," Mei simply said back as she came to sit beside Yuzu on the bed, as the elder girl began to prepare herself as she had never really put make-up on anyone but herself before.

"Stop calling me that Mei," Yuzu scolded Mei a little, while the younger girl just looked to her with a blank expression, Yuzu not knowing that her face could make such uninterested look, but guessing it was really no surprise since Mei was in her body right now.

"Then stop complementing yourself so much Yuzu," Mei simple shrugged, brushing off the elder girl's glares, causing Yuzu to just sigh slightly, knowing that getting scolded wouldn't faze Mei at all, even when she was in the blonde's body and not her own.

' _I was actually trying to complement you so you would maybe look a little less stressed,'_ Yuzu felt like saying, but instead just mumbled something under her breath and shook her head a moment later, "Whatever just stay still for a moment," she instructed to the younger girl, while Mei just looked to the make-up that Yuzu was now holding and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do I really have to wear that; can't I just go without it since we're going to be staying at home today anyway?" Mei asked as she really didn't feeling like wearing heavy make-up, like what she knew Yuzu often did, hoping that luckily she wouldn't have to wear as much as the elder girl normally did.

"You can at least wear some foundation and nail polish, and that should still seem normal enough to Mom, so she shouldn't suspect anything when she comes home later," Yuzu shrugged, guessing that Mei wouldn't be all that willing to wear any make-up of hers since she probably didn't really wear much of her own anyway.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing any of those fake nails you always wear," Mei reluctantly agreed as she let Yuzu sit closer to her, folding her arms across her chest for a moment, as she sat with her legs overlapping each other, causing Yuzu to just roll her eyes with a slight smile.

"Well if Mom asks any questions, you're the one answering them,"

Yuzu stated before she picked up her foundation and opened it, moving closer to Mei again, as the younger girl could feel her heart beginning to race again once Yuzu got close to her, already feeling a slight blush covering her cheeks, and not being able to hide it as well she could when she was in her own body it seemed.

Yuzu was just about to start putting some foundation on Mei, but then pausing as she noticed the slight blush on the younger girl's cheeks, and smiled slightly as she sat back for a moment, "Hey you blush a lot more when you're in my body, although I guess it is harder to hide it while in a body that you're not used to," the elder girl stated thinking it was now a little interesting to see herself blushing, wondering if it was just her body reacting to Mei's face being so close to hers again, or if Mei herself was actually the one that felt like blushing right now.

"T-that's not true!"

Mei glared to Yuzu as she recoiled from the elder girl, and moved away from her slightly, while Yuzu just smiled not being able to deny that Mei looked adorable even when she was in her body, especially when she was blushing.

"On second thought I don't want to wear anything," Mei stated as she now turned away from Yuzu, not wanting to cooperate anymore it seemed.

"Aw come on Mei, I'm sorry, will you at least wear some nail polish?"

Yuzu asked with a pleading expression, causing Mei to look back to her, and noticing that her puppy-dog look didn't work as well while she was in her body, but sighed anyway as she just decided to give in and go along with Yuzu, as she figured it would be weird if she didn't wear any make-up at all while being in the blonde's body, and so agreed to have her fingernails polished, but that being as far as she would go it seemed.

"Fine, but that's all you're doing,"

The younger girl stated as Yuzu just smiled with a nod in return, before she put her foundation back down on the bed, and instead got out a small box full of all kinds of different nail polish, all of them being different colours, some having glitter mixed in with them, and other kinds that Mei didn't even know you could get.

"Pick your favorite Mei,"

Yuzu stated with a smile as she presented the box to Mei, and waited for her to choose one, as the younger girl looked over all the small bottles of nail polish, not really knowing which one she should go for, as she would keep looking up at Yuzu every so often, letting it be known that she basically had no experience with this kind of thing before now.

"Can't you just pick one for me Yuzu?"

Mei asked as she just seemed uninterested in this sort of thing, clearly trying to stall, while she tried to think of ways so could opt out of having to do this, although guessing that Yuzu wouldn't let her do so no matter what she may come up with.

"But you might not like the one I pick," Yuzu stated in a concerned voice, as she actually was kind of wondering just what kind of nail polish Mei would pick.

"I didn't like the clothes you picked out for me, but you don't hear me complaining about them right?" Mei spoke in a mumbled voice, causing Yuzu to frown slightly as she just raised an eyebrow to the younger girl, while Mei just rolled her eyes, reluctantly moving closer to Yuzu and looked over the box full of nail polish again.

"Fine...I guess you can use this colour, but just leave it plain alright?" Mei asked as she pointed to a light violet colour, causing Yuzu to nod but then pout slightly in return.

"Aww but just having plain nails is no fun Mei," Yuzu whined, and then smiling nervously as all she got in response from the younger girl was a stern stare, clearly still being able to make her classic threatening expression while being in the blonde's body it seemed.

"Fine I got it, plain violet it is,"

Yuzu stated giving in, as she didn't want to make Mei mad right now, so instead just agreed with her and took the light violet nail polish out, then putting the box to the side for now as she opened the small bottle of nail polish, and held her hand out towards the younger girl, waiting for Mei to rest her hand over hers.

Mei hesitating for a moment, seeming to not understand what Yuzu wanted her to do at first, before the elder girl gestured to her so that she would get the message, as Mei soon nodded slightly and rested her hand flat over Yuzu's, feeling a slight blush starting to cover her cheeks again as she felt Yuzu's hand hold onto to hers, while she slowly began to paint Mei's fingernail's in the violet polish.

Mei turning her head away from Yuzu as she could feel her heart beginning to beat a little faster just from her own hands touching Yuzu's, guessing that this time it was more the blonde's body reacting to this then it being her feeling much from the gentle touch.

"You know you're really lucky Mei,"

Yuzu stated as she seemed to now just be thinking out loud, while she continued to gently paint the younger girl's nails, while Mei just glanced back to her with a wondering expression, seeming like she was slowly getting the hang of hiding her blush from Yuzu even while she was in the blonde's body.

"What do you mean by that Yuzu?"

"Well it's just that I feel like I have to put on a load of make-up before going out anywhere so I look presentable, while you can just go without any at all, and still look so...so beautiful," Yuzu stated as she looked to Mei with a caring smile now, causing the younger girl's blush to deepen slightly, only this time Mei felt like it was definitely because of her more than it being because the blonde's body was feeling much right now.

Mei widening her eyes for a moment, before she collected herself and turned away from Yuzu again nervously, "You know, you don't need to wear all that make-up either Yuzu," she stated in a low voice, causing Yuzu to seem a little taken aback, before she just smiled in response to Mei, the elder girl feeling a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked back to Mei's hand and squeezed it tightly in her grasp while Mei soon turned back to her again.

"Give me your other hand Mei,"

Yuzu simply said having now finished painting all of Mei's fingernails on one hand, and so started on her other hand, soon finishing both sets of nails, and smiled to the younger girl once she was all done, while Mei just sat looking to her nails with what seemed like quite the uninterested expression, waiting till they were dry while really hoping that her and Yuzu would change back to themselves again soon, as she really didn't want to get used to wearing make-up like this all the time.

"Would you like to pick out some of your clothes for me to wear Mei?" Yuzu asked as she caught Mei's attention, the younger girl looking back to her as she just nodded to her a moment later in reply.

"Sure,"

Mei simply replied as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the chest-of-drawers and started to look through her clothes, soon enough bringing a simple long-sleeved t-shirt and bra over to Yuzu and laying it on the bed for the elder girl to wear, going back to the chest-of-drawers to get some bottoms and underwear, while Yuzu looked to the clothes that Mei had laid beside her on the bed.

Her eyes widening a little as she looked to Mei's bra, and narrowed her eyebrows slightly, 'I know that Mei has always had bigger breasts then me, but...' she paused on her thought as she looked to the size on the tag of the bra, and glared slightly when seeing that it was a bit bigger than her own chest size.

Yuzu then looking down to her chest, remembering that she was in Mei's body right now, not seeming to be stopping to think as she slowly rested her hands over her chest, and felt herself blushing when thinking about how Mei's soft breasts felt under her touch.

"Yuzu, stop doing weird things to my body," Yuzu heard Mei say as she was snapped out of her thoughts, looking to the younger girl, while Mei just stood looking back her with a slight glare, Yuzu not realizing that Mei had turned back to her until now.

"Umm...no...I wasn't...I..." Yuzu stuttered a little as she quickly removed her hands from her chest, and dropping them back to her sides again, while Mei just folded her arms while looking to the elder girl.

"Pervert,"

She simply said before turning back to her chest-of-drawers again, while Yuzu just nervously smiled back to her, before she blushed a little from embarrassment, and then stood up from the bed.

"Hey I'll go for a shower while you get my clothes ready, alright?" Yuzu asked, not really giving Mei much time to answer as she escaped out the bedroom door a moment later before the younger girl could say anything in reply.

"Yuzu!"

Mei called after the elder girl, sighing a moment later as she thought about going after her, but instead just decided to stay and finish picking out an outfit for her to wear instead, while she guessed she would just wait for Yuzu to return since she probably wouldn't be gone for that long anyway.

...

A few minutes having passed as Yuzu now stood in the shower, letting the lukewarm water run down her back, feeling it flowing through her long, black hair and sighing as it streamed down her face, opening her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. It not feeling greasy at all anymore, causing her to wonder just how Mei was able to have such silky-smooth hair when she practically did nothing but wash and brush it. Yuzu knowing she herself had to do much more to her hair in order for it to be anywhere as glossy as Mei's always was.

Yuzu looked over the dark-haired girl's naked body and couldn't help but feel like blushing a little, knowing that it was all her this time and had nothing to with Mei's body feeling anything at all, _'I know Mei and I have said that we'd like to be more like each other before now, but this is probably not what we had in mind. Mei's body really is very different from mine, just when I woke up this morning I felt so tired, Mei must feel like that every morning because of how much she throws herself into her work constantly, and that's probably why she sleeps in a lot of the time, and why she seems so exhausted when she has to wake up early for school. I wish she would take my advice and let herself rest more,'_ she thought remembering how she felt when waking up this morning, and wondered how Mei felt while being in her body when waking up.

' _Oh well, at least Mei was able to feel as refreshed as I normally I do most mornings,'_ she smiled slightly, thinking of the younger girl as she knew how confusing this all was to Mei, after all she herself wasn't finding it all that easy to wrap around her head either.

"Can we really try and be like each other?"

She wondered as she rested her back against the wall and looked over herself again, watching at the way that the water from the showerhead would run down Mei's bare body, and feeling herself blushing deeply, as a slight desire starting to rush through her, knowing that what Mei's body might be feeling at this moment had nothing to do with it, this was herself reacting to seeing Mei's naked body, as she knew the feeling all too well by now.

' _No...I-I shouldn't...Mei would be so mad at me if she found out,'_ Yuzu thought as she shook her head and refused to let her desires get the better of her.

' _But then again Mei doesn't have to know about this right? And besides...when would I get another opportunity like this? I...I have to take advantage of this situation while I still can,'_ seeming to be fighting with herself Yuzu now slowly moved her hands to rest over her chest, shivering slightly as she knew she was the one making Mei's body react right now, feeling her heart beginning to race a little as she slowly started to knead her breasts gently, her breath becoming heavy as she started to moan quietly.

' _I...I know I shouldn't be doing this right now...but seeing Mei's naked body like this...I just can't help myself,'_ Yuzu panted as she let one of her hands move up to her ear, and caressed it lightly, only to widen her eyes as she felt sudden shockwaves of pleasure rushing throughout her body, as she shook all over, and instantly stopped, almost causing herself to cry out loudly. Covering her lips a moment later to stop herself, _'That must be how Mei feels when I play with her ears, no wonder she scolds me whenever I do that,'_ she thought as she decided to leave her ears alone for now and soon looked over Mei's body again, gazing down to her bare crotch for a moment and biting at her bottom lip again.

Letting one hand travel down and stop as she came to her waist, _'Does Mei ever touch herself like this when I'm not with her?'_ she wondered as she let her hand continue to slip down to her entrance and moaned out Mei's name once she felt her fingertips touch her soaked slit, not sure if she had caused it to become wet, or if it was just like this from standing in the shower.

' _Does she think of me while doing it? Does she imagine me doing these things to her?'_ she questioned to herself as she could feel her breath hitching in her throat, pinching her nipple and causing it to harden, while she continued to pleasure herself, wondering just how Mei would feel at this moment in time.

' _What would happen if I tried to do the same, I am in Mei's body after all, so can I really be like her in this situation?'_ she wondered as she swallowed slowly and hesitated for a few moments before biting her bottom lip, and moaning again slightly, but saying something different this time just to see how Mei's body would react.

"Y-Yuzu...Yuzu...ah..."

When she thought about it, moaning out her own name really was quite a weird feeling, but not being able to focus on that very much since as soon as she whispered out her name she could feel an intense wave of pleasure instantly rush through her body, causing her to arch her back, and to tremble all over, panting heavily as she stopped for a moment trying to get her breath back.

' _That was...is this how Mei feels whenever she moans out my name?' If so then...'_ Yuzu paused as she now tried to imagine herself like how she thought Mei would in this situation, blushing as she continued to stroke her slit, moaning out her own name again as a another intense wave of pleasure rushed through her body, while slight shockwaves were being sent through her core.

' _This feels weird...but also...it feels...it feels so good,'_ she thought widening her eyes and gasping a little as she could already feel something beginning to build up inside her lower abdomen, _'Am I about to cum from this?'_ she questioned, as Mei's body seemed to answer for her feeling her hips buckling, and her legs starting to give way from under her, biting her lip hard and feeling like she couldn't hold back for much longer.

Then she froze and stopped as she widened her eyes to the sound of light knocking at the bathroom door, recognizing a voice as being her own, and guessing that Mei had come to check on her, and being completely right it seemed.

"Yuzu, you've been in there for quite a while, are you okay?"

Mei asked as she stood outside the bathroom, wondering just what was taking the elder girl so long, resting her hand on the doorknob as she didn't get a reply for a few moments, and was beginning to get a little concerned over whether Yuzu really was okay or not right now.

"Yeah I'm fine Mei,"

Yuzu answered nervously after a short pause, trying to recover from almost reaching her limit, panting heavily and hoping that her breathing would go back to normal soon, hearing her own voice again as she wondered just what she should do right at this moment.

"I've got some of my clothes picked out for you, I'll leave them by the door for you okay?" Mei stated as she opened the door and walked into the bathroom, bending down to set down the clothes she had picked out for Yuzu, while the elder girl stood frozen, being glad that she had the shower curtain preventing her from being seen in this position by the younger girl right now.

"Okay thank you,"

Yuzu replied, as she kinda wanted Mei to leave quickly so that she wouldn't have to hide anymore, and she could finish what she had started since she didn't want Mei's body to feel unsatisfied, but then a thought entered her mind for a moment as her eyes widened slightly.

"Wait Mei!"

Yuzu realized she had said that a bit too loudly as she now moved both of her hands to hold onto the shower curtain, while she popped her head around the side to look to the younger girl. Mei looking like she had turned to leave, but just turned back to Yuzu as she looked to her with a wondering expression now.

"What is it?" Mei questioned as she stood leaning to one side slightly, waiting for a reply from Yuzu.

"Err...could you umm...close your eyes, just for a moment?" Yuzu asked nervously as she caused Mei to seem even more confused now, wondering just what the elder girl was planning at the moment.

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow slightly, while Yuzu just smiled nervously to her, hoping that she would agree as she just kind of wanted to see if the younger girl could do the same as she had just done.

' _Could she be like me as well?'_ she wondered as she sighed slightly and just gave Mei a reassuring smile.

"Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, I want to try something okay?"

Yuzu asked nervously, while Mei still seemed confused but just shrugging slightly as she closed her eyes and wondered just what Yuzu was going to 'try out' hoping that whatever it was it would be quick, since their Mother would be home in only a little while.

"Okay,"

Mei simply replied in a confused tone still, having a bit of a bad feeling about this as she waited to find out just what Yuzu was going to do, while the elder girl took a deep breath and built up her courage, pulling the curtain aside, and turning off the showerhead while stepping out of the shower as she now came walking over to Mei slowly.

Hesitating a little as she came close to the younger girl, feeling her desire still rushing through her body, and her heart pounding inside her chest feeling that this was a bit of her and Mei's body causing it this time, while she could see Mei tensing up slightly and guessing that she could feel how close she was to her right now.

' _I can feel Yuzu's breath, just how close to me is she right now?'_ Mei questioned to herself as she thought about opening her eyes, wondering just what Yuzu was planning on doing, however not having to wonder for very long it seemed as she felt the elder girl's lips soon press against hers and was surprised to feel Yuzu kissing her while she froze in response.

Yuzu seeming to be hesitating no more as she soon deepened the kiss, not really giving Mei the chance to collect herself, slipping in her tongue and grabbing onto Mei's arms, holding her up against the bathroom door, while Mei squirmed in response, trying to get free, but soon feeling her body melting into Yuzu, as she couldn't help but moan slightly, getting the feeling that both her and Yuzu's body were reacting to this sudden kiss right now.

The deep kiss not lasting all that long as the two soon parted, as both of them panted heavily, looking to each other, while they tried to catch their breath, the two of them blushed deeply. Mei feeling weak in the knees as she couldn't stop her legs from giving way, she and Yuzu sitting on the bathroom floor a moment later as they continued to stare at one another.

"Yuzu?"

Mei questioned as she was slowly getting her breath back to normal now, looking to Yuzu surprised as she also blushed deeply, as she knew the blonde's body was reacting to seeing her own naked and drenched body in front of her. Mei wondering what had suddenly come over the elder girl and why she had kissed her like that, however it not seeming like she was getting much time to recover as a moment later Yuzu just leaned in and kissed her again, slipping her tongue in almost immediately.

"Yuzu...st...Yuzu...stop..."

Mei spoke in-between deep kisses, feeling her heart beating wildly inside her chest, as she squirmed against Yuzu, soon gasping as she felt the elder girl let go of one of her arms and slip her hand under her shirt, running her fingertips along her stomach and up to her chest, not wasting any time it seemed as she also slipped her hand under Mei's bra and started to gently knead the younger girl's breast a moment later.

Shivering slightly before breaking their kiss now Mei rested her hands on Yuzu's chest and she pushed her away, and gave her a stern stare, while she tried to get her breath back, "J-just what do you think you're doing Yuzu?" she asked as she held Yuzu back and prevented her from kissing her again, wanting to see what Yuzu's answer would be.

"I told you, I'm trying something out," Yuzu stated in a nervous tone, as she continued to lightly knead Mei's breast and cause her to tremble slightly in response.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

Mei asked as she looked so confused right now, before she gasped a second later, feeling Yuzu's other hand let go of her arm and travel down to her waist, slipping underneath her pants and underwear, stopping just as she started to tease the area around the younger girl's entrance causing Mei to widen her eyes a little.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Yuzu simply questioned as she rested her hand over Mei's slit and could feel just how wet she was down there at this moment, guessing that it wasn't just her own body causing this while she could easily tell that Mei's own desires were probably starting to get to her right now.

Mei widened her eyes, feeling like she wanted to tell Yuzu to 'stop', but not finding the strength to as she just went silent and grabbed hold of Yuzu's wrist, blushing deeply and turned away slightly from the elder girl, not being able to deny that she was getting turned on right now even when being in the blonde's body.

"Is that a no?"

Yuzu lowered her voice a little as she looked to Mei with a curious expression, wondering how she would answer her, and kind of expecting her to push her off, but being surprised as Mei did exactly the opposite of that.

' _I...I can't look at Yuzu, after all she's in my body right now...but even so...I can't help...but want this, and want her. I don't think it's just Yuzu's body making feel like this,'_ Mei thought as she couldn't deny that her desires were also rushing through her body at the moment , while she sighed deeply and pulled Yuzu's closer to her, guiding her hand to gently caress her soaked slit lightly, and shivering in response. Causing Yuzu to seem surprised at first, widening her eyes before she just collected herself.

"Mei, look at me,"

She instructed as her expression seemed to change slightly into a softer one, while Mei slowly turned her head, and looked back to Yuzu, the elder girl smiling at her blushing face, before she kissed the younger girl lightly on her forehead.

"Trust me Mei, I'll make you feel good,"

Yuzu stated as she lightly stroked Mei's slit, causing the younger girl to tremble, as she soon just nodded slightly back to her and let go of her arm, now clenching her hands into tight fists as she braced herself for what was to come.

Mei just closed her eyes as she could hear herself panting heavily, feeling Yuzu pinching her nipple and causing it to harden, while also feeling the elder girl stroking her aroused slit tenderly, and resulting in her letting a few moans escape her lips.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...mmm..."

She moaned out, feeling Yuzu's body trembling in response to the elder girl's touches, imagining that the blonde was in her own body right now, instead of being in hers. Yuzu noticing this by Mei's moans and frowned slightly as she wondered if she could get the younger girl to be like her instead in this moment like she had done.

"Mei, open your eyes for a minute," Yuzu said in a low voice, as she stopped what she was doing for a moment, while Mei did as she was told and opened her eyes now, looking nervously to the elder girl.

"Could you try imagining what you're actually seeing right now?" Yuzu asked, as she caused Mei to seem a little confused now as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"W-what do you mean?" Mei struggled a little in-between heavy pants as she could feel her desire growing, and the blonde's body begging to be touched more, knowing that she was feeling exactly the same as what Yuzu's body was right now.

"Imagine that I'm you, and you're me, okay?" Yuzu asked as Mei gave her a confused expression again, seeming like she wasn't getting what the elder girl was trying to say to her right now, or what exactly she wanted her to do.

"Yuzu just what- Mei was going to question just what Yuzu meant, but not getting the chance to, as the elder girl cut her off before she could finish.

"Mei, you're in my body right now and not your own, so try saying what I would say when I feel like moaning in this sort of situation. Just try and be like me for a little while alright?" Yuzu explained, cutting off Mei, and causing her to widen her eyes a little, wondering just what Yuzu was hoping to accomplish with this, but soon just sighing and guessing she would soon find out, as she now nodded and this time didn't close her eyes, doing as Yuzu had said, and imagined that she was actually the elder girl rather than just being in her body.

Yuzu nodded to Mei as she smiled slightly, not expecting Mei to actually agree to this, but glad that she did, as she now started to slowly pleasure the younger girl again, listening to her heavy pants and wondering if she would actually go along with what she had told her or not.

Mei panting as she could feel Yuzu stirring her up, feeling like she wanted to moan out her name in response, but just shook her head as she remembered that she had agreed to trying to be like Yuzu in this moment and so just swallowed and instead moaned out what Yuzu would in a stuttered voice.

"M-Mei...ahh...Mei..."

She moaned out in a low tone, not really seeing what doing this would do at first, but not really having to wonder for long it seemed, as when she moaned out her own name she suddenly felt multiple waves of pleasure rushing through her body, and causing her to shake all over, as she arched her back and trusted into Yuzu's touch, not believing how much ecstasy she was feeling just from saying her own name at this moment instead of Yuzu's, guessing that it was that fact that she was in the blonde's body that was causing this right now.

"How does it feel?" Yuzu asked as she could see that Mei was obviously feeling overwhelmed at the moment, and guessed she felt how she had earlier when trying out the same thing on herself.

"It...It feels...really strange..." Mei said in-between moans and heavy pants, as shockwaves of pleasure would hit her over and over again, not seeming to give her a break at all.

"Does it also feel good as well?" Yuzu questioned as she started to be a little rougher with her touches, while Mei just let a small cry leave her lips, nodding in reply to Yuzu as she bit her bottom lip hard.

"That's exactly how I felt a little while ago when I tried this out on myself," Yuzu stated as she caused Mei to look back to her with a wondering expression, before she seemed to finally understand what Yuzu was trying to do by all this now, realizing that she was trying to get them to act how each other would in this situation since they were in one another's body right now after all.

Mei slowing down her breathing as she grabbed hold of Yuzu's arm and pushed against her a little, giving her the message that she wanted her to stop, "Yuzu..." she whispered out with a deep blush as she looked to the elder girl nervously and caused her to look confused at first, but seeming to soon catch on as she simply just let Mei push her away.

"You want us to do it the way we normally do, don't you Mei?" Yuzu asked, already guessing that she was right, as it seemed she knew what that nervous, yet pleading expression of Mei's meant, even if she was in the blonde's body right now.

Mei just nodding in reply as she pulled Yuzu into a deep kiss a moment later, causing the elder girl to be surprised at first, before she soon melted and kissed Mei back in return, the two of them both moaning, as Mei began to quickly remove all of her clothing, Yuzu helping her along the way, and within a few minutes the both of them were sitting completely naked on the bathroom floor together, holding each other close, while they kissed deeply again.

Holding onto each other's hands tightly as their fingers interlocked, and they thrusted against one another, grinding their hips together, as their slits kissed, and they both moaned out the other's name.

Overwhelming each other again and again, as they would both tremble and cry out as their clits rubbed against one another every so often, waves of intense pleasure rushing through them both as they soon felt their climaxes building up inside their lower abdomens. At this moment they felt they weren't two separate bodies anymore, instead feeling like they head somehow merged into just one being. It being such a weird feeling, but also one that the both if them couldn't deny was nothing short of incredible at the same time.

Mei bringing Yuzu into another deep kiss as she squeezed onto her hand tightly, both of them feeling like they couldn't hold back for much longer as they quickened their pace and were soon breaking from their kiss, their bodies tensing up as they both cuddled each other close while they were driven over the edge together. The two of them letting out loud moans of release, as they rode out their shared orgasm and felt like it could go on forever.

Both of them eventually being left gasping for air, as they collapsed and basked in their shared afterglow together, it being a good while before either of them recovered. Mei panting heavily as she looked to Yuzu and suddenly widened her eyes slightly, causing the elder girl to do the same a moment later.

"Y-Yuzu?"

"Mei?"

They both questioned before they sighed heavily and smiled to each other, seeing each other as they were meant to and felt relieved to find that they were both back in their own bodies now.

"Oh thank God!" They said in unison hugging a moment later as they held each other and came down from their high together, their breathing soon going back to normal as they sat nuzzling each other lovingly.

"Did you know we were going to change back after having sex?" Mei asked as she sighed slightly while holding onto Yuzu tightly, feeling so glad to be back in her own body once again, and Yuzu being back in hers.

"No, I still don't know how this even happened," Yuzu stated as both of them had no idea how the two of them had changed back, but were so glad that they had.

"Neither do I, but at least we're back in our own bodies now," Mei stated as she pulled away from Yuzu slightly and looked to her bright emerald eyes knowing that they fitted the blonde much more than she did, and just felt so thankful that she could see that precious smile of Yuzu's again while the blonde was back in her own body making it.

"Do you think we could have been like each if we hadn't had changed back, Mei?" Yuzu asked, glad they were back in their own bodies now, but was wondering just how they would've coped if they hadn't changed back.

"I doubt we could have kept the act up for very long, and people would have definitely become suspicious of us," Mei stated as she rested her head against Yuzu's chest and could feel the blonde's heart racing, while she just relaxed in the elder girl's embrace.

"Yeah, you're probably right Mei,"

Yuzu agreed with a smile as she cuddled Mei close to her and gently combed her fingers through her long jet-black hair and was so happy over the simple fact that she could hold the younger girl like this again while neither were feeling uncomfortable or anything right now, feeling like everything was back to normal again.

"Mei?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," the blonde stated with a smile, as Mei now looked back up to her and smiled to her in return.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

Mei replied as she linked her arms around Yuzu's neck, and hugged her tightly, while the blonde hugged her back and nuzzled into her again, Mei soon bringing Yuzu into another passionate kiss. As although sometimes in the past they had both wished to be more like each other, the two of them felt that they didn't want the other to be anyone else but themselves, as that was how they had fallen in love with one another.

Because they were so diverse they knew they could make each other better, and because they were so unlike one another was why they felt they were so perfect while they were together like this.


	10. A Day In My Sister's Shoes

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **This one-shot is actually a sequel to the previous one just so you know.**

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

Mei waking up the next morning to the bright, light of the sun streaming into the bedroom through the slightly open balcony, her eyes blinking a couple of times as they soon began to get used to the blinding rays, slowly sitting up in her and Yuzu's bed, while she looked around the room for a moment, her expression being one of confusion as she didn't remember going to bed at all last night.

' _I'm in bed? But the last thing I remember from yesterday was that I was finishing off some work on the laptop in the lounge, so why am I here now?'_ she wondered as she tried to go back in her mind to last night, but still couldn't remember making her way to bed at all.

' _I guess it's possible that I could have just made it to bed while being half-asleep since I did stay up quite late last night but...'_ Mei paused as she turned her head slightly and looked to the empty space that was beside her at the moment, guessing that her elder sister must already be awake and having her breakfast right now, _'Or maybe Yuzu carried me to bed, after all she has been known to do that every so often,'_ she sighed a little, letting a small smile tug on her lips as she rested her hand over the bed sheets on Yuzu's side of their double bed and caressed the spot softly, before soon stretching and getting up from the bed as she left her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the sink as she began washing her face and freshening herself up, to her surprise she wasn't really felling that tired at this moment, instead she was actually feeling quite well rested, even though she really expected to feel nothing but exhaustion after having a late night of what seemed like endless paper work to her the night before.

However she soon realised just why she was feeling quite refreshed even though she didn't remember getting all that much sleep last night, lifting her head up as she looked into the mirror in front of her, running a hand through her hair as her eyes went wide, and she was rendered almost paralysed while right now instead of seeing her own reflection in the glass, she saw the reflection of her elder sister and girlfriend staring back at her with a surprised expression.

Seeing those bright emerald eyes in place of her lavender ones and those long golden locks that replaced her jet back hair, also noticing that she was dressed in Yuzu's pyjamas right now, her mouth hanging agape, as she ran her hands through her long, blonde hair and bit her bottom lip in frustration.

' _No... I-I'm in Yuzu's body again? B-but we changed back after having sex in the bathroom yesterday, so how...how did we swap back again?'_ Mei questioned as she was so confused right now, not thinking this could happen again, and especially not so soon as just a day afterwards.

' _I'm dreaming this right? I've got to be!'_ she thought as she tried pinching herself and hitting her hand against her head, trying her best to wake up from this bad dream that she thought she was having. But after splashing cold water on her face and pinching her skin so much that it was actually starting to hurt after a little while, she guessed she might as well just give up, as it was obvious by now that this was most certainly not a dream it seemed.

' _You've got to be kidding me, why today? This can't be happening because today...today is a school day, does this mean that Yuzu and I will have to go to school and act like each other? I doubt we could even do that what with how everything went yesterday. Just what are we going to do?'_ Mei sighed heavily as she rested her forehead on the sink and wondered just how this had now happened twice to her and Yuzu.

Widening her eyes a little as she seemed to remember something, lifting her head up and looking to the reflection of her sister's where hers should be in the mirror, _'Wait if I woke up in our bed in Yuzu's body, then...Yuzu must be where my body last was,'_ Mei thought as she guessed that her own body would be in the lounge right now as that was the last place where she remembered being last night, guessing that Yuzu had to be there.

Opening up the cupboard door and taking out a small hand-held mirror, and deciding that she would need to talk with her sister about this situation they had found themselves in yet again. Leaving the bathroom now as she soon came walking into the lounge.

Walking around the sofa, and as expected she saw her own body sleeping peacefully at the coffee table, head resting on the closed laptop she was using last night, having no doubt that Yuzu was in her body right now as she could see the elder girl smiling in her sleep, causing her to roll her eyes a little, before she crouched down and moved closer to Yuzu and began to shake her shoulder slightly, calling to her, as she hoped she could wake her up, even though she knew all too well just how tired her body would be feeling at this moment.

"Yuzu, wake up, Yuzu,"

Mei called to the elder girl as she caused Yuzu to stir in her sleep, her lavender eyes soon opening and blinking once or twice, before she lifted her head from the laptop she was resting it on, and yawned, sitting back and away from the coffee table now, as she turned to the person who had woken her up, her eyes going wide with surprise as she seemed wide awake, shocked to see herself sitting in front of her.

Yuzu looking speechless right now, as she clearly didn't know what to say at all, while Mei just held out the small mirror to the elder girl and showed her what she looked like at this moment, causing Yuzu to grab hold of the mirror as she looked panicked running her hands through her long jet-black hair and soon turned back to her younger sister.

"It happened again, we swapped bodies?" Yuzu questioned, wondering if she was dreaming right now, shutting her eyes tightly over and over again, and trying to pinch herself, only to realise that she was indeed not dreaming unfortunately.

"It seems so, and just for the record I also tried to wake myself up, so this definitely isn't some dream," Mei stated as she sighed slightly as she felt a little glad that she was able to finish most of her work last night, before she must have fallen asleep on the laptop and then her and Yuzu had to have swapped bodies some time after that.

"Maybe it's just a dream that we can't wake up from," Yuzu suggested, as she smiled nervously, seeming like she was trying to lighten the mood a little, seeing how annoyed Mei was with this situation right now, while also thinking of just how this had happened yet again to them both.

Mei just gave a slight glare in reply to Yuzu, and caused her to just go silent, seeing that the younger girl had pretty much gotten making the blonde's gaze look really threatening down to an art of sorts it seemed.

"Well at least we can see that us kissing before going to sleep has nothing to do with it as you thought yesterday when this happened, after all we didn't kiss when going to bed last night, and we somehow ended up swapping bodies again anyway," the younger girl thought out loud as she just folded her arms across her chest and sighed deeply, sitting back on her heels as she wondered just how this had happened yet again to them, and if what they did yesterday had only turned them back to normal temporarily, then also thinking about what they could possibly do to make them change back for good this time, as she definitely didn't want this happening to them for a third time.

Yuzu looking to Mei nervously as it was obvious that she couldn't come up with anything for what the reason just might be for this happening again, Mei also seeming to be having the same problem as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair, and turned back to Yuzu with a slight wondering expression.

"What are we going to do Yuzu?"

The younger girl asked, as she seemed at a loss right now, and was hoping that the elder girl would have some ideas on her mind at the moment, but unfortunately for her that wasn't the case, as Yuzu just shrugged her shoulders a little after a short pause, looking like she was about to say something, before she was cut off by a familiar voice instead.

"What are you two sitting around like that for, shouldn't you be getting ready for school, you'll be late otherwise?" Yuzu's mother asked as she had now come walking into the lounge, looking like she was ready to head off to her work, while catching Mei and Yuzu's attention as they both looked to her and nodded simply in reply.

"We'll be getting ready in a moment," Yuzu stated as Mei just nodded her head in reply, while their mother simply just smiled back to them in return.

"I'm off to work then, don't forget to have some breakfast before you leave," Their mother replied as her daughters just nodded to her, before she waved to them both, saying her 'Goodbyes' and leaving out of the front door. Yuzu and Mei looking back to each other once their mother had left them alone, as they both still seemed a little unsure of just what they should do about this situation that they were now in.

"You know we don't have to go school today, instead we could just stay at home and figure just how to reverse this," Yuzu suggested as she looked nervously back to Mei, and it seeming like the younger girl was thinking about and maybe even considering the idea at first, but as Yuzu had expected Mei just shook her head in reply a moment later.

"You already skip too much school, and if I don't come in, then it would most likely just cause Himeko to worry about me, and I really don't need her pestering me once we are back to normal, after all I get enough of that from you Yuzu," she simply answered saying that last part under her breath, but Yuzu hearing her as she frowned to the younger girl slightly.

Mei standing up from the floor a moment later and stretching a little, walking to leave the lounge it seemed, while Yuzu quickly jumped and called to her.

"Hey Mei, wait up!"

She followed after Mei quickly as they both were soon in their bedroom together, Mei started to take out her normal school uniform and began lying it out on the bed for Yuzu to wear, while Yuzu stood by the bed as she looked to the uniform and frowned a little in response to guessing that she would have to wear it.

"Do I really have to wear that?" the elder girl asked as she clearly showed just how much distaste she had for the school uniform that was being presented in front of her to wear, while Mei simply turned to Yuzu and rested a hand on her hip.

"Well if we really are going to be like each other, then we need to wear the clothes that the other would normally wear, didn't you say something similar to that yesterday?" Mei raised her eyebrow, as Yuzu just went silent for a moment, while she turned away from the younger girl, mumbling something under her breath, "Besides if you're going to be like me, then you have to wear the proper school uniform, after all the Student Council President can't be seen walking around in the wrong uniform," she added, before she simply folded her arms and waited for Yuzu to just give in and agree to wearing the uniform already.

"Fine, but this means you have to wear what I normally wear for school as well," Yuzu now looked to Mei with a determined expression, while Mei just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders a little in return.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing any of that make-up, you normally wear," she stated in reply.

"But the other students, especially Harumin will get suspicious if I'm not wearing make-up like I normally do, just wear nail polish like you did yesterday," Yuzu tried to get Mei to agree with her, but it seemed like the younger girl was completely against wearing any make-up at all this time.

"No, there's not enough time, we'll both end up being late if you put that stuff on for me again," Mei flat out denied doing as Yuzu had said as she just shook her head, and refused to reason with the elder girl it seemed.

"Then let me at least do your hair, because there's no way I would go to school with my hair looking like it how it is now on you," Yuzu looked to Mei with a pleading expression, begging her to at least let her fix and style her tangled up blonde hair, causing the younger girl to grit her teeth for a moment, before she soon sighed and just decided to give in, guessing that Yuzu was probably right in what she was saying right now.

"Fine, you can do my hair, just don't spend too long on it alright?" she gave in as she looked to Yuzu with a defeated expression, causing the elder girl to just nod her head and smile back to her in reply, glad that Mei had agreed to have her hair done at least if nothing else.

The two soon changing into the clothes that the other had laid out for them, as Mei was able to get dressed quite quickly, although she did feel somewhat uncomfortable in what she was wearing at this moment. Now looking over to Yuzu, and could see her mostly dressed in the proper school uniform, but seeming to be having trouble with trying to get the tie tight enough, rolling her eyes slightly as she just came walking over to the elder girl and helped her with her struggles.

"Here let me do it,"

She said as she simply grabbed hold of the tie that Yuzu was messing with, and quickly fixed it for her, while Yuzu just blushed slightly, not knowing if it was from embarrassment or simply because her face was so close to Mei's right now, that the younger girl's body was having a reaction to it.

Mei looking to Yuzu with a slightly questioning expression, causing the elder girl to turn away from her in return, before she simply finished fixing Yuzu's tie, and now turned away from her, while Yuzu sighed with a little relief.

Soon going to grab her hair brush, and a few other things she would need to style Mei's hair, and make her look how the blonde normally did, as Mei sat down on her knees on their bed, while Yuzu sat behind her ready to fix her hair for her.

Sighing slightly Mei sat relaxed on the bed, feeling Yuzu's hands running through her golden hair, brushing and styling it, while the younger girl hoped she would be done soon enough, so that they could get some breakfast before leaving for school together.

Yuzu smiled a little as she had never had the perfect view to style her hair, and often found it hard to get it to look just right, where-as right now, it seemed to be a lot more simple to her as she happily brushed all the knots out of Mei's long, blonde hair, and began to style it how she normally wore it.

"Do you...do you think we can really do this Yuzu, be each other like this I mean?" Mei asked after a pause as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, not expecting the younger girl to strike up a conversation with her right now, but simply answering her a moment later anyway.

"I think we'll have a few difficulties with it, but since we're not sure how this happened, or how to make us change back for good, we don't really have much of a choice. So the least we can do is try, right?" Yuzu simply gave a reassuring smile to Mei, as she stopped what she was doing for a moment and caused Mei to turn to her, the younger girl widening her eyes a little as she could feel a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks, having a feeling that it was a bit of both her and the fact that Yuzu's body was seeing such a cheerful smile on her face at the moment.

Hiding her blush, Mei just nodded as she guessed Yuzu was right, "Right," she replied, before Yuzu simply nodded back to her in return, as she went back to fixing Mei's hair again, and soon finishing it, while the younger girl just choose to stay quite now.

Yuzu soon putting her hair brush and other hair-care things away, as she now walked to stand in front of Mei and admire her work, smiling as she nodded to the younger girl, seeming satisfied with what she had done, "You look beautiful Mei," she stated, feeling really proud of herself, while Mei just raised her eyebrow slightly in reply.

"Narcissist,"

The younger girl simply said with a roll of her eyes as she now stood up from the bed and picked up a little hand-held mirror of Yuzu's, and shrugged her shoulders when looking at the blonde's reflection in the glass, while the older frowned to her slightly.

"Don't start calling me that again," Yuzu said trying to sound stern, but Mei simply just brushing her off as she now turned away from the elder girl, put the little mirror back down, heading for the door to leave.

"Come on, we need to eat a quick breakfast before we leave,"

The younger girl simply replied as she glanced to Yuzu out of the corner on her eye, before she turned away from the elder girl a moment later and left out the bedroom door, causing Yuzu to just sigh heavily, as she soon came following after her sister whispering under her breath, as her and Mei made their way into the kitchen to have their breakfast, before they would soon need to be leaving for school together.

...

The two soon leaving their home together after having a very quick breakfast, now having made it to the school, and luckily had gotten there just a little bit before the morning bell rang for all the students to get to their lessons quickly or otherwise they would be marked in as late.

Mei sighing a little as her and Yuzu stood in the hallway for a few minutes outside of their classroom, the younger girl seeming nervous as she looked into the room and bit her lip, when thinking about just how she and Yuzu were going to keep acting like each other while they were around the other students of the school, unsure if they would be able to make it through a whole school day, while trying to be at least somewhat like the other.

Yuzu noticing that her sister seemed to be struggling a little at the moment, looking to her with a concerned expression, as she soon rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and caught her attention, while Mei turned to look back to her.

"Hey, we can do this, okay?" the elder girl gave an encouraging smile to Mei, as she didn't seem all that convinced, her nervous expression staying, while she was obviously not so sure that Yuzu's words would ring true.

"Are you sure," Mei asked as Yuzu could easily see that the younger girl needed reassuring at this moment, just nodding her head in reply to her.

"But hey you know, we could just tell Harumin and Momokino-san about what really happened," she suggested, it seeming like she was trying to calm Mei's nerves more than anything else, and luckily caused the younger girl to become less apprehensive, as she just gave Yuzu a questioning expression now in return.

"And you think that they would actually believe us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, while Yuzu just smiled nervously in reply.

"Okay point taken, but this still isn't all that bad Mei," Yuzu now began to keep Mei talking, knowing that the younger girl probably wouldn't feel all that less nervous about all this, but if she could get her mind off from thinking about her worries and nerves too much then that would be enough for her to be glad about.

"And just how do you figure that?"

Mei slowly seeming to become less focused on her thoughts now, as Yuzu could see that keeping the younger girl talking about the positive side a little, was working in her favour and luckily not having her thinking about things too much.

"Well it could be fun for us to be each other like this for a day; after all I reckon I could enjoy telling off other students," Yuzu thought out loud as she thought that it might just be fun to be the Student Council President for a day.

"Then I guess I wouldn't mind slacking off through lessons for a day," Mei shrugged slightly as she folded her arms across her chest, and seemed like she was less worried about their current situation, while she caused Yuzu to stare back to her sternly.

"Hey it's not like slacking off is the only thing I do all day," the elder girl stated as she could see Mei now being more like herself, and not so nervous anymore which she was really glad for.

"And telling off other students isn't the only thing that I do, you should know that by how much you see me slaving over work Yuzu. So just don't go doing anything that will give me trouble once we are back in our normal bodies alright?" Mei shot back as she caused Yuzu to just go quiet as she could see that the younger girl had calmed down now, and was not focusing on her nerves as much anymore it seemed, and so she brought their conversation back to their task at hand.

"Got it...so, are you ready to go in now?" she asked, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, as she turned her head and looked into the classroom, noticing that she wasn't feeling as nervous as before, and looking back to Yuzu a moment later while the elder girl just smiled to her in return.

' _Even while she's in my body, she still is able to distract and calm me down quite easily I see,'_ the younger girl thought as she just sighed slightly, and nodded to Yuzu a moment later.

"Good,"

Yuzu simply replied as she nodded back to Mei, before she led them into the classroom, seeing her desk, and thinking of walking over to it, but then reminding herself that she needed to sit at Mei's desk today. While Mei seemed to have done the exact same thing as they both now walked to where the other would normally sit, and waited for lessons to start along with the other students in the class.

Yuzu looking over to Mei at the back of the class, seeing her looking back to her out of the corner of her eye, before she soon just turned to the window and looked out to the outside world instead, _'I know I said we could do this to Mei, but...to be honest I'm not so sure of that myself. I really hope this will only last for today,'_ the elder girl thought while she just sighed a little and turned back to look at the front of the class again, wishing that this day would go by rather quickly without any troubles for her and Mei to worry about too much.

...

Morning lessons luckily not seeming to drag on for that long as the bell soon rang for the lesson to end and singling that all the students could leave. Mei looking uninterested as she sat scrapping her nails on the wooden desk that would normally belong to her sister, tracing the wood patterns with one finger, before she looked up a little to glance over to Yuzu, only to realise that the elder girl was gone from her desk it seemed.

Looking around the currently empting classroom, and sighing when she couldn't see her sister anywhere, guessing that she had gone walking off somewhere, _'Great where has Yuzu gone off to? She better not be abusing my title of the Student Council President,'_ she thought hoping that Yuzu wasn't off causing trouble for her right now.

Looking out the window again, Mei decided to just wait until the next lesson of the day would start, hoping that it would pass by just as quickly as this one had seemed to have done for her, however Mei not being able to focus on her thoughts for long as she soon heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"...chi, Yuzucchi, Yuzucchi!"

Mei now widening her eyes as she was dragged out of her thoughts and looked to where the voice was coming from, seeing Harumi suddenly sitting in front of her now, looking to her with a questioning expression, while Mei simply just looked back to the brunette with a curious stare.

"Why weren't you answering me?" Harumi asked as she caused Mei to widen her eyes a little and realise just who the other girl was calling to, forgetting that the brunette often called Yuzu by that nick-name she had just heard.

"Sorry Ta...Harumin, I guess I was spacing out a bit,"

Mei almost slipping up, but quickly correcting herself almost forgetting that since she was in Yuzu's body at the moment, she had to be like Yuzu now, which meant she had to call the brunette what she hears Yuzu normally call her. Hiding her nervous expression, which just caused Harumi to look back at her with a wondering expression, seeming like she had definitely noticed something different about the other girl now.

"Are you okay Yuzucchi?" she asked as she could easily see that her best friend wasn't acting like her normal self, or even looking like her normal self right now.

"Yes I'm fine, why?" Mei forced a smile to the other girl, as she hoped the other girl wouldn't catch on to anything, while Harumi just seemed to look more puzzled by how the blonde was acting at this moment in time.

"Well you seem quite distant today, plus you aren't wearing any make-up at all, which is extremely weird for you, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Harumi asked, causing Mei to seem worried for a few moments, quickly thinking of something to say to the other girl, which would hopefully not cause her to question her about anything anymore.

Looking a little lost on what to say at first, but then an idea soon coming into her mind thankfully as she quickly answered, not wanting the other girl to catch on to more than she already had seemed to, "I'm fine really Harumin, and the reason why I'm not wearing any make-up is because I slept in a little late this morning and didn't have enough time to do it. Plus...Mei has been on my case about how I shouldn't wear as much of that stuff as I normally do," she stated as she lowered her voice a little at the end of what she was saying, knowing she had been telling Yuzu to 'cut-back' on all the make-up she would normally wear, and basically just copied what she imagined the elder girl would say in response to that, which showed to work quite well for this sort of question.

"Yeah that sounds like the Prez alright," Harumi chuckled a little, as it seemed like what Mei had said had worked well for her, and the other girl no longer looked all that puzzled by how the blonde was acting anymore luckily.

"Speaking of which do you know where she is?" Mei asked as she thought this could be a good way to get away from Harumi and not have to struggle to talk with her, while she could also go and talk to Yuzu more about what they could maybe do in order to help their situation more.

Harumi just seeming to be thinking for a moment, before shrugging slightly in reply, "You mean the President? I think I saw her and Momokino-san going off somewhere together," she simply stated as she remembered the dark-haired girl leaving the classroom with Himeko a little while ago.

"Oh, never mind then, don't worry about it," Mei replied as she faked another smile, and caused Harumi to just smile back to her slightly, before she changed the subject, and began to start talking about something else now.

' _Of course she went off with Himeko, she better be keeping to her word,'_ Mei thought with a slight sigh, before she looked back to Harumi and felt a little uncomfortable as she tried to engage in with the other girl's conversation, but soon kept finding herself having trouble to keep talking as she bit her lip slightly, while the brunette just sat, seeming like she was waiting for her to reply.

' _What do I say to her? What would Yuzu say to her? Just how does Yuzu talk to with Taniguchi-san normally?'_ Mei questioned as it was obvious that she didn't know how to talk with Harumi, having never really talked to her before now all that much, and so pretty much being completely lost on what she should say to the brunette, while just causing Harumi to look to her with another puzzled expression because of her silence.

' _I wish I was back in my own body right now,'_

She thought, closing her eyes for a moment and sighing again a little as she really hoped that their next lesson would start soon, so that she wouldn't have to continue struggling like this, while also wondering just what Yuzu was doing while being in her body right now.

...

Meanwhile Yuzu was in the Student Council room, having been kinda dragged here by Himeko, as she looked to the twin drilled girl, glaring to her a little, before she turned to glance down at the paper work that was on the desk in front of her right now, having no idea how to even start it as she clearly didn't know what it was about, or how she should sort it all out like Himeko currently was.

The words on the paper not really making any sense to her at all as she tried to work out what exactly she was meant to do, but seeming to not have any luck, letting a heavy sigh leave her lips, while she looked at all the papers that were in front of her, wondering just how Mei was able to get through it all.

Himeko hearing the President sighing, as she lifted her head up from her work and looked to the other girl, a concerned expression soon forming on her face as she saw the dark-haired girl resting her head in her hands, and wondering if she was okay or not.

"Are you alright Mei-Mei, you haven't been pushing yourself too much have you?" she asked, looking worried for the President, as she didn't want the other girl overdoing it at all. While causing Yuzu to widen her eyes, lift her head and look back to the Vice-President now.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tried I think,"

Yuzu replied as she reassured the other girl, hoping that she wouldn't question her again, and luckily it seemed like she wasn't going to, Himeko knowing to not press when it came to the President and so she just nodded to her with a slight smile in return, before she went back to the paperwork that was in front of her, Yuzu doing the same a moment later.

Looking back to the countless papers in front of her again, Yuzu felt like sighing again as the words on the pages all started to blur together, and her head beginning to ache, she not realizing just how tired she was until now, and guessing it was because of the late night Mei's body had had last night.

' _How does Mei do all this work, especially when she's feeling so exhausted like this?'_ Yuzu questioned, biting her bottom lip as she struggled to keep her eyes focused on the paper, and soon her head began to feel quite heavy as she tried her best to keep herself upright but Mei's body feeling more and more weary, her energy leaving her with every passing second while she let out another deep sigh.

' _I wish I was back in my own body right now,'_

She thought as she suddenly felt awfully light headed, trying to keep herself awake, but seemed to be having no luck there as she soon gave up trying, and let her head drop and hit the wooden table in front of her, her lavender eyes closing slowly, while she could hear Himeko calling out her younger sister's name over and over again in a worried voice, before everything faded into black around her.

...

Mei's eyes now opening and blinking once or twice, as they soon adjusted to the bright light that was above her on the ceiling of the room she was currently in, stirring awake as her vision was a little blurry right now, slowly sitting up and looking around the room, realising that she was in the Nurse's office in the school, looking confused as to just how she had gotten here all of a sudden.

' _I'm...in the Nurse's office? But I was just in the classroom with Taniguchi-san, when did I...'_ she paused, questioning just what was going on right now, before widening her eyes as her blurred vision soon became clear to reveal her elder sister sitting beside the bed she was currently lying in, noticing almost instantly that the blonde was now suddenly back in her own body and looking like herself again, causing her to jump a little and look surprised, while Yuzu just looked back to her with a slight smile.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" the blonde asked, as she sounded a little nervous, while Mei now ran a hand through her hair and looked to the clothes she was currently wearing, glad to see that they were her regular school uniform, and guessing that she was now back in her own body again as well now.

"Still a little tired I guess, but what happened, how did we change back into our own bodies?" Mei raised her voice somewhat, as Yuzu just looked back to the younger girl with a caring smile, answering her in a calming voice as she hoped that Mei wouldn't cause her current condition to get any worse than it already was.

"I don't exactly know, I was with Momokino-san in the Student Council room, struggling to do any of the paper that you normally do, and wishing I could be back in my own body again, then I started to feel really light-headed and I think it was because of the late nights you've been having lately. So I let my head rest on the desk and my eyes close, Momokino's voice calling out to you being the last thing I can remember, before I suddenly woke up in the classroom with Harumin shaking me awake and calling out my name. Momokino-san then soon came running into the classroom, coming to tell me that apparently you had fainted and she had brought you here. And I've told the Nurse that I would take you home once you woke up," Yuzu explained while Mei just sat listening and nodding her head once the blonde had finished, looking like she was taking in what the elder girl had told her, before she just sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands for a moment.

"Well I guess that shows that us changing back this time was basically just random," Mei thought out loud, as it seemed more like it was just caused by a weird coincidence since she had thought the exact same thing that Yuzu had before she too had closed her eyes and let herself relax, and then woke up to where her and the elder girl were now, causing her to think that that may have something to do with how they had switched back to be in their own bodies once again.

"Well we were in each other's bodies for longer this time...but that doesn't really help in why this even happened in the first place, or how we changed back to ourselves so suddenly," Yuzu said nervously, as she did seem like she was trying to figure this all out, but not really having much luck with it at all, while Mei just sat back in the bed she was currently lying in, and let another sigh leave her lips, thinking for a moment, before she just shrugged her shoulders a little.

"All I know is that I really don't want it happening again," she simply stated in a low tone, as she looked away from Yuzu for a moment, while the blonde just smiled back to her slightly.

"Yeah same here," Yuzu replied as she nodded to Mei, watching as the younger girl's expression softened, "But it's a good thing we changed back now rather than later, since we probably would've have caused people to become suspicious enough to figure out what was really going on with us," the blonde added, while Mei just nodded in reply.

"Yeah, you're probably right there," she stated, looking like she had more to say but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps, and hearing the double doors to the Nurse's office swing open, as Himeko now came rushing over to the bed that Mei was lying in and came to kneel down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Mei-Mei; I had to quickly go back to the Student Council room, but I'm here now, how are you feeling, why did you suddenly faint like that? You've been pushing yourself too much again haven't you?" the worried girl asked in a concerned and rushed voice, as her eyes were filling with tears, while Mei looked back to Himeko and just sighed in return.

"Calm down Himeko, I know I've been working myself too hard, but I'm feeling a lot better now, sorry I made you worry," Mei reassured as she gave a small smile to Himeko, and rested a hand on her head, while the other girl widened her eyes a little, before smiling back to Mei and nodding to her in reply, clearly feeling glad that the dark-haired girl was okay.

Yuzu just smiling to the other two for a moment, happy to see Mei smiling again, as she was no longer as worried for her as she was when she heard that she had suddenly fainted, sighing slightly as she just waited until her sister was ready to leave the school and walk back home with her.

...

Sometime having passed as Yuzu and Mei had soon left school and were walking back home together, going at a rather slow pace as Yuzu didn't want Mei to push herself at all and cause for her condition to worsen at any point, looking to her sister with a concerned expression, while Mei just continued to walk slowly with a blank expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk by yourself Mei? You can lean on my shoulder if you need to," the blonde asked as she looked a little nervous, while Mei just looked back to her with a slight cold stare.

"I'm fine Yuzu," she simply replied as she looked away from Yuzu again, while the blonde just nodded in reply with a nervous smile now on her lips.

"Good, but remember once you get home you have to rest, after all that's what the Nurse said to do," Yuzu instructed seeing that Mei was obviously still very tired, but knew her too well to not think that she may just avoid going for a rest, and instead would probably just be thinking about going back to her work like the blonde expected she would do once she returned to their home.

"I know,"

Mei replied as she rolled her eyes slightly and just nodded back to Yuzu, knowing that the blonde was only saying these things because she was worried about her, but really Yuzu had nothing to worry about as Mei still felt so tired right now, that she just wanted to sleep once they got back home.

A bit of a silence now falling on the two as they both just continued to walk home together, Yuzu trying to think of some way to start up another conversation as she didn't want to just stay quiet all this time, but doubted Mei would want to talk very much. Thinking for a little while, as she began to speak in lowered tone, saying what was on her mind at the moment, and luckily catching Mei's attention it seemed.

"Mei, what if this does happen again, what if we swap bodies again, and what if we are stuck in each other's body for even longer then this time?" Yuzu asked as she didn't look to Mei, not wanting to see if she was glaring to her right now, as she spoke in a nervous tone. However the younger girl actually didn't seem to be all that annoyed with the elder girl, like she had expected her to be, instead she just widened her eyes and looked back to the blonde, seeming to be thinking to herself for a bit.

The younger girl staying silent for a moment or two, as she seemed to be think about what Yuzu had just asked her, before she soon answered the blonde, "If this does happen again, and we do end up swapping bodies for a third time, then...we'll deal with it. And even if we have trouble being like each other, we can still try, right?" she stated as she looked back to Yuzu now causing the elder girl to stop for a moment, as Mei stopped too and just gazed to the blonde with a softened expression, while Yuzu widened her eyes, realising that Mei had basically just repeated what she had said to her earlier this morning when the dark-haired girl was feeling worried about this sort of thing, telling her to practically just take a bit of her own advice now.

Looking taken aback for a few moments, Yuzu soon just let her lips form into a small smile as she now nodded to Mei in reply, before walking up to her and taking hold of her hand, while the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders and squeezed onto the blonde's hand as they started walking home together once again.

"But maybe I could do without all the confusing paperwork that you do, honestly I'm not sure how you do it all Mei," Yuzu stated with a bright smile, while Mei just looked back to her knowing that she too had had her own problems when having to act like Yuzu.

"I could also do without having to talk with Taniguchi-san, I'm not sure how you talk to that girl for so long, plus it was clear that she was suspecting there was definitely something very off about you when I was in your body," Mei replied as Yuzu chuckled slightly knowing what her best friend could be like, and just smiling while squeezing Mei's hand back, and then soon going a little quiet as a memory from yesterday entered her mind and made her think for a few moments.

"Hey Mei?" she caught Mei's attention as she called to her in a low voice, and caused her to look back to her now, while the blonde looked a little nervous at the moment.

"Hmm?"

"When we get home and once you are able to get some rest...do you think we could...try doing what we did yesterday, just to maybe stop us from swapping bodies again? Although we might need to do something more to make sure that it doesn't happen ever again," the elder girl asked in a low and quite rushed voice as a slight blush was covering her cheeks now, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, before she soon just rolled them and turned away from Yuzu, letting go of her hand and picking up speed as she walked on ahead of her, while leaving the blonde with no reply.

"Hey wait up Mei, don't just go walking off like that without giving me an answer,"

Yuzu whined as she followed after Mei, catching her up as she expected the younger girl to react the exact way she had, but thought she would at least give it a shot anyway, as she and Mei continued to make their way back home together, while they were holding onto each other's hands again tightly.

Knowing that although being each other for a day was definitely interesting, but also quite troubling for them both, causing them to feel glad that it had only lasted for the morning and now deciding that they would much rather prefer to be no one but themselves any day.


	11. Spontaneous Elder Sister

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Silence filled the dark bedroom as the only noise that could be heard was the quiet panting of both Mei and Yuzu, the younger girl breaking the silence every so often as she would let a small moan escape her lips, feeling waves of sweet pleasure running through her, while she lay on their bed, being only in her underwear right now, while the blonde was only dressed in her pyjama pants, leaning over Mei as she caressed her girlfriend's bare stomach, and kissed her neck lightly.

"Yuzu...mmm..."

The younger girl's moans of pleasure being music to Yuzu's ears as she pulled away from Mei's neck a little, looking down to her and letting a smile form on her lips, while Mei panted heavily, looking back up to the blonde, feeling a slight blush raising and spreading across her cheeks, as her ears were already a deep shade of red. Catching her breath as she soon felt the elder girl rest a hand on her cheek and stroke her skin softly.

"Mei..."

Yuzu simply whispered out the younger girl's name, leaning down to her a moment later and bringing her into a kiss, as Mei just linked her arms around her lover and kissed her back, holding the blonde close to her, while they continued to indulge in each other, melting more and more into this moment, as they both could feel their hearts pounding inside their chests.

The elder girl soon moving on from just kissing, as she now moved Mei to be in more of a sitting position, the two still kissing deeply, while Yuzu let her hand slowly travel down Mei's slender body, causing the younger girl to shiver a little in response.

Their lips parting as Yuzu looked to Mei, waiting till she gave her a slight nod, and then blushed as she continued to move her hand, slipping under Mei's underwear, as the dark-haired girl just grinded against her girlfriend's hand, biting her bottom lip as louder moans escaped her.

Yuzu widening her eyes as she looked to Mei and could feel just how wet the younger girl was right at this moment, "You're really soaked Mei," she stated, coating her fingers in her lover's juices while Mei tried to keep her composure, feeling more intense waves of pure pleasure washing over her whole body, as she tightly gripped onto Yuzu's back and began to dig her nails in a little, however being careful to not leave any marks behind.

"T-that's because...you keep touching me so...AHH! Yuzu..."

Mei struggled to speak, as she panted heavily and gave a glance to the elder girl while she could feel the blonde starting to pleasure her more, it being obvious by now that she knew just where the younger girl's weak spots were, causing Mei to cry out slightly as she could feel her desire growing more and more, before she just leaned back a little, letting go of Yuzu as she panted heavily and tried to keep her voice from getting too loud, knowing it would be troublesome for them if their Mother happen to return home from work and hear her moaning right now.

Yuzu going back to kissing Mei's neck lightly as she smiled when seeing the deep blush that was covering the younger girl's face right now, soon slowing her pace however as she noticed that Mei was no longer grinding against her hand, instead she was just sitting, clenching onto the bed sheets tightly, while she wore an almost unpleased expression, looking away from Yuzu with a blank stare, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

The blonde looking a little concerned as she stopped what she was doing for a moment and stroked Mei's cheek with her free hand, catching the younger girl's attention, as Mei just turned back to her now, "Hey, what's that face for?" she asked giving her girlfriend a caring smile, while Mei just bit her bottom lip and turned away from Yuzu again.

"I-it's nothing...d-don't worry about it," she whispered in a nervous voice, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as she soon sighed a little and waited for Yuzu to continue moving her hand, while she started to thrust against her again.

However Yuzu didn't seem all that convinced, having been seeing that expression a lot lately from the younger girl, _'I've seen the unsatisfied look on Mei's face for weeks now, at first I just thought she was embarrassed, or something but as I've seen more and more of it, it really just looks like she's not enjoying herself anymore, like she suddenly becomes uninterested or troubled by something, and although it only tends to last for a few seconds, it's enough for me to notice that she doesn't seem all that happy at that moment,'_ she thought sighing a little as she now just stopped what she was doing again, causing Mei to look back to her, as she wondered why the blonde had stopped all of a sudden.

"Yuzu?" she questioned giving the elder girl a wondering expression, as the blonde just looked back to her with a slight smile.

"Mei...you would tell me if there was something bothering you right?"

The blonde's question causing Mei to just raise her eyebrow for a moment, before she nodded to the elder girl, which was what Yuzu was expecting to get as she just nodded back to Mei and pulled her closer, bringing her into another kiss while Mei simply just shrugged her shoulders and linked her arms around Yuzu's neck again, kissing her back, as they embraced each other lovingly.

' _She never does tell me what the reason for that expression is, always telling me to 'just forget about it', or to, 'not worry about it,' I never pressure her into telling me, as I know it will only cause her to shut down completely on me. I just wish she would be more honest with me, after all I can clearly see that there is something more going on with her them she is currently telling me whenever we do it together like this,'_ Yuzu thought as she just continued to hold tightly onto Mei, wondering just what the younger girl wasn't telling her, as she soon just pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and tried to not them bother her too much.

The two continuing to make passionate love late into the night, Yuzu still having a few things on her mind, but not focusing on them, as she and Mei eventually fell into a peaceful sleep in one anothers arms once they had pretty much exhausted themselves, resting in each other's warm embrace while they slept soundly together.

...

Yuzu waking up rather early the next morning and having her breakfast with her Mother and Mei, before she soon left the house, giving Harumi a call and telling her to meet her at the mall cafe, while she quickly made her way to the large shopping centre.

Sitting down at a table at the cafe once she got there, as she waited for her best friend to come and meet up with her, a few things still seeming to be on the blonde's mind and bothering her a little at the moment.

The blonde ended up waiting for a little longer than she thought she would be, as she sat waiting in the mall cafe, having already gotten a drink for herself and was now just holding the cup it had come in tightly in her hands, while she stroked it with her thumb and looked around the cafe, wondering just where Harumi had got to, and why she was taking so long to get here.

' _Where is Harumin? I know that I called a little suddenly, but she doesn't normally take this long to come and meet me, even when I do call her out of the blue like this,'_ Yuzu questioned as she sighed a little, looking down to the table she was currently sitting at, and letting her mind pretty much run wild with her thoughts as she just wasn't sure how to keep them pushed to the back of her head for long, and so just let them cloud her mind instead, as she felt a bit concerned for what could be going on with her girlfriend as of lately.

However just as the blonde was starting to let herself become a little too focused on her thoughts and worries she was having at the moment, she soon heard the sound of a very familiar voice calling out to her, and dragging her out of her thoughts as she turned her heard to where the voice had come from.

"Yuzu-chan!"

The blonde widened her eyes as she now saw Harumi and Matsuri waving to her, causing her to look a little surprised to see the young middle schooler here, but once she looked to see Harumi's expression she just smiled slightly, guessing that the brunette didn't have much choice in either letting Matsuri come along with her or not.

"Hey you two," Yuzu simply greeted the other two, as Matsuri happily pulled up a chair and sat down opposite the blonde, Harumi doing the same a moment later, as she just rolled her eyes at the younger girl who had decided to come along here with her.

"Sorry Yuzucchi, when you called me, Matsuri had already come round to my house and kept pestering me to hang out with her, and when I refused for the hundredth time she said that if I let her come with me to see you, then she would no longer come round to mine unannounced," Harumi explained as Yuzu just nodded her head in reply, simply smiling to the brunette as she didn't really mind having Matsuri here with them, and knowing that Matsuri actually calling before coming round to Harumi's would be quite the persuasion that the elder girl would go for.

"It's alright I don't mind, in fact I don't know why you don't just let her hang out with you more," Yuzu stated, with a smile, as Matsuri nodded to Harumi in agreement.

"Yeah don't you like spending time with me Taniguchi-san?" the younger girl asked with a smirk to the elder girl, causing Harumi to just roll her eyes again and turn away from her.

"Anyway, why did you call me up to meet you here so suddenly?" Harumi changed the subject as she sighed slightly and turned her attention onto Yuzu now, while ignoring the smirk she was still getting from the younger girl sitting beside her right now.

"Oh...umm I just wanted to hang out as all, I mean do I really need a certain reason to call you up out of nowhere, and ask you to meet me at the mall so we can just catch up for a bit?" the blonde now having a nervous expression forming on her face, as she turned away from Harumi a little, causing the other two to look at each other for a moment, before they both turned back to Yuzu with questioning expressions.

"Well normally when you call me out of the blue like you did this time, it means there's something on your mind, giving you a hard time, and it often times has something to do with the President. So what's the story this time?" Harumi asked as she sat back in her chair, and folded her arms across her chest, ready to hear just why Yuzu had called on her so suddenly, having a strong feeling that it definitely had something to do with her younger sister.

"Well there was something that I've been wondering about her lately, but it's nothing too serious really," Yuzu nervously smiled as it was obvious that something was most certainly bothering her at the moment, while Harumi just raised her eyebrow to the blonde slightly.

"Are you sure?"

She asked, as she would be happy to help Yuzu out if she asked her for it, but it seeming like Yuzu was just getting more nervous as she started to fidget a little and looked down to the table, nodding her head in reply to the brunette.

"Honestly...I just want to get my mind off it all for a bit," the blonde stated in a low voice, sighing a little, and causing Harumi to look to her with a concerned expression now, while Matsuri tapped her shoulder and soon caught her attention, as Harumi turned to the younger girl a moment later.

"Taniguchi-san, could you be a dear and go and buy me a drink please? You could buy one for yourself while you're there," Matsuri asked as she handed Harumi some money, as she smiled to the older girl innocently, causing Harumi to look to her suspiciously for a moment, before she gave another concerned look to Yuzu then nodded and took the money, walking off now as she went to go buy herself and Matsuri some drinks, while the younger girl turned back to Yuzu and caught her attention.

"Okay, so what's really going on with you and Mei-san?"

She asked, knowing that although Yuzu wasn't against telling Harumi that her and Mei were dating, she just hadn't really gotten round to actually doing it just yet, and so Matsuri figured the blonde might just be more likely to talk to her if this was something she and Mei were having some sort of a problem with which it definitely seemed like right now to her.

Yuzu not replying for a few moments, as she sighed slightly, seeming to be thinking to herself for a little while, as Matsuri just waited for an answer from her. Yuzu hesitating as she bit her bottom lip, before she now nodded to herself and guessed this problem wouldn't just go away on its own, so decided she might as well tell Matsuri about it, after all she maybe could help her with it.

"Well...it's nothing serious like I said to Harumin, but lately...I've been noticing that whenever Mei and I...you know 'do it'?" Yuzu looked to Matsuri as to check that she was following so far, while the younger girl simply just nodded her head showing that she understood her just fine and was waiting for her to continue.

"Well for weeks now I've noticed that although she doesn't do it a lot, there will be times when Mei...well seems uninterested and almost looks displeased and troubled with something, but whenever I ask her if there's something bothering her, she just brushes me off, and says that 'it's nothing,' and 'I don't need to worry about it,' or, 'just forget it,' but I can obviously see that there is something she's not telling me about, I just wish she would stop being so secretive about whatever it may be," Yuzu explained in a low voice as she looked to her cup again and started to stroke her thumb against it again, while Matsuri had been listening carefully and now seemed to be thinking over what the elder girl had told her, as she sat silently for a few moments, leaving Yuzu to wait for her reply, as the blonde just stayed quiet as well for a little while.

"Does this happen any other time, besides when you two have sex?" Matsuri questioned, as Yuzu just shook in reply to her.

"No, not really,"

"And do you often do the same things when doing it with Mei-san?"

"Well...I guess we do, why?" Yuzu now asked, seeming a little confused as she didn't seem to quite get just why Matsuri had asked her a weird sounding question like that.

"Well there's your answer then," the younger simply stated with a smile, while just causing Yuzu to look more confused in response, not getting just what Matsuri was trying to say to her right now. The younger girl seeing this as she just went on to explain more in detail for the blonde, "If you're always doing the same things with Mei-san when you're having sex then she could easily just be getting tired of you doing the same old thing whenever you and her sleep together," she finished as Yuzu widened her eyes a little and seemed to understand just what the younger girl had meant now.

' _Mei's...getting tired of me? Could that really be what's been bothering her lately, and been making her look so uninterested and troubled sometimes?'_ she questioned, before quickly looking back to Matsuri with a worried expression on her face, "Okay, so what should I do about that?" she asked the younger girl, as Matsuri just looked like she was thinking for a moment or two before answering the blonde.

"Well you could try being more spontaneous to keep things interesting," she suggested, causing the blonde to seem a little puzzled again as she tilted her head to the side in response.

"More spontaneous? How would I do that?" the blonde asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly, questioning the younger girl while she just smirked now, as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Well I believe I have the best way for you to make things more enjoyable for both you and Mei-san," Matsuri simple stated as she gestured for Yuzu to come closer to her, the blonde leaning closer to her as the younger girl now began to whisper into her ear, telling her what she should do in order to 'keep things interesting' between her and her girlfriend, while Yuzu just sat listing carefully and nodding her head every so often in reply to Matsuri.

...

Hours having passed as early evening had begun to settle in Yuzu having returned back home again and had dinner with Mei and their Mother, as she now stood in the kitchen and dining area, thinking to herself and going over all the things that she had talked to Matsuri about earlier today. While her Mother had left for work and Mei was just sitting in the lounge, resting on the sofa and contently reading a book, Yuzu looking over to her every now and again as she planned out just how she was going to go about doing what Matsuri had suggested to her.

' _I know Matsuri said that I should do as she had said in order for Mei to not get tired of me, but can I really do all the things that she said, and what if these kind of things don't work on Mei? And I can still see that something is bothering her, what will I do then?'_ she wondered as she looked to her younger sister again, seeing that she was not seeming to notice her staring at all, while she continued to read her book, as Yuzu shook her head and could see that she was maybe thinking about this all a bit too much now.

' _I shouldn't be worrying about that just yet. And even if it ends up not working in the end, I need to at least give it a try; after all I can see that seemingly talking to Mei about it isn't going to get me anywhere,'_ Yuzu now just nodded to herself as she built up her courage, and thought over all of what Matsuri had told her one last time, before she walked into the lounge and came to sit down beside her younger sister, catching Mei's attention, but not enough to make her look away from her book it seemed.

The blonde feeling a little nervous as she sat hesitating for a moment or two, pushing herself to do this, as she looked to Mei, who was clearly still engrossed in her book it seemed, "Mei, can I ask you something?" she asked, speaking in a rather low tone, as Mei simply answered without taking her eyes off the page she was currently reading.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering...do you have you any work left to finish off tonight at all?" Yuzu asked, causing Mei to look away from her book for a moment as she thought to herself, and then simply shaking her head in reply to the elder girl.

"No, not really, why?"

"Well were you planning on doing anything else tonight?"

Yuzu bit her bottom lip, knowing that her subtly wasn't all that good, but it really didn't matter what tips Matsuri had given her, or how much she encouraged herself, making the first move on Mei was never easy for her, and something she would always get nervous about doing.

"Well I was planning on reading the rest of this book, why? What else did you have in mind, Yuzu?" Mei asked as she looked to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, raising her eyebrow, as it was quite clear to her what the elder girl was trying to ask her right now but letting things draw out anyway it seemed.

"Well...I was thinking since Mom won't be back till late tonight, and neither of us have really got any other plans, maybe...we could do something that's a little more...'interesting' then just sitting around?" Yuzu suggested, a slight blush beginning to cover her cheeks, as she couldn't help but glance away from the younger girl, while Mei just closed her book and turned face the blonde now.

"'Interesting', how exactly?"

Mei questioned as she leaned forward and simply waited for Yuzu's reply, wondering if the blonde was actually going to be able to ask her what she wanted, or just keep tip-toeing around it like she did pretty much all the other times before now.

"Don't make me say it Mei," Yuzu's blush deepened as she clenched her hands into fists, while Mei simply just put her book down on the coffee table and moved closer to the blonde.

"But if you don't tell me, then how will I know what you want Yuzu?"

The younger girl simply asked continuing to act oblivious towards Yuzu, causing the blonde to feel like she was just teasing her right now, lifting her head up as she looked back to her sister, and just saw her staring back at her blankly, knowing what Mei was trying to make her say, and having a feeling she would get turned down anyway, if she let this go on for much longer, since she knew all too how unwilling, and hard to persuade Mei could be a lot of the time.

' _Matsuri said that first I would need to find some way to surprise Mei, in order to get the upper-hand on her and not let her take the lead this time, so if I'm really going to do that, now seems like it would be my best chance,'_ the blonde thought as she built up her courage and swallowed slowly, knowing that she needed to make a move now, or she could easily lose her chance.

And so Yuzu quickly made her move as she leaned forward slightly and reached her hand up to Mei's cheek causing the younger girl to flinch a little, showing that she wasn't expecting the blonde to suddenly touch her like that.

"I want...to touch you Mei," Yuzu stated in a whispered voice, stroking Mei's cheek lightly, and causing her to widen her eyes a little, however she not getting long to react as Yuzu leaned in closer to her again, "I want...to kiss you Mei," she whispered again letting her desire show behind her emerald eyes, before she closed them and pressed her lips to the younger girl's, pushing her down onto her back, and soon lying on top of her, as they lay together on the sofa, Mei's lavender eyes going wider, as she could feel the blonde slipping her tongue into her mouth a moment later.

Mei seeming taken aback at first, letting Yuzu kiss her deeply, and slowly beginning to regain her composure and kiss Yuzu back, but gasped instead as she soon felt the blonde's hand lift up her shirt a little, and slip underneath it causing her to shiver slightly, while Yuzu's hand travelled up to her chest, teasing the skin just below her breasts, before moving back down to her bare stomach again, and making her shiver more, as she let her eyes now only stay half-open, the tops of her ears starting to turn red at this moment, as she felt Yuzu's warm hands caressing her skin.

Their lips parting as Mei stared up to Yuzu, still seeming a little surprised as it was easy for the blonde to see that she had not been expecting her to suddenly take charge like that. Yuzu just looking back down to Mei as she breathed heavily and waited to see just what kind of reaction the younger girl would give her.

' _It worked...I threw her off guard,'_ the blonde thought as she felt like smiling to herself, as even she was a bit surprised by how well she had pulled that off, and could now feel her heart racing inside her chest, while watching Mei regain her composure and not seem as surprised with what the elder girl had just done to her.

"Y-Yuzu, you're being more direct than you normally are," she spoke in a lower voice, as she hid her slight blush and wondered where the elder girl had gotten that sudden confidence to make the first move on her, which was something that she often didn't do.

"Do you not like it?" Yuzu asked as she gave the younger girl a slightly concerned expression, wondering if she had maybe moved a bit too fast, but just felt relief as Mei shook her head in reply.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, but Yuzu...we slept together just last night," Mei stated, as she slowly moved, Yuzu letting her get up back into a sitting position, but still leaned over her as she looked back to Mei with a slightly confused expression for a moment, leaning in closer to the younger girl again.

"So? Don't you want to do it with me Mei?"

The blonde questioned, as she gave the younger girl a slight saddened expression, her bright eyes looking bigger as she gave Mei a pleading look, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, feeling a blush raising up to her cheeks, and quickly hiding it as she turned her head and looked away from Yuzu, knowing that she was never able to deny that begging expression of hers for long, plus she could also feel her own desire starting to grow from the way the elder girl's hands were still running over her bare body under her shirt, and still causing her to shiver slightly.

' _She being much more forward than normal, I wonder where all this is coming from,'_ Mei thought before she soon just sighed slightly and nodded her head, giving into her own desires plus her blonde girlfriend now, "Once, we can do it once, but that's it," she stated causing Yuzu's eyes to light up, as she just nodded her head quickly in reply, hugging Mei tightly a moment later, while the younger girl just let a small smile form on her lips, running a hand through Yuzu's long, blonde hair, before she could soon feel the elder girl moving her hands up her body again, and trembled a little in response.

"If that's what you wish for Mei,"

Yuzu simply whispered as she held Mei close to her and started to tease her covered breasts, causing her to squirm against her, gripping the sofa in her fists while the blonde kissed her neck, and made her gasp as she soon bit the bottom of her sensitive ear and made her shiver all over, as well as blush slightly in response.

"Don't bite my ears Yuzu..."

The younger girl spoke in a low voice as she couldn't help but let herself blush a little, knowing she couldn't hide it very well whenever the blonde went after her weakness, squirming again as she felt Yuzu slipping her hands underneath her bar, and beginning to caress her breasts lightly.

"You're so cute when you blush Mei,"

Yuzu simply replied as she pecked the younger girl on the cheek, causing her to turn away from her slightly, trying to keep her composure, her breath starting to become heavy and her heart already pounding inside her chest, letting a couple small moans leave her lips as Yuzu pleasured her breasts more, and began kissing her neck again.

"Mmm...Yuzu..."

Mei moaned as she soon let go of the sofa, and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck instead, holding onto her tightly, and pressing herself closer to the elder girl as she felt her teasing her nipples and causing them to harden, while the younger girl started to pant now and ask Yuzu for more.

The blonde soon noticing this as she felt Mei already starting to grind against her, hearing her moans beginning to get a little louder while she gripped tightly onto her shoulders and the elder girl simply responding by letting one hand travel down to Mei's pants and slip inside, feeling how damp the younger girl was getting down there right now.

' _Mei's a little more sensitive this time, she's already so wet, and keeps grinding up against me, she must be really getting into this,'_ Yuzu thought as she had stopped kissing Mei's neck and could feel the younger girl trembling all over as she let another rather loud moan escape her lips.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...mmm...take me to bed..."

Mei whispered as she tried to slow her heavy breathing down, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and pull away from her, stopping what she was doing for a moment as she looked to her panting girlfriend, seeing the deep blush spreading across her cheeks and going all the way up to her ears.

Yuzu just swallowing slowly, letting her own blush show as she nodded to Mei, and brought her into another a kiss, before soon removing her hand from Mei's pants and wrapping her arm around the younger girl's back. Picking her up in one swift movement, while Mei linked her legs around Yuzu's waist and held onto her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder as the blonde carried her to their bedroom, once there kicking the door shut behind them and lying Mei down onto the bed, then stripping off her top, throwing it to the floor and climbing on top of her girlfriend a moment later.

The two lovers continuing as they soon removed each other's clothing, until they were both completely naked, Mei lying beneath Yuzu on their bed as she had her arms linked around the blonde's neck again, while their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss, both of them moaning slightly as they held one another close, and cloud feel their body-heat matching, melting into this moment as their skin was already soaked with sweat.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...ah..."

Mei panted heavily as their lips parted and Yuzu began travelling down the younger girl's body, lying light kisses over her breasts, her bare stomach, and stopping once she came to her waist. The blonde taking a minute to gaze at Mei's soaked sex, and then glance to her expression, while Mei just lay trying to slow her breathing down, eagerly awaiting for Yuzu to continue pleasuring her it seemed.

Yuzu seeming to be thinking for a moment as she remembered what Matsuri had told her earlier this morning, biting her lip a little as she felt her nerves making themselves known again, _'Mei hasn't shown me that uninterested and troubled face just yet, but if I just continue the way that I am like in always have, then she could very well show it to me soon enough, so maybe I should try doing the things that Matsuri told me about,'_ she thought worried that Mei would very well get tired of her if she stuck to what she always did, and now leaned down to the younger girl again as she talked to her in a low and slightly nervous tone.

"Hey Mei...how would you feel about trying something new?" the blonde asked as she stroked Mei's cheek lightly, and waited till she had slowed her heavy panting down so that she could hear her reply.

"D-depends what it is, I guess," Mei simply stated once she was able to get her breathing back to normal again, looking up to Yuzu with a curious expression, while the elder girl just smiled back to her slightly.

"Can you sit up on your knees for me then?"

Yuzu asked, causing the younger girl to raise her eyebrow slightly, wondering just what the blonde was planning, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told, Yuzu letting her get up as she sat up on her knees, then looked to the elder girl again, waiting to see just where this was going.

"Good now..." Yuzu paused as she lay down on her back on the bed, and gestured for Mei to come over to her, while she just looked a little confused, "...climb on top of me," the blonde stated in a lower voice, blushing as the younger girl just did as Yuzu had said and soon was sitting on top of her waist, still not yet seeing what exactly Yuzu was trying to do by telling her all this.

"Now what?"

Mei questioned as she looked down to Yuzu with a wondering expression, Yuzu's blush deepening as she built up her courage and tried to not let herself get too embarrassed as she remembered that's how she reacted when Matsuri told her about this earlier.

"Move...move higher up my body,"

She said, lowering her voice more as she became nervous, while Mei simply just shrugged her shoulders again, and moved up Yuzu's body, soon kneeling over her chest, and stopped as this just made her more confused, stopping to look to the blonde below her again.

"K-keep going," Yuzu stated, as she took a deep breath, and was wondering if she could really do as Matsuri had said once Mei had moved all the way up her body, however the younger girl not moving as she just shook her head in reply.

"I can't, if I go any further up your body I'll be- Mei tried to protest thinking that Yuzu didn't want her kneeling over her face, but was soon cut off by the elder girl.

"It's okay Mei, just keep going,"

The blonde smiled as she encouraged the younger girl to move higher up her body again, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little as she seemed to realise just what Yuzu wanted her to do now, and hesitated a little, biting her bottom lip, and feeling a blush covering her cheeks as she slowly nodded her head and moved to be kneeling just above Yuzu's neck now, while Yuzu sighed and rested her hands on either side of Mei's waist, and caused her to shiver slightly as she looked down to Yuzu with a embarrassed expression.

"Now lower your hips," Yuzu instructed still just smiling up to her, causing Mei to widen her eyes again, hesitating as her blush deepened.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yuzu?"

Mei asked as she and Yuzu had never done this sort of thing before, making sure Yuzu knew just what she was asking for right now, while the blonde simply just smiled and nodded her head in reply, "I'm sure," she reassured the younger girl that it was fine, and she wasn't going to back out of this at all.

Mei just sighing as she nodded her head and closed her eyes, slowly lowering her hips until she was sitting just above Yuzu's chin, and her whole body trembled as she felt the elder girl's warm breath on her aroused slit, letting out a small moan while Yuzu took a deep breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest again, _'Mei's...its right in front of me, can I really do this?'_ she wondered calming her nerves before she just nodded to herself started to slowly lick Mei's sex, and almost instantly caused the younger girl to cry out in response.

"AHH! Yuzu..."

Mei felt desire quickly growing from deep inside her core, soon moaning loudly as she felt Yuzu licking her slit, and stopping to suck on her swollen clit every so often, causing her to shake all over as she squirmed against the blonde a little in response.

Yuzu holding her in place as she soon slipped her tongue inside Mei's entrance, and caused her to buckle her hips in response, thrusting her tongue inside her girlfriend, while Mei began to have trouble keeping herself from getting too loud afraid that her screams could disturb their neighbours if she wasn't careful.

"Yuzu...y-your tongue went inside...AHHH!"

Mei cried out louder, as she couldn't help but grind up against her lover, widening her eyes as she could soon already feel her climax building up in her lower abdomen, clearly seeing that her body wasn't used to this sort of thing, and was now feeling much more sensitive then it normally was.

Yuzu thrusting her tongue a little harder, as she closed her eyes, and could tell how close Mei was getting already, _'She clamping down on my tongue already? This must be making her feel really good,'_ she thought as she wondered just how fast she could get the younger girl to be thrown over the edge, being a bit faster with her thrusts, as she went for Mei's weak spots and caused her to almost scream out now.

Mei biting her lip as she covered her mouth with one hand, clenching onto the bed sheets with the other, feeling waves of intense pleasure rushing through her body, as she had her eyes only half-open now, her climax approaching her quickly, as the elder girl was starting to drive her crazy, _'Yuzu's tongue...it's so deep inside of me...I can't...I can't hold back anymore...I don't think I've ever cum this fast before,'_ she thought as she slowly removed her hand from her mouth, and immediately cried out again, her pleasure hitting its peak, and her body already starting to go tense.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...I'm cumming...AHHH!"

The younger girl feeling Yuzu doubling her efforts upon hearing her cries of pleasure, thrusting her tongue as deep as it would go, then the blonde widening her eyes as Mei let out a loud scream of release and bent over on the bed, grabbing onto the bed sheets tightly, while Yuzu soon just smiled and made Mei ride our her intense orgasm, feeling her rolling her hips against her, as she didn't let up at all, until the younger girl started to calm down.

That not being too long it seemed as Mei soon sat back just below Yuzu's neck, and panted heavily, trying to get her breath back, while the elder girl just licked her lips, cleaning them of all of Mei's juices, and smiling up to the younger girl once she heard her sigh deeply after a little while.

"W-what's that smile for?" Mei questioned, raising her eyebrow as she was able to catch her breath now, but her heart still racing wildly inside her chest, feeling relief washing over her as Yuzu just smiled innocently up to her.

"Oh it's nothing,"

Yuzu stated as she chuckled to herself happily, while Mei just rolled her eyes to the blonde in return, _'I actually made Mei scream as she came just then...I've never been able to do that before, maybe I should try doing things like this with her more often,'_ she thought as she blushed deeply and seemed quite proud of herself, thinking that she shouldn't have been so nervous and embarrassed when talking with Matsuri about doing all this with Mei when it had actually turned out so well for her now.

However Yuzu not getting much time to celebrate her achievement it seemed as she soon noticed Mei shrug her shoulders and turn around on top of her, "Mei what are you..." the blonde pausing as she looked to the younger girl with a questioning expression, wondering what she was doing as she watched her bend over, positioning herself just above her waist, and soon caused her to widen her eyes, as Mei now lightly stroked her sex, Yuzu gasping and trembling as she realised just what her girlfriend was doing now.

"Mei...I thought you said you only wanted to do it once?" she asked blushing deeply, as her whole body shook from feeling Mei gently caressing her silt, and breathing over it, causing the blonde to squirm against her in response.

"I did, but you haven't cum yet. This is payback for making me come so fast, plus you just made me scream, so now it's your turn Yuzu," Mei simply replied before she leaned down and started to lick Yuzu's aroused sex, causing her to instantly moan loudly as she bit her bottom lip and trembled again.

"AHHH! Mei..."

Yuzu clenched onto the bed sheets with both fists, blushing as she looked at the position she and the younger girl were in right now, Mei's waist being just above her neck again, seeing that she was still quite wet down there, but not having the chance to get the upper-hand back, as Mei didn't waste any time, slipping her tongue inside Yuzu's entrance, and thrusting deeply into her, going straight for her weak spots and pinching her swollen clit with two fingers. While the blonde cried out loudly and threw her head back onto the bed.

"Mei...you're being rough...AHHH!"

Yuzu widening her eyes as she could already feel her climax starting to quickly build up in her lower abdomen, squirming more and more against Mei, as she could feel her doubling her efforts and clearly wanting to make her cum possibly even faster than she had just a few moments ago.

Mei continuing to just drive Yuzu closer to her limit as she thrusted her tongue harder inside her, and causing her to cry out over and over again, feeling her climax quickly approaching her as tears welled up in her eyes, _'Mei...she's being so rough with me...it-it feels so good, I can't...I can't hold back at all,'_ she thought as she could tell that Mei knew she was close as she thrusted her tongue inside as deep as it would reach, and could feel Yuzu's walls clamping down on her, doubling her efforts yet again, as she felt the blonde tense up against her and smiled now.

"Mei...no more...I can't...Mei...AHHH!"

Yuzu cried out as she raised her waist off the bed and rolled against Mei's thrusts, letting out a loud scream of release, while the younger girl made her ride out her breathtaking orgasm, lapping up all of her juices and soon sitting back on Yuzu's bare stomach as she swallowed and licked her fingers clean, watching as the blonde collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, and a wave of relief washing over her, while tears of bliss streamed down her cheeks, trying to get air back into her lungs, as her heart was still pounding in her chest.

Mei turned back around now as she leaned down and kissed Yuzu's tears away, before pulling away and simply just sitting on her stomach again, waiting for her to recover and come down from her high, while the blonde soon smiled back up to her and was able to catch her breath eventually. Mei letting her sit back up as she cupped the younger girl's cheek and kissed her lightly, Mei just kissing her back as she opened her eyes a little, and turned away from the ender girl once their lips had parted.

Yuzu's eyes widening as she saw Mei looking away from her, and noticing that at this moment she had that familiar face that seemed uninterested and troubled, causing the blonde to look confused now, _'Why that face again? Matsuri said that if I do what she told me than I wouldn't see this expression from Mei ever again, and she definitely seemed to enjoy what we just did, she even screamed when I made her cum, so why? If that face doesn't mean that she's getting tired of me then what does it mean?'_ she questioned, seeming to try and think for a few moments, before she caught the younger girl's attention.

"Mei?"

"Hmm?" Mei now turned her head back to Yuzu as she let her expression go back to just content one instead.

"Do you...do you not like doing these things with me?" Yuzu asked in a low tone, as she glanced down at the bed sheets, looking nervous while she caused Mei to widen her eyes as she immediately shook her head in reply.

"Yuzu I have never disliked having sex with you, how...how could I when you always make me feel such pleasure and passion every time?" Mei seemed taken aback blushing slightly, and causing Yuzu to sigh with a bit of relief, as she also blushed a little, before looking back to the younger girl with a nervous expression again.

"Then why are you always giving me that troubled looking expression whenever we do it?" Yuzu now caused Mei to widen her eyes again, as she went silent and looked away from the blonde again, hesitating, before she just nodded to herself seeing that she had to tell Yuzu what had been on her mind lately, as she didn't want her to worry about this more than she clearly already was.

"Listen Yuzu...you've been spending a lot of time with Taniguchi-san lately, and I've been doing a lot of work, so maybe it's because we don't see each other a lot anymore, but I...I just feel like having sex is the only thing we do when it's just us. And while I don't mind that too much...I guess I would like to do more with you, after all...it feels like forever since we last went on a date or did something together that didn't involve sex at all," Mei explained as she sighed slightly, nervously looking to the blonde and waiting to hear her reply, while Yuzu seemed a little taken aback, before she thought for a moment and smiled slightly.

"So that's it? I guess it has been a while since we last went on a date or something," she said, looking to Mei with a caring expression, feeling like insulting herself for not realising that Mei had been missing spending time with her, _'So that face is a lonely one? How did I not see that? I should have never thought that she was getting tired of me at all,'_ she thought, feeling so foolish as she hung her head low, and sighed slightly.

Soon lifting her head as she looked back to Mei with another smile, "Mei, if that was all it was, then why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked as Mei just nervously shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Because...it took me a while to figure out just why I was feeling like this, and I was never sure just how I would explain it to you, sorry that I made you worry Yuzu," Mei looked a little down now as she rubbed her arm and turned away from Yuzu again. The blonde just smiling as she came to sit behind Mei and hugged her tightly from behind.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner what was really going on with you all this time. Tell you what next weekend we'll go somewhere, anywhere you want, and it'll be just us, okay?" Yuzu smiled brightly as she gave a reassuring expression to Mei, while the younger girl just nodded her head in reply, feeling glad that she had told Yuzu about what was bothering her, even though she had been so nervous about it before now.

"I'd like that," Mei simply replied as she turned around in Yuzu's embrace and hugged her back, the two sitting together for a few moments, before Mei then thought of something as she caught the blonde's attention now.

"Wait so what did you think was going on with me?" the younger girl asked with a curious expression, as Yuzu just nervously smiled to her and spoke in a low tone now.

"Well actually I wasn't sure what was going on with you, so this morning I was going to talk to Harumi about trying to get you to be more honest with me, but...Matsuri ended up coming along with her, and when I told her what I was worried about she- Yuzu started to explain what had happened this morning, but Mei soon cutting her off as she quickly got why Yuzu had seemed so worried over this, knowing now that it wasn't just because of her not being honest with her.

"So that's what this was all about, I wondered why you were being so direct this time, and how you thought of trying that sort of position, I just thought you had seen it in a manga or something. How many times have I told you to not listen to her when you're talking about our relationship?" Mei asked as she ran a hand through her long, black hair, and caused Yuzu to just smile nervously again to her in reply.

"Sorry, I guess she made me a little afraid this time. She told me that you might be getting tired of me doing the same thing all the time, and so she suggested that I try being more... 'spontaneous' with you, to 'keep things interesting'," she stated, as Mei just sighed slightly and now turned to face Yuzu, and gave her a serious expression, causing the blonde to look back to her with a wondering gaze

"Yuzu I could never get tired of you, not even if I tried," she stated as she rested her hands on Yuzu's shoulders, and caused her to widen her eyes slightly, as she was a little surprised to hear that from Mei.

"Really?" she asked, looking to Mei with hopeful eyes, while the younger girl just nodded to her with a softened expression, causing the blonde to light up as she smiled brightly and hugged her tightly a moment later.

"I love you Mei," the elder girl said as she held Mei close to her, the younger girl hugging her back as she felt Yuzu nuzzling into her neck lovingly.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

Mei replied in a whispered voice, relaxing in her girlfriend's warm embrace, and the two staying like that for a few moments in silence, however the younger girl soon breaking it as she spoke in a rather low tone now.

"You know I do like the way we do it normally, but...I guess I wouldn't mind trying new things every so often," she said in what seemed like a nonchalant way, while causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and look a little taken aback, before she saw the look that was in Mei's eyes right now and soon just smirked to her in reply.

"Oh really, then maybe I should try doing more spontaneous things with you?" Yuzu raised her eyebrow as Mei just shrugged her shoulders in response and turned away from the blonde before relying to her.

"Well I wouldn't be against it,"

The younger girl simply stated as she let a small smile form on her lips as she looked to Yuzu out of the corner of her eye, and was soon pulled back into another tight hug as the blonde chuckled slightly and brought Mei into a sweet kiss, as she just kissed the elder girl back in return.

' _I guess Matsuri was right in a way, Mei was wanting more from me, and possibly did need me to be more spontaneous with her, but just not in the same sense that she told me to I guess. Although she was kind of wrong about this and did have me worrying more than I already was, I am glad I talked to her. After all I doubt I would've been able to work things out with Mei and find out just what was really going on with her if I hadn't talked to her and taken her...'advice','_ Yuzu thought as she just sighed to herself, deepening her kiss with Mei, and pulling the younger girl close as the two of them continued to hold each other tightly, and soon lying down together as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep while they lay wrapped in one another's loving arms all through the night.


	12. Finding Your Weakness

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu sat at one of the tables in the mall cafe, slowly munching on her strawberry crepe, as today had been awfully gloomy with dark clouds covering the sky for most of the morning and then nothing but rain coming down in the afternoon, the blonde however didn't let the weather stop her from taking Mei out as she had been planning for them to go on another date for weeks now, the younger girl finally letting her drag her out today, instead of just staying at home to do her paperwork like she normally did on their days off from school.

The blonde did have more planned than just having a couple of crepes at the mall cafe, even though the weather wasn't exactly on her side today, she did decide that her and Mei could go shopping, before then moving on to go and to see a movie together.

However her plans had been put on hold for a little while it would seem as her and Mei had ran into Harumi and Matsuri at the mall, and the two soon ended up tagging along as Matsuri had decided to join in on the other two's date.

The four young girls all sitting around one of the mall cafe tables now, as they all sat eating their crepes together, Yuzu sighing slightly as she propped herself up on her elbow, and looked away from her two friends for a moment , while they just seemed to be starting an argument about something or other between themselves.

' _Although I don't mind Matsuri and Harumin tagging along with us, I was kinda hoping that today it could be just be Mei and me,'_ the blonde thought to herself as she glanced to her girlfriend who was sitting beside her at the moment, munching on her own crepe, while every so often she would stop since Matsuri kept trying to engage her in a conversation.

' _Although...Mei doesn't really seem to be all that bothered by them being here, so I guess it's okay for now,'_ Yuzu shrugged, guessing that it wasn't all that bad if her and Mei stayed here with the other two and hung around for a little bit, just as long as they were able to get to the movies on time then it shouldn't be much of a drawback for her plans, and this could still turn out to be quite the enjoyable date for both her and Mei.

"Yuzucchi, are you sure you don't mind Matsuri and me hanging around with you two, because we can go you know?" Harumi asked as she had caught Yuzu's attention, and caused her to just smile back to the brunette and shake her head in response.

"It's fine Harumin really," she simply stated with a reassuring expression to Harumi as she didn't want the brunette to think that she didn't want them around when really she would have preferred it if her and Mei were alone right now honestly.

"Well we will just finish off our crepes than we'll get out of your hair, right Matsuri?" Harumi asked as she glanced to the younger girl sitting beside her, and giving her a slight warning stare, while Matsuri just frowned slightly in return.

"Aww but I wanted to spend more time with Mei-san and Yuzu-chan," she whined, as she stopped talking to Mei, and turning back to Harumi with what looked like a down-hearted expression now, causing the brunette to just roll her eyes as she knew that disappointed look was just an act from the younger girl.

"No really we don't mind, right Mei?" Yuzu smiled as she looked to Mei with a nervous expression, the dark haired girl raising her eyebrow in response, as she looked back at the blonde, before she soon just shook her head and turned back to the other two girls sitting opposite them.

"Not at all," she stated in a low tone, before she propped herself up on her elbow and looked away from the other three, seeming like she was trying to distant herself a little from the rest of the group now.

"See its fine Taniguchi-san they don't mind," Matsuri stated with a smile, causing Harumi to just glare at her in response, before the two of them started to get into another argument.

Yuzu smiling nervously to the two squabbling girls, before soon hearing Mei sigh slightly, and glanced to her, seeing that she wasn't really wanting to stay here for much longer, and it was obvious that she was becoming uninterested, so the blonde began to think of a way to somehow cut this little 'get together' short, but being unsure of how to do that exactly as she looked lost in thought for a few moments now.

' _I can see Mei's getting bored of us just hanging around here, and Matsuri will probably just start pestering her if we stay here for much longer. But I can't just tell Harumin and Matsuri to leave us alone all of a sudden, without giving them any sort of reason why at all,'_ she thought trying to see if there was some way she could leave with Mei soon enough, however with it not causing any questioning to arise from the other two in response.

"So what were you two doing out here together before we ran into you anyway?" Matsuri now asked as she caught the attention of Yuzu again, and caused her to turn back to her, the younger girl just smirking slightly as she saw the blonde blush a little and struggle to answer her at first.

"Oh umm...you know...we were just shopping...yeah Mei was in need of some new clothes, so I offered to take her shopping this morning," the blonde nervously explained, her voice trailing off a little, while she looked to Mei for some help, but only got a simple blank stare from her girlfriend in return as she just continued to munch on her crepe, while Matsuri sat back in her chair and folded her arms, raising her eyebrow to Yuzu as the elder girl just turned away from her and bit her lip slightly.

"What were you two doing before you saw us?" Yuzu asked back, shifting her eyes a little from Mei to Matsuri and Harumi, while she was still trying to think of a way to get her and Mei out of this situation, but seeming to not be having all that much luck as she just sighed slightly a moment later.

"Well I was planning to stay home for today, but then Matsuri dragged me out here this morning," Harumi explained as she pointed a thumb to the younger girl, while Matsuri just frowned again in response, as she turned back to the brunette now.

"But we haven't hung out in weeks Taniguchi-san," she stated in a whining voice again, while Harumi just rolled her eyes in return.

"And why do you think that is?"

The brunette simply replied before the two of them began to argue again, while Yuzu nervously looked to them both, hearing the sound of Mei sighing slightly again as she looked to her girlfriend and could see that she had finished off her crepe, meaning now she had nothing keeping her here any longer, causing Yuzu to quickly try and think of some way that her and Mei could leave without raising suspicions at all, as she seemed lost in thought for a few moments again.

Soon widening her eyes as she seemed to finally think of something, turning to Mei now slowly as she tapped her on the shoulder to catch her attention and was just about to suggest to the younger girl her idea, however something making her pause and turn back to the other two girls, as her and Mei both heard a slight 'squeak' come from the brunette sitting across from Yuzu.

"Just cut it out already!" Harumi raised her voice a little as she glared to Matsuri and clearly showed that she was more than just annoyed with her now, however the younger girl simply just smiling back to her innocently in return.

"You're so cute Taniguchi-san,"

She stated causing the elder girl to clench her fists to Matsuri in response. Yuzu quickly speaking up and catching Harumi's attention, as she could see that Matsuri had maybe taken things a little too far while her and Mei hadn't noticed, and since it definitely seemed like Harumi had had enough now, she didn't them to start actually fighting or anything.

"Are you okay Harumin? I'm sure Matsuri didn't mean to hurt you or anything," the blonde said nervously, as she tried to defuse the tension between the other two, causing Harumi to just sigh in reply a moment afterwards as she just glared to Matsuri and turned away from her now.

"She's didn't hurt me Yuzu," she stated still looking mad with Matsuri, but knew she was in a public place, and didn't want to make a scene or anything by teaching the younger girl a lesson right here and right now.

"Oh...then what did she do?" Yuzu asked looking confused for a moment, as Mei also wasn't sure just what was going on at the moment; however she did seem to be more interested than she was a minute ago as she as well seemed curious as to what made Harumi make such a strange sound all of a sudden.

"I touched her weak spot," Matsuri simply answered with a smirk, as Harumi just stared daggers at her; however her answer not really explaining anything to Mei and Yuzu as they both still seemed confused at the moment.

"Her weak spot?" Yuzu questioned as Mei just raised her eyebrow slightly, and Matsuri nodded simply.

"You may not know this Yuzu-chan, but Taniguchi-san has very sensitive hips, so whenever they're teased in some way, she gives out a cute little 'squeak' as a reaction," she explained in more detail now, as Yuzu and Mei seemed to have a better grasp on what she had done to Harumi now in order for her to make that odd noise that they had never heard her make before.

"Alright that's enough out of you," Harumi stated as she leaned over and wrapped an arm around Matsuri's shoulders, putting her in a tight headlock, while the younger girl smiled innocently and tried to wiggle her way free, while the elder girl wasn't letting her escape it seemed.

"I never knew you had a weakness like that Harumin," Yuzu stated as she sounded surprised to hear that Matsuri knew something about Harumi that she herself didn't know already, Harumi looking like she was going to respond to the blonde, however Matsuri cutting her off and answering for her instead.

"It's not a big deal, everyone has a weak spot, what's yours Yuzu-chan?" she simply asked, as Harumi held her tighter and caused her to just smile nervously back to her and put her hands up in defence.

"My weakness?" Yuzu questioned as she thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer, as she seemed to have completely forgotten about leaving with Mei, and was now wondering if she too had a 'weak spot' of some kind on her body somewhere.

"I-I don't think I have one, what's yours Matsuri?" she answered still seeming unsure of herself, as Matsuri looked like she was going to answer her only for Harumi to hold her tighter again and cut her off a moment later.

"Her lower back is sensitive, and she shivers when it's touched," Harumi stated in a low tone, causing Yuzu to be a little surprised as she didn't expect the brunette to know that, but then again Matsuri did know Harumi's weakness was, so she guessed Harumi would know Matsuri's as well.

"How do you two know about each other's weaknesses like that?" Yuzu asked, as she definitely seemed quite interested in this topic, while Mei had seemly distanced herself from the situation once again now as she was back to sitting with her head turned away from the others.

"Well Yuzu-chan it's because- Matsuri was just about to explain, before she was cut off by Harumi, as the elder girl just covered her lips with one hand so she couldn't talk anymore, and answered for her instead.

"It was completely just by chance," she stated with an unreadable expression, causing Matsuri to glare to her, and Yuzu to just seem a little confused again in response.

Matsuri grabbing onto Harumi's arm a moment later as she tugged on it and bit into the elder girl's hand, causing the brunette to let go of her, but still having her arm wrapped around her neck, as she glared down to the younger again and rubbed her wounded hand against her side now.

The younger girl just sticking her tongue out to Harumi in reply, before she looked back to Yuzu again, "Don't you know Mei-san's weak spot Yuzu-chan?" she asked with an innocent smile, gesturing to the dark haired girl sitting beside Yuzu as she just seemed to be lost in her own world at the moment, and not really taking any notice to the other three.

Yuzu looking to Mei as she could see she wasn't interested at all to what they were all talking about, and was maybe waiting for the right moment to try and slip away and escape from them all. The blonde looking to the younger girl's ears, and pointed to them a moment later, "Her ears are quite sensitive," she stated causing Matsuri to smirk slightly in response.

"Oh really? Why don't you show us?"

She asked, as Yuzu simply just nodded in reply, not seeing anything wrong it seemed, as she smiled a little and knew Mei would shiver and blush whenever her ears were teased or played with, and so to demonstrate (and to also get Mei's attention), she leaned over and whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Mei,"

She whispered and instantly caused the younger girl to widen her lavender eyes, and suddenly shiver all over, feeling Yuzu's breath on her sensitive ear as well as her warm hand caressing just the back of her ear, as a slight blush rose up and spread across her cheeks now.

Mei turning to Yuzu as she glared to her and grabbed hold of her hand, pinning it down onto the table, and making Yuzu look genuinely sacred of her for a moment, as the blonde looked nervously back to her, and hid behind her free hand in defence, hoping that she hadn't made Mei too mad, but definitely now regretting doing what she had just done to her unsuspecting girlfriend.

"Yuzu could you please not do that, while we're in public," Mei demanded in a stern tone, giving Yuzu a death glare as she held onto the blonde's hand tightly, and continued to pin it down onto the table, not budging, it would seem as the elder girl did try to struggle free, but not having much luck there really.

"R-right...I'm sorry Mei, I-I won't do it again, so can you please release my hand now?" she asked nervously, giving Mei an apologetic smile, her hand actually starting to hurt, as the younger girl tightened her hold, and raised her eyebrow for a moment, seeing Yuzu now looking to her with pleading eyes.

And soon she let the blonde go and just sighed, turning away from Yuzu again, this time covering her ear with her hand, and knowing to be more on guard now, just in case her girlfriend decided to play with her ears again when she wasn't expecting it, a slight blush still covering her cheeks as she tried to just brush it off and think about other things. While Yuzu just nervously looked back to Harumi and Matsuri and rubbed her wounded hand a little.

"And whenever you touch them she does that, although she's not always so violent about it," Yuzu explained with a nervously smile, both Harumi and Matsuri looking a little surprised to how angry Mei got just then, as they looked to each other for a moment or two, before Matsuri quickly thought of something to say since there was now a bit of an awkward silence falling on them all.

"Hey Taniguchi-san and I were planning to head to the arcade in a bit, do you two want to join us?" the younger girl asked, as she caused for Mei and Yuzu to look back to her now, the blonde sighing with a little relief that Matsuri had changed the subject, as she smiled and was just about to agree, before she widened her eyes and suddenly remembered that her and Mei were meant to be on a date at the moment, instead of them just hanging out with Harumi and Matsuri like they often did.

' _Wait if we go to the arcade with Harumin and Matsuri now, then it would be too late to try and make it to the movies as well afterwards, and I doubt Mei would want to stay out past dark as she would probably just ask me if we could go home instead by then,'_ Yuzu thought as she bit her lip, before quickly shaking her head to Matsuri now in response.

"Actually Mei and I should really get going, right Mei?" the blonde asked with a nervous smile to her girlfriend, however Mei just looking back to her with a blank stare, before she simply shrugged her shoulders and replied back to the blonde.

"I wouldn't mind going to the arcade for a bit," she stated, causing Yuzu to look surprised, while the younger girl just continued to look back to her with a blank stare still.

"But Mei we..." Yuzu paused as she trailed off a little and caused Harumi and Matsuri to seem a little confused for a moment, as they both looked to Yuzu now and waited to see what she was going to say.

"Is there a problem Yuzu?"

Mei asked raising her eyebrow as she waited to hear how Yuzu would reply, the blonde nervously looking back to her, trying to think of something to say, without revealing that they were actually on a date or anything like that. Her lie from what she had thought of earlier coming back into her mind as she smiled and replied back to her girlfriend now.

"But we haven't brought you the new clothes that you need yet Mei," she stated with a nod, seeming like she was quite proud of herself for her quick thinking, hoping that this was enough for her and Mei to get to leave the other two and finally carry on with their date, however Matsuri speaking again now and causing Yuzu's smile to fade slightly.

"Well we could come shopping with you two, and then we could all head off to the arcade together afterwards," the younger girl suggested, smiling innocently as Harumi and Mei both just nodded to the blonde in agreement, causing Yuzu to look nervous again as her emerald eyes shifted from her girlfriend and back to other two for a few moments, while the three girls just waited for her answer.

"That should work out okay right, Yuzu?"

Mei asked, raising her eyebrow again and lowering her voice now, waiting to hear the blonde's reply as Yuzu just nervously looked back to the younger girl, trying to find a way that she could get out of this situation and her and Mei could just leave, however nothing coming to her mind as she looked to Mei's blank expression and soon noticed the stern stare that she was also giving her at the moment.

' _I feel like Mei is just doing this to try and punish me for what I did a few minutes ago to her in front of Matsuri and Harumin,'_ Yuzu thought with a heavy sigh, as she could see that Mei was obviously still mad with her for what she did before, and guessed she wasn't just going to let it slide and so she seemed to be punishing her for it instead since she knew Yuzu wanted them to be alone, and made it so that they weren't going to be now.

Yuzu trying to find a way out of all this, but it just seeming like there was none as her mind was drawing a blank at the moment, and honestly she just didn't know how to get out of this at all right now, guessing that she would just have to give in soon enough, as the other three all looked to her, and waited for her to make a decision.

And eventually she just had to give up and agree as she nodded her head in reply to Mei and sighed again heavily. _'Well this was definitely not the kind of 'date' I had planned for today,'_ she thought while Matsuri cheered happily and Harumi finally let her go, the group of four all soon standing up from their chairs so they could all go looking for some new clothes for Mei together, while Yuzu followed along behind her girlfriend, slowly and reluctantly, as clearly now she was regretting showing off Mei's weakness to the other two earlier and just hoped this little shopping trip would be over rather quickly for once.

...

Early evening settling in as by now Mei and Yuzu had said their goodbyes to Harumi and Matsuri, having headed home together as they both sat having dinner along with their Mother at the moment.

Yuzu pushing her food around her plate with her fork a little as she glanced over to Mei and saw she was simply munching on her food, not paying any attention to her and instead just turning to their Mother to talk with her every so often.

' _We ended up going to the arcade after shopping around a bit for clothes for Mei, and just like I suspected when we finally left and said goodbye to Matsuri and Harumin it was too late to go to the movies, and all Mei wanted to do was return home, so that's exactly what we did. Plus the whole time we were at the arcade Mei didn't really speak or pay much attention to me, which is basically the same as what she's doing now,'_ Yuzu thought as she sighed slightly and saw Mei glance back to her for a moment, giving her a blank stare before turning to their Mother again, certainly seeming to be giving the blonde the cold shoulder right now.

' _I know she's just punishing me right now for playing with her ear when we were with Matsuri and Harumin earlier, but just how long does she plan to keep this up for anyway?'_ the blonde questioned, before she just went back to slowly eating her dinner, and stopping every now and again to glance over to Mei, still just getting a blank stare back from the younger girl in response as for the rest of the evening the two sisters didn't really speak to each other as just silence was shared between them both, until it came to the time that they said 'Goodnight' to their Mother and had headed off to bed together.

Mei now lying in her and Yuzu's bed as she was turned away from the blonde, but her eyes were still open at the moment, Yuzu getting changed into her pyjamas as once she was done and ready for bed, she looked over to her girlfriend and sighed a little, giving the younger girl a concerned expression, while she really didn't want things to just be left like this tonight.

"Hey Mei, I'm sorry about how today turned out, guess it wasn't much of a date for us huh?" she stated in a low voice, her tone sounding quite nervous as she sat down beside Mei on their bed and tried to get her attention, hoping that the younger girl would turn to her, or even just reply to her at least.

However Mei simply just seemed to be ignoring Yuzu, as all the blonde got in response was silence from her girlfriend, Yuzu trying to think of something more to say to Mei as it still seemed like the younger girl wasn't going to talk to her unfortunately, but she really wanted to get this sorted out, and end tonight on a brighter note than this silence that was just filling the bedroom at the moment.

"I-I promise you the next time we go on a date it will be somewhere that we won't run into Matsuri and Harumin, and I'll make it a date that we both can enjoy together, okay?" the blonde said as she gave Mei a determined expression, hoping that she could get at least some reaction from her girlfriend, and luckily enough for her Mei soon just sighed and sat up now, looking back to the elder girl with what seemed like a slightly annoyed expression, as Yuzu guessed Mei just wanted to sleep at the moment, and not have to deal with her pestering.

"Yuzu you know I wasn't mad at you for that," the younger girl simply stated as she just caused for the blonde to nod back to her in response.

Yuzu widening her eyes a little as she wasn't expecting Mei to answer her, but was glad that she did as she just nervously looked back to Mei and turned away from her slightly, "I know, but...I just wanted to..." she trailed off now, her voice becoming lower and eventually just turning into mumbles as she knew why Mei was mad at her and didn't really want to bring up the subject again, in case it would cause for the younger girl to get angry at her and go silent again.

"I was mad at you for embarrassing me in front of Matsuri and Taniguchi-san by teasing my ears like that, you should know to not do those sorts of things in front of other people," Mei simply scolded the blonde as Yuzu just nodded in response, guessing she would get a lecture like this from her girlfriend sooner or later, as she just hung her head a little in return.

"I know that, I guess I wasn't really thinking at the time, I'm sorry Mei," Yuzu apologized as she was sure that after this had happened she would never show off Mei's weakness to other people again and would leave those kind of actions to when they were alone together and not in public at all.

"However...there is something that I'm wondering about at the moment," Mei stated as she sighed again slightly and glanced away from Yuzu, causing the blonde to lift her head up and give Mei a wondering expression, as she was expecting to get scolded more, but instead the younger girl just looked back to her now with a unreadable expression resting on her face.

"What's that?" Yuzu asked with a curious expression, as Mei just threw the covers off herself and now moved closer to the blonde.

"You said to Matsuri and Taniguchi-san that you didn't think you had a 'weak spot' of any sort," Mei reminded the blonde as Yuzu just nodded slightly feeling a little surprised at the fact that Mei was actually listening to what her conversation with Matsuri and Harumi was about earlier in the day.

"Yeah, but you were actually listening to us talking Mei? You didn't seem all that interested at the time," Yuzu stated as she raised her eyebrow slightly to the younger girl, while Mei just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Just because I seem uninterested doesn't mean I'm not listening Yuzu," she simply replied, before she moved closer to Yuzu again, the blonde still just giving her a wondering expression in return at the moment it seemed.

"But Yuzu...I wonder if we could maybe find out just what your weakness is," Mei said as her voice now sounded much lower, and Yuzu started to notice the familiar tone the younger girl had at the moment as she soon widened her eyes and looked surprised to Mei, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she nervously glanced away from her girlfriend slightly.

"W-what do you mean, M-Mei?" she asked in a nervous tone, already getting the idea of where Mei was going with this situation right now, the blonde freezing as she felt the younger girl soon rest her hand on her exposed thigh and caressed it lightly.

' _Looks like I picked a bad night to wear shorts to bed. Mei doesn't often try and seduce me like this, but on the off times that she does, it's always just too simulating for me, and I can't help but just soon submit to her advances,'_ Yuzu thought as she shivered a little and could feel her blush grow deeper, while Mei just leaned into her now.

"Well you know my weakness, so it's only fair that I get to know yours too right?" Mei simply asked as she whispered into Yuzu's ear before she kissed her neck lightly and caused her to whimper slightly in reply.

"M-Mei..."

Yuzu moaned out a little as she could feel Mei lick the side of her neck, then stop as the younger girl just sat back and shook her head, seeming like she was crossing the side of Yuzu's neck off the list, as it wasn't long before she started to search all over the blonde's body for what her weak spot just might be.

Soon shaking her head to also Yuzu's thigh, her shoulders, her lower back, between her shoulder blades, her collarbone, her ears, and even the blonde's breasts didn't seem to give off enough of a reaction that Mei seemed to be looking for as she continued to search the elder girl's body still, sitting behind her now as she had lifted up her top and was tenderly teasing her nipples at the moment and currently causing them to slowly harden.

Yuzu panting as she blushed deeply and moaned at pretty much everything Mei did to her, her desire building up inside her core as all this 'body searching' was causing her to keep getting more and more stirred up, feeling that Mei was deliberately playing with her and turning her on little by little on purpose, knowing full well what it was doing to the blonde it seemed.

"M-Mei...what...what are you hoping to find?" she asked as she shivered under Mei's light touch and could feel her body sweating all over, her heart racing in her chest at the moment , while Mei just pinched onto Yuzu's stiffened nipples and caused her to moan out in response.

"Your weak spot of course,"

Mei simply replied as she shook her head again and moved on, her hands travelling along Yuzu's stomach now, causing the blonde to bite her bottom lip and shiver slightly again, while Mei just shook her head and moved onto Yuzu's hips a moment later.

"I...I moan and s-shiver at...every place that y-you t-touch. J-just what kind...of reaction do you want from me?" Yuzu struggled to speak as this was just starting to get too much for her, all these stimulating touches sending her into a shivering and moaning frenzy, however it not seeming to be enough for Mei as she just continued on.

Shaking her head at Yuzu's hips and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder as she slipped her hands underneath Yuzu's shorts and stroked her lower abdomen lightly, looking to see a reaction and just shaking her head yet again a moment later.

"Well...I want to see the kind of reaction that I give you whenever you tease my ears of course," Mei simply answered as she whispered into Yuzu's ear, and caused her to widen her eyes and shiver again, Yuzu just letting out a long sigh as she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

' _If Mei keeps going on like this for much longer...she's going to make me go crazy,'_ she thought as she panted heavily and tried to slow her racing heart down a little, her head spinning and her whole body begging for Mei to go further than just touching her as she bit her lip and suddenly trembled all over, arching her back, and moaning a little louder as she felt Mei kissing the back of her neck lightly now.

Mei lifted her head up and raised her eyebrow slightly to that reaction that Yuzu had just given her, trying again a moment later as she kissed the back of Yuzu's neck, and caused her whole body to tremble, and for her back to arch once again, that slightly louder moan leaving her lips, as she tried to keep her voice from getting too loud right now.

"Looks like I found it,"

Mei simply just whispered as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist and kissed the back of her neck more, causing Yuzu to arch her back, tremble and moan more as she bit her bottom lip and could feel intense desire coming from inside her core now, her body wishing to be touched more by the younger girl's gentle hands.

' _The back of my neck is really this sensitive?_ ' Yuzu questioned with slightly widened eyes, before her body answered for her and she arched her back yet again, feeling like she had to hold back her voice as she didn't want to end up crying out too loudly and waking up their Mother at the moment.

Mei continuing to attack the back of Yuzu's neck, seeming to be paying her back for all the times that she had teased her sensitive ears now, as she bit down a couple of times, but made sure to only leave marks where Yuzu's blonde hair would cover so that no one would be able to notice them.

"Mei...Mei...s-stop teasing me like this,"

Yuzu begged in-between heavy pants and moans as she looked back to the younger girl with a pleading expression, causing Mei to widened her eyes a little before she just soon nodded and went back to kissing the back of Yuzu's neck lightly, while she slipped one of her hands down Yuzu's shorts and panties, starting to caress and tease her aroused sex, as Yuzu just moaned and trembled in response, still arching her back from the fact that Mei was also still currently attacking her new-found weak spot as well right now.

' _This feels different from when Mei normally pleasures me, the fact that she keeps attacking the back of my neck like this, while stroking me down there...she pushing me closer and closer to the each much faster than usual,'_ the blonde thought as she could already feel her climax building up inside her lower abdomen and approaching her quickly as she soon had to cover her mouth with one hand as Mei entered one, then two fingers inside her soaked entrance and began to thrust them deeply, still causing Yuzu to react to her kissing the back of her neck as well, it not being long before she felt she could no longer hold back anymore.

"I'm already so c-close...Mei...AHH!" she moaned out louder, before having to cover her lips again, while Mei just licked the back of her neck and smiled slightly to her in response.

"It's okay Yuzu, just cum,"

She simply replied, before she thrusted her two fingers as deep as they could go, causing Yuzu to shut her eyes tight, before opening them again and just nodded in return, feeling like there was no way she could hold back anymore anyway, now being a little surprised as Mei turned her head and brought her into a kiss, before she doubled her efforts and caused Yuzu to moan into her mouth.

Yuzu seeing that Mei was keeping her moans relatively quiet at the moment as so just closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, while her back arched and her pleasure was already hitting its highest peak now.

Mei only having to thrust her fingers inside Yuzu a few more times, before the blonde tensed up and raised her waist a little, letting a low moan of release leave her lips, it luckily being muffled by their deep kiss as Mei made the elder girl ride out her orgasm.

Not stopping until the blonde started to come down from her high as she panted heavily, while Mei just broke their kiss and started kissing Yuzu's neck, but just the side of it this time, and not the back of it, as she didn't yet want to get the blonde all riled up again.

Yuzu slowly getting her breathing back to normal as she squirmed against Mei when she felt her remove her fingers from inside her and just brought them up to her lips, licking them clean of her lover's juices, while Yuzu soon was able to recover and just sighed slightly, looking back to Mei with a small smile now.

' _That felt better than it normally does, so is that how Mei feels whenever I go after her weakness?'_ the blonde thought as she caused Mei to raise her eyebrow slightly, as Yuzu just smiled to her and brought her into another kiss a moment later. The two soon removing all of their clothes as they were now sitting on the bed, completely naked and covered in their own sweat, kissing deeply while they both held onto each other tightly.

Mei having her arms linked around Yuzu's neck as she ran her fingers through the blonde's long hair, and moaned into their kiss a little, Yuzu smiling into the kiss as she slowly moved her hand up and touched the younger girl's ears, started to caress both of them a moment later and causing Mei to gasp, breaking the kiss as she arched her back and trembled all over, biting her bottom lip and moaning out the elder girl's name in response.

"Now it's your turn, Mei,"

Yuzu whispered into Mei's ear as she leaned into her and kissed her cheek lightly, causing Mei to just stare back to her sternly as she could feel herself panting and her heart starting to race as she moaned out Yuzu's name again and arched her back, already grinding against the blonde as she held onto her tightly.

The elder girl soon having pinned Mei down on to the bed as she had already moved her hand down to Mei's aroused sex and was caressing her gently, while now licking her ear and causing her to moan louder and arch her back again and again every so often.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...ahhh...stop going after my ears so much...AHH!" the younger girl moaned out as she trembled all over waves of pleasure flowing through her body, while Yuzu just shook her head in response,

"You kept going after my weak spot, so I'm not going to stop going after yours, Mei" she stated as she continued to attack Mei's sensitive ears, nibbling on them slightly, and causing the younger girl to bite her bottom lip and close her eyes for a moment in response.

"B-but...my...my voice...I'll wake up our Mother," she stated in lowered tone, sounding nervous as Yuzu could see a slight blush covering her cheeks now. The elder girl widening her eyes a little, before she just smiled and leaned down to Mei's ear again.

"Then turn over,"

She whispered and caused Mei to widen her own eyes, before she just nodded and soon Yuzu let her roll over to lay on her stomach, already grabbing onto the bed sheets in both fists and holding it tightly as she raised her waist a little more so that she was almost on all fours now, but her head and chest were resting on the bed still.

Yuzu blushing as she looked at the position that Mei was in at the moment and could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, however soon getting snapped out of her trance by the younger girl as she looked back to her with a pleading expression and swayed her backside in an inviting way now.

"A-are you just going to sit there staring?"

She asked, panting in-between her words as she caused Yuzu to just shake her head, as she smiled now and just came to lay beside Mei and kiss her cheek lightly, leaning over her back and starting to kiss her ears again.

While she ran one hand along Mei's back, past her waist and stopping just at her slit teasing the area around it, before soon slipping a finger inside her soaked entrance and thrusting slowly, listening to the sweet sound of Mei's muffled moans as she buried her head into the pillow and clenched her teeth together, continuing to feel the blonde attacking her ears still.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...AHHH!"

Mei tried to keep her voice from getting too loud as she continued to muffle it by nuzzling into the bed sheets more, biting her bottom lip harder, as she felt Yuzu soon entering a second finger inside her and thrusting deeper now, while the blonde was still licking and kissing her sensitive ears, causing her whole body to tremble and as shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure rushed throughout her body.

Grinding against Yuzu's thrusts as she knew she could never really last all that long whenever the elder girl went after her ears so much. Feeling her climax quickly building up inside her lower abdomen as a result, as her limit was soon approaching her now.

Yuzu soon noticing how close Mei was getting as it wasn't very long before she could feel the younger girl tightening around her fingers and grinding against them more and more. Yuzu doubling her efforts in response, as she bit down on Mei's ear, but was careful to not leave any marks behind, as she licked and nursed it a moment later.

Mei feeling her breath hitching in her throat as she was now getting closer and closer to being pushed over the edge, burying her head into the pillow again as it wasn't long before she felt like she could no longer hold back at all, clenching onto the bed sheets tightly, and muffling her cries of pure pleasure as she was hitting her peak while Yuzu thrusted her fingers deeply inside her and now finally left her ears alone and just focused more on making the younger girl cum it seemed as she again doubled her efforts and licked Mei's dripping wet slit.

The younger girl arching her back and rolling her hips into Yuzu's thrusts, while she soon let out a cry of release, however it luckily being muffled by the bed sheets that she was still burying her head into, as Yuzu made her ride out her intense orgasm and only removing her fingers when Mei seemed to be starting to recover.

Mei now panting heavily as she moved her head to the side and tried to get her breathing back to normal, while she squirmed a little and could feel Yuzu remove her fingers from inside of her. Licking them clean of all Mei's juices as she smiled at the bitter-sweet taste it left on her tongue, hearing the younger girl soon sigh as she looked down to her and saw that she was calming down slowly now.

Yuzu grabbing the covers, pulling them over them both and cuddled up close to Mei, as she kissed her lips lightly, the younger girl just kissing her back in return as she felt relief washing over her and just let herself melt into the kiss a little now, their lips soon parting as Yuzu just smiled to Mei happily.

"I promise, you're the only one that will get to see this weakness of mine, Mei," the blonde stated in a whispered tone, gesturing to the back of her neck, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, before she soon just nodded, and snuggled up closer to Yuzu, taking hold of one of her hands and resting it over her ear now.

"And from now on...this weakness is also for your eyes only, Yuzu," she whispered back with a smile as she caused Yuzu to just blush and smile back to her in return.

"I love you Mei,"

The blonde said, wrapping her arms around Mei once the younger girl had released her hand, and embraced her lovingly, kissing her on the forehead and nuzzling into her, while Mei just nuzzled her back a moment later.

"I love you too, Yuzu,"

She replied in a whispered tone, as the two of them just smiled to each other and held one another close, both of them soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep while they lay cuddling in their loving embrace, knowing that their weaknesses were only for the other to see, and no one else from here on out.


	13. My Busy Little Sister

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

The afternoon school bell ringing loudly as it signalled for lunch break to start, as many of the school's students headed off to the lunch hall, leaving only the odd few in the classrooms still, two of those students being Yuzu and Harumi.

The blonde sighing heavily and resting her head on the table, looking out of the window while the brunette sitting in front of her turned round in her chair and tapped Yuzu on the shoulder, successfully being able to get her attention a moment later it seemed.

"What's up with you Yuzucchi? You've been sighing like that all day," she asked, causing Yuzu to lift her head and look back to her for a moment before she just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to look out the window again.

"It's nothing really," she simply stated in reply as she seemed to have her mind preoccupied right now, Harumi just leaning back on her chair as she raised her eyebrow slightly back to the blonde.

"Are those upcoming exams stressing you out or something?" she questioned as Yuzu just sighed again and shook her head in response propping herself up on her elbow now, as she continued to still gaze out the window with a distant look in her bright, emerald eyes.

"Not really...however they may play a small part in this," the blonde mumbled out that last part in a lowered tone, causing Harumi to look a little confused in response tilting her head to the side slightly as it was clear that she was wondering just what Yuzu was going on about at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

She asked as she was a little concerned for what might be going on with her best friend right now, however soon enough finding out that she didn't have all that much to get worried about as Yuzu answered her in a lowered tone a few moments later.

"Well...I'm not sure if it does have anything to do with the exams or not, but Mei just seems to be constantly swamped with work from the Student Council, so much so that she keeps coming home really late these last couple of weeks," the blonde explained in a nervous tone as she turned her head back to Harumi and didn't what it to sound like she was whining and instead was trying to show that she was more worried about her younger sister and girlfriend than anything else at the moment.

"So Mei is spending more time with her work than with you, and now you're feeling lonely because she's not giving you any attention right?" Harumi asked with a slight smirk as she caused Yuzu to look a little taken aback as the blonde just shook her head a moment later.

"That's not it...it's just that I'm concerned that she might be overworking herself a little too much, after all when she does finally come home from school, she quickly eats her dinner and then heads off to bed early. Our Mom and I don't even get the chance to really talk to her since she just stays quiet and refuses to chat with us very much," Yuzu stated as she soon looked out the window again sighing a moment later, while Harumi just smiled and rested a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, feeling a little sorry for her as she caught her attention again now.

"Have you tried talking to Mei when you go to bed?" the brunette asked as Yuzu just nodded slowly in reply and turned back to Harumi now.

"Yes, but she never replies to me, plus half the time she's already asleep by the time that I get to bed, since I'm always helping our Mom with the washing up. And in the morning she's up and on her way to school before I'm even awake," she explained as she gave out another heavy sigh, while Harumi patted her shoulder and gave her an understanding expression, soon causing Yuzu to just smile back to her slightly a moment later.

"That sounds rough, are you sure she's not just avoiding spending as much time with you?" Harumi asked as she caused Yuzu to look a little taken aback, seeming to give the brunette more of her attention now.

"Why would she be avoiding me, do you know something I don't Harumin?" the blonde raised her eyebrow as she looked suspicious now, while Harumi just smiled nervously back to her in reply.

"Well...you can get a little clingy with her sometimes Yuzucchi," she stated in a lowered tone, as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes before she seemed to get quite defensive all of sudden.

"That's not true!" she raised her voice, causing Harumi to raise her eyebrow slightly, before the blonde continued on in a lowered tone now, "Well maybe it is...but can you blame me? She just seems to spend all her time working or sleeping, she hardly ever talks to me, and we haven't kissed once in weeks," she seemed to be rambling a little at the moment, having turned away from Harumi again as she had more of a nervous expression on her face, as the brunette just smirked to her again in return.

"So you are missing all the attention then?"

"Of course I am!" Yuzu raised her voice once again, and caused Harumi to look a little taken aback, as the blonde just sighed deeply and lowered her tone again, "I don't know...maybe Mei is just avoiding me," she thought out loud as she looked away from the brunette and glanced to her clenched fists, wondering why her girlfriend was so busy lately, and why she seemed to have no time for her at all anymore.

"Well that was just a suggestion really, after all there could be something else stopping her from giving you any attention and avoiding you," Harumi stated as she could see Yuzu looking depressed again, while it also seemed that she might have made things worse, and so tried to think of other suggestions that would hopefully cheer the blonde up a bit.

"Like what?" Yuzu asked as she had now rested her head back onto her desk and waited for Harumi to reply to her, while she looked like she was preoccupied with her own thoughts again.

"Well...maybe she's avoiding kissing you just in case it goes any further, maybe it's that time of the month for her," the brunette suggested with a bit of a nervous expression, however Yuzu just shaking her head in response a moment later.

"I don't think that's it, she doesn't really like to throw herself into her work like this when she's on her period. Plus she's never avoided me before now; she would just have more of a short fuse, and would scold me over small things more often," she explained, as she had been with Mei long enough to know what her moods were like when she was going through her menstrual cycle, and when something else seemed to be going on with her.

Harumi looking a little impressed, although guessing she really shouldn't be by now since they all knew that no one knew Mei better than Yuzu at this point. Just smiling and shrugging her shoulders before a thought soon entered her mind and she smirked a moment later.

"Or maybe...she's afraid that your Mom will hear you two if you get carried away at some point?" she asked raising her eyebrow, as she wondered how the blonde would answer her, while Yuzu soon just shook her head again a moment later.

"Mei isn't the type to be all that loud though, and she's never been what would be described as...'a screamer'," she stated, her tone becoming nervous as she blushed a little when talking about this topic, Harumi noticing that the blonde was fidgeting in her seat a bit now, as she just propped herself up on her elbow and smirked again.

"Oh really?"

She questioned, clearly showing that she wanted to hear more from the blonde about this subject, looking like she was more interested now, as she sat forward and listened intently, while Yuzu just bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly, wondering if maybe the brunette had been spending a little too much time with a certain pink haired middle schooler as of lately.

"She's actually more of a...'grinder'...I guess," she said in a whispered tone as her blush deepened, and she glanced back to Harumi wondering if she even heard her or not, and seeing that she clearly had by the surprised expression on her face at the moment.

"Yuzucchi you mean...she grinds against you?" she asked in a whispered tone, seeming clearly taken aback by what the blonde had said, as Yuzu just nodded again slowly.

"Quite a lot actually," she simply replied in the same whispered tone again, as Harumi just looked really impressed now, leaning back in her seat as she smirked a moment later.

"Wow, I never knew the Prez could be like that when you two are alone," she thought out loud as she folded her arms and felt like she had underappreciated what sides Mei could show off, although guessing that she only ever showed those sides to Yuzu and no one else.

"She'd no doubt kill me, if she knew we were talking about this kinda thing right now," Yuzu added as she sighed slightly, but no longer seemed all that depressed anymore, as she thought about how Mei would react if she knew the things that her and Harumi sometimes talked about, knowing that the younger girl liked her privacy when talking about their love life, but some things she did let slip occasionally.

Harumi just softening her expression as she smiled slightly and reached over to the blonde a moment later, hugging her tightly and holding her close, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed Yuzucchi," she stated as she was glad that Yuzu did seem less depressed and more relaxed now. The blonde widening her eyes before she just let her lips form into a smile as she soon hugged Harumi back, noticing herself how she wasn't as worked up as before, the two separating and just chuckling to each other slightly.

"You really do know everything about Mei huh?" the brunette asked a moment later, causing Yuzu to chuckle again, before she soon just sighed and shook her head in reply.

"Not everything, her thoughts and feelings are still quite the mystery to me most of the time," the blonde smiled slightly as she thought that although she did know a lot about her girlfriend, when it came to certain things Mei could still be quite the closed off person towards her sometimes.

Harumi widening her eyes a little before she just smiled a moment later, knowing that the blonde was referring to the mystery of whatever was going on with Mei right now, as she rested a comforting hand on her shoulder again and caused her to look back to her.

"I'm sure you two will get through it soon enough, after all you always do," she stated with a reassuring smile to Yuzu now, as she caused the blonde to widen her eyes a little, before she soon just smiled in return and nodded her head in return.

"Yeah, thanks Harumin,"

She replied as she rested her hand over the brunette's, while Harumi just smiled to her brightly and gave her an encouraging expression, as Yuzu soon let her smile fade, knowing that she would eventually just have to pluck up her courage and talk to Mei if she really wanted to know what exactly was going on with her at the moment, and why she had taken on such a heavy workload as of lately.

...

The rest of the school day seeming to pass by relatively quick enough to Yuzu as the bell signalling for the end of lessons soon rang loudly throughout the school building, while the blonde said goodbye to Harumi, and the brunette just waving her off with a smile.

Before Yuzu left for the Student Council room, having already decided that she would go and see her girlfriend once school had ended as Mei had refused to talk to her all day as normal, so she now briskly made her way to the Student Council room, taking a deep breath once she came to the double doors and nodded to herself a moment later.

Knocking on the door lightly before she opened it slightly, "Mei, are you in here?" she asked as she looked around the Student Council room, her eyes soon landing on her younger sister sitting by herself at the table with piles of paperwork all around her.

The dark haired girl looking up from her work as she sighed slightly and looked to the blonde instead, stopping what she was doing for a few moments, "What do you want Yuzu?" her voice being a low and uninterested one as it was obvious that she really didn't want to be bothered by the elder girl right now.

"I umm...I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk home with me," Yuzu stated in a nervous tone as she slowly walked into the Student Council room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she wanted to stay close to her exit just in case she angered the younger girl and needed to get out of there quickly.

"Yuzu I still have work to do, I'll make my own way home later,"

Mei answered as she looked back to her work again and hoped the blonde would just leave without continuing to pester her, however that not seeming to be the case as Yuzu persisted by pouting and groaning to the younger girl in response.

"But Mei that's all you ever say over these past few weeks,"

The blonde whined a little as she just caused Mei to glare back to her, Yuzu recoiling in response as she nervously smiled and pressed herself up against the door, thinking that she really should be careful with what she said, as she could tell that the younger girl was most certainly not up to dealing with her right now.

"I mean...can't Momokino help you out with your work more? Maybe then you can actually come home before it gets dark," the blonde asked, her tone changing into a mumbling one as she tried to reason with her girlfriend and hopefully get her to come home with her now instead of staying in school longer to continue doing her work as normal.

However Mei just shaking her head with another heavy sigh, "Himeko has her own work to do, now can you please leave and let me get on with mine?" she said lowering her tone as her question sounded much more like a demand, giving Yuzu another stern glare and clearly wanting her to just leave her alone and go home, which the blonde was thinking about doing as she bit her bottom lip and knew pushing the younger girl when she was already stressed wasn't a good idea, but still she wanted to stick to her guns and not give in, so she just swallowed slowly now.

"Well if you're staying here, than so am I," she stated ignoring Mei's demand it seemed as she walked away from the door finally and came to sit next to the younger girl at the table, folding her arms and showed that she was refusing to move at all now that she had made up her mind to stay here along with Mei.

The younger girl just rolling her lavender eyes as she knew she wasn't going to get anymore work done as long as Yuzu was still here bugging her, so she just sighed and put down her pen for a moment, soon resting her head in her hands before she heard Yuzu calling to her and catching her attention again.

"Mei?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to...avoid me?"

The blonde asked in a nervous voice now, causing Mei to widen her eyes and look over to her, while she just sat looking down to her hands, and having a bit of a saddened expression on her face at the moment it seemed. Mei just sighing heavily again as she turned her attention onto the elder girl and tried to not think about her work for now.

"What makes you think that?"

The dark haired girl questioned as she softened her tone a little and tried to keep herself calm and collected at the moment, guessing that she wouldn't be left alone until the blonde was done with what she was saying, and so just talking back to her for now, hoping that she could get Yuzu to leave and go home soon enough.

"Well since you suddenly took on this huge workload, you hardly ever talk to me or want to spend any time with me at all, you refuse to do anything but work or sleep, and at this point it feels like you would much rather throw yourself into your work than be with me half the time," Yuzu explained as she spoke in a nervous voice still biting on her bottom lip a little, while she caused Mei to just raise her eyebrow slightly in response. The blonde fiddling with her thumbs as the younger girl just leaned forward in her chair, and give Yuzu a bit of an unreadable expression in return.

"So what do you me what me to do about that exactly?" Mei just sighed as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes a little, and lifted her head to look back to the younger girl, looking nervous once again as she just saw Mei staring back to her and waiting for her answer it seemed.

Yuzu just fiddling with her thumbs again, as a slight blush soon spread across her cheeks now, "I guess you could cut down on your work a little, and take it easy for a bit. Or you could pay more attention to me...since it feels like you love your work more than me as of lately," she mumbled out nervously as she caused Mei to just narrow her eyes for a few moments and sigh again, before she looked to Yuzu's depressed expression and shrugged slightly.

Pushing her work away from her as she stood up and walked over to the double doors a moment later, "Fine," she simply stated as she took out the key for the Student Council room and swiftly locked the door, before she slipped the key back into her pocket and glanced to Yuzu, while the blonde looked back to her with wide eyes right now.

"W-wait what are you doing Mei?"

She asked nervously as the younger girl just came walking over to her, and stood beside her chair, while the blonde was a little unsure of what was happening at the moment, however realisation soon hitting her as she noticed the desire behind her girlfriend's lavender eyes right now.

"I'm doing just as you said you wanted, right now you have my full attention Yuzu. So what do you want to do?" Mei simply explained before she sat on the desk that Yuzu was sitting at, looking down to her with an almost entrancing expression, as she caused the blonde to blush deeply, and bite her bottom lip again, looking down as she turned away from the younger girl now.

"What do I want to do?"

She repeated what Mei had said in a low tone, and tried to keep herself calm at the moment, not knowing how to react as the younger girl had never really acted this way towards her when they were in school, and it obviously throwing her off her guard as she still avoided looking to Mei, while she just sighed and reached her hand up to Yuzu's chin now.

"Yuzu," she whispered out as she lifted the blonde's chin up and made her look to her now, causing the elder girl to shift her eyes slightly as she could feel her heart beginning to race a little inside her chest.

"Mei-Yuzu being cut off as the younger girl didn't give her much time to react it seemed, pulling Yuzu into a deep kiss a moment later, and causing the blonde to widen her eyes as she soon enough felt Mei's tongue licking her bottom lip and seemly asking her for an entrance, to which Yuzu blushed deeply and let her eyes stay only half-open now, parting her lips and letting Mei slip her tongue into her mouth to deepen their kiss, it growing more and more passionate as the seconds passed.

Yuzu soon moaning into Mei's mouth as she felt the younger's girl tongue playing with her own, as well as reaching as far as she could down the blonde's throat, causing her to shut her eyes tightly, and shiver slightly feeling Mei's hands running through her long hair.

Her head starting to spin and her heart already pounding inside her chest, as she slowly moved her hands and soon came to rest them both over Mei's hips, holding her girlfriend close while her breath was now running short, Mei breaking their kiss as she watched Yuzu just pant heavily and rested her forehead against her's a moment later.

"Mei..."

The blonde panted out as she tried to get her breathing back to normal and get her composure back after the sudden kiss, as Mei just looked deeply into her still half-open eyes and gave her a longing expression, waiting for her to recover a little more, before she leaned into Yuzu more and whispered into her ear a few moments later.

"Stand up Yuzu,"

She simply instructed as she gave the blonde a seducing look, and Yuzu soon just blushing and nodding her head slowly, finding that she couldn't help but let herself submit to the younger girl as she did as she was told and stood up from her chair, being pinned up against the wall by Mei a moment later.

Her shoes soon being kicked off and her school jumper being removed as she trembled against Mei, feeling the younger girl lightly kissing her neck and already slipping her hand under her shirt, slowly running her hands over her exposed skin and pulling her shirt up to her chest so that her covered breasts were on full display right now.

' _M-Mei...this is way too simulating for me at the moment,'_ the blonde thought to herself as she panted heavily and could already feel a damp sensation soaking into her underwear, and a strong desire growing from deep inside her core, while she tried to keep herself from moaning too much, feeling Mei soon teasing her nipple and causing it to harden, biting down on her collarbone slightly, although seeming to be careful enough so she didn't leave any marks behind.

"You're quite sensitive this time Yuzu, although I guess it has been a while since we've done anything like this," Mei stated in a lowered tone, as she slowly removed Yuzu's bra, licking around her stiff nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking softly, causing the blonde to moan out louder now in response.

"I...I can't...help it...ahh!"

Yuzu struggled to speak in-between heavy pants and low moans that she was desperately trying to hold back as best as she could. Gasping a few moments later as she felt Mei's hand slowly trace up her inner thigh and tease her covered slit, Mei widening her eyes as she could tell just how wet the elder girl was getting right now.

"Plus it looks like you're already soaked down here,"

The younger girl simply whispered as she pushed aside Yuzu's wet panties and started to stroke her directly, nipping at her hardened nipple and causing the blonde to bite her bottom lip as she felt like her voice was getting too loud now, while Mei soon entered a finger inside of her and began thrusting slowly.

"Mei, wait...AHHH!"

Yuzu cried out as she quickly covered her mouth with one hand, her whole body trembling in response to Mei's gentle thrusts, as the younger girl soon quickened her pace and went back to kissing her neck lightly, feeling Yuzu's leg wrap around her waist as she looked to her blushing expression and entered a second finger inside the elder girl.

' _Mei...I...I can't take much more of this, I feel like I'm going to let my voice out if you keep stirring me up like this,'_ the blonde barely being able to keep herself quiet as she pressed her hand harder against her lips and clenched her teeth together tightly, while Mei quickened her pace again and caused Yuzu to soon feel the sensation of her climax building up inside her lower abdomen and starting to approach her.

"Yuzu...I love you more than anything,"

Mei whispered into the blonde's ear as she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes before she made her gasp and tense up as the younger girl thrusted her two fingers deeply inside Yuzu's soaked entrance, Yuzu's pleasure quickly soon overwhelming her as she curled her toes and muffled her screams of release with her hand still covering her lips.

Mei making her ride out her intense orgasm as she felt Yuzu rolling her hips against her deep thrusts, not letting up at all it seemed until the elder girl finally couldn't take anymore and threw her head back in ecstasy trembling all over. As she soon felt Mei remove her soaked fingers from inside of her, causing the blonde to squirm against her before she collapsed onto the floor, and sat panting heavily, trying to catch her breath while the younger girl just sat beside her, licking her fingers clean of Yuzu's juices and pulled her into another kiss a few moments later.

Yuzu soon closing her eyes and feeling slight tears welling up in them as she kissed Mei back, and sighed once their lips had parted, a feeling of relief washing over her as her breathing was back to normal once again now, "I love you more than anything as well...Mei," she said in a whispered voice reaching a hand up and stroking Mei's cheek softly as the younger girl just nuzzled into her touch more in response.

"I'm sorry Yuzu," she sighed slightly as she looked away from the blonde, while she caused Yuzu to look confused in return now.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked as she wondered why Mei look so ashamed of herself at the moment as the younger girl just sat closer to her and relaxed against her now.

"The reason why I was throwing myself into my work so much, was because after the exams are over summer vacation will be coming up soon enough, so...I thought I could try and get most of my work done and then I wouldn't have to worry about it, and I could just have more time to spend...with you Yuzu. I...I guess I should have told you sooner, and not caused you worry and start jumping to conclusions like you tend to always do," she explained in a low tone hanging her head a little, while she caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and look taken aback now for a few moments.

The blonde looking to Mei with a surprised expression, seeing the nervous look on the younger girl's face and just sighing as she let her lips form into a smile, before she just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's back and pulled her into a tight hug, "It's okay Mei," she simply replied in a whispered voice as she soon felt Mei just cuddling up closer to her, and nuzzling into her chest.

Yuzu cupping Mei's chin and lifting her head a moment later as she brought the younger girl into a light kiss, Mei just kissing her back as she sighed slightly, before their lips soon parted and Yuzu trailed small kisses down from Mei's jaw-line to her neck and collarbone, Mei leaning her head back and giving the blonde easier access as she moaned slightly.

"Yuzu..."

She whispered out, as her heart began to beat faster inside her chest, her breathing soon turning into heavy pants, before her eyes widened and Yuzu froze as they both heard a knocking at the double doors.

"President are you still in there, why is the door locked?" they both heard a familiar voice call out as they looked to each other for a few moments, Yuzu instantly looked like she was panicking as she rushed to quickly fix her clothing and put her school jumper, bra and shoes back on, while Mei simply took a deep breath and stood up from the floor now.

"Just a moment Himeko,"

She said as she looked to Yuzu to check that she was dressed, and didn't look like she had just had sex at all, before she walked over to the double doors and quickly unlocked them, opening the door a moment later and apologizing to Himeko, while Yuzu was still fixing her hair, and being from view right now.

"Sorry for locking you out, I just didn't want to be disturbed as all," Mei stated as she just caused Himeko to smile and nod back to her in response.

"I see, well I was wondering if I could help you out with any of your work, and then you would be able to head home before it gets dark this evening," Himeko offered Mei a hand with her work as the dark haired girl was about to decline, before she glanced back to Yuzu still trying to make herself look presentable, and turned back to Himeko again a moment later.

"Thank you, but could you quickly go and get a textbook that I left in my classroom?" she asked in a polite manner as Himeko just smiled brightly and quickly nodded her head in return.

"Of course!"

She replied, looking like she was more than happy to go and do a favour for Mei, before she quickly turned on her heels and briskly walked to go and fetch the dark haired girl's textbook for her, so that they could work together afterwards.

Mei sighing slightly as she waited until Himeko was out of sight before she looked back to Yuzu, and saw that the blonde had now fixed herself up, as her clothes and hair looked neat once again, although her face was still a little flushed it seemed.

The younger girl walking up to the blonde as she caught her attention and rested a hand on her shoulder now, causing Yuzu to look back to her with a wondering expression in response, Mei leaning closer to her and whispering into her ear a moment later.

"We'll continue this once I get home," she simply stated, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes, and blush deeply as she quickly nodded to Mei in response, before she soon smiled to the younger girl and kissed her forehead lightly,

"I'll be waiting for you then, Mei," She replied, before saying goodbye and soon leaving out the door a few moments later.

The younger girl just watching the blonde run down the hallway, sighing slightly and letting a small smile form on her lips, before she shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the Student Council room. Closing the door behind her and sitting back down at the table, looking to all her unfinished work, and feeling hopeful that she might actually be able to stay focused and get it all done in a short amount of time along with Himeko's help, so that she could return home before dark to be with Yuzu again soon enough.


	14. The Best Way To Wake Up Mei

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu sat cheerfully humming an up-beat tune to herself as she was sitting at the dining room table munching on her morning toast, and kicking her legs back and forth under the table, while her Mother stood in the kitchen washing the dishes from yesterday, and ready to put the dirty ones from this morning into the sink once she was finished, however sighing slightly as she looked to a plate on the counter that currently had untouched food on it.

Frowning a little as she wondered just why Mei hadn't gotten up and had her breakfast just yet considering the fact that the dark haired girl was normally awake before her elder sister, although she did sleep in on days off from school sometimes.

The blonde's Mother sighing slightly as she turned to her daughter and caught her attention, causing her to stop eating her breakfast for a moment and instead look back to her with a wondering expression.

"Yuzu, is Mei-chan planning on getting up today? Her breakfast is getting cold," her Mother asked as she had a bit of a concerned expression ay the moment, it being obvious that she didn't want Mei to miss her breakfast or anything.

"Well she was up quite late last night doing paperwork, so I guess she's probably just tired this morning," Yuzu simply stated as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to munch on her remaining pieces of toast, guessing that her younger sister most probably wouldn't be getting up for a while yet since she knew Mei was hardly ever an early raiser on their days off from school.

The blonde's Mother just sighing again as she looked down, and seemed a little disheartened now, "That's a shame, I wanted to say goodbye to her before I left, I could be staying quite late in work tonight after all," she seemed to be thinking out loud as she turned back around and decided to just go back to washing the dishes, however what she had said catching Yuzu's attention as she spoke up, and caused her Mother to turn back to her now.

"I can wake her up if you want?" the blonde offered as she was just finishing her breakfast now, and started to make a move from her seat, but her Mother just shaking her head in reply as she didn't want Mei to be cranky because she was woken up when she was still exhausted from the night before.

"No it's okay Yuzu, it would probably be better to let her sleep and not bother her- her Mother tried to protest, however the blonde just waving her off as she stood up from her chair and chugged down her drink, before simply smiling back to her Mother and cutting her off.

"It's fine Mom, I'm sure Mei won't mind all that much,"

She simply replied as she turned from her Mother, and quickly headed off to her and Mei's bedroom to go and wake up her younger sister, while her Mother was going to protest again but Yuzu had already left the room, and so she just held her head a little low and sighed again heavily, wondering and waiting to see if the blonde would actually succeed in getting Mei out of bed and into the kitchen and dining area or not.

...

Yuzu making her way to her and Mei's bedroom as she stood at the door for a moment, before knocking lightly and waiting for a reply, "Mei, are you up yet?" she called in a quiet voice, however only hearing silence in response, and so knocking again being louder this time, as she also called out louder as well. But again there was no answer from her younger sister, so she just soon shrugged her shoulders and opened the door now instead.

"Mei?"

Calling out her sister's name as she entered their bedroom and looked around in search of the younger girl, only to have her eyes rest on their double bed, which Mei still seemed to be sleeping soundly in at the moment.

The blonde just smiling slightly and sighing as she closed the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the double bed now, sitting down a moment later as she looked to the younger girl and leaned over her, brushing her hair out of her eyes and stroking her cheek lightly.

"Come on Mei, wakey-wakey,"

She spoke in a lowered voice, poking at the younger girl's cheek as Mei just seemed to be ignoring her at the moment, however not putting up with the blonde's constant pestering for long as she soon groaned and hit Yuzu's hand away from her face, rolling over and continuing to pretend to be asleep, even though it was clear to see that she had been obviously woken up now.

"Mei you can't just stay in bed all day, your breakfast is getting cold you know?" Yuzu stated as she tried to persuade Mei out of bed, however the younger girl not moving an inch it seemed in return, causing the blonde to just narrow her eyes in return.

"Come on, Mom wants to say goodbye to you before she leaves, she might be working late tonight after all," she tried again, thinking that Mei might get up if it was for their Mother, but not even that seemed to faze the younger girl at all this morning, as she still lay motionless in the bed and refused to move causing Yuzu to just sigh and stand up from the bed now, resting her hands on her hips as she raised her eyebrow to Mei, grabbed on to the blanket that was covering her at the moment and tugged on it.

"If you don't get up, I'll pull the covers off you," she said as she tugged a little more on the blanket, giving Mei a chance to listen to her and actually get up, however her 'threat' not seeming to work all that well as the younger girl still didn't move and just continued to ignore her.

"Well if that's how you're playing this..." Yuzu paused as she grabbed tightly on to the blanket and held it firmly in her hands, before she yanked on it and successfully pulled the covers off the bed, leaving Mei with nothing to cover herself with, "Then I'll make you get up!" the blonde finished as she threw the blanket on to the floor, and looked back to Mei only to see that the younger girl was still curled up in her normal sleeping position, and still refusing to get up at all it seemed.

"Wow you really are being stubborn today, aren't you? I might just have to drag you out of bed," Yuzu thought out loud as it had been a while since Mei had refused to get up for this long, however she wasn't willing to give in just yet it seemed as she simply walked back up to the bed, and tried to grab at Mei's feet to literally drag her off the bed, however not being able to as the younger girl just kept moving her legs out of the way and kicked at Yuzu's hands whenever she was able to grab them, causing her to lose her grip and let go when she had only just gotten a hold on her.

This continuing on for some time as Yuzu tried and tried again, but all her efforts seeming to be in vain as every time she was able to grab hold of Mei's feet, the younger girl would just kick and wiggle herself free once again, causing the blonde to soon just sigh deeply and look like she was closer to giving in now.

As she turned back to Mei and tried to figure out just what she could do to get the younger girl out of bed, coming to sit beside her girlfriend now as she wondered if she could maybe try taking this in more of a calm and collected way.

"Hey Mei, I know you're tired and you were up late last night, and while it's true that we don't have school today, do you really just want to spend all day in bed like this? I mean you complain to me all the time when I sleep in, so you should listen to your own advice and get up out of bed before our Mom leaves for work," she stated in a proud tone, resting a hand on Mei's shoulder and shaking her slightly, smiling hopefully as she patiently waited for the younger girl to slowly sit up and glare to her as she pulled herself out of bed finally.

However that not happening at all as Mei just continued to stay silent and pretend to be asleep, not wanting to budge and still refusing to respond, as she just brushed Yuzu's hand off of her shoulder, rolled away from her again and hoped the blonde would just give up already, and that seeming to be the case at first as Yuzu let another sigh escape her lips and looked like she was going to stand from the bed now.

' _Well...I tried,'_ the blonde thought as she slowly just shrugged her shoulders and stood from the bed, seeming like she was ready to leave the room, and causing Mei to let out a sigh of relief as it was obvious that she was glad that Yuzu had finally given up.

But the elder girl stopping in her tracks a moment later as she had turned from Mei; however she halted as an idea seemed to have entered her mind now, her emerald eyes widening as a slight smile formed on to her lips, while she turned back around to face the younger girl and walked back up to the bed again.

"You know Mei I didn't want to have to resort to this, but it seems that you've given me no other choice," Yuzu stated as she caused Mei to just roll her eyes and continue to ignore her, only to be surprised a moment later as the elder girl now climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Mei once again as she leaned over the younger girl, reached around her front and soon began to tickle her sides.

"Prepare for my tickle attack!"

The blonde raised her voice as she chuckled slightly and caused Mei to shiver all over and whimper as she desperately tried to squirm out of Yuzu's grasp, however the elder girl not allowing her to, continuing to tickle her to death as Mei bit her bottom lip and twitched from head to toe, feeling tears welling up in her eyes and her breath soon running short, as she blushed deeply and looked back to Yuzu with a pleading expression now.

"Yu-zu...I-I can't...breathe...just...stop..." the younger girl struggling to speak as her whole body shook and squirmed against the blonde's tingling touch, Yuzu however not stopping at all as she just shook her head down to Mei in response.

"Are you going to get up?"

She asked with a raised eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, slipping her hands under Mei's top, continuing to tickle her exposed skin and causing the younger girl to kick her legs as she trembled all over and felt her heart racing inside her chest, unsure of how much more of this she could take.

Yuzu blushing a little as she could see just how red Mei's ears and cheeks were at the moment, and noticed how often she would let out a cute little whimper, knowing that the younger girl could never last long when it came to tickling her, _'Her sides and ribs are the weakest,'_ the blonde thought as she continued to torture Mei, waiting and wondering how long it would be before her girlfriend gave in and just agreed to get up finally.

However Mei continuing to be stubborn as she shook her head in reply, causing Yuzu to just shrug her shoulders and smirk back to her, "Well I won't stop then," she simply stated, moving her hands up Mei's ribs as she just tickled her cold skin more and more.

Mei knowing she couldn't last much longer as she was struggling to breath and keep her whimpers from getting too loud, before her eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped when she felt Yuzu's finger tips grace just on the underside of her breasts and she seemly not being able to hold back at all right now as she shivered and let out a deep moan a moment later. Causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and freeze as she looked down to Mei and saw the younger girl just pant heavily and stare back to her with a cold glare.

Yuzu not realizing where she had touched at first, but easily guessing, as she quickly made a move to take her hands away from Mei's body, smiling to her nervously now, "W-well I guess you can stay in bed for a little while longer, I'll just leave you be okay," she said in a rushed voice as she went to get off from the bed, definitely not wanting to face the younger girl's wrath. However Mei stopping her and holding onto her wrists tightly, as she moved her hands to rest back to where they were a moment earlier, causing the blonde to look confused in response.

Mei continuing to stare back at Yuzu as she moved her hands to rest upon her breasts, and let out another low moan, while the blonde noticed that the younger girl had now stopped glaring at her, and was instead just looking to her with a longing expression, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes again as she leaned closer to Mei a moment later.

"Mei...do you want me to... touch you more?"

She asked nervously and felt a slight blush covering her cheeks, as Mei didn't answer her and instead just panted heavily still, while moving Yuzu's hand to gently caress her breasts, her moans escaping her lips more frequently as the blonde could easily see the answer to her question as she moved closer to the younger girl and started to slowly massage her breasts underneath her top, causing Mei to shiver and bite her bottom lip as she tried to not let her voice out all that much right now and have their Mother hear them.

' _Her heart is pounding right now; did she... get turned on?'_ Yuzu wondered as she blushed deeply, while she continued to softly massage Mei's breasts, circling her fingertips around her slowly hardening nipples every so often, and causing the younger girl to tremble and squirm against her, the blonde kissing her shoulder lightly, and hearing her moan out her name in response.

"Ahh...Yuzu..."

Mei gritted her teeth as she could feel desire beginning to grow from deep within her core, while her body was already sweating, and a moist sensation was starting to dampen her underwear, as she hung her head forward and clenched onto the bed sheets tightly in her fists.

"Can I...take your clothes off, Mei?"

Yuzu whispered into Mei's ear as she licked her lobe slightly and caused her to shiver all over and arch her neck a little in response, the blonde just letting the younger girl recover as she pinched at her stiff nipples and waited for her reply, while Mei soon just sighed and nodded back to Yuzu a few moments later.

Mei allowing Yuzu to slowly remove all her clothes, as the blonde let Mei do the same to her afterwards, the two lovers soon laying on their double bed together as the younger girl lay on her stomach, clenching on to the bed sheets with both fists, and muffling her moans of sheer pleasure by burying her head into the pillows at the moment.

While Yuzu sat behind her, softly stroking her aroused sex and licking her every so often, Mei raising her waist up a little higher as she trembled all over and panted heavily in-between low moans, and slight whimpers.

"You've gotten so wet Mei,"

Yuzu whispered out as she sucked on Mei's swollen clit, while the younger girl just gritted her teeth and moaned a little louder, knowing just how drenched she was down there right now, biting her bottom lip as she struggled to keep her voice quiet, feeling Yuzu stirring her up and soon inserting a finger inside of her entrance.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...ahh..."

Mei letting her moans get a little louder as she felt Yuzu slowly thrusting her finger inside of her, soon adding a second finger, while she was still sucking on the younger girl's clit, causing Mei to squirm and tremble against her, as she could feel the sensation of her climax starting to build up in her lower abdomen, rolling her hips into Yuzu's gentle thrusts as she caught her attention a few moments later.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...please...make me cum..." She whispered in-between heavy pants and slight moans; the blonde looked back to Mei as she blushed once she saw the younger girl's begging expression directed at her.

Yuzu just nodding in reply as she deeply thrusted her two fingers inside of her lovers dripping entrance, sucking on her clit harder and causing Mei to almost cry out in pleasure as she clenched her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly.

It not taking long for Mei to be soon reaching her limit, as she could feel her climax quickly building up inside her abdomen and starting to approach her, while Yuzu quickened her pace and doubled her efforts when she could feel the younger girl's walls tightening and clamping down on her fingers, clearly seeing just how close Mei was getting at the moment.

Mei feeling her toes curling and her waist raising a bit more as she felt like she could no longer take anymore and quickly covered her lips, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold her voice back as she rolled her hips into Yuzu's deep thrusts and gasped as the blonde gave her clit one last, long lick before she doubled her efforts yet again and almost instantly pushed Mei over the edge a moment later.

The younger girl's loud moans of release muffled by her hand as she could feel wave after wave of sheer pleasure rushing through her entire body, trembling all over and still rolling her hips into Yuzu's thrusts as the blonde made her ride out her breathtaking orgasm.

Not removing her fingers until Mei finally collapsed onto the bed and lay panting heavily, desperately trying to get her breath back, while Yuzu now sat back and licked her fingers clean of her lover's juices, smiling as she swallowed, a bitter-sweet taste being left on her tongue, causing it to tingle slightly.

Mei soon sighing deeply as she was able to get her breathing back to normal once again, still feeling her body trembling a little and her heart racing inside her chest, as she was now slowly recovering and coming down from her high. A feeling of relief washing over her as she sat up and looked back to Yuzu, who was just smiling back to her at the moment, before she leaned forward and kissed her lips lovingly

"So... are you going to get up now?"

The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow when their lips parted, wondering how the younger girl would answer her, as Mei just slowly nodded her head and stood up from the bed, walking over to go and retrieve both her's and Yuzu's clothes from the bedroom floor now.

Yuzu widening her eyes seeming like she was a little surprised by Mei's reply as she just looked to the younger girl with a curious expression, catching her attention a moment later, "Mei, wait a minute...is that why you were pretending to be asleep earlier? Did you actually want me to 'wake you up' like that?" she questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow as Mei just stayed silent, picking up her clothes from the floor and turning back to Yuzu as the blonde was waiting to hear a reply from her.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about Yuzu, now hurry up and get changed so we can say goodbye to our Mother before she leaves," Mei simply replied as she threw Yuzu's clothes to the blonde and just turned to get dressed into her own, while Yuzu just caught her clothes and smiled slightly to the younger girl, shaking her head and sighing a little as she sometimes wished that Mei would be a little more honest with her.

The blonde sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the bed, as she smiled to the younger girl and caught her attention a moment later, "I love you Mei," she said in a low tone, causing Mei to stop dressing herself as she dropped her top, only being dressed in her underwear now, and turning back to look at the elder girl's smiling expression, before she sighed slightly and came walking over to her.

Resting her hands on her shoulders as she caressed Yuzu's cheeks lightly and caused the blonde to blush, Mei now sitting herself down on Yuzu's lap as she linked her arms around the elder girl's neck a moment later and whispered back to her, "I love you too, Yuzu," she replied as she held Yuzu close to her, and brought her into another loving kiss. Yuzu wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist as she kissed her back and let herself melt a bit, while the two of them sat embracing each other for just a little longer.

...

The two soon quickly changing back into their clothes and being sure to fix up their hair a little as they didn't want their Mother to get suspicious about what they were just doing at all. Leaving their bedroom together and showing up in the kitchen and dining area just as their Mother was wondering what was taking them so long and was about to go and get them, only to smile now as she saw her two daughters walk into the room and come to sit down at the dining table.

"Good morning Mei-chan, you were in bed for an awful long time this morning," the elder woman stated as she came over to the table and smiled to Mei cheerfully, glad to see she was finally up and out of bed, while Mei just nodded slightly as she apologized a moment later and bowed her head a little.

However her Mother just waving her off as she shook her head in reply, "Don't worry about it, but I am quite surprised, just how did you wake her up Yuzu?" she asked as she looked to the blonde now and caused her to just nervously look back to her and blush slightly in response.

Yuzu looking to Mei for a little help it seemed, however the younger girl just staying silent and staring blankly back at her, before the blonde smiled nervously and quickly tried to think of what to say in reply, "Oh...you know...it took some time...but I guess...even someone as stubborn as Mei can be... 'persuaded'," she replied as her nervous expression formed into a cheerful one, her Mother not really seeming to get what she meant, but simply just shrugging her shoulders as she turned away from Yuzu and went to go and warm Mei's breakfast up, before giving it to her a moment later.

The blonde looked back to Mei as she winked to her slightly and smirked, the younger girl just rolling her eyes in reply as she sighed and turned away from Yuzu, while the elder girl just smiled and made a mental note of trying to wake up her stubborn girlfriend with the same method she had used this morning, if the situation ever called for it yet again.


	15. Locked In The Gym Closet Together

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking just so you know  
_

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings as well as pseudo-incest, don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **Warning: This contains lemon ;P**

 **...**

Yuzu stood hunched over, panting heavily while she was desperately trying to catch her breath as she could feel drops of hot sweat running down her forehead, causing her long blonde hair to begin to stick to her skin. Resting her hands on her knees as she felt her heart pounding inside her chest at the moment, her legs becoming heavy and tired and her arms going a little weak, as she felt about ready to just pass out from exhaustion, her worn out body just begging for a break of some kind.

The other students on her team being more lost in the intense game of basketball it seemed as they all ran from one end of the court to the other over and over again, causing the blonde to wonder just how they were all able to keep going without having to stop to catch their breath like she always had to.

The sound of squeaking shoes filling the school gym as the two teams tried to best each other at the game, while Yuzu slowly stood back up straight and sighed deeply, looking over to all her teammates, unsure of how they were all still running around so much. Finally feeling able to breathe normally once again, as she heard a familiar voice call over to her and catch her attention a moment later.

"Go on Yuzucchi, get back in there!"

Harumi cheered the blonde on as she stood in defence of their basket, giving an encouraging smile to the blonde as she just smiled back to her, rolling her eyes slightly before she nodded, turned on her heel and ran back over to join in the game and help her teammates out.

The blonde feeling thankful when they all heard the sound of their teacher's loud whistle, the piercing noise bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the gym, as it caused all of the girls to stop playing and turn to their teacher, all of them giving out a heavy sigh in unison as they were told to 'stop there and go wash up before your next lesson starts,' by the coach, while it seemed like they were all kind of grateful that they could now rest after almost an hour of all this draining exercise.

Yuzu walking over to one of the benches and slumped down onto it, hanging her head and giving out another sigh, as she soon felt a cooling sensation resting against her forehead, causing her to lift her head and look up, smiling as she saw Harumi smiling back to her and handing her a bottle of cool water, sitting beside her on the bench a moment later and opening her own bottle of water as she took a mouthful of it.

The blonde doing the same as she felt slightly better after finally hydrating herself, thanking the brunette as she smiled to her and wiped the sweat from her brow, while Harumi just smiled back to her before taking another mouthful of her own water and sighing a little.

"Well looks like we lost...yet again," she stated as she watched their other teammates either sit down to rest on the gym floor, or hurry off to the changing rooms to quickly get changed and freshened up before their next class would start.

"Yeah, that's all we seem to ever do,"

The blonde spoke in a low tone as it was obvious that she was still very tired from all the running around, slouching on the bench as she ran a hand through her long hair and pulled out her hair tie, letting her long dyed locks fall freely down her back once again.

"Well it's to be expect when our team is always put up against the President's,"

Harumi pointed out with a slight smirk, glancing over to the other team, and causing Yuzu to do the same, them both looking to the Student Council President. While she was getting crowding around by the other members of her team, all of them thanking her and giving her praise such as 'we couldn't have done without you, Aihara-san,' as Yuzu just watched them all gush over the dark haired girl like they always did, and Mei just simply replying to them with a blank expression as it was clear that she didn't have much interest in all the praise she was getting from her many 'fans' right now.

Yuzu just nodding as she sighed a little while looking to her younger step-sister, _'Mei's always seemed to excel in sports, just like she does at everything else. Me on the other hand...well to be honest I never have been much of the 'athletic type','_ she thought as she still felt her heart pounding inside her chest, however getting a feeling that it was happening for a different reason than from simply being worn out from all the tiring exercise she had done.

Her emerald eyes widening as she swallowed slowly and clutched onto her t-shirt tightly with one clenched fist, while she still gazed to Mei and saw the younger girl run a hand through her long jet-black hair and sighed a little, sweat running down from her forehead causing her locks to stick to her skin. The younger girl exposing her sweat-soaked neck as she tugged on her collar, trying to cool herself off, causing Yuzu to just feel a deep blush covering her cheeks while she continued to gaze to her girlfriend with a longing look in her eyes.

Harumi looking as if she was about to say something, only to pause once she glanced to Yuzu's longing expression, raising her eyebrow to the blonde as she smirked and soon caught her attention by chuckling slightly a moment later, causing Yuzu to turn back to her in response.

"You're just as bad as all those other girls Yuzucchi," the brunette commented as she just shook her head slightly, causing Yuzu to look embarrassed as she quickly looked back to Harumi and tried to compose herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she tried to hide her deep blush behind her long hair, but failed to do so it would seem at the moment.

"Come on Yuzu your whole face is red, and not to mention you're practically drooling over the President right now," Harumi pointed out as she gave another slight chuckle, causing Yuzu to shake her head quickly and look back to the brunette with a slight stern stare.

"I wasn't...wait are you saying that...other girls look at Mei the same way I do?" she questioned as she looked slightly taken aback, while Harumi just shrugged her shoulders and gestured back over to the dark haired girl who still had a crowd of young girls all around her, gushing over her to no end it seemed.

"Well she is quite popular, so others are bound to look at her like she's someone to worship. Although you tend to look at her with more desire and thirst than others seem to do," she replied, speaking in a low tone at the end, as she smirked to Yuzu once again, however the blonde didn't seem to notice what she had said, and looked like she was more focused on the first part of her reply, as the brunette's words repeated over and over again inside her mind now.

' _So those other girls...'_ Yuzu pausing on her thought as she looked over to the girls that were all crowding around Mei, and bit her bottom lip a little, _'If they all look at Mei the same way I do...does that mean that they feel the same way about her that I do as well?'_ she questioned as she seemed to be a bit lost in thought, until Harumi caught her attention and was able to bring her out of them a moment later.

"Could you be jealous of them Yuzucchi?" she asked with another raised eyebrow, causing Yuzu to look back to her and instantly shake her head in reply to the brunette.

"O-of course not!"

She stated in a bit of a raised voice, as she looked embarrassed when some of the other girls still in the gym glanced over to her, while Harumi just chuckled slightly and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing her to turn back to her as a light blush was spreading across her cheeks at the moment.

"Relax Yuzucchi, I'm only kidding," the brunette smiled as she winked to Yuzu, causing the blonde to playfully glare back to her in response, before Harumi soon stood up from the bench and stretched, "Well we better hit the showers," she said cheerfully, expecting Yuzu to just nod back to her in return.

However the blonde was now looking over to her girlfriend once again, as she seemed to have a wondering expression on her face at the moment, but Harumi catching her attention and causing her to look back up to her now.

"You coming Yuzucchi?" she asked with another raised eyebrow to the blonde, as she just nodded to her a moment later in response.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll catch you up in a few minutes,"

Yuzu simply replied as she quickly smiled back to the brunette, causing her to look a little suspicious, before she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded back to Yuzu, turning and walking away from her a moment later as she headed for the door to leave and join the other students who were mostly all in the changing rooms right now.

The blonde looking back to Mei once Harumi had left, glancing to all the girls that were still crowding around her and talking to her at the moment, her eyes narrowing as she bit her bottom lip yet again, _'Harumin's right, Mei does have a lot of girls in this school who all admire her, but Mei...she...she sometimes gives me the same blank and uninterested expression as she gives those girls...could that mean that she sees them in the same way as she sees me? Would she...would she let them do the same things that I do to her?'_ she wondered as she clenched her fists tightly, gripping onto the wooden bench that she was currently sitting on at the moment.

Feeling threatened as she looked to all those other girls gushing over her girlfriend and could see where Harumi was coming from now, as even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she couldn't deny that she was honestly feeling a little jealous of all those girls that looked so love-struck over Mei at the moment, and kind of wished she could go over and tell them all to leave the dark haired girl alone, but refraining from do so as she knew it would only likely cause trouble for both her and Mei. So instead she just kept quiet and turned away from the crowd of girls standing around her sister, as she shook her head and tried to think about other things for a bit, while glancing back over to Mei every now and again still.

...

Yuzu deciding to sit and stay on the bench for a bit longer, still glancing back over to Mei every so often and soon seeing that the crowd of girls was starting to get smaller and smaller as the minutes passed, it seeming like most of the other students were heading off into the changing rooms now, to quickly change and wash up before rushing off to their next class so they wouldn't be late.

The blonde soon just sighed slightly, turning away from her girlfriend as she stood up from the bench and made a move to go and leave for the changing rooms as well, however just as she took about two steps forward a thought seemed to enter her mind and cause her to pause and widen her eyes a little in response.

Seeming like she had some sort of idea as she looked over to where Mei was a moment ago, her hopeful expression falling however as she now saw that her girlfriend was no longer there and the girls that had all been crowding around her had pretty much all left, only a small few still hanging around on the basketball court right now.

Yuzu looking a bit confused as to just where Mei had disappeared off to, scanning her eyes over the whole gym and scratching her head a little as the dark haired girl seemed to be nowhere in sight. The blonde quickly deciding to walk over to the other girls that had been crowding around Mei until now, and see if they knew where the Student Council President had gone all of a sudden.

Catching the attention of a couple of the girls as she caused them to both to stop in their tracks and look back to her while she called over and soon rushed up to them quickly. The two girls looking back to Yuzu with wondering expressions as she stopped to catch her breath once she had halted beside them, while they just waited for her to speak and explain why she had called out to them.

"Did you two see where Me...The President went; I need to ask her something?"

Yuzu asked having a bit of a nervous expression on her face, as she reminded herself that the other girls might just ask questions if she addressed Mei by her first name so casually around them, but quickly saving herself it seemed as the other two girls just nodded to her in reply.

"She just went to go and put the basketball equipment away in the gym storage closet, so she should be back soon enough," one of the two girls answered simply, causing Yuzu to just nod quickly back to them both in return, before she thanked them and turned on her heel afterwards.

"Thanks," she replied before quickly running off towards the gym closet, while leaving the two girls to wonder just what she needed to ask the President about that seemed so urgent.

Yuzu quickly making her way over to the gym closet as she stepped inside and looked around, sighing slightly with relief as she spotted Mei in the corner of the closet putting a few bits of equipment away while the blonde could only just about see her in the dim light that the gym closet had. The younger girl not seeming to notice that Yuzu had walked into the closet until the blonde shut the door behind her, causing Mei to stop what she was currently doing, and turn to her elder step-sister in response.

"Do you need something Yuzu?"

Mei simply asked with a blank expression as she went back to putting away the equipment that their class had been using for their basketball game, while Yuzu just looked back to her, feeling a little nervous as she just watched the younger girl for a few moments, however soon just shook her head as she knew Mei would be wondering why she hadn't said anything, even though it seemed like she wanted to talk to her right now.

"Yes...I just wanted to ask you something,"

Yuzu stated as she thought about just how she would ask her question to Mei, and felt a little nervous about what the younger girl's response would be, while Mei just finished putting away the equipment that their class had been using, and now turned to Yuzu, waiting to hear just what she had to say to her.

"Well you'll have to make it quick; we don't have much time before our next lesson starts after all,"

Mei reminded as it seemed like she wanted the blonde to quickly ask her what she wanted to, in order for her to answer her and they could hopefully soon leave to head off to the changing rooms, before having to make their way to their next class together, since they would most likely be the last ones to leave by now.

"Right...well you see Mei I've been thinking lately that...that maybe..." Yuzu paused as she seemed to be struggling a little on how to explain her question to Mei, while the younger girl just raised her eyebrow in return as she continued to wait for the blonde to finish what she was trying to say to her at the moment.

The blonde going silent as she composed herself and quickly went over what she was going to say to Mei in her mind, taking a deep breath and it seeming like she was ready to ask her question now, however the younger girl interrupting her before she could even start talking, as she folded her arms across her chest, it being obviously that she was becoming a little impatient now.

"Yuzu can't this wait till we go home?" she asked showing that she wasn't willing to wait around much longer, as she tapped her foot on the floor, causing Yuzu to quickly shake her head and smile nervously back to the younger girl in return.

"Don't worry Mei; it'll only take a moment I swear," She replied and caused Mei to just raise her eyebrow to her again in response.

Yuzu was just about to ask her question, before her eyes widened and she heard a slight 'click' come from behind her, as she quickly turned around and tried to open the door to the gym closet, only to realize that what she had assumed had actually just happened, the door staying closed as it was quite obvious that she and Mei had been locked inside the gym closet together.

Mei tilting her head to the side slightly as she watched the blonde tug on the handle of the gym closet door, and looking like she was desperately trying to turn it in order to open the door, however seeming to be failing to do so, as she soon just sighed and glanced back to Mei with a nervous expression.

The younger girl just looking back to her with a curious expression as she wondered just what the blonde was trying to do, before Yuzu spoke to her in a very low voice, "Err Mei...I think we might have a bit of a problem," she stated, as she caused Mei just to look back to her in a confused manner, the elder girl gesturing to the locked door, while Mei quickly tried the handle for herself, only to soon sigh heavily and let go of the door handle when she could see that she couldn't turn it at all.

"We've been locked in, the gym teacher must have thought I was done in here and had already left since the door was closed," Mei thought out loud as she stood back from the door and looked like she was thinking to herself for a few minutes, while Yuzu seemed worried, and soon started to hammer her closed fist against the closet door, banging on the wood and calling out loudly hoping someone would hear her and realise that they were still in the closet.

"HEY IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?! WE'VE BEEN LOCKED IN HERE! COME ON SOMEONE, ANYONE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LET US OUT!" the blonde yelled loudly, continuing to hammer on the door, while Mei just rolled her eyes and covered her ears, waiting for Yuzu to stop screaming before trying to talk some sense to her.

"Yuzu that won't work, all the other girls, plus the teacher have most likely left by now, no one's going to hear you no matter how loud you scream," she stated causing Yuzu to just look back to her with a bit of a panicked expression on her face, the blonde choosing to push her whole body against the door instead, putting all of her weight onto it, hoping to force it open, but the heavy door not seeming to budge at all unfortunately.

Mei just shook her head and raised her voice a little to Yuzu, "That door opens inwards Yuzu, pushing against it like that won't do anything even if it wasn't locked right now, you're just going to hurt yourself," she said causing Yuzu to stop as she felt like her shoulder was starting to hurt a bit, while she looked to the younger girl with a worried expression.

"Then what to do we do Mei? We've got to get out of here somehow," the blonde seeming to be out of ideas as she hoped Mei would know what to do in this kind of situation; however the younger girl just sighed a little in response.

"Have you got your phone on you right now?" she asked, as Yuzu quickly checked her pockets and shook her head a moment later while causing Mei to see that that option wasn't going to work at all either.

"I must have left it in my locker in the changing room,"

Yuzu said as she hoped Mei had another suggestion that might just get them out of here, but the younger girl just shrugged her shoulders and slumped down to sit on the floor, resting her back against the wall, while the blonde looked down to her with a more concerned expression in return.

"Well looks like we're stuck here for a bit, we'll just have to wait until someone realises we're gone and comes to find us," she simply stated as she seemed to be making herself comfortable and just gave in seeing that there really wasn't any way for them to get out, other than just waiting patiently for someone to come to their rescue.

Yuzu widening her eyes as she shook her head in response, "B-but Mei, what about our next class? We're going to be late if we just wait here- she started to express her worries, however Mei just quickly cutting her off as she gave the blonde a slight stern stare in return.

"I'm well aware of that Yuzu!" she raised her voice a little and caused Yuzu to go quiet, "And I'm also aware that you're the one at fault for this," the younger girl added as she glared to the blonde slightly, while she soon smiled nervously back to her, knowing she was right in a way since she was the one that had closed the door in the first place.

"Right, sorry Mei,"

Yuzu apologized nervously as she turned away from Mei, while the younger girl just sighed deeply and rested her head against the wall closing her lavender eyes for a moment. The elder girl coming to sit down beside her as she glanced back to her girlfriend and watched her, as Mei ran a hand through her long dark, tied up hair, soon opening her eyes again slowly.

A bit of a silence falling upon the two as Yuzu continued to look to Mei, watching as sweat was still running down her forehead causing her jet-black hair to stick to her skin. Yuzu's eyes travelling down slightly as she could see that Mei's neck was also still soaked with her own sweat, the sight causing the blonde to blush deeply and swallow slowly, before she quickly tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and thought of something else to focus on at the moment.

An idea coming into her mind as she thought for moment, _'I didn't see Mei drink anything while she was being crowding around by all those girls earlier. She must be thirsty right now,'_ she seemed to remember the bottle of water that she had carried in here with her, looking around, reaching over and picking it up from the floor, before she handed it to Mei, causing the younger girl to open her eyes and look back to her now.

"Here have some water Mei,"

The blonde offered as she gave a slight smile to the younger girl, Mei just thanking Yuzu as she took the bottle of water from her and quickly downed a couple of mouthfuls, while feeling glad that she was finally able to hydrate herself, as she could tell that she was quite parched at the moment.

Yuzu just smiling as she turned away from Mei again and rested her head against the wall, but looking back to her a moment later as the younger girl spoke up and broke the silence between them both, "What did you want to ask me anyway?" she asked, causing Yuzu to look a little confused in response, as it seemed like she didn't quite get what Mei was talking about right now.

"What do you mean?" the blonde questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow to Mei.

"You wanted to ask me a question earlier right? What was it?" Mei simply repeated her question as she reminded Yuzu of what she had wanted to talk to her about only a few minutes ago, causing the elder girl to widen her eyes in response now.

"Oh right...it...it doesn't matter anymore," she stated, her voice getting lower and becoming nervous again as she glanced away from Mei and felt a slight blush beginning to cover her cheeks once again, avoiding asking the question it seemed, while the younger girl looked back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You might as well ask me now Yuzu, after all it seems like we're going to be stuck in here for quite some time," Mei explained as it was clear that she figured she could answer this question of Yuzu's to pass the time, while they waited for someone to realise they were gone and come to find them both.

Yuzu still seeming nervous as she thought for a few moments, shifting her eyes a little as it was clear that she wasn't ready to ask this kind of question to Mei anymore like she was before, unsure if she could build up her courage yet again, _'I guess I could ask Mei what I wanted to ask her earlier...but...'_ the blonde pausing on her thought as she sighed slightly, _'I need to just stop avoiding this, if I don't then it'll just continue to bug me all the time. I want to know if Mei looks at me, the same way that she looks at those other girls,'_ she nodded to herself as she quickly composed herself and took a deep breath, turning away from Mei again, while the younger girl just waited for her to ask the question that she had wanted to ask her.

"Mei...you're quite popular with the other girls in this school right?" the blonde asked nervously as she glanced back to the younger girl, while Mei just raised her eyebrow, looking like she was a little puzzled by this question of Yuzu's, clearly not expecting her to ask something like that.

"I guess, why?" Mei just shrugged her shoulders as it was obvious that she was wondering just where Yuzu was going with this question right now.

"I was just wondering, have any of them...confessed to you at all?" Yuzu's slight blush deepening as she looked down to the floor and bawled her fist tightly, while Mei was looking to her with quite the wondering expression still at the moment.

"Not that I can recall,"

The younger girl simply stated, it not taking her all that long to think about the question it seemed, as her reply caused Yuzu to look a little taken aback for a moment, before Mei just moved closer to the blonde and gazed to her with a more serious expression now.

"Yuzu just what is this all about?"

She asked, clearly still being confused as to why Yuzu was asking her these kinds of weird questions, causing the blonde to look back to her as she hesitated for a few moments, before she just turned away again and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I want to know...if you look at them the same way you look at me Mei," she spoke in a very low tone, causing Mei to just look a little confused as it seemed like she still didn't know what the elder girl was going on about at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

She questioned hoping that Yuzu would go into more detail, and explain to her exactly what these questions were all about and why she was asking them all of a sudden, however the blonde not seeming to quite do as Mei had wanted her to at the moment.

"When you're around all those girls...do you feel same way that you do when you're around me?" Yuzu now sitting with her knees hugged up close to her chest, hanging her head a little, as her blush kept deepening, and she felt like she couldn't bear to look at Mei, while her heart was racing inside her chest right now.

Mei still looking a little confused, seeming like she was thinking about just what Yuzu was asking her at this moment in time, staying silent for a few moments as she was trying to figure this all out, before her eyes soon widened as she seemed to be getting the message now, her own slight blush coming to cover her cheeks and the tips of her ears, as she also turned away from the blonde.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand what exactly you are asking me right now," she said in her own low tone as she caused Yuzu to look anxious as she slowly lifted her head and looked back to Mei, kind of hoping that she would have gotten the message by now, so she wouldn't have to keep asking her about it.

"Come on Mei, don't make me spell it out for you, I mean..."

Yuzu pausing and widening her eyes a moment later as she looked to Mei and saw the slight blush that the younger girl had spreading across her cheeks and ears right now. Seeing Mei trying to hide her blush as she was turned away from her, causing the blonde to see that her girlfriend had actually caught on to the message that she was hinting at like she had hoped she would.

"Mei..." the blonde whispered out as she gazed to Mei's blushing expression and just moved closer to her now, causing the younger girl to shiver a little as Yuzu reached a hand up and rested it against Mei's cheek, stroking her skin softly.

"I mean I'm the only one that can make you blush like this right?" Yuzu asked as she caressed Mei's cheek lightly, causing her to close her eyes and sigh slightly, nuzzling into the elder girl's gentle touch a moment later, "I'm the only one that has seen this cute expression of yours, all those other girls...they only see your cold and uninterested looks right?" the blonde added as she slowly leaned into Mei more and softly kissed her neck, making the younger girl shiver again in response.

"Yuzu..."

Mei let a small moan escape her lips as she could feel her body begin to heat up, and her heart starting to race, a strong desire rising up from deep within her core, while Yuzu showered her neck and collarbone in small kisses, being careful to not leave any marks behind on her skin.

"I'm the only one that's heard you moan like this, and...I'm the only one that can make you give out such lewd moans right?" Yuzu asked as her voice took on a seductive tone; while she licked Mei's neck and caused her to lean her head back slightly, giving the blonde more of an easy access.

Mei letting out a small gasp as she soon felt Yuzu's warm hand lift up her t-shirt and slip her hand underneath, causing the younger girl to shiver yet again, as the desire inside her grew, however she pushing it back down and shaking her head, as she rested her hands against Yuzu's chest and pushed her away from her a little, Yuzu leaning back as she looked to the younger girl with a questioning expression, seeing that she wanted this just as much as she did right now, so wondering why she was refusing her advances.

"Yuzu...we can't...we're in school right now,"

She spoke in a whispered tone as she glanced away from Yuzu, and tried to hide the deep blush that was covering her cheeks and ears right now. Trying to make it seem like she was against doing anything intimate while they were at school, however she not being able to deny that she wanted this just as much as Yuzu did at the moment.

"Why not? We're alone right now, and like you said 'we'll likely be here for quite some time', since it will probably take a while for people to come and find us, so no one's going to catch us right?" Yuzu questioned as she let a small smile form on her lips, leaning into Mei once again as she went back to kissing her neck lightly, while her hands were beginning to travel up and down her bare skin, causing the younger girl to shiver every so often.

"But...what if someone walks past...ahhh...Yuzu..."

Mei tried to stick to her guns and protest still, only to gasp quite loudly as she felt the elder girl kiss her sensitive ear now, and cause her to tremble all over in response, Mei just biting back a moan as she clenched her teeth together and sighed deeply, recovering as Yuzu thankfully left her ears alone afterwards.

"That's unfair...going after my ears like that...," Mei whispered out as she looked back to Yuzu with a slight stern stare, while the blonde just pecked her cheek lightly and smiled to her once again.

"I'm the only one that can kiss and touch you like this right?"

She asked as she started to lay soft kisses on Mei's neck once again, slipping both hands under her t-shirt as she slowly caressed her bare skin and stopping when she reached her covered breasts, but only doing so for a single second, as she swiftly lifted up the younger girl's bra and started to massage her now bare breasts and tease her nipples, causing them to quickly harden.

Mei just started to pant as she felt the will to keep fighting leaving her, as her body wanted nothing more than to just let Yuzu touch her more and more, wanting to not do this kind of thing while they were in school, however she couldn't hold herself back for much longer, as she knew her desire for the blonde was growing with each little touch or kiss that the blonde planted upon her skin.

' _I can't fight back anymore...it feels too good...Yuzu...everything she's doing is too stimulating for me right now...she's...she's hitting all of my weak spots,'_ Mei felt herself struggling as Yuzu ran her hands over her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples gently, then slowly running her hands down her slim stomach and around to her back, going up her spine and back down to her hips, before she would go up to Mei's chest once again and repeat this cycle many times over, knowing just where to touch her girlfriend it seemed.

"Yuzu...Yuzu...mmmm..."

Mei panted out, hearing herself moaning a little louder, feeling like she was going to just give in to Yuzu's touches any moment now, before she gasped again and felt the elder girl's hands travel down to her waist and stop just at her lower abdomen, her fingers playing with the hem of her gym shorts, and causing her to tremble again slightly.

"Mei, tell me how you feel about me,"

Yuzu whispered out as she suddenly stopped her advances and just seemed to be waiting for Mei's reply, hiding her expression and causing the younger girl to widen her eyes as she didn't know how to react at first, just trying to catch her breath for a few minutes while she thought, before she soon just sighed heavily and finally gave into her nagging desires.

"Yuzu...you're different from those other girls in our school...you make me feel warm and loved, you know what makes me angry, what makes me sad, and what makes me happy...you know more about me than anyone else does...and...you're the one and only person I'd ever let do these kind of things to me," she did exactly as Yuzu had said and told her how she felt, taking hold of her hand, moving it to slip down her shorts and rest over her covered sex, grinding against her touch as she caused the blonde to widen her eyes and look back to her a little surprised, seeing that Mei was no longer holding back at all anymore.

The blonde blushing and swallowing slowly as she moved her fingers slightly, stroking Mei's covered slit and feeling just how damp she was down there, while the younger girl continued on a moment later, "I...I love you after all Yuzu...so...so there's no way I'd let anyone else but you do these sorts of things to me," she added, speaking in-between heavy pants and moans as she could feel Yuzu move her soaked panties aside and stroke her aroused slit directly now.

"I love you too Mei,"

Yuzu replied in a whispered voice, smiling a moment later as she slowly inserted her two fingers inside Mei's drenched entrance and wrapped her other arm around her back, kissing her neck once again, while she felt the younger girl grabbing onto her t-shirt and tugging on to it tightly.

Mei knowing that she likely wouldn't last all that long as Yuzu had already been turning her on more and more with the way she have been covering her neck in kisses, and running her warm hands all over her bare skin all this time, having a strong feeling that she would soon begin to lose herself and not be able to hold back at all.

"And I'm so lucky to have you,"

The blonde stated as she slowly reached up and pulled the hair-tie out of the younger girl's slick locks, letting her hair fall freely down her back, while she thrusted her fingers deeper inside her girlfriend, speeding up her rhythm a little, causing Mei to just cover her mouth to muffle her loud moans, as she grinded against Yuzu's deep thrusts, it not being long before she felt her climax starting to quickly build up inside her.

' _Is she getting close?'_ Yuzu wondered as she felt Mei's walls beginning to tighten around her fingers and clamp down on her, the blonde responding by speeding up her rhythm again, as the younger girl felt like she couldn't hold on for much longer, gritting her teeth together as she clenched onto Yuzu's t-shirt, burying her head into the blonde's shoulder so that her moans were still being muffle. Yuzu soon getting her answer as Mei arched her back a little and moaned loudly a moment later.

"M...make me cum Yuzu,"

She panted out in a pleading tone, looking up to Yuzu with a begging expression, and the blonde not needing to be told twice it seemed as she doubled her efforts and thrusted her two fingers deep into her girlfriend's entrance as far as they would go, causing Mei to moan again and again as she soon felt her climax quickly approaching her.

Her toes curling and her back arching once again, wave after wave of intense pleasure rushing through her entire body, as she soon gave out a loud moan of release, rolling into Yuzu's deep thrusts still as the blonde made her ride out her orgasm, not letting her rest until she nipped at the elder girl's shoulder to show that she really couldn't take anymore.

Yuzu removing her fingers from inside her girlfriend as Mei just squirmed against her in response, collapsing against the wall a moment later as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, while Yuzu just licked her fingers clean of the younger girl's juices, it leaving a bittersweet taste on her tongue, as she looked back to Mei and watched as she was now recovering from reaching her limit and slowly coming down from her high.

The blonde laying a light kiss on Mei's forehead as she smiled to her, however pulling away a moment later as she heard the younger girl whisper to her, "You're wrong Yuzu," she said in a low voice, catching her breath now, as she caused Yuzu to look back to her with a bit of a confused expression, it being obvious that she was wondering what Mei had meant, and was going to ask her, but before she could Mei spoke up again, cutting her off.

"I'm the lucky one,"

She simply stated, sighing now as a feeling of relief washed over her, and she let a small smile form on her lips, looking back to Yuzu with a softened expression. The blonde looking slightly taken aback for a couple of moments, before she soon just smiled back to Mei and leaned into her again, wrapping her in a warm embrace and kissing her lips deeply.

The two sharing this blissful moment together for only a few minutes more as when they went to turn their kiss into more of a passionate one there was a loud knocking at the door, startling them both, causing them to both freeze and look to the door.

"Mei-Mei, are you in there?" they both heard a familiar voice call to them from the other side of the door now.

"Himeko?" Mei questioned with a bit of a confused expression, before they heard a second voice call to them both a moment later.

"Yuzucchi we've come to save you!" another familiar voice called out, as Yuzu quickly jumped up and gestured for Mei to fix her clothing, before she walked over to the door and replied to her best friend.

"Harumin? Thank goodness, Mei and I got locked in here together somehow," the blonde stated as she glanced back to Mei and saw her quickly fixing her clothing, and neatening up her untidy hair a little, before she smiled and turned her attention back onto the two girls outside of the gym closet.

"Yeah we were wondering where you two were, and when I asked some other girls from our class, they said the last place they heard you were going to was the gym storage closet," Harumi explained from the other side of the door, while Yuzu just sighed with relief, hearing Mei do the same as she had finished fixing her clothing and making herself look more presentable now.

"Have you got the keys?" Yuzu asked with hope-filled eyes, Himeko taking the keys to the gym closet out of her pocket a moment later, and walking up to the locked door.

"Yep, we'll have you two out in a chiffy, isn't that right Vice Prez?"

Harumi simply replied as she gave a thumbs up to Himeko, who just rolled her eyes, before she quickly unlocked the door and let Yuzu and Mei come out finally, as they both thanked their two friends, while the other two just smiled back to them.

"Thanks you two, we thought we'd be stuck in there for hours," the blonde stated with a cheerful smile, while Harumi just waved her off in response.

"It's no problem, but you two are super later to our lesson now you know?" Harumi said as Yuzu and Mei had guessed as much, however the dark haired girl just sighing as she shrugged her shoulders a moment later.

"I'm sure we can sort it all out, but first Yuzu and I still need to get changed out of our gym clothes," she simply said as she and Yuzu were still soaked in their own sweat from the basketball game, not to mention the fact that she herself would definitely need a shower after what had happened between her and the blonde a few moments ago. The younger girl beginning to head for the changing rooms, and Yuzu going to follow after her, but instead getting stopped in her tracks and pulled back by Harumi a moment later.

"Hey you two were in there for quite a while, you didn't 'get up to anything' while you were waiting for someone to come and let you out right?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow to the blonde, Yuzu just looked nervous for a moment as she glanced over to Mei, and saw that she had also stopped in her tracks and must have heard the brunette, staring back to her with a warning glare, causing the blonde to just smile and shake her in reply to Harumi.

"No nothing happened Harumin, I think you've been spending too much time with Matsuri lately," she simply replied with a slight smirk, as Harumi just chuckled slightly in response, shrugging her shoulders before she and Yuzu started to follow Mei and Himeko out of the basket ball court.

"Maybe you're right, but just be thankful that there's no CCTV cameras in there though,"

The brunette said with a wink, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes and blush deeply, before they all headed to the changing room, Harumi and Himeko waiting outside while Yuzu and Mei got changed and freshened themselves up a little.

Yuzu soon heading back to their classroom together with Mei and the other two, a smile resting on her face as she no longer felt insecure or jealous of those other girls anymore, after all they all might admire and worship the President, but she was the one and only person that Mei actually truly loved with all of her heart.


	16. An Adorable Pair Of Underwear

**Author's Notes: **

**I don't own Citrus or any of its characters, no copyright is intended.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking._

 **Warning: This contains yuri (girl x girl) pairings, as well as pseudo-incest don't like? Don't read simple otherwise enjoy. ;)  
**

 **...**

The end of a long summer's break from school was now quickly closing in, meaning that in only a matter of a couple of weeks everyone would be going back to school again, and Yuzu unfortunately just wouldn't have enough time to go out shopping with Harumi and Matsuri like she luckily did today, so she thought she would spend as much time out with her friends as she could before summer would soon be ending for them all.

The blonde having brought Mei along with her for today's little shopping trip, as she knew if she decided to just leave her back at home, the dark haired girl would just spend all her time studying and finishing off her summer homework, instead of going out and having fun like she was.

Mei having reluctantly agreed to come shopping along with Yuzu, Harumi and Matsuri after the three of them had all ganged up on her, constantly pushing and pushing her until finally she gave in with the promise that they would all stop bothering her, and they would actually buy some things that they would need for school, instead of just more needless clothes and accessories like what Harumi and Yuzu would normally buy on their little shopping sprees together.

However once they all got to the shopping mall it was obvious that Mei was the only one buying things for school as she stood in the book aisle, looking through different textbooks and study books, wondering which would be the best ones to pick out, while the other three were off looking at clothes just like Mei had expected them to be. But not minding that very much at the moment, as at least they were all being kept away from her and she could shop for her school supplies in peace for now, and not have to be concerned for what or how much they might be buying while they were off by themselves until later.

Yuzu and Harumi were lost in comparing t-shirts and jeans with each other, discussing which ones would suit better for the up-coming colder seasons, while Matsuri was just browsing near to them both, seeming less interested at the moment as she just looked at a couple of hoodies with a blank expression on her face, and every so often would glance back to the other two and see if they were either finished picking out what they wanted, or they were maybe talking about something that would hopefully grab her attention more than what they were currently chatting about right now.

The blonde soon taking a step back and looking to the clothes she was thinking of buying, before she took out her purse to make sure she had enough money, while Harumi seemed to be deciding on whether she should buy something else or not, since her eyes were shifting at the moment.

Yuzu just shrugging her shoulders as she figured she should just stick with what she has, and not buy anything else for now, however she rested her chin on her fist as she thought about something, and bit at her bottom lip, it being clear that she was a little conflicted as she looked to the clothes in front of her, and then turned to glance off into another part of the store, wondering how Mei was getting on where she was.

"Hmm...Which one do you think I should get Yuzucchi?"

Harumi asked as she seemed to be struggling on deciding between two pairs of jeans, looking to the blonde as she wondered if she could help her choose, only to see that Yuzu was rather distracted at the moment, as she was still gazing off into the distance, looking focused on another aisle of the store.

The brunette getting her attention as she lightly tugged on her shirt, and called out her name, causing Yuzu to turn to her quickly and give her a questioning expression in response, "Huh? Oh sorry Harumi, could you repeat that?" the blonde looked nervous as she smiled slightly, feeling embarrassed as she apologized for staring off into space a little there.

"Well you clearly don't seem all that interested in shopping for new clothes anymore, what's on your mind all of a sudden?" Harumi questioned as she shrugged her shoulders and just decided to buy both pairs of jeans, before she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow to the blonde, clearly wondering what seemed to be bothering her at the moment.

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking that since we dragged Mei along here with us, I should at least buy her something as well for the trouble, but...I don't know what sort of clothes she'd like," the blonde explained nervously as her expression softened, "I thought of just buying her another little bear or something...but I'd also thought that I would really like to see Mei wearing something that I brought for her..." she added in a bit of a rushed voice, while trailing off and turning away from Harumi slightly, as the brunette just smiled back to her in reply.

"Aww that's really sweet of you Yuzucchi,"

Harumi stated causing Yuzu to blush a little, as the brunette was going to suggest if she could help in any way, before she was suddenly cut off by Matsuri. The younger girl having heard their conversion as she came walking over to them quickly and smirked catching both of their attention now.

"If its clothes you're looking for, I know just what you can buy for Mei-san!" she said in a cheerful voice, as she grabbed hold of Yuzu's hand and quickly pulled her into one of the nearby clothing aisles, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and look surprised when she looked around and realised they were in an aisle full of different kinds of women's lingerie and underwear.

Harumi just looking blankly to Matsuri as she gave her a bit of a warning glare, "And just how would buying Mei underwear show Yuzucchi's appreciation for her agreeing to come along with us today?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow to the younger girl, while Matsuri just smirked back to her.

"Well you see Taniguchi-senpai, this way Mei-san could be wearing something that Yuzu-chan brought for her but only the two of them would know about it, it would be more meaningful since it could be something only they could share, plus some of these would look good on Mei I feel, like this one," the younger girl explained as she held up a dark purple thong and showed it to Harumi, causing the brunette to just sigh in response and shake her head, beginning to start an argument with Matsuri, while she just smirked back to her, but was soon distracted as she glanced back to Yuzu and widened her eyes.

Seeing that the blonde was still looking around the aisle, and now seemed to be focused on one pair of women's underwear in particular, her emerald eyes looking like they were drawn to a light green pair that had little, white frills around the edges, and a picture of a brown teddy bear's face printed on the back of them.

Matsuri seeing what Yuzu seemed so entranced by and smirked as she leaned against the blonde, and caught her attention a moment later, "Aww they're cute, and I'm sure Mei-san would like them," she stated, causing Yuzu to nervously blush and shake her head quickly in reply.

"Oh no, I wasn't actually thinking of buying these, after all I doubt Mei would like the fact that I brought her underwear,"

"But don't you think these would suit her? Can't you just imagine her wearing them?"

The younger girl asked in more of an innocent tone of voice as she picked up the childish looking underwear and looked at the price, it being clear that a plan was already forming inside her mind, while Yuzu widened her eyes and thought for a moment, trying to see where Matsuri was coming from at the moment it seemed.

The blonde looking lost in thought as she imagined seeing her dark haired girlfriend standing in front of her, while wearing that bear-printed underwear, imagining them fitting her curves perfectly, and as she would watch Mei turn around, she realised how cute they really would look on her.

Seeming to have a sparkle in her eyes as she still was lost in her imagination, however soon blushing deeply and shaking her head as she tried to erase what she had just imagined from her mind, causing Matsuri to smirk wider and raise her eyebrow, as she could easily guess what the blonde was thinking about just a moment ago.

"A-anyway...we need to get going and see if Mei's done with her shopping as well, she'll probably be looking for us by now," Yuzu said nervously, changing the subject and starting to walk away from the other two, causing them to soon quickly follow after her.

"But wait Yuzu-chan what about you buying something for Mei-san?" Matsuri called after the blonde as she still wanted to see if she could persuade Yuzu to buy the underwear so that she wouldn't bug her about it anymore, however Yuzu not seeming to fall for it as she just shrugged her shoulders and walked faster.

"I'll just buy her a t-shirt I guess," she replied as she picked up speed and rushed back to the t-shirt aisle, quickly having a look, before deciding on something simple and heading to the tills to go and pay for everything along with the other two following close behind her now.

Them all soon ending up meeting with Mei at the tills, as Yuzu greeted her nervously and caught her attention, causing the dark haired girl to turn back to her now, "Where have you three been, I was just about to come looking for you?" she asked as she finished paying for her school supplies and folded her arms, raising her eyebrow and waiting for a reply from the other three.

Matsuri going to say something, but Harumi quickly elbowing her and giving her a warning glare, causing the younger girl to rub her wounded side and smile nervously back to the brunette, while Yuzu answered Mei instead, "Just buying a few new clothes as all," she simply stated, causing her girlfriend to sigh deeply in response although she really knew she shouldn't have expected any less from the other three.

"I thought we were supposed to be buying items that we would need for when we go back to school," she pointed out, as Yuzu just nodded quickly and nervously smiled back to Mei.

"Well we could need these clothes; they could go well with our uniform after all,"

"You aren't meant to add anything to your uniform," Mei simply stated as she narrowed her eyebrows, causing Yuzu to chuckle nervously before she quickly changed the subject.

"Oh I brought something for you too Mei, I'm sure you'll like it," she said, smiling innocently to her girlfriend, causing Mei to just let out another sigh as she rolled her eyes and seemed like she wasn't interested anymore and obviously just wanted to be finished so they could start heading back home already.

"You can show it to me at home, now can we just get going already?"

She replied as she turned and started to leave the shopping mall, having the other three quickly pay for all their clothing and other bits they wanted to buy, before they all came following after the dark haired girl, feeling that it was best to go with what she had said and head home for today, rather than staying out any longer and risk the chance of annoying Mei more than how she was already starting to feel at the moment.

...

Mei and Yuzu soon separating from Matsuri and Harumi as they went on their way to return back home, arriving back at the apartment just before dinner as the blonde's Mother stood in the kitchen just finishing off making dinner for them three, having greeted them while the two greeted her back before leaving to their bedroom, so that they could drop of all that they had brought from the store for now and leave it for putting away later.

Yuzu sighing heavily as she put all three of her shopping bags onto the desk in their bedroom for the moment, checking that she had everything that she had brought in the bags and she didn't end up forgetting something, being sure that she would put all this away once she had finished eating her dinner with her Mother and Mei.

However as she came across the third and last shopping bag, looking inside to make sure she had everything she almost instantly saw that something was very off, as she looked into the bag more and pulled more things out soon realising that she didn't remembering buying any of the clothes inside, in turn making her come to the conclusion that she must have picked someone else's bag up by mistake while she was at the store.

It not taking her long to find out who the bag of shopping most likely belonged to as while she was searching through it all, she saw something very familiar and picked out a pair of light green women's underwear with a teddy bear's face printed on the back. Now just sighing again as she felt she should have guessed that this was Matsuri's as she figured the younger girl must have brought a pair of those child-like panties from earlier, and wouldn't be surprised if she had swapped one of her bags and deliberately took one of Yuzu's instead so that she could cause one of her mischievous plans to start unfolding.

The blonde just rolling her emerald eyes however as she wasn't going to play into Matsuri's little game, and was going to text her right away about this, but was suddenly stopped from what she was currently doing as she heard Mei calling to her, the younger girl having left the bedroom already and was calling from the hallway it seemed at the moment.

"Yuzu, our Mother said to call for you, dinner's almost ready," she stated, causing Yuzu to jump a little and be drawn away from her thoughts, before she quickly shook her head and called back to her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute,"

The blonde replied, as she put the panties back into the shopping bag and quickly tried to find a place to hide it for now, hoping that Mei wouldn't find it and she wouldn't have to deal with that risk of embarrassment, so she could just message Matsuri later and have her come back to pick up the bag and give hers back to her tomorrow.

' _I hope I hid it well enough,'_ Yuzu thought as she looked back to where she had hidden the third shopping bag with a bit of a worried expression, before she soon just shrugged her shoulders and sighed, leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind her as she quickly went to go and join Mei and her Mother at the dining table for their dinner, sitting down beside her girlfriend while she just smiled to her nervously, having the younger girl just blankly glancing back to her with a slightly raised eyebrow in return.

The three soon enough all sitting down at the dining table and tucking into their freshly made dinner, it being silent and the atmosphere seeming a little awkward for a few minutes until Yuzu's Mother thankfully broke it and spoke up, causing the other two to look back to her in response.

"So what did you both end up buying while you two were out shopping together today?" the elder woman asked with a smile to her two daughters, as Yuzu simply just smiled back to her Mother, hoping to come off as her regular cheerful self, but couldn't help the fact that she also sounded somewhat nervous at the same time.

"Just some new clothes that look really cute," the blonde stated as she began to happily tell her Mother about all the new clothes she had brought today, however Mei soon interrupting her, causing her to pause and look back to her now.

"Did you buy any school supplies at all? That is what we went there for originally you know," the younger girl commented as she raised her eyebrow to Yuzu and seemed a little annoyed that the blonde hadn't really brought anything other than new clothes, which she likely didn't even need.

"Actually...I did buy a new calculator and a couple of small notepads and pencils as well,"

Yuzu pointed out with a slight smirk, causing Mei to widen her eyes a little, before she just shrugged her shoulders and glanced away from the blonde, focusing her attention back onto eating more of her dinner while she mumbled about how Yuzu likely wouldn't ever use the school supplies she had brought today, before their Mother called to her a couple of moments later.

"How about you Mei-chan, what did you buy today?" she asked with a cheerful smile still to her dark haired daughter, causing Mei to just look back to her and having caught her attention it seemed.

"Well I brought a few new textbooks that I needed for studying, as well as a few other essential supplies that I know I will be using once school starts up again," she explained simply, as she was glancing to Yuzu with a blank expression every so often, the blonde knowing that she was trying to get a certain message across to her at the moment, however she just smiling innocently back to the younger girl and trying to act dumb, just to annoy Mei a little and hopefully make her stop subtly scolding her like this.

The conversation changing from there as the three continued to eat their dinner together and their Mother soon successfully got both of Mei and Yuzu's focus off of their little shopping trip, causing for the blonde to no longer seem all that nervous anymore, and instead just look more relaxed as it wasn't long before they had all finished their dinner.

Mei heading back to her and Yuzu's bedroom to start putting away what she had brought from the shops earlier, while leaving Yuzu with their Mother to help clear away and wash up all the dirty dishes and utensils, as the blonde glanced to the younger girl and watched her go, thinking of going and doing the same as her after she was done helping their Mother.

...

Meanwhile Mei now having been putting away all the things she had brought from shopping, and was coming close to finishing as she was able to find a place for all her new supplies she would need for school, before she stood up straight and nodded to herself with a satisfied smile.

However soon frowning once she glanced over to the desk and saw Yuzu's shopping bags were still around the side of it, making their bedroom look untidy as the sight caused her to roll her eyes with a deep sigh, before she walked over to the desk and started to move the blonde's shopping bags out of the way leaving them by Yuzu's side of their double bed instead so that she could sort them and put all her items away once she was done cleaning in the kitchen.

Upon going back to the desk for the second shopping bag Mei noticed something that seemed slightly out of place once she had picked up the bag, quickly putting the second shopping bag where she had left the first one by Yuzu's side of the bed, and then went back to the desk to investigate further on what she had caught a glimpse of only a moment ago.

Crouching down Mei now saw that there was one more shopping bag tucked away and just peeking out from behind the desk, causing the dark haired girl to look confused as she grabbed hold of the plastic bag and pulled it out from behind the desk, picking it up and lifting it onto the desk, while raising her eyebrow slightly.

' _Why did she shove this one behind the desk?'_ she wondered guessing that maybe Yuzu had hidden the third shopping bag to maybe make it seem like she didn't have much to put away and could just put away all the clothes in the third shopping bag another time rather than doing it right away like she would most likely have to do with the other two since Mei had moved them now.

Mei just shrugging her shoulders as she thought of just putting the third bag with the other two, but stopped for a moment as she seemed to be thinking about something, _'I wonder...did she really buy those school supplies like she said she did?'_ she questioned inside her mind, before she started to take a little peek inside of the third shopping bag, searching through it as she found nothing but a few t-shirts and hoodies so far, however soon stopping and widening her lavender eyes as she took out a pair of light green panties, the childish design on the back seeming to catch her attention right now.

Yuzu having finished helping her Mother with cleaning in the kitchen now, and so quickly heading back to her and Mei's bedroom, being sure that she would message Matsuri and start putting away what she had brought today as soon as she walked in through the door. However as she turned the handle and entered the room she halted in her tracks, almost instantly spotting Mei standing over by the desk.

The blonde widened her eyes as she realised what the younger girl was holding at the moment and seemed like her earlier worries had now turned into a reality, _'I knew I should have hidden that bag better,'_ she thought as she looked to Mei with a nervous expression, trying to think of something to say while Mei just looked back to her with a curious gaze in return, looking like she was already asking Yuzu a certain embarrassing question even though she hadn't even spoken just yet.

"Yuzu...you said you had brought something for me earlier...are these what you were talking about?" the younger girl asked, holding up the pair of panties for Yuzu to see, as she seemed to remember what the blonde had told her at the shopping mall earlier in the day, Mei wanting a explanation, but not being annoyed or anything right now luckily, while causing Yuzu to look taken aback and unsure of what to say in response, not entirely expecting Mei to ask her something like that at this moment in time.

"W-why would you think that Mei?"

Yuzu asked nervously, as she was quickly trying to think of how she could explain this all to the younger girl, but was also interested as to see why Mei seemed like she might actually have taken a liking towards the pair of childish underwear, instead of being annoyed like Yuzu had expected her to be if she happen to find the pair of panties that Matsuri had suggested the blonde buy for her girlfriend.

"Well the design on the back reminds me of Kumagorō...plus they do look kind of...cute,"

Mei stated in a low voice, as it was clear to see that the tips of her ears and her cheeks were starting to turn slightly red, as the younger girl looked more to the pair of childish panties and blushed a little over the fact of admitting what she thought of them in a bit of a mumbled voice, while not looking to Yuzu, instead hiding her expression behind her long hair at the moment, and causing the blonde to look surprised in response to what she had just heard her girlfriend say.

"Y-you really think so?"

Yuzu asked looking kind of relieved that Mei wasn't annoyed with her in any way, but soon shook her head as she didn't want the younger girl to think she actually did buy those panties for her, after all this was just another awkward situation caused by Matsuri's tricks, and she wasn't going to let that troublesome middle-schooler have such satisfaction.

"But I might as well go and return them tomorrow; they probably won't fit you anyway..."

The blonde trailed off as she spoke in a bit of a rushed voice and smiled nervously to Mei, Yuzu thinking that Mei would just agree and put the underwear back in the shopping bag, however the younger girl seemed to have a different idea on her mind at the moment, as she bit her bottom lip before turning back to Yuzu and catching her off guard a moment later.

"I...I guess I could try them on...after all you did buy them for me," Mei suggested in a low voice as she glanced away from Yuzu again, causing her to widen her eyes and look really taken aback for a moment, not realising that Mei could wind up liking these bear-printed panties much more than she first thought she would when seeing them earlier in the store.

Yuzu knowing she should come clean about who really brought those panties and clear up this misunderstanding, however she took a few moments to think to herself, while Mei waited for her to reply it seemed, _'If I knew Mei was going to like the look of those panties this much I would have brought them myself instead of being too embarrassed to do so thinking she wouldn't really appreciate me buying underwear for her. Also...this may be my only chance to see Mei wearing such cute panties, I can't just pass this up right? She'll probably look even cuter than how I imagined her wearing them,'_ Yuzu went over how this all could go in her mind, having a feeling that she may come to regret this choice later, however right now she didn't really care about that and just thought she would let Mei try on the panties, after all she couldn't hide the fact that she really did want to see how they would look being worn by her girlfriend.

"Well...I guess you could try them on just to see if they actually fit you or not,"

Yuzu mumbled out with a slight shrug of her shoulders, glancing away from Mei and scratching the back of her neck, still smiling nervously while Mei quickly turned to look back to the blonde and widened her eyes, almost looking grateful to Yuzu before she hid her blushing expression behind her long hair again and nodded her head slowly in reply trying to hide how she actually felt at the moment.

So while Mei went to go and change in the bathroom, Yuzu stood leaning her back against the desk, anxiously looking down and tapping her foot, waiting for her girlfriend to come walking back into the bedroom already feeling like she couldn't help but imagine how cute Mei would look while wearing those panties. Soon seeing that she wouldn't have to wait for long as a few minutes later the younger girl came walking back into the bedroom wearing only her t-shirt and the new bear-printed panties that Yuzu had ended up bringing home with her.

The blonde's emerald eyes going wide, as they seemed to sparkle and lighten up, as Mei entered the room, with a slight blush covering her cheeks and ears, while she nervously rubbed her arm and glanced back to Yuzu to see her reaction.

"What do you think?"

Mei asked in a low voice as she turned a little so that Yuzu could get a good look at how well the pair of underwear fitted her, and it seemed like they fitted to her curves perfectly as Yuzu looked speechless for a few moments, trying to collect herself right now but soon found that she couldn't really contain her feelings as she felt her whole body beginning to tremble, and her heart starting to race.

' _I was right, she looks even more adorable than I imagined,'_ Yuzu thought as she just kept silent and still stared to Mei, seeing the bear-printed panties actually really seeming to suit her, and kind of regretting the fact that she hadn't been the one to buy them for her after all. However just as Yuzu had thought she had found her voice, she paused and wondered for a moment, looking Mei up and down a couple times and causing the younger girl to look back to her with a questioning expression.

' _But...something's missing I feel,'_ she thought as she seemed to be debating something, causing Mei to think of questioning her, but just before she could an idea seemed to pop into the blonde's head and made her smile now, as she walked over to her chest-of-draws and took out one of her pyjama tops, walking back over to Mei and looking to her with a excited expression.

"Here can you put this on for a moment as well, Mei?"

She asked with a hopeful look, her emerald eyes practically shining as she smiled to Mei with a pleading expression, causing the younger girl to just soon shrug her shoulders in response and nod back to her agreeing to her request, as she removed her own shirt and slowly slipped on the pyjama top that Yuzu had handed her, and glanced down to the cheerful looking face printed on the front of the yellow top, raising her eyebrow slightly before she turned back to Yuzu to see what she thought of how she looked at the moment.

Mei just blushing and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she saw Yuzu clasping her hands together and smiled brightly, looking like she was marvelling in how adorable her girlfriend looked right now, and soon found she may be letting herself get a bit too carried away with this situation, as before the younger girl could say anything the blonde wrapped her arms around her tightly and hugged her, causing them to both fall back on their double bed, and for Mei to look a little taken aback to the blonde.

"Yuzu?" Mei questioned the sudden hug, but it not looking like Yuzu was taking much notice to what she was saying at the moment as she just happily nuzzled into Mei's chest and soon began showering her neck in light kisses.

"You're so cute Mei, you look so adorable I just can't help myself right now," the blonde stated in a cheerful voice, commenting on how cute Mei looked over and over again, feeling like she should thank Matsuri for causing this all to happen, while she was still lying light kisses all over her neck. The younger girl just sighing heavily as she did try to squirm out of Yuzu's tight grasp, but soon saw that she would just have to stay like this for some time as it didn't seem like her girlfriend was going to let go of her anytime soon.

"I love you, Mei," Yuzu whispered out as she let a content sigh escape her lips, while burying her head into Mei's chest, causing the younger girl to just rest her hand on the blonde's head and stroke her long hair gently, feeling her nuzzling into her neck still.

"I love too, Yuzu," she replied just rolling her eyes, blushing a little and letting a softened expression form on her face, continuing to just let Yuzu cuddle her and lovingly nuzzle into her more and more, kissing her neck still and tightening her grip.

The time passing and it ended up not being long until they both needed to start heading to bed, meaning that Yuzu had to finally release Mei and let her get ready for bed, however to the blonde's delight the younger girl decided to stay as she was since she was tired and didn't see the point of changing when she was already pretty much dressed for bed at the moment. So the two getting into bed together and falling to sleep soon enough while Mei was being cuddled tightly in Yuzu's arms once again.

...

The next morning Yuzu called Matsuri as soon as she could, telling her about how they must have taken each other's shopping bags and asking her to come round to the apartment to make the swap back. The younger girl showing up only a little while after Yuzu had ended their phone call and the blonde invited her inside so that they could exchange their bags.

"Sorry Yuzu-chan I really didn't realise I had taken your bag until you called me this morning," Matsuri apologised with an innocent tone, causing Yuzu to just roll her eyes as she knew the younger girl was likely just putting on an act, and had a feeling this was all part of her plan to play one of her little tricks on her and Mei.

"Yeah sure, just give me back my clothes please,"

Yuzu said as she held out her hand, and Matsuri just nodded in reply handing the blonde her shopping bag from yesterday back to her, as Yuzu did the same to the younger girl, before Matsuri took a quick peek inside her bag and smirked when she noticed that the pair of childish underwear she had brought was now gone it seemed.

"Hey...you didn't look through this bag did you Yuzu-chan?" the younger girl asked as she raised her eyebrow with a sly smirk, causing Yuzu to just widen her eyes and nervously reply back to her a moment later.

"Well I had to check whose it was after all, and judging by the clothes I guessed it was yours ..." she stated nervously as she glanced away from Matsuri and trailed off slightly, while the younger girl just folded her arms and nodded back to the blonde, looking like she was going to make a comment, but paused as both her and Yuzu heard a familiar voice call to them now.

"Yuzu, why is Matsuri here so early in the morning?"

Mei asked as she now stood in the doorway, seeming like she must have heard them talking and so got up out of bed to see what was going on in the lounge, rubbing her tired eyes and looking to the younger girl curiously, causing Matsuri to widen her smirk once she turned and saw what Mei was wearing at the moment, looking her up and down before she simply smiled back to Yuzu, while the blonde looked nervously back to her, afraid of what she just might say to her at the moment.

"So I see you took my advice after all," Matsuri stated as she caused Yuzu to quickly shake her head and start to blush now,

"I-it's not what you think Matsuri, Mei here was just trying on the underwear to see if they would fit her," the blonde said nervously, trying to think of a better excuse as the younger girl just nodded back to her with a wide grin still present on her face.

"Uh-huh, and the reason behind her wearing one of your tops as well?"

"I thought it would look cute on her,"

"And what about all those hickies around her neck?" Matsuri asked with another raised eyebrow to Yuzu, as unlike the blonde had wanted it seemed like the younger girl had easily noticed the little red marks on Mei's neck from all the kisses she had showered her in last night.

"Mosquito bites," Yuzu tried to think on her feet and come up with something quickly, only to have Matsuri just shrug her shoulders and smirk back to her still in response.

"Sure whatever you say. Oh and don't worry Mei-san can keep those panties since she's seems to like them, after all you think they look good on her as well, don't you...mosquito-chan?" Matsuri replied with a slight chuckle, causing Yuzu to blush deeply and bite her bottom lip, feeling embarrassed while shooting a small glare to the younger girl in return.

Mei just seeming confused for a moment as she stood unsure of just what was exactly going on at the moment between the other two, but could easily tell that it most likely had something to do with another one of Matsuri's mischievous tricks, as she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave them to it. Walking off to go and change out of her nightwear, before going to the kitchen to have some breakfast since she was already up now and didn't really feel like going back to bed at all it seemed, while she was fairly certain Yuzu would soon join her once she was done talking with Matsuri in the lounge.


End file.
